Everybody Loves the Marauders
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: James Potter, o viciado em desenhos, Sirius Black, o hacker, Remus Lupin, o amante da história e Peter Pettigrew, o beatlemaníaco. Primeira Temporada!
1. Trailer: Primeira Temporada

Para ler escutando: With a Little Help from My Friends – The Beatles

**Everybody Loves the Marauders**

_Quatro garotos normais, com um único problema de popularidade._

"Não sei por que reclama disso, Jim. Nem temos tantos amigos que vão saber."

_Tentando sobreviver_

"Podemos correr no zero ou no um, o que vocês preferirem." Sussurrei para Sirius, e ele agarrou a manga da minha camisa.

"Vamos correr agora, temos milissegundos antes de Nate acertar o seu lado direito."

_Num mundo cruel_

"Olha, Nate, sejamos razoáveis, ok?" tentei argumentar enquanto sentia o tecido do meu suéter quase rasgar conforme ele torcia.

"Me dá um motivo pra não arrebentar a sua cara, Pettigrew."

"All we need is Love?"

"Resposta errada."

_O único problema que eles não têm..._

"Outro 100."

"Jura? Que bom. Talvez o MIT te aceite com essas notas."

"Eu definitivamente devia tentar entrar lá antes do fim do colegial, não acha?"

_É com notas._

"Devia, com certeza. Mas espere até beijar uma garota antes."

_O que será que acontece quando se junta um beatlemaníaco_

"Segundo meus cálculos, se eu entrar na banda da escola e me sair bem, a probabilidade de eu conhecer Paul McCartney sobe para dez por cento."

_Um hacker_

"Honestamente, Pete, isso é muito simples. E nem vamos roubar dinheiro nenhum, só preciso da sua senha de acesso e capturar os vídeos à distância por invasão de sistema."

"Só faça a mágica, Sirius."

_Um fanático por física_

"Será que se esvaziarmos essa sala do oxigênio, a experiência funciona melhor?"

"James, eu vou embalar **você** e a vácuo."

_E um amante da história?_

"Remus, isso é um vestido."

"Errado, Senhor. É uma túnica. Uma belíssima réplica grega, por sinal."

"Você comprou pelo ebay."

"E daí? Continua sendo uma túnica."

_Esperem e verão._

_Everybody Loves the Marauders_


	2. S01EP01: Tragam os Lightsabers

**Episode I**

**"Tragam os Lightsabers"**

**Narrado por**: Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia**: I Enjoy Yelling Things [_Eu gosto de gritar coisas_]

**Ouvindo**: Busted – Year 3000

Estava tranquilo, jogando Super Mario Bros no meu DSI quando minha mãe, já vestida para trabalhar (ela é médica, então pode usufruir das vantagens e desvantagens do trabalho! Vantagem: usar avental e parecer sério. Desvantagem: não ser John Watson e não ter um blog.) bateu na minha porta.

- Remus, querido?

- Calma, mãe, quase passando a fase do castelo. – resmunguei, meus dedos ficando brancos nas pontas de tanto apertar aquelas setinhas. Deus sabe como Mario acaba comigo.

Quando o meu caro boneco finalmente fez a bandeirinha descer e correu para resgatar a Princesa Peach finalmente pude olhar para ela. Mamãe é um amor, só não entende exatamente porque eu gosto tanto de um jogo em que um encanador salva uma princesa com a ajuda de um dinossauro prestativo e cogumelos...

- Sim?

- Estou de plantão hoje à noite e seu pai já pegou o avião para Las Vegas, então vai ficar sozinho, ok?

- Posso chamar os garotos para dormir aqui?

Ela me olhou preocupada (quem não ficaria, considerando quem são meus amigos...) mas mesmo assim balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Pode, mas nada de jogar videogame até tarde, e não se esqueça de colocar o seu aparelho antes de dormir.

_Precisa lembrar o aparelho?_

- Ok.

Ela foi embora e eu corri pelo quarto, procurando meu celular. Quando James finalmente atendeu, depois de uma espera considerável que eu vou ignorar para não exaurir meus nervos mais ainda, escutei a música de abertura de Jimmy Neutron no fundo. Ele gosta de desenhos animados. Bastante.

- Oi?

- Oi, Jim. Jimmy Neutron de novo.

- Não é qualquer episódio! Meu torrent finalmente baixou as temporadas completas!

- Interessante, só que não. Tenho Star Wars, quer assistir?

- Seus pais não estão?

- Não. – comecei a organizar meus jogos distraidamente, sorrindo para o telefone. Pais fora significam horas de filmes sem ninguém recitando recomendações de saúde! – Entra no computador aí pra chamar os outros caras.

- Online?

- Óbvio. Te vejo lá.

**_R.E.M – It's the End of the World As We Know It está online_**

Peguei o Nintendo a tempo de salvar o jogo e joguei o pobre coitado na minha cama, rezando para todos os deuses para que não pulasse e cair no chão em vez disso. James sempre diz que não sabe como eu consigo manter meus videogames tão bem conservados, porque saio jogando eles para todo o lado. Isso é mentira, e uma feia. Só jogo meus videogames em locais estratégicos, devidamente sinalizados.

Talvez meu pai me traga algo de Las Vegas, se tiver tempo, como ele geralmente faz. Ele faz Stand up, ou seja, vive de contar piadas para os outros, que por alguma razão não preferem economizar dinheiro e ver os vídeos online depois (não façam isso, paguem minhas contas, por favor). E não, eu não gosto disso. Tá, as piadas são engraçadas, mas... Céus, como eu queria um pai acadêmico. Minha mãe fala sobre higiene hospitalar no jantar e ele fica treinando piadas com os vizinhos o tempo inteiro! Talvez se ele fosse um historiador famoso, ou um dos diretores da Discovery Chanel, aí quem sabe minha vida teria mais conteúdo. Faz bem sonhar.

**_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard! Acabou de entrar_**

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _e aí, cara? Então, meu pai foi para LV e minha mãe tá de plantão.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Sério? Então tá sozinho mesmo? Já liguei para Pete e Sirius...

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _E …

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Pete disse que tá vindo, e Reg disse que Sirius tá num encontro...

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA não. Jim, Sirius não tem encontros, ninguém marca coisas com ele, só a gente. A não ser que você conte aquela vez em que as primas dele foram brincar de Twister conosco há uns oito anos atrás e Sirius tropeçou e sem querer beijou umas delas. Espero que não.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!:_ Nossa, tinha esquecido esse dia! Preciso mandar um cartão de dia dos namorados para ele esse ano assinado por ela, pensando bem, ia ser engraçado. Mas não, o que ele me disse é que parece que Roger está namorando uma mulher que tem uma filha, sei lá.

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _Agora sim faz sentido_. _Roger com uma namorada mãe é muito mais plausível do que qualquer garota querendo passar tempo com ele...

**_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man. Acaba de entrar._**

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _soube da última?

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man.: _Fala.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Sirius num encontro.

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man.: _Hahaha, tá bom, qual a última?

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It:_ Juro.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!:_ Pare de mexer com a cabeça dele, Rem, muito feio.

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man: _Remus, a possibilidade de Sirius estar num encontro é a mesma de eu estar conversando com vocês assistindo a quarta temporada de Heroes.

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _Argh! Tem razão, Sirius não está exatamente num encontro. Nós prometemos que nunca assistíramos Heroes depois do fim da terceira temporada...

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man.: _Que bom que se lembra disso, Remus. James, o mesmo vale para o senhor. Dou dez minutos para Sirius aparecer.

**_Six Pistols acaba de entrar_**

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man.: _A ironia é deliciosa.

_Six Pistols: _Boa noite, cavalheiros.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Quanto ânimo, conseguiu alguma coisa?

_Six Pistols diz: _Claro que não, olha pra mim. Pelo menos nos divertimos, meu spray caiu nela sem querer, a moça se desesperou, foi uma bagunça. Meu pai disse que sou o rei do caos, estou orgulhoso.

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man.: _Tinha alguma coisa entre ele e a mãe da garota?

_Six Pistols diz: _Acho que depois de hoje não tem mais. Meu pai leva a sério quando mulheres não se dão bem comigo ou Reg, ainda que em teoria o problema dela seja com o meu spay, então...

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Seu spay já é parte da sua anatomia, Sirius, desculpe desapontar.

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _Bem verdade.

_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man: _Huahuahuahuhau

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It: _Podem vir então.

_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: _Algum pedido, sir Lupin?

_R.E.M – It's the End of the World as We Know It:_ Seus Lightsabers vocês trazer devem!

**_Jimmy N. – Venha Godard! Saiu da conversa._**

**_Pete – I'm a real nowhere man. Saiu da conversa._**

**_Six Pistols. Saiu da conversa._**

Desliguei o computador e abri meu armário, fuçando pelos cabides loucamente para tentar encontrar meu traje especial para assistir Star Wars, baseado no traje de Obi Wan Kenobi em Vingança dos Sith. Ele é maravilhoso, não importa o quanto minha mãe queira jogar fora sob a alegação de que era um roupão velho do meu pai que eu usei para fazer minha roupa de jedi.

Estava tudo numa mochila do R2D2, minha roupa e lightsaber, e enquanto me vestia desci as escadas e subi a televisão e alguns colchões (minha casa tem suprimentos para quatro garotos, eles sempre estão por aqui mesmo...). Posicionei os DVD's ao lado do meu videogame, pronto para a ação.

**Narrado por**: James Potter

**Meta atual**: Construir um autêntico lightsaber usando princípios da física.

**Ouvindo**: Jimmy Neutron Theme – Bowling for Soup

Desliguei o computador e sai correndo para o meu quarto, tentando lembrar onde está o meu lightsaber. Lembro que da última vez que assistimos Star Wars eu levei para a casa do Sirius, mas não faço ideia de onde enfiei. Provavelmente está junto das minhas orelhas de Spock...

Consegui achar o meu transformador de voz do Darth Vader, a capa preta e as botas, e decidi ver se o meu sabre não está com Sirius. Ele geralmente se apossa das minhas coisas, não sei há quantos anos ele está com a minha máscara de Wilson (isso, a bola de Náufrago...) e as minhas meias do Woody.

- Fala, James... – ele atendeu na correria, e pelo som da voz dele estava segurando o telefone no ombro, provavelmente procurando o sabre dele também.

- Sirius, urgente.

- Grande coisa, tudo pra você é urgente, Jim. Fala logo. – ao fundo eu escutei um barulho de algo quebrando. – Droga, meu globo de ver o futuro rachou. Garanto que esse futuro ele não previu...

- Você está com o meu lightsaber?

- O azul ou o preto? Acabei de achar dois na mochila espacial que o Pete deixou aqui da outra vez...

- O azul, claro. Quem vai ser o Lord Vader?

Sirius ficou em silêncio, refletindo. Essa sempre é a questão de honra nos encontros.

- Eu. Da última vez foi o Remus. E era a minha casa!

- Realmente, acho que Remus não vai se importar de usar o traje de Chewbacca, não?

- Ele vai ser o Obi Wan, James. Já viu dispensar alguma oportunidade de ser o Obi Wan por acaso?

- Verdade. Vou levar o Chewbacca pro Pete, então.

- Não quer o vestido de Princesa Leia?

- O que você faz com um vestido de Leia?

- Não interessa.

- Hum... Entendo.

- Só uma questão, Jim: sua mãe te deixou ficar sozinho na casa do Remus?

- Ela não sabe exatamente que estaremos sozinhos... Estive pensando, você ainda tem aqueles vídeos com respostas aleatórias da mãe do Remus que você gravou ano passado?

- Estão no computador do Peter, mas isso não é problema.

- Então tudo bem, acho.

- Relaxa, confie em mim. Até a reunião, mantenha sua espada afiada.

- Manterei, Lord Vader.

Por mais desesperado que eu esteja, não gosto quando Sirius pede para confiarem nele, nunca dá certo. Mesmo assim, já que ele encontrou meu sabre darei o benefício da dúvida (HÁ, como se isso fizesse diferença), e enfiei minhas coisas na mochila do Bob Esponja e desci até a sala.

Mamãe trabalha em casa, planejando festas de aniversário de criança junto de uma sócia que faz praticamente todo o trabalho de campo. No começo era para poder tomar conta de mim depois do divórcio, e ainda acho que é por isso, pensando bem... Ela passa os dias fazendo contabilidade e sentada no sofá, e dessa vez não vai ser diferente. O colo coberto de notas fiscais e a televisão ligada (como sempre, diga-se de passagem) no show da Oprah Winfrey, que é basicamente um show para mulheres de coração partido, estava bem distraída. O suficiente para não me ver saindo, espero. Tentei ser o mais discreto possível, andando lentamente para fora da sala.

- Me espere, anjinho.

Parei na metade do caminho, revirando os olhos e voltando para junto dela. Minha mãe é bem perigosa, não adianta esconder as coisas dela, que saco. Oprah estava consolando uma mulher que pelo que entendi estava se separando do marido. Não entendo porque minha mãe prefere assistir a mais casamentos que terminam (como o dela) a assistir algo que enriqueça, como um bom show de física. Ou o History Chanel. Pelo menos tem aliens lá...

- Vai demorar muito? – resmunguei quando vi que a mulher começou a chorar.

- Só um minuto.

- Eu podia ir a pé...

Péssima sugestão. Minha mãe detesta o pensamento de me ver na rua sozinho, não importa o horário. Ás vezes isso incomoda bastante, porque não tenho certeza se ela já percebeu quantos anos eu tenho.

- Não. Vai saber o que pode acontecer se você sair por aí sozinho.

- Mamãe, são quase sete da noite!

- Viu? Daqui a pouco fica escuro e como eu faria para encontrar o seu cadáver se você fosse pego por algum maníaco?

Eu acho que alguém aqui anda assistindo muito Medical Detectives. Ou Investigation Discovery.

- Mãe, eu vou de segway.

- Pior ainda! Não, espere a Oprah ajudar Marianne a recuperar sua vida e então vamos.

Comecei a torcer para Marianne perceber logo que a vida dela vale a pena sem o ex – marido, se não Sirius vai me decapitar com o sabre de luz e terminarei meus dias numa câmara de congelamento. Oprah está oferecendo dinheiro para ela! Cruzei os braços, aborrecido, e limpei a garganta, tentando soar o mais irônico que consegui:

- Mãe, a Oprah está _subornando_ Marianne. Podemos ir agora?

- Calma, querido. Seus amigos não vão morrer se esperarem um pouco.

- Eles não, mas _eu _sim! – minha voz saiu ansiosa, algo parecido com uma baleia morrendo, sei lá. Peguei o celular e liguei no twitter, desviando o olhar de Marianne e seus problemas pessoais.

_ jimmyn – _minha mãe prefere assistir Oprah a show da física. #mimimi

Como se a minha situação não fosse péssima o suficiente, ainda vejo alguém me mencionando. E adivinha quem?

_ rlupin_ – conselho jedi reunido, cadê jimmyn? #starwars

Angústia, é esse o nome do meu urro de baleia em decomposição.

- Vamos, mãe! Eles vão começar _A Ameaça Fantasma _sem mim!

Finalmente a tal da Marianne desistiu e pegou o dinheiro e posso sair e ser feliz. Mamãe deixou de lado o bolo de papel que estava mexendo e me lançou aquele sorriso vingativo clássico dela.

- Pronto, querido. O que aprendemos a partir disso?

- Que se você chorar bastante a Oprah pode ficar com pena e te dar um dinheiro? Muito boa essa lição, deveriam distribuir vídeos educativos com isso...

Mamãe não resistiu e começou a rir, me empurrando com carinho (como tudo o que ela faz) em direção à porta.

- Não. Que homens são canalhas. Não seja um canalha, querido. Vamos agora.

Ela é cheia disso. Honestamente, acho que ela me mataria se eu me tornasse como meu pai, que depois de se separar dela se mudou para New York e arranjou um emprego na MTV como produtor. Sinceramente, não vejo nada demais nele andar por aí com alguns cantores estranhos que tem um olho escuro e outro claro. Ou tem brincos em lugares extremamente anti-higiênicos.

Entramos no carro e eu imediatamente puxei meu CD com as músicas tema de Zelda, Mario e outros desenhos super ótimos, mas minha mãe me impediu de colocar.

- Por favor, anjinho, já sei cantar todas essas músicas. Não tem outro CD?

- Hum... Tenho Beatles, música Clássica e a trilha sonora de Star Wars aqui comigo. Tem Bee Gees também, mas você já disse que Bee Gees te lembra do papai, então...

- Coloque a música clássica. – pediu ela, satisfeita. Acho que a maior emoção da minha mãe é que eu realmente não gosto muito da música que meu pai ajuda a produzir, que geralmente é uma mistura de eletrônico com a aplicação abusiva e muitas vezes desnecessária do autotune, o que diminui as minhas chances de sair de Londres e morar com ele. Que ultraje! Meu pai é muito mais popular e ocupado do que minha mãe, e nada me faria deixar meus amigos aqui. Mesmo eles querendo me matar na maioria das vezes.

Paramos na frente da casa de Remus, e eu vi luzes vermelhas na janela do quarto dele, o que só pode significar uma coisa (no nosso caso, acreditem em mim, luz vermelha só tem um significado quando se trata de nossas casas...): lightsaber.

- Pronto, mãe. Posso ir? – sorri para ela, e mamãe me abraçou e beijou com força. Não consigo não gostar da minha mãe, ela é a mulher mais carinhosa do universo, uma mistura da coragem de Amy Pond com uma amável Mrs. Hudson.

- Sim. Tome cuidado com o fogão.

- Tá. Boa noite, mamãe.

Peguei minha mochila e desci, pensando em qual desculpa usaria para não dizer que estava terminando de ver Oprah com a minha mãe.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do momento: **Star Wars Episode I: A Ameaça Fantasma

**Ouvindo: **Efeitos de lightsaber.

- Aleluia! – gritei assim que vi James. Não pude fazer mais porque além de levar um cutucão do Peter porque estava bloqueando a porta tive de usar meu spay para evitar que meu nariz escorresse mais do que já estava. Essa praga de Rinite ainda me mata.

- Trouxe o uniforme? –Remus perguntou, já vestido de jedi. James sorriu e mostrou os dentes. Ele tinha colocado as cores da Força no aparelho dele, e tinha ficado realmente bom.

Arranquei o bob esponja das costas dele e tirei a roupa de Lord Vader lá de dentro. Eu devo dizer que sempre achei que deveríamos ter votado a minha permanência definitiva como Darth Vader, afinal sou a escolha óbvia para qualquer Lord poderoso. Infelizmente parece que meus subordinados – digo, amigos – não pensam da mesma forma, então...

- Já volto!

Corri até o banheiro de Remus e comecei a me trocar, e é aí que começam os empecilhos para meu domínio da galáxia. Tenho de confessar que tenho um pouco de inveja do meu pai, que consegue fazer as garotas saltarem para ele com as mãos amarradas nas costas com um jeito que mistura Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers e Tony Stark (sim, meu pai é realmente bom _assim_), e provavelmente deve morrer de vergonha quando vai à praia comigo e Regulus, já que eu sou um frango que mal consegue respirar e Regulus parece saído de um filme de terror sobre atividade paranormal.

Contudo, essa noite tudo será diferente. Pois haverá o dia em que eu colocarei a super-roupa de Darth Vader e não me sentirei poderoso, MAS NÃO É ESSE DIA! Esta noite não sou Sirius Black, o frango:

- SOU UM LORD DO MAL! – gritei assim que sai, com a voz modificada pelo capacete. Os três pularam assustados com o meu grito/urro aterrorizante, mas como já estavam prontos, decidi ignorar esse medo característico dos plebeus e apontei com os meus dedos imperiais:

- Vamos, troopers.

- Não somos troopers, Sirius! – James reclamou, ajeitando sua fantasia de Anakin com o máximo de dignidade possível (ou seja, nenhuma). – Rem e eu somos jedis e Pete é um wookie, mais respeito, por favor.

Ah, se eles pudessem ver meus olhos revirando nas órbitas através do capacete... Dei de ombros para a observação ridícula daquele padawan recém-formado e peguei um colchão, ordenando Obi Wan que ligasse o aparelho galáctico.

Sentamos na frente da TV e começamos a ver o filme. O bom de _A Ameaça Fantasma_ é justamente a reação maravilhada de quem assiste. Eu pessoalmente gosto mais dos episódios I, II e III, mas nem todos têm esse bom senso. Remus ama – sério, amar é o verbo aqui – a trilogia antiga. Tenho a leve suspeita de que o fato de ele gostar de História e da Princesa Leia tem algo a ver com isso. Não importa o quanto eu ressalte as fantásticas qualidades dos novos filmes (tem a Natalie Portman! Sabe o quanto isso significa para mim? E para James, também, por mais estranho que isso seja) ele nunca vai gostar tanto quanto nós. E Pete? Bom, Pete adora Star Wars, e fica sempre dividido entre a antiga trilogia pelo lado clássico e pelo clima épico dos Jedis.

Enquanto Yoda insistia que Anakin era velho e tinha muito medo para ser treinado como jedi (e James fazia aquele barulho horrível de baleia morrendo que ele faz quando está nervoso) o telefone tocou, e usei o controle para pausar o filme e meus nobres dedos para apontar para a máquina produtora de barulho.

- Vá atender, trooper.

James revirou os olhos, sibilando algo como "não sou um trooper!" antes de pegar o telefone com raiva:

- Alô... Mãe? Ah... A senhora quer falar com a Dona Judith?

_Atenção, situação de emergência, repete, situação de emergência! Isso não é um treinamento, não é!_ Arranquei o capacete da cabeça e joguei para o lado, desviando dos colchões até chegar ao computador adormecido de Remus, que ligava numa velocidade que me fez querer chorar.

- Ela, hum, ela tá... – James balbuciou, olhando desesperado na minha direção. Abri os programas certos para conseguir acessar o computador de Peter, e enquanto a tela carregada Remus começou a roer as unhas, e Peter bufava no meu pescoço.

- Diz qualquer coisa! – Remus sussurrou, dando voltas no quarto parecendo um gorila enjaulado. Peter gaguejou a senha de acesso para mim, e James limpou a garganta e riu nervoso:

- Ela... Ela tá no banheiro, mãe. Prisão de ventre. Essa comida processada...

- Não _isso_! – Remus começou a bater na própria cabeça, e pensei seriamente em largar o computador e bater o mouse na cabeça dele. Peter acabou de me dar o código e perguntou, se apoiando no sabre:

- Minha mãe usa o computador para fazer contas, Sirius...

- Fica tranquilo. Honestamente, Pete, isso é muito simples. – O desktop de Peter apareceu, uma montagem entre a capa de Abbey Road e Zumbilândia. - E nem vamos roubar dinheiro nenhum, só preciso da sua senha de acesso e capturar os vídeos à distância por invasão de sistema...

- Só faça à mágica, Sirius. – Remus interrompeu ainda inconformado com James. Acessei os vídeos do ano passado e, vitorioso, posicionei o microfone perto dos autofalantes.

- Pode deixar, mãe... Olha só! Oi, Dona Jude! Que coincidência... Vou colocar no viva-voz, ok?

Tentei controlar as risadas enquanto Remus me ajudava a selecionar as respostas.

- Judith? – ela chamou, e eu cliquei no primeiro vídeo.

- Oi, Meredith! Como vai?

- Tudo bom, Jude. Só queria saber se tem algum problema se você puder levar os meninos amanhã...

- Preciso ver.

- Ou Roger, quem sabe. Cecily não pode, acabei de telefonar para ela.

- Preciso ver.

- Está tudo bem com você? Parece distante, é alguma coisa no hospital?

- Não, Remus já me pediu um cachorro e eu não quis dar.

- Ah, eu sei como é, tão difícil dizer não para eles... Mas não se sinta culpada, a Super Nanny sempre diz que negar faz parte da maternidade, mesmo que Adam não entenda isso... Mas enfim, nada de pensamentos negativos! Boa noite, Jude, boa noite, meninos!

- Boa – noite, Dona Meredith! – gritamos para o telefone, e assim que Dona Meredith desligou fechei a janela com os vídeos. Todos suspiramos aliviados, e tive de recorrer ao meu spray mais uma vez.

- Nunca mais me faça invadir o computador de ninguém com pressa, James. – ofeguei, puxando um lenço e assoando. – Isto é algo que requer precisão, não uma remoção de lixo qualquer. Sou um artista.

- Se prefere esse termo... Pirata soa mais épico.

- Pode me chamar de Capitão, Mestre Lupin. – fiz minha clássica voz de pirata especial, e James me jogou um bombom pra me fazer calar a boca.

- Que seja, vamos focar aqui, por favor. Quem quer ataque dos clones?

- O que quiser, trooper.

- **Eu não sou um trooper, Sirius!**

Quando finalmente conseguimos parar de discutir e ligamos o filme, Remus cometeu o erro fatal de deixar o monitor ligado. Aquele brilho azulado e hipnótico não parava de me chamar, e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me desviar completamente. Sou um cara viciado em computadores por natureza, não posso simplesmente ficar no mesmo ambiente que um ligado e ficar parado. O símbolo do Google Chrome ficou me seduzindo durante as próximas duas horas, e quando os créditos finalmente começaram a rolar me levantei e tirei o capacete de novo, praticamente me jogando na cadeira giratória.

- Pessoal... Vamos parar um pouco? .

- Mas agora é a Vingança dos Sith! – argumentou Remus. _Está questionando uma ordem de Darth Vader? _

- Você decorou as falas de Vingança dos Sith, Rem. Vamos fuçar no Facebook. – disse, abrindo as páginas da internet e digitando muito rápido. Rapidamente os três fofoqueiros se juntaram em volta, prontos para futricar da vida alheia um pouco.

- Mintch Mckinnon fica compartilhando fotos de mensagens melosas para Emmeline Vance, que droga. – mostrei a página dela, querendo vomitar em cima do teclado.

Emmeline Vance é a dançarina solo do grupo da escola, e tem um hábito engraçado de jogar coisas na gente, aquela coisa desprezível. Semana passada Peter tropeçou e sem querer pisou no pé dela, que por coincidência estava vestindo um sapato novo (como íamos saber?). Levou um monte de suco na cabeça e uma bronca bem chata. Bom, de fato ela combina perfeitamente com Mintch Mckinnon, que parece uma combinação bem indigesta de dois tipos de lobisomem: Teen Wolf e Guilermo De Toro, incluindo as garras e os músculos incômodos. Claro que eu adoraria que Mckinnon jogasse apenas suco na gente, mas não se pode ter tudo nessa vida.

- Ela é bonita. – Remus disse, tirando o mouse da minha mão e clicando no álbum dela. Claro que Emmeline Vance é bonita, esse é um dos fatores inevitáveis para se ser popular e todos te amarem! Lá tinham várias fotos do pessoal "popular" em algumas festas que nós claramente não fomos convidados (quando digo "algumas" quero dizer "todas". Ninguém nos convida para festas, pra falar a verdade.).

- Mintch vai te matar se ouvir falando assim dela. – James deu de ombros, e eu abri a próxima foto do álbum dela. Era uma foto de outra festa com o pessoal de sempre, exceto por uma garota ruiva bem bonita que eu não conhecia, que abraçava Emme com um sorriso bem largo.

- Hey, quem é essa? – James perguntou bem interessado. Ele tem uma coisa com ruivas, impressionante. Amy Pond, Donna Noble, Poison Ivy (a vilã de Batman, sim!), e Gimli, o anão de Senhor dos Anéis. BRINCADEIRA.

- Deve estar marcada... Aqui, Lily Evans.

O perfil dela apareceu, e ele tomou o meu lugar. Eu realmente não devia ter me lembrado da afeição dele por Gimli.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Emmeline Vance não é legal.

**Ouvindo: **James metralhando no computador enquanto Sirius tenta cantar o tema do Mario com o emulador de voz.

- Cara, ela é linda. – James suspirou, e com razão. Eu geralmente sou mais garotas fortes, como Adele, mas ninguém resistiria ao par de olhos verdes que Lily tinha. Só quando olhei mais para baixo percebi que James estava ferrado.

- Olhe no perfil dela, Romeu. – ri ironicamente, sentindo pena do fundo do meu coração.

Em meio a vários convites para festas, anúncios de sapato e concursos para ganhar kits de maquiagem, um recado pessoal enfeitado com corações.

_Pra sempre, minha princesa. Nate xx_

- Sinto muito, cara. – Sirius disse, a voz de Lord Vader saindo meio pesarosa. – Ela está com o Nate, ele ia acabar contigo. E conosco, então nem pense.

- Mas olhe, ela está se mudando para a Stovington! Interessante, não? – Remus chamou, apontando para o mural dela. Realmente, a julgar pela reação entusiasmada de Emmeline, Lily estava se transferindo para nossa escola. Pobre alma.

- Sirius tem razão, pensar em ficar com ela colocaria em risco a arcada dentária de todos nós... – James fechou a janela, suspirando desapontado. – Vamos jogar the sims? Pelo menos ali eu posso me casar com uma mulher linda em menos de vinte cliques.

- Vai fazer outra família sua? – Sirius reclamou, apontando para o computador. Ele sempre acaba dominando o computador! – Minha vez. Remus ainda me deve uma pelo meu design de um pôster do Horrible Histories, de qualquer forma. Eu quero uma família com a Dita Von Teese, agora.

- OH Deus, já não fiz o suficiente por aquele castelo com o seu nome? – Remus resmungou, mas James logo se pôs no meio dos dois. Se protejam, não vou conseguir sobreviver se eles começarem a brigar...

- Vai ter que arrancar esse teclado de minhas mãos mortas e frias, Lord Vader. – James se levantou e puxou o sabre de luz, que acendeu em azul brilhante. Sirius pegou o seu e se colocou em posição de ataque.

- Posso ser o cara dos efeitos especiais? – me ofereci prontamente, já pegando a mola gigante que James tinha comprado para fazer som de lightsaber depois de ver o vídeo no youtube. Não me pergunte como ele conseguiu uma mola gigante, deve ter sido com algum dos truques que Sirius faz no computador.

- Pode, mas eu vou ser o mediador. – Remus correu para pegar seu sabre. Ele é doido de ser o mediador! Sirius e James podem não parecer, mas são bem mais fortes do que eu ou Rem... A minha vantagem como "cara dos efeitos" é justamente a neutralidade, o que me salva dos golpes traiçoeiros de algum dos dois. Já vi Remus vomitar antes por conta desses golpes, e eu tenho certeza de que não teve nada a ver com ele ter comido quase vinte Mars Bars...

O duelo começou, e tenho certeza de que James vai sair com uns bons hematomas (o que provavelmente vai fazer Dona Meredith ter uma parada cardíaca). Não que Sirius seja superior, mas vamos considerar que James está usando uma roupa de jedi, o que protege bem menos do que a armadura completa com capacete (e um emulador de voz!).

Enfim, estava seguro no meu canto vendo os dois se atacarem brutalmente, apenas fazendo os efeitos como um bom garoto (talvez a mola precise ler limpa, acho que sujei de chocolate enquanto chacoalhava...) quando Sirius bateu com tudo na cabeça de James, o fazendo cair de joelhos.

- Sirius! Ai, desculpa... Lord...

- Está perdoado por seu erro, jovem padawan. Renda-se ou toda a comunidade estrelar irá pagar...

- Isso que é brigar consigo mesmo! – Remus riu pelo nariz do meu lado, e tive de acompanhar. Realmente, uma digna batalha contra si mesmo.

James jogou o sabre para o lado, ajoelhado, e me senti inclinado a chorar diante da destruição do bem dentro de Anakin Skywalker. Remus baixou a cabeça em sinal de luto também.

- Me rendo ao lado das trevas. Pode jogar, Lord.

Vitorioso, Sirius passou por cima dele e foi até o computador, clicando alegremente no ícone. Ele deve ter uns quatro jogos diferentes só na memória de Remus, o que, acredite em mim, é muita coisa. Sentamos em volta, e James começou a massagear o cocuruto da cabeça, murmurando palavras de vingança.

- Vai tentar falar com a aluna nova? – perguntou Remus um pouco depois, e me inclinei para saber a resposta.

- E ser assassinado pelo Nate? Nem pensar. Ela é um pouco demais para mim. – James puxou uma barra de chocolate, enfiando na boca com desgosto. – Sou novo demais para ter um encontro com os peixes do Tâmisa.

- Isso lá é verdade. Quero dizer, nenhum de nós é um modelo de beleza...

Tenho que concordar, por mais dolorido que seja.

- Obrigada, Remus. – James respondeu secamente, mordendo com mais força.

Fui até a minha mochila e peguei o resto dos doces. Estava guardando pra mais tarde, mas bem que eles estão precisando alguns níveis de glicose e serotonina para curar a dor de cabeça e o orgulho ferido. Como diz minha mãe: chocolate e chá curam qualquer coisa.

- Tomem aqui. – ofereci, e James pegou assim que terminou o anterior. Remus pegou dois, e jogou o outro na cabeça de Sirius, que grunhiu.

- Hey! Quer me matar?

- Vingança pelos jedi. Conforme-se. No fim a Estrela da Morte vai explodir mesmo...

Sirius fez algum barulho estranho que soou ainda mais estranho com a voz de Darth Vader dele, e só quando tirou o capacete percebi que na verdade tinha caído na risada. James, que estava mais feliz por ter sido vingado, apontou para a mochila de Remus, que estava estofada de livros.

- Algum de vocês já estudou para o teste de química? Não sei se vale a pena.

- Não vale, acredite em mim. – exclamou Sirius, fazendo o sim incrivelmente rico e bonito que ele fez de si mesmo mergulhar na piscina. – Eu sei do que estou falando, sou o Senhor da Química. Os átomos se dobram para mim.

- Oh, perdão, PhD. – ironizei, enfiando os últimos quadradinhos na boca. – Quero ver você rir quando for o teste do Treinador Robinson. Nenhum dos pontos em Atlética que o seu Sim está ganhando vão contar...

Ele ficou quieto, fazendo o boneco parar de mergulhar e fazendo – o voltar para casa. Provavelmente a próxima interação vai ser "chorar em posição fetal".

- Vamos morrer na mão dele. – confirmou Remus angustiado – Não consigo segurar uma raquete do lado certo... Argh.

- Lembra-se daquela vez que Sirius quase quebrou a perna pulando corda? – James riu, e Sirius apontou para ele com o dedo enluvado.

- Vou acabar com você, maldito jedi. Este é um episódio que o imperador deseja esquecer, e isto será feito.

- Você não é o imperador, Sirius. É só um Lord. Se quiser ser Imperador tente outra fantasia.

- Verdade, um pouco de ácido também, pra derreter a cara. – Remus apontou.

- Isso não é importante. Sou certamente mais poderoso do que um wookie – e apontou para mim com arrogância (estou ofendido!) – e dois jedis capengas. Calem-se todos, o imperador irá dormir em seu avatar.

Sirius sempre fica cheio de si quando é o Darth Vader. Sempre.


	3. S01EP02: Geek Squad

**Episode II**

**"Geek Squad"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Nenhum, maldita escola.

**Ouvindo: **Sinal.

- Hey! – James sorriu enquanto eu tirava os livros de física do armário, batendo a porta e começando a andar pelo corredor. Remus e Peter nos alcançaram na metade do caminho, olhando para os lados.

- E aí, algum sinal do Nate?

- Rem, ele vem nos bater toda manhã sem falta desde a segunda série. – Pete suspirou e tive de concordar com ele. – Se a gente não encontrar com ele, ele encontra a gente.

Naquela manhã, no entanto, a porta parecia tão próxima, como se Nate tivesse se perdido (muito possível, não estou brincando) no caminho ou simplesmente esquecido a gente... Estava quase abrindo um sorriso esperançoso quando, na porta da sala, senti alguém puxar minha mochila. Ai, ai.

Senti alguém me virando para frente, e o rosto feioso de Nate apareceu diante de mim.

- E aí, Black? Curtindo ser um perdedor? - ele rosnou para mim, e senti meu sistema imunológico tremer quando vi gotículas de saliva saindo da boca semiaberta dele. Dei meu melhor sorriso, torcendo para meu nariz não querer se vingar escorrendo na boca dele exatamente nesse momento.

- O-Oi, Nate! Como vai? – Pete gaguejou atrás de mim, provavelmente escondendo os chocolates em algum lugar para não serem roubados. Nate me deu um empurrão, e senti a parede atrás de mim antes de o ver virando para Peter e pegando os ombros dele para dar um cascudo na cabeça do meu amigo.

- Melhor agora, cabeça de tigela. Já percebeu que esses quatro caras de Manchester morreram pra parar de usar esse corte ridículo na tua juba?

- Eles... São... De Liverpool. – Peter ainda teve tempo de dizer, antes de ser largado no chão. Quis avançar em cima do Nate, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu sabia que não iria conseguir, mesmo se tentasse revidar, ele ia acabar quebrando o meu pescoço, e ficar numa cadeira de rodas o resto da vida não estão nos meus planos. Remus colocou a bolsa no chão, esperando parado pelo golpe. James e eu nos olhamos, confusos, e Nate pareceu mais perdido ainda.

- Que bosta é essa, Lupin?

- Estou preparado, Nate. Todos os anos você nos bate diariamente antes da primeira aula, e hoje resolvi deixar de lado a estratégia romana do casco e confiar na batalha aberta dos nórdicos, abrindo um campo de indefesa para evitar qualquer tipo de atrito entre você e alguns dos meus pertences, já que-.

Muito longo, Remus, muito longo. Nate deu um soco na lateral da cabeça dele antes que pudesse terminar o discurso, mas quando pegou James pelo colarinho, uma mão delicada agarrou o pulso dele, com mais força do que eu jamais terei.

Depois de tanto tempo nos vendo levar na cabeça, a maioria da população da escola já meio que desistiu de contrariar Nate e sua gangue. Só de ver alguém – ainda mais uma menina, de verdade! – evitando um ataque desses já surpreende, então imagine a nossa cara quando vimos que quem agarrara Nate era a tal de Lily, e que ela olhava bem brava para ele (com uns olhos verdes chocantes, diga-se de passagem).

- O que está fazendo, Nate?

Por um segundo ficou um silêncio constrangedor, e ninguém disse nada (me preparei para atacá-lo com uma régua se demorasse mais, James estava ficando roxo...). Mas não porque ele estava com vergonha, claro, foi um silêncio mais do tipo "Hey, que coincidência você aparecer enquanto eu cumpro meu ritual de arrebentar esses quatro otários, a água acabou de ferver!".

- Lily! – depois desse segundo, Nate largou James, que caiu no chão com um barulho abafado. Os meninos e eu corremos para ajuda-lo a levantar, e foi com uma mistura de surpresa e alívio que vimos Nate se afastar, aborrecido. Lily se aproximou tímida, e sorriu.

- Ele machucou muito vocês?

- Não! – James interrompeu Remus, que já começava a mencionar o fato de que nos estamos constantemente "machucados" por conta daquele trasgo, e ignorou completamente nossa expressão de indignação, visto que eu ainda tenho a cicatriz da vez que ele me empurrou da escada e Remus ainda fica ansioso perto do banheiro nojento do segundo andar. – Você é nova por aqui, erm?

- Sou sim, nem me apresentei! Lily Evans, prazer. – ela continuou sorrindo daquele jeito estranho, como se estivesse mesmo preocupada com o nosso bem-estar, mas tentei não ser muito evasivo, pelo menos não jogou nada líquido na gente, né.

Quando ouvimos o sobrenome dela, Peter soltou um guincho do meu lado, balançando a mãos ansiosamente. Mal Evans foi um roadie dos Beatles, mas é claro que ele e essa Lily não têm nada a ver! Pisei com força no pé dele, até ouvir o guincho de excitação se transformar em dor, e ele me bater para parar. Esse provavelmente é um dos poucos bons momentos de que James vai poder lembrar, não quero estragar tudo perguntando algo imbecil como "com licença, você por acaso é parente de um cara doido que seguiu os Beatles nas turnês deles?".

- James. Potter. Quero dizer, James Potter. Faz a classe de física?

- Faço, foi meio que uma recomendação... Hum, bom te conhecer, James. Vou entrando, até mais tarde! Até mais tarde, meninos!

- Sim... – ele olhou incrédulo enquanto ela entrava, e ficou me lançando olhares de realização profunda quando entramos na sala da Professora Bines. Ela é uma das mais jovens que dão aula, e até Remus, que está mais para historiador do que para físico, gosta da aula que ela dá.

Antes que pudéssemos começar efetivamente a trabalhar, vimos uma silhueta pela janela da porta, e ela sorriu enquanto abria a passagem.

- Pessoal, antes de tudo, Senhor Spence tem um aviso para dar.

Nosso secretário é um cara gorducho que está sempre de bom humor – acho que isso explica um pouco o fato de Nate nunca ter sido pego, além do pai dele doar um bando de dinheiro pra escola, claro – e parece seriamente com um vilão de Dragon Ball.

- Bom-dia a todos! Estou passando para avisar que, a partir dessa semana, estão abertas vagas para as atividades extras e monitoria, para ajudar os alunos com dificuldades. O Treinador Mason pediu para avisar que as seletivas para o futebol estão livres também, e a Professora Rice disse que precisa de novas dançarinas para a equipe, então estão convidados para estas modalidades também. E mais uma coisa, os Dragões de St. George estão precisando de novos membros para tocar com eles, se inscrevam!

Depois de ir embora, a Professora deu um sorriso amarelo, começando a aula com entusiasmo e avisando que escolheria o monitor no fim da lição. Eu não sou muito de física – gosto mais é de uns bons choques moleculares – mas mesmo assim uma ideia teimosa ficou me assombrando durante os exercícios.

Não vou ser arrogante e dizer que nós quatro somos a única fonte de vida inteligente do colégio, porque não somos. Claro, se comparar com a turma do Nate nós provavelmente mereceríamos um Nobel, mas temos colegas que conseguem chamar bastante atenção. O problema de verdade é que física, por mais interessante que seja, ainda é física. E ninguém quer ser o monitor de física.

Eu disse ninguém? Opa, desculpa.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! – James dançou para fora da sala, segurando o crachá que a Professora tinha entregado assim que decidiu dar a monitoria para ele. Tentei não parecer muito revoltado com a emoção dele, amigos dão apoio, afinal.

- Em que atividade vão entrar? – perguntei discretamente, agradecendo mentalmente pela minha pergunta ter interrompido o monólogo de James sobre como muitos cientistas bem sucedidos tinham começado ajudando as mentes menos brilhantes e todo esse blábláblá que ele sempre repete. Peter sorriu satisfeito, estufando o peito.

- Vou entrar para os Dragões. Segundo os meus cálculos, se eu entrar na banda da escola e me sair bem, a probabilidade de eu conhecer Paul McCartney sobe para dez por cento!

- Bons cálculos, Pete, mas ainda apoio a ideia de batermos na casa dele. – sorri sarcasticamente. – Rem?

- Bom, fiquei refletindo sobre isso, e acho que o grupo de estudos avançados de História e os caras do xadrez serão bem empolgantes e energéticos. E você, vai para os estudos de química?

Olhei para o chão, para o teto, para os meus sapatos (eles precisam de uma máquina de lavar urgentemente, meu pai nunca repara nessas coisas...) e para a cara azeda de uma menina que estava desligando o celular com raiva, tudo antes de conseguir colocar pra fora o pensamento que tive.

- Eu tive uma ideia meio maluca, sei lá, pareceu legal na hora...

- Não adianta vir com a proposta de abrir um clube secreto no porão do colégio, já pedimos isso umas três vezes e ninguém aceitou, acho melhor desistir. – Peter levantou as mãos, como se abanasse a ideia para longe.

- Verdade, se pedirmos isso de novo acho que Spence vai mandar o serviço social internar os quatro.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso! – retruquei, quase desistindo de contar para eles. – Vou me inscrever no clube de teatro.

Parei em frente à sala de matemática, esperando a reação deles. Por uns dois minutos os três simplesmente me olhavam como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo, ou confundido o Link com a Zelda. E depois James e Pete começaram a rir loucamente, como se eu tivesse realmente feito algo imbecil.

- Nunca ouvimos você cantar, vai fazer aulas para se preparar?

- Eu toco piano... Cala a boca, é sério.

Remus deu um peteleco na orelha de Peter e tirou os óculos de Jim, fazendo os dois parar.

- Você é um bom pianista, eles vão gostar. E vocês dois podem parar que a banda não é a coisa mais respeitável do mundo e, perdoe a sinceridade, não tinha basicamente ninguém concorrendo para a monitoria de física.

- Humpf, tinha muita gente, só estavam tímidos. – James parou de rir, mas ainda sorria. – Nos chame quando for apresentar o Cisne Negro, por favor.

Assim que sentei e puxei o caderno, comecei a fazer os exercícios, conferindo as respostas com Peter (ele sempre arranja um jeito de terminar tudo antes de todo mundo, e ainda fica fazendo piada se alguém se esquece de arredondar alguma casa decimal, esse rato) e assoando o nariz ocasionalmente. O Professor pode ter mencionado qualquer coisa sobre precisarmos esperar a explicação para começar, mas resolvi ignorar e aproveitei para refletir sobre maneiras de fazer meu nariz parar de escorrer enquanto toco na frente de tanta gente.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Vamos sentar no mesmo lugar durante o resto das nossas vidas.

**Ouvindo: **O acúmulo de decibéis da cantina.

O sinal do almoço tocou, e seguimos para os mesmos lugares na mesma mesa do mesmo refeitório que sempre usamos, prontos para mais uma reunião do nosso clube de somos-idiotas-e-por-isso-não-temos-mais-amigos.

- Nós deveríamos começar a socializar mais, afinal somos quase membros de múltiplas atividades. Como o seu pai fazia, Sirius?

- Meu pai existia, e isso já era o bastante. – ele resmungou, equilibrando o pudim na colher. – Ambiciosos não devemos ser, caros colegas jedi. A sociedade gostar não muito de nós.

- Entender nós sabemos, amigo. – James riu pelo nariz, como sempre faz quando o espírito Yoda se espalha no almoço. – Pudim boa sobremesa é, saber não consigo como está controlando-se para atacar não a ela.

Em meio à bagunça que criamos na mesa, Lily apareceu, e congelamos no lugar, imaginando se ela notou que somos quatro imbecis.

- Oi! Atrapalho alguma coisa?

Ela notou.

- Não! – James disse pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, tentando esconder dela o fato de nós conseguirmos ultrapassar os limites de uma internação psiquiátrica em quase qualquer situação possível. – O que está fazendo aqui? Digo, desculpa, não quis dizer... Eu, ah, quis dizer o que você faz aqui, não! É que ninguém, erm, quase ninguém vem aqui, os seus amigos não vem, não que eles sejam ruins, é só que...

- Você é o novo monitor de física, não é? – ela interrompeu, sorrindo calmamente. Como ela consegue se manter fria numa situação tão tensa é um mistério, só espero que não tenha notado que os outros três amigos do cara com quem ela está conversando estão quase desmaiando de ansiedade. James balançou a cabeça para confirmar o óbvio, ela faz aula conosco seu tapado, e logo tentou parecer descontraído rindo de uma forma estúpida e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais espetados do que já são.

- É, mas ninguém nunca procura o monitor de física, né. Estou _de boa_.

Péssimo. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva para ele, e eu quase pude ler os pensamentos dela. O que diabos esse cara tá fazendo.

- Eu preciso de ajuda, queria saber se você poderia...

- Claro! Quero dizer, hum, claro que sim.

Ela sorriu, e James apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sem perceber que estava com os cotovelos em cima do sanduíche que estava comendo. Revirei os olhos quando ela se virou e percebi que Sirius tinha ficado pálido, olhando para a mesa da qual ela tinha vindo. Nate e Mintch, o melhor amigo dele, nos encarava estralando os dedos. Ficaram nos observando por um tempo, e quando os dois se levantaram Remus jogou a mochila nos ombros e se levantou de um pulo.

- Precisamos ir agora, James.

- Como assim, eu nem terminei...

- AGORA! – Remus arregalou os olhos, e cutuquei James casualmente, apontando para Nate. James se levantou rapidinho, balbuciando alguma coisa sobre resolver negócios perigosos no laboratório, e saímos correndo dali.

Seguimos direto para a biblioteca, que é cuidada pela Srta. Helen Foster, uma moça muito simpática de Kent que sempre nos ajuda a escapar do Nate e ainda nos deixa ficar um pouco mais quando precisamos. Assim que entramos como se estivéssemos fugindo de uma horda de lobisomens famintos ela sorriu, fechando a porta com muito mais calma do que eu faria.

- Se escondendo de novo, certo?

- Parece? – Sirius se jogou embaixo da porta, colado na madeira para que ninguém o visse pelo vidro. Srta. Foster riu, abrindo uma gaveta da escrivaninha e jogando alguns chocolates para a gente.

- Não sujem os livros, mas eu sei que devem ter perdido um pouco do almoço lá atrás.

Sorrimos agradecidos e começamos a comer. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando os momentos de alegria proporcionados por umas boas calorias, e Remus foi o primeiro a sair do nosso esconderijo, olhando em volta como se analisasse a biblioteca.

- Os caras que jogam xadrez se encontram aqui, né?

- Aham, por ali, olha. – ela apontou para umas mesas meio isoladas no fundo. – Vai se inscrever?

- Vou, e pro grupo de estudos avançados em história também.

- Que bom! Imagino que James será monitor de física e Sirius de química.

- Alguém me valoriza! – James exclamou com os dentes ainda colados pelo chocolate. – E o Sirius, bom... Desculpa, fala você. – ele riu, e não pude evitar acompanhar.

- Vou tentar o grupo de teatro. – Sirius rosnou baixo, e a Srta. Foster ergueu as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

- Não sabia que cantava!

- Esse é o ponto! – interrompi, revirando os olhos. – Ele não canta!

- Já tentaram ouvi-lo cantar? – ela sentou na cadeira giratória, grampeando alguns papéis distraidamente.

- Não exatamente. – Remus justificou, olhando com aquela expressão de mordomo que ele faz quando pensa que está defendendo alguém que precisa. É como se o rosto dele inteiro dissesse "eu avisei" enquanto estala dedos invisíveis em forma de "z" na sua frente. Bastante chato.

- Inocente até que se prove o contrário, então. – ela sorriu. – Só que vai precisar corrigir esse nariz, não é?

- Estou tentando. – Sirius puxou o lenço e esfregou-o no nariz. – Estou usando o inalador há muito tempo, o médico falou que pode ter um remédio que ajude a melhorar. Mas vou tocar piano, então estou menos preocupado.

- Então vou esperar sua primeira apresentação.

O sinal tocou, droga. Adeus proteção.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **I Wish I Were Dead (Gostaria de estar morto)

**Ouvindo: **Nerdy - Busted

Naquela tarde, juntei minhas coisas o mais rápido possível e corri para a biblioteca, me esforçando para parecer hábil e capaz para entrar nesse círculo do mal que é o grupo de xadrez. Assim que cheguei Helen ergueu o polegar para mim, olhando meio inconformada para a minha camiseta. Tudo bem, eu concordo que não foi uma boa usar uma camiseta tão depressiva num dia em que eu precisava de força, mas foi a primeira que encontrei, então só tenho o destino a culpar.

Nas mesas do fundo, aquelas que Helen já tinha me apontado mais cedo, vi um círculo meio sinistro, formado por mais ou menos umas sete pessoas (eu disse que esse negócio é restrito!), sendo que no meio, segurando as aplicações, estava o "líder" deles: Marvin MacMillan. Como sempre fazia, me olhava de um jeito arrogante, e sua voz estava uma nota acima de um sussurro quando me cumprimentou:

- Lupin, esperamos por você. Chegou a grande hora. Desligue esse corruptor de concentração e sente-se.

Demorei um pouco pra perceber que ele estava falando do Tudor (meu ipod, coitado), e tirei os fones, meio contrariado. Marvin pareceu satisfeito, e quando sentei em frente ao tabuleiro ele continuou sorrindo.

- Estive observando você jogar... Perguntei-me quando o veria por aqui.

Ah, não, ele pensa que sou um gênio do xadrez por causa da vez em que eu joguei contra James na hora do almoço. James é péssimo em xadrez, ele sempre se distrai com algo mais interessante e deixa os outros ganharem! Claro, eu jogo bem, mas se Marvin espera o mesmo show...

Cada peça que movi pareceu levar um pouco da minha alma, e estava querendo esganar Marvin toda vez que ele me lançava aquele sorrisinho irritante dele. Quando finalmente ele ganhou (claro que vai ganhar, ele é o líder por um conjunto de razões bem consideráveis), ficou me olhando com um ar de superioridade, até Helen encher o saco e intervir:

- Faça o favor de dizer ao Remus se ele está aceito ou não!

- Está, Lupin. – ele revirou os olhos, como se ela tivesse estragado o sonho dele de me fazer parecer um idiota esperando. Reunimo-nos de segunda e terça para treinar, esteja em forma para os campeonatos. Não aceitamos perdedores.

- Tá legal, Marvin. Eu vou indo então... – comecei a levantar, mas logo percebi que os outros me olhavam de um jeito desesperado, então esbocei um sorriso bem cordial (as sessões de meditação fazem bem nesses casos, e o fato de eu não ter autorização do governo para andar armado com uma clava também ajuda) e perguntei. – Posso?

- Claro, adeus. – Marvin sorriu satisfeito (não comigo, com ele mesmo!) e fui embora, piscando para Helen e tentando fazer o máximo de barulho possível no caminho de volta. Quando sai os caras já estavam me esperando, e Pete segurava uma sacola com o chapéu dos Dragões dentro.

- Eu pareço George em Sgt. Pepper's!

- Não, ele parece um palhaço. – Sirius corrigiu, e James soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Nossa amizade é muito bonita, vivemos de zombar uns dos outros. Olhei no relógio e suspirei, já me arrependendo de ter resolvido entrar no xadrez e no grupo de estudos de história ao mesmo tempo.

- Já são três e meia... – murmurei, e logo percebi que James tinha dado um salto duplo e saído correndo, olhando para trás só para acelerar a gente.

- Anda! Lily marcou comigo às quatro!

Resultado disso: quase derrapei quando vi o número da sala da História, sem nem conseguir olhar para trás antes de bater. Na verdade esse grupo de estudos é bem recente, e não me lembro muito bem se eles têm algum fanático de verdade. Logo, são bem menos seletivos que os caras do xadrez (o fato do Marvin ser um pouco psicótico também conta, mas enfim...). Quando entrei, estava tão nervoso que não consegui ter a presença de espírito para olhar para baixo, e acabei derrubando uma "camponesa" no chão.

- Ah, desculpe... – murmurei enquanto a ajudava a se levantar, sentindo todo o meu rosto ferver quando ela me encarou com dois grandes olhos castanhos.

- Oi, tudo bem?

- Ahm... Aham. – gaguejei, já esperando que ela saísse correndo pelo contato com os meus germes de perdedor. Ela, por outro lado, abriu um sorriso.

- Veio para a inscrição?

- É... Aham.

- Vou chamar o Charlie, só um segundo. – ela apoiou a cesta que segurava no chão, e antes que eu pudesse me preparar virou a cabeça para trás e gritou. – CHARLES! Tem gente nova aqui!

De trás de uma arara cheia de roupas (tenho a impressão de que encontrei um lugar com pessoas tão loucas por Horrible Histories quanto eu, que alívio), veio um garoto um ano mais novo do que eu, muito ruivo e cheio de sardas, que segurava uma coroa mal pintada e um cobertor que acho que está sendo consertado, mas que parecia ter sido roubado de algum morador de rua.

- Quem vem lá? Dorcas, traga esse forasteiro para a minha presença.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou a franja, que cobria até suas sobrancelhas, me guiou até ele. Fiz uma pequena reverência, achando que seria melhor saber lidar caso esse fosse outro lunático.

- Alteza. – saudei, imaginando o que James e os garotos diriam se me vissem prestando reverência para Charlie Coyle.

- Um estrangeiro educado, finalmente. Gosto de você. Que desejas?

- Entrada no grupo, alteza.

Percebi que Charles se controlava para não rir empolgado, e Dorcas ria baixinho enquanto ele puxava uma espada de papelão e tocava meu ombro.

- Bem – vindo aos nossos...

- Lupin. Remus Lupin.

Assim que terminamos, ele voltou a organizar as araras, e Dorcas estendeu a mão para mim:

- Charlie é assim mesmo, não se assusta. Dorcas Meadowes, prazer.

- Prazer. – tentei não tremer enquanto apertava a mão dela. – Que dias vocês se reúnem?

- Bom, desde que Marvin expulsou Charlie do clube de xadrez nos reunimos basicamente todos os dias, então qualquer hora que quiser ou precisar...

Sorri automaticamente, imaginando o que uma garota tão bonita estava fazendo ali, com Charlie e sua gangue de idiotas fanáticos por história, e sai com essa dúvida na cabeça, distraído. James já tinha saído correndo, claro, mas Sirius me esperava fielmente sentado no chão, resolvendo um pouco de sudoku para passar o tempo.

- Porque não foi junto com Pete para o teatro? – perguntei, e ele deu de ombros, erguendo os olhos do papel e se apoiando no extintor para levantar.

- Pra que esperar todo mundo ser selecionado? O pessoal do teatro vem depois da banda, e sinto muito, mas não tenho a mínima intenção de espirrar durante o ensaio inteiro. Peter ia me matar!

Tentei não revirar os olhos, mas isso custou muitos Hps da minha parte. Começamos a andar para o teatro, e logo na entrada já vimos o Professor Davis, de geografia, esperando animado pelos concorrentes a vagas no teatro.

- Garotos! – ele se sobressaltou, e dei um passo para trás automaticamente. De malucos já estou suficientemente guarnecido, obrigado. Sirius sorriu desajeitado, e quase pude sentir o arrependimento dele exalando por todos os poros.

- Vou tentar uma vaga para o piano, professor.

- Sabe tocar? – ele pareceu entusiasmado, mas até aí, esse professor está sempre muito alegre, então não se sabe.

- Sei.

Acenei enquanto Sirius entrava praticamente arrastado por Davis, e a última coisa que consegui ouvir antes da porta bater na minha cara foi a proposta dele, que deve ter feito Sirius contrair asma, além da rinite:

- Vamos, então, e me mostre.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Ensinar física [bem] à Lily Evans

**Ouvindo: **O silêncio profundo dos meus pensamentos e ansiedade palpitando nas orelhas.

Assim que entrei na sala de estudos, que fica adjacente à biblioteca, vi Helen erguer o polegar, me desejando boa sorte, através do vidro que separa os dois lugares. Em resposta ergui o dedinho, porque como diria Patrick Estrela: na dúvida, erga o dedinho. Lily chegou as quatro em ponto, quando eu estava ajeitando todos os livros de física que consegui reunir em cima da mesa.

Assim que ela sentou, lancei um olhar suspeito para a janela, respirando fundo para não gaguejar.

- Onde está o Nate? – perguntei o mais desinteressado que consegui, puxando um papel para ocupar as mãos.

- Na casa dele, por quê? – ela pareceu confusa, e me arrependi de ter perguntado. Idiota, James, idiota. Limpei a garganta e mentalmente tentei reconstruir a paz de espírito e postura profissional.

- Nada, curiosidade. Vamos começar? – estendi minhas anotações da sala diante dela, usando o verso da caneta para apontar. Ela piscou aqueles olhos verdes fantásticos para mim, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, parecendo muito confusa.

- Não sei como o seu cérebro funciona, James. Isso tudo é grego pra mim!

Bom, teoricamente, aquilo _era _grego, mas não sou um completo noob, então não iria desmentir. Sorri para tranquilizá-la. "Vamos traduzir, então."

Conforme os minutos passavam, comecei a me sentir mais à vontade. Afinal, física é fantástica, simplesmente explica tudo o que existe e o que poderá existir no mundo! E, além disso, também, claro, tem o fato de que explicar uma matéria que eu amo para Lily é ainda melhor, porque além de ser a garota mais bonita que já vi a menos de dez metros de distância é tão doce e simpática... Só preciso me concentrar melhor, o perfume dela deve ter tóxicos dentro, alucinógenos, sei lá.

Quando passamos para os exercícios senti uma espécie de satisfação, e entendi o que Remus sempre quis dizer quando tentava definir o "amor do professor". Quando estávamos terminando, Lily parecia muito satisfeita, e tentei disfarçar minha ansiedade quando ela tocou minha mão para me perguntar:

- Você dá aulas particulares? Estou precisando tanto aprender isso, e você ensina tão bem, sério!

- Ahm, aham, claro...

- É quanto?

- Não! – me censurei mentalmente por ficar repetindo essa palavra para Lily o tempo todo. – Quero dizer, não precisa, é de graça. Eu nunca cobrei, eu...

Ela pereceu duvidar um pouco da minha generosidade, mas como poderia cobrar por algo assim, ainda mais dela? Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei fixamente para ela (Sirius disse que isso demonstra sinceridade, vamos ver se funciona), até que Lily deu de ombros e agradeceu, continuando os itens até o último, quando eu já estava ajudando mais na matemática do que em física.

Quando terminei de vez eu me levantei, pronto para sair correndo dali e contar aos meninos, e me assustei ao sentir os braços de Lily rapidamente me puxarem, me abraçando.

Ela. Me abraçou.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz e paralisado na minha vida. Era a primeira vez que uma garota bonita, que não fosse parente minha, sequer falava comigo, quanto mais com tanta educação e graça, e sem contar que ela me abraçou! Meio sem jeito, alisei os cabelos acaju dela, sentindo as curvas que ele fazia nas suas costas e sentindo o cheiro bom de lírios que eles exalavam.

- Muito obrigada, James. – ela me soltou e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, pegando a bolsa e os papéis em que ela resolveu os exercícios. Fiquei simplesmente parado ali, sorrindo estupidamente para ela.

- Ma-Magina.

- Achei que iria reprovar em física nesse ano, Stovington é muito mais difícil do que minha escolha antiga... Mas agora tenho você como professor, obrigada de verdade! Minha mãe vai adorar! Ah, e outra coisa...

Senti meu ânimo se transformar em nervosismo. Depois de um abraço e um beijo, não imagino mais o que essa menina poderia querer comigo socialmente.

- Desculpe pelo Nate, eu já disse pra ele parar de bater em vocês, é horrível isso.

- Ah! Estamos acostumados, tudo bem. – dei de ombros, tentando rir, e saímos juntos da sala.

- Isso não é certo, James, não mesmo. Ele me prometeu que vai parar, ok?

- Hum, ok. – parei em frente à escada, já que eu iria subir para esperar Sirius sair do teatro. Duvido muito que Nate vá cumprir a promessa e parar, mas não quero perder o orgulho e simplesmente dizer isso a ela. Lily sorriu (de novo) e me deu um beijo na bochecha (de novo!).

- Obrigada mesmo, venha me ver ensaiar um dia desses!

- Ensaiar?

- Nem contei! Entrei para a equipe de dança, Emme foi tão legal em me colocar lá dentro... Ela não é ótima?

- Claro que é... Demais. – sorri amarelo, desejando que ela parasse de querer ser legal comigo só porque ajudei em física. Está tudo bem, pode voltar para sua vida popular e me deixar aqui, agora.

Ainda sorrindo – não sei como ela consegue manter o maxilar no lugar! – Lily foi embora, e subi até o teatro ansioso para contar a Sirius o que tinha acontecido.


	4. S01EP03: Tardes Proveitosas

**Episode III**

**"Tardes Proveitosas"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **A Banda da Escola tem Chapéus Legais

**Ouvindo: **God Save the Queen!

- Vamos todo mundo junto, pessoal, isso aí! Um, dois, três...

Começamos todos a andar ao mesmo tempo, e tentei não rir quando o garoto dos pratos espirrou no meio dos dois e grudou meleca por todo lado, me concentrando no trompete que deveria continuar assoprando. Não iria reclamar se me dessem uma pausa, claro, daqui a pouco sinto que nunca mais conseguirei usar as bochechas de tanto soprar.

Os ensaios com a banda são legais (não posso falar isso perto dos garotos), mas estão me deixando cansado e com pouco tempo para me divertir, e isso é fato. Mas até aí, todos os clubes estão nos deixando exaustos, tivemos de cancelar tantas coisas por causa deles que estou ficando deprimido. Tá bom, nem tanto assim. Estou evoluindo bastante, e segundo o Professor Thompson, que rege a banda, posso tocar algo melhor que trompete (meu sistema respiratório inteiro agradeceria), só que ele não pode simplesmente me transferir de ala antes de completar um período de treino. Então aqui estou eu, tocando um dos nossos belíssimos hinos enquanto sinto meu chapéu Sgt. Peppers escorregar da minha cabeça desesperadamente.

- Direita, pessoal!

Direita, pessoal, esquerda pessoal, segue pessoal, é só isso que esse assistente idiota consegue dizer. Não sei o nome dele (até porque se soubesse tinha arranjado um jeito de tapar a boca dele com uma língua bem inchada), mas a presença dele contribui bastante para piorar meu humor, além do fato de que eu provavelmente precisarei de reabilitação respiratória depois de hoje. Vou pedir ao Remus para fazer uma das camisetas dele para mim, com os dizeres: Sabemos Marchar!

De qualquer forma não posso reclamar muito, até porque estamos usando o campo, e isso significa que os jogadores não podem usar, o que, por sequencia, significa que tenho uma boa margem de tempo para espiar o treino físico das moças da dança sem correr o risco de perder alguma cartilagem importante do meu corpo. O retardado do assistente (lembrete: descobrir o nome dele e convencer Sirius a fazer aquela meleca incha-língua que ele sabe) gritou para virarmos de novo, e quando estava de frente para a arquibancada, quase soltei o trompete.

James! Meu amigo, James, que eu conheço há um milhão de anos, estava assistindo as moças correrem de um lado para o outro, segurando o DS no colo e mexendo distraidamente na tela enquanto sorria idiotamente para elas. Tudo bem, já faz três semanas que ele dá aulas de física para Lily, mas isso não é tempo suficiente para ficarem tão próximos. Além do mais, ele está colocando o esquadrão inteiro em perigo, se Nate descobrir!

Não que eu deseje que nós nunca tivéssemos conhecido Nate, sabe. Na verdade, é até engraçado (se você for fã de humor negro, claro) já que foi por causa dele que nós nos conhecemos. Quero dizer, estudamos nas mesmas turmas basicamente desde os primeiros anos de escola, mas se Nate não tivesse implicado conosco e nos trancado num armário talvez nunca tivéssemos conversado, James nunca teria conseguido fazer uma alavanca para arrancar o ferro do aparelho de Remus (ele usava um fixo na época, levou uma bronca da dentista porque apareceu sem o arame depois desse dia), Sirius nunca teria usado esse ferro para arrombar a fechadura, e eu nunca teria conseguido dividir meu chocolate nesse dia, selando nossa amizade.

Eram bons aqueles tempos. A mãe de Sirius ainda estava viva, os Potter ainda eram casados, e todos os nossos pais se davam bem. Na sexta série tudo desandou, a Sra. Black ficou bastante doente, o Sr. Potter saiu de casa, e nunca fomos os mesmos. Descobri que mergulhar nessas lembranças diminuiu a sensação desconfortável nos meus lábios, e nem acreditei quando aquele idiota mandou a gente parar e terminou o ensaio.

Guardei meu trompete na caixa e larguei perto dos outros instrumentos (minha vingança é ver esse assistente imbecil carregar toda essa tralha de volta para a sala de música, muahuahua), lançando um último olhar a James antes de seguir para os vestiários. Geralmente eu curto a experiência de trocar de roupa ali, já que essa é a única chance que tenho de estar num lugar frequentado pelos jogadores sem estar com a cabeça meio enfiada na privada ou no lixo, mas hoje estou distraído. Nunca quis falar tanto com James, especialmente considerando que o assunto é uma garota, porque não faço ideia do que está acontecendo naquela sala de estudos, e isso me preocupa sinceramente. Fiquei ensaiando mentalmente como faria para explicar a minha situação para ele, mas o destino se encarregou de me ajudar, e assim que pus os pés para fora do vestiário, bati de frente com James, o próprio, que estava correndo para dentro.

- Jim, o que está fazendo aqui? – gaguejei, e ele continuou o caminho para dentro, se escondendo perto das pias enquanto tirava o DS de dentro do bolso da blusa.

- Nate e os caras chegaram, tive que fugir.

Tentei não suspirar de pena desse pobre rapaz, e senti com infelicidade que estava completamente certo. Não é a ordem natural das coisas James estar ali, desfrutando da companhia de garotas bonitas e consideravelmente mais populares que nós quatro juntos e multiplicados. Mas não vou jogar isso na cara dele, pelo menos não agora. Em vez disso tentei parecer que nem tinha reparado que ele estava por ali, e perguntei:

- Porque estava vendo o ensaio?

- L-Lily, ela me chamou. – ele gaguejou, sem tirar os olhos do que quer que esteja fazendo naquele DS. – Estão bem preparadas para a competição, não?

- Jim... – olhei para fora, e vi Nate sorrir galanteador enquanto pegava Lily no colo. – Isso não vai acabar bem...

- Eu sei. – Me sobressaltei quando vi que ele estava atrás de mim, encarando a mesma cena. – Não tenho muita esperança, sabe.

Senti um desconforto irritante no estômago, e percebi que era a falta de chocolates para dar a James, que parecia bem deprimido. Limpei a garganta, esfregando as costas dele amigavelmente, enquanto pensava em algo descontraído para dizer.

- Remus conheceu uma garota no clube de história. – a novidade saiu da minha boca acidentalmente, e me senti a pior pessoa do mundo por todo o tempo em que James pareceu se chatear com o que eu tinha dito. Já estava pronto para falar qualquer coisa quando ele sorriu fracamente, rindo.

- Tem garotas no clube de história? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha, e sorri amarelo.

- Pelo visto sim. Só espero que ela não tenha nenhum namorado psicótico que nos odeia. – olhei para fora, e percebi que Lily olhava confusa para as arquibancadas, como se procurasse por James. – Acho melhor você ir, cara.

Jim me olhou com uma expressão de fim-do-mundo, e andamos lentamente até Lily, sempre espreitando para o olhar irritado de Nate. Assim que o viu, ela abriu um sorriso enorme, e correu para encontrar conosco.

- Você veio, James! Tinha me dito que não ia poder por causa da nova temporada daquele seriado, Doctor Who?

- É, a temporada começa hoje mesmo... Mas, hum, você me chamou então pensei, né, porque não vir assistir uma vez. Estão... Muito boas. Os movimentos, digo, vocês dançam bem.

Alguém limpou a garganta, e percebi que os caras do futebol nos encaravam como o Bowser olharia o Mario, e decidi cutucar James nas costas, apressando ele para irmos embora. James olhou para a mesma direção que eu, e assim que percebeu que iria apanhar forte se não saísse correndo, encurtou a conversa:

- De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pelo convite! Temos que ir agora, tchau!

Lily ainda sorriu mais uma vez para ele (sério, como alguém se acostuma com essa garota sorridente?), e nós corremos para o auditório o mais rápido possível.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Baixar o episódio perdido de Doctor Who

**Ouvindo: **Sirius tocar piano

Quando Peter e eu chegamos ao auditório, Remus já estava bastante entretido zerando Mario pela enésima vez, só no PSP. Andamos silenciosamente até ele, sentando um de cada lado e cutucando seus braços para ele largar aquilo e conversar com a gente. A visão de Nate com Lily me encheu de tristeza, não vou mentir, mas eu me conformei a algum tempo de que ela nunca iria querer algo com um cara como eu, e já decidi que isso não vai me fazer desejar o mesmo para Remus. Pete sorriu para mim, e dei risada bem baixa para não incomodar o ensaio:

- Pete me contou das maravilhas do clube de história...

- Esse fofoqueiro. Sabia que Dorcas também já assistiu todas as temporadas de The Tudors?

- Você já mencionou isso, Rem. – Pete sussurrou, entusiasmado.

Remus revirou os olhos, ficando com o rosto vermelho. Provavelmente ele estava para dar um tapa na nuca de Peter, mas como Sirius começou a tocar decidimos evitar essa catástrofe naquele momento. Sempre vale a pena ouvir Sirius tocar, e como ele sabe desde os seis anos consegue fazer música melhor do que qualquer um de nós mesmo segurando um lencinho numa das mãos. Logo ele foi acompanhado pelos cantores principais, e tive de engolir o orgulho para pensar que o teatro não é de todo ruim assim, eles cantam até que bem, pra falar a verdade. Eu até conheço a cantora principal, uma moça baixinha chamada Joan que fez aula de literatura comigo. Tem um agudo instigante.

- Quando isso vai acabar? – Pete sussurrou depois da terceira música. Entre cada um dos números todos paravam para avaliar o progresso, e no caso de Sirius, aproveitar para dar um jeito no nariz. No fim dos ensaios sobraram, além do grupo que estava praticando, só nos três, e quando Sirius desceu do palco, sorriu.

- Saíram mais cedo? – ele perguntou, assoando o nariz.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Nate queria me assassinar por eu ter ido ver Lily dançar, e a banda estava ensaiando o Hino Nacional, acho que perderam a paciência bem rápido.

Sirius riu pelo nariz, tampando as narinas rapidamente para evitar uma gafe na forma de rinite voadora na gente. Pegamos as mochilas e começamos a sair, mas o Professor Davis parecia ter outros planos:

- Meninos! Sirius! – ele chamou enquanto saltitava escada acima, e Sirius perdeu o pouco da cor do rosto quando estavam frente a frente.

- Sirius, acha que consegue resolver esse seu problema no nariz? Digo, em menos de dois meses.

- Estou com um remédio novo, senhor. – Sirius gaguejou, e pude ver que estava prendendo a respiração. – Meu pai disse que devo estar bem melhor em uma, duas semanas.

- Perfeito, garoto. Um dos nossos cantores decidiu tentar o clube de artes, então estamos desfalcados. Gostaria que você tentasse substitui-lo, vamos abrir testes.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... – os olhos de Sirius estavam arregalados, e eu mesmo não consegui manter uma expressão neutra. – Eu, hum, não sei cantar.

- Isso eu é que vou dizer. Você tem presença, Sirius, é isso que importa por enquanto.

- Senhor Davis...

- Edgar, garoto, pode ser Edgar. – ele sorriu amigavelmente e deu um tapinha nas costas inseguras de Sirius, que ficou parecendo uma beterraba. Eu sabia desde aí que ele iria aceitar, Sirius nunca foi muito bom em dizer não a adultos prestativos.

- Tudo bem, eu tento.

O Professor Davis sorriu, voltando para o palco, e assim que chegamos ao corredor, Remus parou e olhou chocado para Sirius:

- Você está louco? Sirius, você não pode cantar!

- Não custa nada uma tentativa... Quero dizer, vocês se lembram daquela vez que eu tentei a bateria no Rock Band, porque Pete estava com o dedo quebrado? Eu nunca tinha saído da guitarra, e consegui um score absurdo na bateria. Poderia ter me ferrado e falhado a música, mas tentei e consegui. E se eu cantar bem?

Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, ele não disse isso.

- Sirius. – segurei nos ombros dele com firmeza. – Você tem _fobia _de multidões. Como vai subir naquele palco e cantar para tanta gente?

- Eu consigo superar, meu pai fazia isso, porque eu não posso? Vou fazer uns cálculos e aumentar minha dose do remédio, assim meu nariz fica melhor mais rápido.

- Ótima solução, suicídio! – Pete falou de um jeito dramático, mas tive de concordar. Tudo bem que Sirius provavelmente tem um Q.I várias vezes maior do que o médio dele, mas é idiotice aumentar a dose do remédio sozinho.

- Não vou me suicidar! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ok? – ele estufou o peito. – Eu sou perito em química, esqueceram?

Quando chegamos à calçada Roger já nos esperava dentro do carro preto que ele tem, sorrindo e erguendo o polegar para os quatro daquele jeito Tony Stark dele.

- Sirius está querendo cometer suicídio. – dedurei assim que ele deu a partida. Roger olhou para Sirius, que estava sentado no banco ao lado.

- Mas já? Nem entrou na faculdade ainda, cara. – ele riu ironicamente, e Sirius olhou feito para mim.

- É brincadeira do James, pai. Só vou aumentar um pouco a dose do remédio para poder participar da seleção do teatro, é isso.

- Acho melhor deixarmos o médico decidir isso, não? – Roger manobrou para fora do estacionamento, nos olhando pelo espelho retrovisor do teto com um ar despreocupado. – Vamos lá, garotão, cinco minutos e ele resolve esse problema.

- Preciso disso em menos de uma semana, pai!

- E quem disse que vai demorar mais que isso? Vamos, eu levo você.

- Tanto faz, só quero largar essa bosta de spray.

Roger sorriu de lado para Sirius, e fiquei com um pouco de culpa por ter dedurado meu melhor amigo. Mas ainda assim, a seleção do teatro não é desculpa para morrer, de jeito nenhum. Paramos em frente à minha casa pouco depois, e me surpreendi quando vi minha mãe arrumada para sair, esperando por nós.

- Meredith vai entrar, Sirius, vai pra trás. – Roger mandou, e trocamos olhares confusos quando tivemos de nos espremer para mamãe poder sentar no banco da frente. Geralmente ela prefere jantar em casa, ouvindo meu dia nos mínimos detalhes...

- Mãe, como- comecei a perguntar, mas ela simplesmente olhou para trás e sorriu carinhosa.

- Vamos jantar fora, amor. John está viajando, Jude não pode vir e os Pettigrew estão num jantar de negócios, então somos só nós dois e vocês. – ela sorriu agradecida para Roger, que fez um sinal militar.

- Onde vamos comer? – Pete me empurrou, fazendo a pergunta preferida dele. Roger abriu os dentes maliciosamente, aumentando o som do carro num rock pesado enquanto ria:

- Pizza Hut.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **You Looked Better On Myspace (Você era mais bonito no Myspace)

**Ouvindo: **Steppenwolf – Born to be wild

Chegamos ao Pizza Hut quase surdos por conta dos gritos nos alto-falantes, e Roger estava com os cabelos completamente despenteados por ficar balançando a cabeça ferozmente a cada toque da guitarra. Dona Meredith pareceu não ligar muito para esse espírito rock'n roll do pai do Sirius, e abriu a porta para que saíssemos. Assim que olhei pelas janelas da pizzaria, amaldiçoei o nosso azar. É de conhecimento universal que qualquer coisa errada que tiver de acontecer, acontecerá comigo e meus amigos, e isso é um fato. Mas existe um limite para acontecer certos encontros, e nós o atingimos ali.

Sentamos na mesa ao lado de Nate e seu pessoal, acompanhado das moças da dança, Lily entre elas, todos rindo e fazendo piadinhas internas sem graça e sem nenhum conteúdo enquanto pediam as pizzas.

- Jim... – Sirius cutucou, e James praticamente morreu quando reparou no que eu já tinha visto uma porrada de tempo antes.

- Mamãe, nos podíamos terminar de comer em casa, não? – ele sugeriu com um sorriso amarelo. Dona Meredith pareceu confusa, e riu amavelmente para a gente.

- Que besteira, Jimmy. Você sempre disse que podíamos comer fora mais vezes! Além do mais, estou amando essas férias temporárias do fogão, fazem bem para as minhas mãos.

Senti que ele iria provavelmente derreter de nervosismo, e lancei um olhar para a mesa quando percebi que outra garota apareceu, abraçando Lily e se sentando ao lado dela. O bom detetive que sou, já sabia quem ela era. Marlene é irmã de Mintch, um ano mais nova que ele, mas que estuda no mesmo ano porque esse idiota conseguiu reprovar o ano passado. Até onde eu sei está mudando para Stovington no ano que vem, e a julgar pelos status no Facebook a razão é provavelmente para ficar perto de Lily.

- O que a irmã do Mckinnon está fazendo aqui? – James engasgou, mas Sirius deu um peteleco nele, os olhos brilhando. Troquei um olhar com Peter, que balançava a cabeça enquanto olhava para a faca que usava com esperança suicida.

- Puxa, ela é mais bonita ao vivo. – Sirius comentou, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dela. – Com certeza não é photoshop.

- Quer tentar, campeão? – Roger sorriu esperançoso para Sirius, lançando um dos famosos sorrisos sedutores dele. Todos responderam o sorriso com expressões de puro choque, e Sirius soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica para o pai.

- Mas é claro que não, pai! O irmão dela me quebraria em pedaços tão pequenos que no meu enterro precisariam de um microscópio para ver o meu corpo!

Isso, devo ressaltar, infelizmente é verdade.

- Nós definitivamente não precisamos que isso aconteça, já estamos enrolados com Nate e o pessoal dele até o pescoço. – James completou, e Sirius apontou para ele para ressaltar o quanto concordava com isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, James? – Meredith ficou subitamente vermelha, olhando de um jeito muito assustador e ameaçador para a mesa do lado. – Anda acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Não! – James usou sua clássica saída para interromper o acesso de revolta da mãe, e ficou muito vermelho enquanto gaguejava uma explicação. – Estou dando aulas de física pra moça ruiva, ela namora Nate, só isso, ciúmes, é isso mesmo.

- A dos olhos verdes? – Roger espiou discretamente de lado, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas. – Bonita, James, bom gosto!

Ah, se ele soubesse.

- James! – alguém gritou, e percebi tarde demais que Lily estava acenando e virando-se para visitar a nossa mesa. Ela parou diante de nós, e percebi que ela olhou surpresa para Roger, que se reclinara na cadeira e lançava olhares furtivos para Sirius, estimulando-o a empurrar James para cima dela. Me preparei para parar essa tentativa horrível, mas percebi que Sirius sequer prestava atenção, olhando para a saída da pizzaria com nervosismo, como se programasse uma rota de fuga.

- Não querem se juntar à gente? – Lily sugeriu, inclinando a cabeça de lado enquanto sorria. James congelou no lugar, olhando em pânico para ela enquanto torcia os dedos. Decidi intervir, sabendo que se não o fizesse acabaríamos sofrendo mais tarde.

- Não. – falei com um pouco mais de veemência do que pretendia, e ela me olhou assustada. – Quero dizer, estamos de saída. Desculpa!

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filmes do Momento: **Jogos Mortais, pelo menos é que me vem à cabeça se nós continuarmos com essa brincadeira de falar com a Lily.

**Ouvindo: **Bruce Springsteen – Born to Run

- Pai, desliga isso, por favor. – implorei quando paramos em frente aos Potter, deixando Dona Meredith e James saírem antes de eu pular de volta para o banco do acompanhante.

A mãe de James deu a volta no carro e sorriu, abraçando James.

- Obrigada, foi um jantar maravilhoso, mesmo tendo terminado no Mcdonalds, não é querido?

- Sim. – James sorriu amarelo. – Obrigado, Roger.

Suspirei e assoei o nariz enquanto terminavam de conversar. Se a gente continuasse não podendo ir aos lugares em que Nate estava, precisaríamos nos mudar para a Islândia, onde os invernos seriam tenebrosos e escuros embaixo de uma cabana, onde ficaríamos espreitando Nate dia e noite.

Deixamos Pete e Remus em silêncio, e assim que me vi sozinho com meu pai, esperei a bronca. É difícil ser filho dele, e eu sei que todo mundo sabe que é. Quero dizer, olha só pra ele! É um cara alto, musculoso, bem penteado, jovem e charmoso, tudo que qualquer cara de dezesseis anos gostaria de ser, e justamente o oposto do que eu sou. Na escola era o máximo, conseguia ser o campeão do futebol e do xadrez e namorar todas as garotas que queria, sem nunca perder a pose. E aí, quando todas as esperanças caíram em mim, eu consegui atingir o patamar surpreendente de saco de pancadas e pianista do teatro. Grande bosta.

- Sirius. – ele chamou, e desviei o olhar da janela para olhar para ele, que tinha começado a acelerar o carro. Grunhi qualquer coisa, e ele entendeu o sinal para começar.

- Sabe que eu amo você, não é? – ele disse, me deixando surpreso. – Se eu pudesse, arrebentava esse garoto que está incomodando vocês, eu juro.

Senti um arrombo de carinho por ele, e sorri por dentro com a imagem do meu pai aparecendo na escola e quebrando a cabeça de Nate. Já estava pronto para justificar porque ele deveria fazer isso de verdade quando ele respirou fundo, parando no sinal.

- Mas não posso, vocês precisam reagir e resolver esse problema por conta própria. Porque não se impõe com esses idiotas que querem pisar em vocês?

- Pai, eu tenho a força física de uma criança de doze anos.

- Não estou dizendo para baterem nesse cara, Sirius. Vamos ao médico amanhã resolver seu problema no nariz, ok? E depois, se você e os garotos quiserem, posso começar a treinar vocês. Até o ano que vem coloco os quatro numa posição decente de autoestima, é só ser mais... Ativo.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando para ver se ele diria qualquer coisa a mais. Entramos no estacionamento do prédio, e quando ele conseguiu parar o carro, olhou sério para mim.

- Me deixa fazer o possível para ajudar vocês. Vocês podem ser os melhores sem precisar se comportar como gorilas tapados. Você é meu filho, caramba!

- Eu sei, pai. – murchei um pouco, e ele abriu a porta para eu sair. Enquanto esperávamos o elevador, meu pai me puxou e abraçou.

- Sou muito orgulhoso de você, Sirius. Só quero o melhor para você, e pros meninos também. Aceitaria minha ajuda?

Entramos em silêncio no elevador, e meu pai abriu a porta em silêncio, porque Regulus dorme todo dia no mesmo horário, e a essa altura já devia estar tendo seu quinto sonho, considerando a escala usual de sono do inglês comum de treze anos. Papai jogou a jaqueta em cima do sofá, e nos encaramos por algum tempo antes de eu sorrir.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com os garotos. Mas sabe, existe uma teoria comportamental que diz...

- Vou com vocês na próxima Comic-Com de cosplay se vocês conseguirem alguma melhora. – ele riu de lado, e arregalei os olhos.

- Acaba de conseguir um aluno, pai. – sorri e corri para o meu quarto, derrapando enquanto ligava o monitor do computador.

**Six Pistols acaba de entrar.**

**Pete – I'm a real nowhere man: **ainda está acordado?

**Six Pistols: **Estou. Rem e Jim não estão? Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês.

**Jimmy N. – Venha Godard! Acaba de entrar.**

**Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: **Hey, Pete me ligou, o que foi?

**R.E.M – It's the end of the world as we know it acaba de entrar.**

**R.E.M – It's the end of the world as we know it: **Que foi?

**Six Pistols: **Meu pai disse que se treinarmos com ele e conseguirmos nos impor com Nate ele vai pra Comic-Com com a gente no ano que vem.

**Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: **Sério?

**Six Pistols: **Juro, e de cosplay ainda!

**R.E.M – It's the end of the world as we know it: **Vai ser uma missão impossível, mas estou dentro.

**Pete – I'm a real nowhere man: **Se eu puder ficar com os meus chocolates, estou dentro.

**Jimmy N. – Venha Godard!: **Pela Comic-Com, estou dentro.

**Six Pistols: **Pelo meu pai de cosplay, estou dentro.


	5. S01EP04: Treinamento Forçado

**Episode IV**

**"Treinamento Forçado"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Na verdade é um, erm, musical. O Médico e o Monstro.

- Sirius Black! – a secretária, que parecia muito entediada, me chamou, e ergui os olhos para a figura ruminante (francamente, o que ela estava fazendo com aquele chiclete não se enquadra na mastigação humana!) e sorri amarelo. Meu pai e eu nos levantamos, e entramos no consultório do Doutor Stuart sem pressa.

Esse cara é meu médico desde que minha rinite atingiu os patamares se precisar do spray, e só agora resolveu me passar algum remédio mais inovador, dando a desculpa de que estou grande o suficiente para cuidar sozinho de administrar as doses. Não reclamo muito dele, não é um mau doutor, o único problema é que ele se irrita muito fácil, especialmente comigo. Assim que nos viu chegando, olhou para mim de um jeito cansado, e sentei diante dele me sentindo com cinco anos de novo.

- Olá, Black. O que tem de errado com o remédio hoje?

Sorri amarelo para o Doutor Stuart, e percebi que meu pai parecia querer rir, mas não podia. Fiz menção de falar, temendo que espécie de agressão física o médico estaria planejando caso eu começasse a questioná-lo de novo. Meu pai me interrompeu com a mão, provavelmente imaginando a mesma coisa, e explicou o motivo da nossa consulta usando a voz séria (e falsa, devo adicionar) que ele usa com pessoas que ele respeita (ou finge que respeita, como acho que é o caso aqui).

- Sirius precisa alterar a dose do remédio da rinite, Doutor.

Ao invés de olhar para o meu pai, o médico me encarou profundamente, e pude ver um lampejo de quero-matar-você nos olhos dele. Continuei sorrindo, e tirei o spray do bolso, colocando em cima da mesa dele discretamente. Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar, ele suspirou pesado e voltou-se para o meu pai, ajeitando os óculos:

- Mas por quê? Em dois meses estará tudo bem...

- É uma atividade da escola que ele tem de comparecer. – meu pai passou os braços nos meus ombros, os olhos tristes de pesar (isso é outra das milhões de coisas que meu pai podia ter feito ao invés de economia: ator).

- Será uma tarefa difícil, Senhor Black.

Mentiroso! Eu li a bula do remédio inteiro antes de vir, e sei muito bem que nada do que tem ali poderia me fazer mal se ele aumentasse na dose certa. Olhei contrariado para ele, e me inclinei para frente, tentando usar a voz falsa séria do meu pai:

- Doutor Stuart, eu li a bula e a fórmula do remédio e vi-

Ele começou a ficar vermelho, e tirou os óculos enquanto suspirava de novo. Acho que vou virar persona non grata por aqui...

- Já entendi, Black. – ele me interrompeu, puxando um receituário e rabiscando sem parar ali. – Vamos dobrar a dose, trocar o horário e aqui, outro remédio um pouco mais forte, uma vez a cada dois dias.

Sorri satisfeito, e meu pai tratou de me levar para fora daqui antes que o Doutor Stuart tirasse um rifle das gavetas da mesa para acabar comigo de uma vez. Saímos do consultório para dar de cara com a secretária ruminante, que ainda parecia entediada, e meu pai piscou charmosamente para ela. A mulher se sobressaltou, e ficou mais vermelha do que o esmalte que usava enquanto balbuciava qualquer adeus para nós dois.

Fico imaginando como meu pai faz isso com as mulheres, essa coisa de piscar e de repente todo mundo te ama. Como estou na política de "treinamento para ser um cara bacana", resolvi que podia perguntar sobre técnicas sociais dessa categoria, e quando entramos no carro, gaguejei meio sem jeito:

- Pai, eu posso perguntar como você faz isso?

- Faço o que? – ele franziu a testa, ajeitando os cabelos para longe dos olhos no espelho antes de dar a partida.

- Isso com o olho, essa piscada. – olhei no espelho do passageiro, fazendo uma careta horrível tentando imitar o gesto dele. – Que faz as mulheres tipo... Sei lá.

- A piscadela? – ele riu. Assenti com a cabeça, desistindo de tentar para as câmeras do prédio não pegarem esse momento em que a minha cara estava mais feia do que o normal. – O segredo, Sirius, não é olho que pisca. Você tem que sorrir junto, acompanhar o rosto. E você tem o meu sorriso, não vai ser difícil copiar.

Olhei de novo para o espelho á minha frente, duvidando seriamente do que meu pai tinha acabado de falar. Tentei sorrir junto com a piscada, mas tudo o que consegui ver foi um frango de nariz escorrendo com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Talvez a Wikipédia tenha algum artigo que diga como sorrir sem parecer um idiota.

- James ligou. – Regulus resmungou assim que entrei em casa, e olhei para o relógio na mesma hora, notando que esse era justamente o horário em que ele devia estar ajudando Lily.

- Que foi? – perguntei assim que James atendeu.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, mestre da química. Lily me pediu ajuda com moléculas, e acho que você é melhor do que eu para lidar com isso.

- Tá legal, eu resolvo isso. – revirei os olhos. – Mas você me deve essa.

- Tá, que seja. Mantenha sua espada afiada.

- Sim, senhor. – desliguei e chamei meu pai, que apareceu já sem camisa e de chinelos, confuso.

- De novo pra escola hoje? Não acha que está estudando de mais, garoto?

- Não é pra estudar, pai, uma amiga de James que está precisando de ajuda em química.

- Amiga, é? – ele riu, abrindo a geladeira distraidamente. Eu ri também, querendo entrar na brincadeira, mas ainda esperei para ver se ele me levaria. Ao invés de pegar as chaves do carro, ele me jogou outro chaveiro, dando um sorrisinho para mim:

- Aqui, vai de moto.

- Que? Mas pai, a sua moto tá velha-

- Vem comigo. – ele puxou uma camisa que estava secando e vestiu, quase saltitando para o elevador.

Descemos para a garagem, e só então reparei que tinha algo escondido atrás do monstro preto que é o carro do meu pai. Ele tirou a lona que estava cobrindo, e meu queixo caiu no chão quando vi na minha frente o veículo mais legal que a humanidade havia colocado em produção desde a Segunda Revolução Industrial. Uma motocicleta.

- A sua moto! – exclamei, correndo para ver o trabalho que algum mecânico muito bom tinha feito na antiga ducati do meu pai.

- Estava pensando em vendê-la, mas achei que seu novo eu merecia um presente mais veloz que um patinete motorizado. E como você já tem dezesseis anos e autorização pra dirigir isso aí, né... – ele sorriu, me entregando as chaves. Subi meio desajeitado na moto, alisando o guidão com carinho. James vai ficar com _tanta _inveja! Agora não preciso mais de carona para as convenções, e vou poder simplesmente por as fantasias na mochila e ir pra casa do Pete!

- Obrigado, Pai!

- Tome cuidado na rua, e pode ir. – meu pai gritou do elevador, piscando para mim. – Só não ronque o motor muito alto, se não as velhinhas do prédio vão encher o meu saco.

Coloquei o capacete que estava ao lado, me sentindo super poderoso em cima daquele bicho, e sai na direção da escola.

Estava tudo deserto quando estacionei ao lado do colégio, e não foi muito difícil achar James e Lily me esperando na frente da porta, os olhos arregalados diante da minha belezinha parada na vaga de moto.

- De quem você roubou esse negócio? – James riu nasalmente, e sorri enquanto desmontava.

- Era do meu pai, agora é minha. – expliquei, segurando o capacete com orgulho. Me virei para Lily, que não tinha dito nada ainda. – Qual o problema com química?

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Saber por que Sirius não pegou a motocicleta antes.

**Ouvindo: **Os ecos do ronco daquela moto

Enquanto andávamos na direção da sala, Sirius ficou explicando a história de como tinha ganhado a moto e de como ele confundiu o médico para ter os remédios alterados, e Lily começou a rir. Acho que alguém deve ter colocado um chip no cérebro dela, não é possível que andar com a gente seja realmente divertido para alguém acostumado a Emmeline Vance e Cia.

- Você confundiu um médico? Seria muito útil conseguir isso...

Helen tinha me entregado as chaves da biblioteca para aquela tarde, então nos sentamos sozinhos em uma das mesas e peguei o caderno de Sirius (que tem uma letra bem melhor que a minha) e deixei que ele assumisse o controle.

- Qual a dúvida? – ele olhou para Lily, e ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava. Decidi levantar um pouco, sentindo que iria começar a ficar com ciúmes da minha aluna.

- Olha, o que eu não consigo entender é a teoria desse cara aqui... Calma, qual o nome dele? É Gay alguma coisa...

Oh, Senhor, "Gay alguma coisa" é uma péssima frase pra se dizer na frente do Sirius...

- Mr. Gay – Lussac. – ele corrigiu, aborrecido, e Lily assentiu com empolgação. – Sim, ele tem uma teoria muito válida sobre gases. Vamos começar aqui, na tabela. Coloque os mols aqui, os dados aqui...

Enquanto Sirius desvendava cálculo estequiométrico para Lily, puxei um caderno extra que tenho enchido de anotações sobre experimentos novos (tenho ótimos projetos de dois raios laser, um lightsaber e alguns esquemas de fuga de locais estratégicos da escola) e comecei a rabiscar as expressões que ela fazia enquanto aprendia, para poder analisar enquanto estivesse ensinando física a ela.

- Entendido? Ótimo, agora uns exercícios. – Sirius fechou o caderno e pegou algumas folhas de papel do armário de Helen (regalias de ser amigo de gente estratégica). Lily esperou pacientemente por ele, e como não tinha pra onde olhar (na verdade eu tinha, mas não seria aceitável passar todo o tempo encarando o rosto dela), puxei o celular e liguei nos tweets de Pete e Rem.

_ luzirem: _momentos de ócio antes da tempestade. Brace yourselves!

_ luvthebeatles: _comendo chocolates antes da derradeira despedida!

_ lupinrem:_ aí, pessoal, seguidores pra curar a depressão do luvthebeatles!

Sorri diante da boa vontade de Remus, pobre coitado, é mais fácil eu ganhar uma eleição no parlamento do que ele conseguir popularidade online. Sirius andando de moto já foi o suficiente para o dia todo sem ele ultrapassar essa linha do impossível.

- Hey, Rem está tentando arranjar uns seguidos pro Pete sair da depressão de saída do ócio. – avisei, e Sirius ergueu a cabeça dos exercícios de Lily para balançar a cabeça com um sorriso irônico:

- Ele mal consegue seguidores para si mesmo. Ninguém consegue seguidores sem as recomendações do Mestre.

- Mestre? – Lily franziu a testa, e fiquei chocado como mesmo assim ela continuava linda. Sirius continuou usando a cara de presunção dele, e revirei os olhos.

- Eu. Eu sou o mago, aquele que tudo sabe, o imperfeito que é perfeito, no mundo online. Posto alto na hierarquia de World of Warcraft,

- World do que?

- World of Warcraft. – expliquei lentamente, querendo encerrar o assunto antes que ela se desviasse muito no nosso mundo de insanidade mental. – RPG. O nosso esporte.

- Remus está sendo presunçoso, vou comandar meus exércitos e destruir o que ele possui.

Lily pareceu meio confusa, e voltou a resolver os exercícios, para o meu alívio. Ainda ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas fiquei genuinamente preocupado com o perfil de Remus em WoW.

- Não faça isso, ele ainda está com raiva por aquela vez em que você corrompeu o save dele em Zelda.

Ele soltou um muxoxo emburrado, e senti o telefone tremer no meu bolso.

_ siriusthelord: _ lupinrem não ouse desafiar a popularidade do Imperfeito.

_ lupinrem: _oh, perdão por isso. #sarcasamsign

_ siriusthelord: _mantenha seu sarcasmo para si, orc.

- James? – Lily chamou, e parei de rir para a tela do celular, sorrindo amarelo enquanto avisava Sirius de que ele precisava corrigir os itens. – Como se joga isso?

Olhei assustado para ela, me embolando todo para tentar fazê-la desistir. Sirius, que não está nem ai para o meu constrangimento, sorriu:

- É bem interessante, você pode ser uma criatura mágica, batalhar...

- Parece mais legal do que jogos de fazenda que o Facebook tem... Me ensinariam a jogar?

- _James_... – Sirius sorriu cheio de malícia para mim, e sorri para Lily enquanto assentia.

- Se insiste... Ensino.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Não posso jogar meu chocolate fora.

**Ouvindo: **I'm so Tired – The Beatles

_I'm sooooooo tired, I haven't slept a wink…. I'm soooooo Tired…_

Suspirei pesado olhando para o teto do meu quarto. Foi muito generoso da parte de Remus tentar usar a popularidade inexistente dele para me arranjar seguidores, e mais generoso da parte de Sirius avisar que isso seria impossível sem a ajuda dele. Fico comovido. Já estava me distraindo o suficiente com a visão de Roger vestindo fantasias cada vez mais humilhantes, e pode-se dizer que a perspectiva de me vingar causando muito constrangimento já estava me deixando mais calmo, até a campainha soar e minha mãe avisar que Remus havia chegado.

Ela mesma me disse que era um exagero eu me livrar de todos assim, mas depois de uma conversa séria acompanhada de um juramento inquebrável feito com espadas junto de Roger, chegamos à conclusão de que esse vício deveria parar. Só vou poder voltar a comer meus preciosos (_sim, precioso, nós precisar dar um tempo..._) depois da Comic-Con, e isso é só no **verão**.

Remus, sendo a boa alma que é, se ofereceu para me ajudar com a "limpeza", já que eu mesmo admiti que não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. Roger se ofereceu também, mas ele seria capaz de pulverizar barra por barra com uma crueldade e agressividade que eu não aguentaria. Sirius tem de onde puxar o jeito dele, acreditem.

- I'm so tired? Cara, você está tão mal assim? – Remus abriu minha porta com uma expressão preocupada, erguendo uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

- Claro que sim, e você entende por que. – resmunguei, me arrependendo de cada molécula de ar que inalei enquanto fazia a minha promessa. – Além do mais, seria uma ofenda se escutasse Twist and Shout num momento como esse.

Remus deu de ombros, e desisti de esclarecer os motivos da minha tristeza. Meu humor é, e sempre foi, basicamente medido por músicas dos Beatles, e "I'm so Tired" é um dos meus hinos pessoas nos momentos de tristeza (nota: se o meu biógrafo estiver lendo isso, pode usar a frase acima sem pudor), e "Twist and Shout" eu só uso em momentos de profunda alegria. Não posso trocar uma pela outra, por mais que a razão pela qual me desfaço dos meus chocolates no momento posteriormente possa ser razão para uma comemoração. Me arrastei até o armário, tirando a sacola na qual eu tinha enfiado todos os doces que encontrei em casa, e entreguei para ele com os olhos semifechados.

- Vamos, acabe logo com isso. Odeio despedidas. – choraminguei, e Remus balançou a cabeça, levando aquilo para longe de mim. Fiquei algum tempo parado, de olhos fechados, esperando ele voltar. Como Rem estava demorando demais, abri apenas um olho, e me vi sozinho no quarto.

Em pânico, desci as escadas correndo, e quase tropecei quando vi entregando meu pacote para a minha mãe, que estava com a lata de lixo meio aberta.

- Não vai jogar fora, certo? – gaguejei, e os dois me olharam como se estivessem sendo pegos cometendo um homicídio.

- Hum, acho que não. – Mamãe sorriu, e sussurrou algo para Remus, que sorriu.

- Acho justo. Vamos, Pete, sua mãe deu uma boa sugestão.

Começamos a andar pela rua, carregando aquela sacola juntos na direção da casa de James, que não fica muito longe dali.

- Vou deixar na casa de Sirius, as velinhas do prédio dele estão envolvidas em vários projetos com crianças! – Remus sorria como se fosse a Madre Teresa em pessoa, olhando orgulhoso para os chocolates. – Só gostaria que James emprestasse a segway, assim não vamos carregar essa carga toda na mão até lá.

- Mas nós vamos a pé? – murmurei aterrorizado, imaginando como sobreviveria à caminhada do meu bairro até o prédio de Sirius.

- Claro, teoricamente estamos nos adequando ao programa, certo? – ele sorriu, mas percebi que pensar na distancia também deixou marcas psicológicas. – E pode ser que Roger fique com pena e nos dê carona de volta... Espero que sim.

O carro da mãe de James estava na frente do jardim, e assim que conseguimos repousar a sacola com destreza (talvez nem tanto, mas houve tentativas com boa vontade) no tapete de boas – vindas, Remus bateu na porta, e gritamos juntos:

- Dona Meredith!

Não demorou muito para ela nos atender (a mãe de James passa tempo demais na sala...) e quando percebeu o esforço que tivemos para chegar até ali se sobressaltou com preocupação e nos ajudou a entrar, colocando os doces em cima da mesa de jantar.

- Sinto muito, queridos, James não está... Foi para a escola.

Remus e eu nos entreolhamos, e estava quase sugerindo que pedíssemos carona à Dona Meredith quando um ronco enorme ecoou na sala, vindo do lado de fora. Me assustei e soltei um guincho agudo, arregalando os olhos e quase correndo para me afogar nos chocolates de novo. Remus correu com a mãe de James para a janela, e ouvi Dona Meredith soltar uma exclamação revoltada enquanto abria a porta com indignação.

- É bom você ter uma ótima explicação para isso, James Potter. – ela rosnou para um James que (pasme!) desmontava de uma motocicleta, com Lily na garupa.

- Calma, mãe, a moto é de Sirius, ele emprestou para voltarmos. Eu já explico melhor, só vou buscar ele no prédio...

- Não vai subir nessa coisa!

James revirou os olhos e continuou a sair, me deixando nervoso sobre a crise familiar que estava prevendo.

- James! – Dona Meredith ainda tentou, mas ele já estava subindo na moto e erguendo os braços.

- Eu tenho autorização!

- E eu ligo se você tem ou não? Pode cair na metade do caminho, volta aqui! – ela choramingou quando ele deu a partida, e notei que Lily tinha se esgueirado para o nosso lado, vermelha de vergonha. Comecei a rir, e quando Dona Meredith se virou na nossa direção, torcia as mãos, preocupada.

- Meu menino nunca foi de responder assim, devo ter exagerado um pouco... Mas ainda assim, não faz mal ficar preocupada, eu sou mãe, afinal de contas! Ah, meninos, podem ficar à vontade, só preciso assar uns biscoitos...

Quando ela nos deixou a sós, senti a tensão crescer, e esbocei meu melhor sorriso pacificamente amigável.

- Dona Meredith sempre faz isso, está tudo bem.

- Está mesmo? – ela esticou o pescoço para espiar dentro da cozinha. Meredith ainda estava resmungando um pouco, preocupada. – Ela parece legal, mas James me disse que ela talvez surtasse com a história da moto. Pelo jeito estava certo.

Remus sorriu nervoso, e se encostou de lado na parede, tentando parecer relaxado enquanto soltava uma risada automática.

- É, ele estava... O Nate não veio? – a pergunta súbita me fez querer esconder a cabeça em algum buraco, e Lily pareceu surpresa por um segundo, e sorriu de uma forma bem amável para a gente.

- Não, porque ele viria... James e Sirius prometeram me ensinar RPG, entende?

- Prometeram, eh? – guinchei, sem entender por que diabos esses dois se ofereceram para uma tarefa tão arriscada.

- Sim, eles prometeram. – o sorriso dela ficou meio irônico, e me senti acanhado. – Porque, acham que moças não podem gostar de jogos assim?

Ficamos em silêncio, e achei indelicado mencionar que não ligamos se meninas jogam videogames, só não achamos comum uma menina como Lily querer algo assim. Sabe, dançarina, linda, popular, são características que não combinam com o vocabulário dos jogadores de RPG...

- Tá, não vou dizer que estou cem por cento _morrendo _de vontade de jogar, ok? – ela pareceu desistir de nos enganar diante do nosso silêncio, e baixou a voz. Senti Remus baixando a cabeça para perto da minha, tentando escutar o que ela ia dizer:

- Eu só queria me enturmar. Com vocês.

Acho que iria preferir que ela estivesse querendo aprender a jogar. Quem iria querer se enturmar com **a gente?**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **I Appreciate the Muppets in a Depper Level Than You (Gosto dos Muppets num nível mais profundo que o seu)

**Ouvindo: **De novo aquele ronco infernal de moto!

Depois de Sirius educadamente (só que ao contrário) me expulsar da casa de James sob a alegação de que não sou qualificado para iniciar menina alguma em jogo algum (para citar a forma com que ele explicou a situação: "Sai daqui!"), decidi fazer uma visita ao grupo de estudos de história, que provavelmente estaria vazio naquela hora. Assim que cheguei perto da sala que Charlie sempre arrumava, percebi que as luzes estavam acessas, e abri com cuidado a porta, olhando para os lados. Parecia deserto, até que percebi alguém deixando uma cesta cheia de material de pintura cair no chão. Era Dorcas.

- Está sozinha por aqui? – corri para ajuda-la a reunir tudo, e ela sorriu por trás daquela franja, dando de ombros.

- É, vamos dizer que sim. Charlie e Tom saíram para comprar outro "manto" para a área pré-histórica, não sei se ainda vão voltar. – ela virou os olhos, e sorri instantaneamente. Eu gosto de Dorcas, ela é uma apaixonada por tudo, e ainda assim não aguenta as improvisações que Charles faz. Levei suas coisas até uma bancada, e ela pegou uma miniatura de barco viking para pintar. Fiz um gesto para ajudar, e ela me deixou, sempre sorrindo.

- Sempre te encontro por aqui. – observei, sentindo suas sapatilhas encostando levemente nos meus tênis por debaixo do tampo de plástico. Seus lábios estavam apertados por causa do esforço, e me peguei encarando-os distraidamente. Limpei a garganta, corando loucamente.

- Você joga alguma coisa? – perguntei subitamente, tentando não ser tão descarado nas minhas, digamos, atenções.

- Depende do momento. – ela puxou um DS branco do bolso do casaco, me mostrando. – Por enquanto God of War e Worms.

Nos encaramos, e pude sentir meu coração acelerar dentro do peito, meus olhos presos aos dela. Não é possível que Dorcas exista.

- Eu adoro GOW. – sorri. – Mitologia é uma paixão.

- Nada mal para um Remus, não? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, e tive ganas de apertar a mão dela. Poucos se lembram (ou, o que é mais provável, não sabem) que Remus é um dos irmãos da lenda fundadora de Roma.

- Mina mãe sempre achou esse nome bonito, desde que estudou sobre Roma na escola.

- Classicista?

- Não, ela é médica. Não tenho pais na carreira de história. Os seus, o que fazem?

- Papai é policial, mamãe é jornalista. Bem normal, na verdade.

Tínhamos parado de pintar, mas só me dei conta disso quando senti os dedos compridos dela brincarem com a palma da minha mão em cima da mesa, seus olhos percorrendo as linhas da palma com uma atenção desnecessária. Quando percebeu que eu tinha notado, ela arranhou a ponta de meu nariz com a unha, e senti todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiar.

- Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Remus.

Fiquei com a respiração suspensa, meu estômago dando voltas só de pensar na reviravolta desse meu dia. Dorcas se levantou, soltando de mim, mas se sentou ao meu lado, me encarando sem dizer uma palavra.

- Nunca sei o que vai fazer em seguida. – ela riu, e pude contar cada um dos cílios dela. – Não sei como iria responder...

Ela estava próxima, muito próxima, e quando finalmente me beijou, senti meu corpo respondendo como se eu tivesse recebido uma injeção de adrenalina . Nunca senti nada tão bom, e ao mesmo tempo estranho, uma mistura do nervosismo de quando matei o faraó egípcio em Age of Empires na mesma noite, com um pouco da satisfação da primeira vez em que cheguei na fase do castelo. Ainda tremendo, peguei todas as minhas referências cinematográficas de beijos e passei as mãos pela cintura dela, trazendo Dorcas para perto. Quando nos separamos, procurei em pânico pela reação dela, e senti o alívio praticamente escorrer do meu rosto quando ela piscou.

- Primeiro beijo, hein. – ela riu, e senti que iria ter um acesso ali. Respirei fundo, contando até dez mentalmente, mas ela não pareceu desapontada. Pelo contrário, deu um beijo no meu rosto. – Foi bom, não se preocupe.

Sorri automaticamente, sem conseguir imaginar quais os parâmetros que ela usa para classificar beijos de alguém. Talvez uma tabela que relacione tempo de experiência com fatores padrão de felicidade proporcionada do resultado do beijo... Certamente algo a se pesquisar.

- Obrigado... – murmurei, e meu rosto esquentou um pouco. Dorcas se afastou, embrulhando o barco para poder guarda-lo no armário.

- Para casa, podemos terminar isso depois. – ela sorriu, e me peguei imaginando como seria beijá-la de propósito. Impulsivamente, bloqueei seu caminho, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de surpresa quando enlacei sua cintura, puxando-a para mim.


	6. S01EP05: Novos Vizinhos

**Episode V**

"**Novos Vizinhos"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Dorcas deve ser louca para ter beijado Remus

**Ouvindo: **Remus contando como foi o beijo

- E então eu puxei Dorcas pela cintura e... Aconteceu de novo.

- Uau. – Sirius se impressionou, e eu dei uma mordida na barrinha de cereal que eu segurava (foi o único doce que Roger deixou a gente comer).

Quando Remus convocou uma reunião urgente conosco achei que fosse porque a terceira temporada de The Big Bang Theory já estava completa, e meio que me desapontei quando descobri que tinha sido só porque Dorcas beijou Remus.

- Você então é o único de nós que já beijou alguém, Rem! – James sorriu, arrepiando os cabelos dele. – Isso sim é show!

Remus ficou vermelho, e não pude deixar de me sentir feliz por ele. Quero dizer, ele realmente é o primeiro de nós a beijar uma garota, e segundo ele foi muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já fez. E isso é alguma coisa, considerando que estamos falando de um dos campeões de Mario World.

- Pois é... Hoje tem clube de xadrez, e eu vou poder vê – la de novo.

- Vão se beijar? – perguntou Sirius, interessado.

- Não sei. Espero que sim, porque Marvin vai me matar por eu não ir ao clube de xadrez para falar com o povo de história.

Nós rimos, e ele se virou para James.

- Mas parece que Jim aqui está no caminho, não? Obtive a informação de que as últimas "aulas'' que você deu para Lily foram sobre coisas diferentes de Física e Química...

James soltou um barulho esquisito, como se duvidasse seriamente de Remus.

- Ah, claro. Ultimamente nós temos conversado de coisas diferentes, sim, mas ela me disse que eu era o melhor amigo dela esses dias.

- Isso já é alguma coisa. – eu disse, tentando encorajá – lo.

- Ela disse _amigo, _Pete. Amigo, só isso. Além do mais, eu amo a minha vida, não iria ousar tocar na namorada do Nate.

- Mas eu vi vocês andando juntos esses dias no colégio. – Sirius pegou outra barrinha. James fez uma coisa bizarra de arrepiar os cabelos, e percebi que ele realmente estava ansioso.

- É, mas eu me sinto mal quando ando com ela na escola. Primeiro, porque Nate aparece em cada corredor para dar um beijo nela ou simplesmente olhar para mim desconfiado, e depois porque eu me sinto... Sei lá, um intruso perto dela. As pessoas dizem oi para Lily e fingem que não tem mais ninguém perto. É estranho, é como se eu não devesse estar ali.

- Eu sei como é isso. – eu disse, pensativo. – Eu sempre me sinto assim quando entro no vestiário de futebol para trocar as roupas da banda.

- Eu também. – Sirius riu – Quando Regulus tem ataque de asma e eu bato na porta do quarto do papai para pegar o inalador, acabo escutando uns barulhos um pouco estranhos lá de dentro. Quero dizer, meu irmão está morrendo sufocado e tudo que eu escuto é: _Oh, Roger. _

Começamos a rir, e Remus falou:

- Também me sinto assim toda vez que entro no clube de xadrez.

Ficamos quietos do nada, todos encarando Remus.

- Mas você faz parte do clube de xadrez, Remus. – James disse, confuso. Remus deu de ombros.

- O clube de xadrez é restrito! Marvin faz aquele lugar parecer um santuário, sei lá.

- Ele prefere os corredores com Dorcas. – Sirius riu, e nós lançamos olhares maliciosos para Remus.

- Idiota. Não estou me agarrando nos corredores, isso é coisa _deles._ Pergunte a James.

- Por favor, me deixe fora disso. Já é ruim o bastante ver Lily e Nate se beijando toda hora, bleh. – James resmungou, subindo na cadeira de Remus para puxar o monte de HQ's que ele tem. – Que horas precisamos ir até a sua casa, Sirius?

- Meu pai disse que vamos começar daqui a pouco. Mas ainda dá tempo de ler um pouco de X – Men.

Pegamos os quadrinhos e comecei a ver Jean Grey e Scott Summers se pegarem, imaginando se beijar alguém seria tão bom assim.

- Eu acho que Logan é um idiota. – disse James um tempinho depois, fechando a revista. – Quero dizer, ele é um mutante muito bom e tal, mas honestamente, se eu fosse o Ciclope ia ficar muito bravo.

- Ah, cale a boca, fosse teria reios laser contra um cara que não morre. – Sirius argumentou. – Ele ia arregaçar o Scott.

- Mas a Jean curte o Scott. Ela só pega o Logan pelas costas dele. – Remus fechou a revista dele também. – Ela que é o problema.

- Ela é linda. – James abriu a revista de novo e mostrou o quadrinho em que a Jean sorri – Ela é _ruiva_!

- Cara, você não conta, sempre gostou de ruivas. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Eu prefiro as morenas, tipo aquela russa que meu pai namorou há uns meses atrás.

- Vocês todos tem problemas. – Remus começou a guardar as revistas.

- Não se esqueça que só você tem namorada, Rem.

- Ela não é minha namorada, é só... Não sei exatamente. Ela é algo entre namorada e amiga que não existe nos padrões normais de relacionamentos.

Revirei os olhos. O Remus quer o padrão, pobre alma.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Rocky Balboa (sinceramente, depois do treinamento vou subir qualquer escadaria)

**Ouvindo: **Músicas de Ginástica que meu pai colocou na quadra

- Vamos começar, garotada!

Não acreditei que o tempo passou tão rápido para o nosso primeiro treinamento, e já estou suando.

Começamos a correr compulsivamente ao redor da quadra, seguido de James, Remus e Peter. Corremos por quase uma hora (sério, achei que Peter fosse desmaiar quando meu pai disse que podíamos parar) e depois ele jogou uns pesos para cada um, para começarmos a levantar.

Enfim, ficamos bem umas quatro horas nessa besteira toda, até que Remus se lembrou do clube de xadrez e saiu correndo, fazendo meu pai desistir. Claro que mais tarde não vou conseguir levantar de tanto exercício.

Estávamos subindo para o apartamento quando meu pai parou subitamente.

- Pai?

- Calma. Quem é aquela?

Um carro parou atrás do caminhão de mudança que estava na frente, e nós vimos um homem moreno sair. Sinceramente, fiquei com medo do meu pai antes de ver a esposa do cara, que é uma gata, sair de dentro do carro com ele, e entendi o que fez o meu pai parar.

- Uau. – ele assoviou, e nós rimos.

Então, quando a porta de trás abriu, paramos rapidinho. Mintch saiu de dentro do carro, com os fones bem colocados no ouvido e encarando o prédio com desconfiança.

- Ai, não. – James falou do meu lado, e eu tive de concordar. Ter o Mintch diariamente vai acabar com a gente! A irmã dele saiu, e não vou dizer que a minha tristeza passou completamente, mas se amenizou um pouco. Porque se meu pai curtiu a mãe dele, a irmã é muito parecida. Linda mesmo.

Subimos para o nosso andar e tomei outro susto quando abrimos a porta do elevador.

- A Senhora Williams foi embora? – eu quase chorei de emoção.

Sério, ela só reclamava. Do barulho, do Regulus ficar com ataques de asma, dos meus espirros, das namoradas do meu pai, do barulho que eles faziam no quarto (coitada, isso nunca vai parar, é bom ela esquecer), de qualquer barulho que fizéssemos. Que bom que foi embora!

- Black?

Mintch. ELE SE MUDOU PRO LADO DA MINHA CASA? Prefiro a Senhora Williams.

- O – Oi. Mintch.

Meu pai, que estava destrancando a porta, parou e sorriu para ele.

- Olá, garoto. É o novo vizinho?

A porta ao lado abriu de novo, e Marlene apareceu.

- Oi! Mintch, papai está chamando, vai logo! Oi!

- Oi. – eu disse, sorrindo para ela. Marlene me encarou um pouco e depois olhou meu pai, que deu um daqueles famosos sorrisos dele.

- Bem – Vindos! Sou Roger.

- Eu sou Marlene. – ela sorriu, e apertou a mão dele. – Esse é meu irmão, Mintch.

Mintch bufou e entrou no apartamento. Nós começamos a entrar, mas meu pai me deu um beliscão e fechou a porta na minha cara, me deixando sozinho com a vizinha.

- Ouvi falar com você vai para Stovington depois do verão. – comecei, falando a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

- Aham, vou sim, isso não é demais? É mais perto daqui, e Mintch já está lá... Vocês estudam com ele, não?

- É, estudamos.

- Também jogam futebol?

- Não, eu faço parte do clube de glee.

Os olhos dela arregalaram, e eu ouvi a voz mais bela no mundo começar:

- _Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit..._

Sorri.

- Você também assiste.

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Eu adoro glee. Também faço parte na minha escola!

- Só fale baixo. – eu pedi, olhando para a porta de casa. – Meus amigos não sabem que eu assisto.

Ela riu e me beijou na bochecha (a primeira garota que faz isso!), abrindo a porta da própria casa.

- Bom, então nos vemos no próximo semestre...

- Sirius.

- Ok, Sirius. Nos vemos por aí. Quem sabe depois que arrumarmos tudo por aqui você não pode vir assistir comigo.

- Claro! – ri junto dela, e nós entramos.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Your Favourite Band Sucks (Sua banda preferida é uma droga)

**Ouvindo: **O silêncio horrível do clube de xadrez.

Depois que sai da casa de Sirius eu segui direto para a escola, a tempo de jogar as últimas partidas contra o Marvin (eu ganhei, deixando ele louco) e depois fiquei esperando o resto do pessoal acabar, junto de Kath.

Enquanto a gente tinha de sussurrar para ninguém encher o saco, eu escutei três batidas numa das janelas, e vi Dorcas sorrir para mim, segurando um Nintendo branco para eu ver.

Disse tchau para Kath e disse que ia ao banheiro para Marvin, e então sai.

Andamos em silêncio até uma sala vazia, e ela abriu a porta, me olhando.

- Oi, Rem. Parece nervoso.

Sorri sem jeito, e ela se encostou em mim.

- Mais ou menos. Não sei se é exatamente correto a gente estar junto.

Ela me beijou, e eu esqueci da questão de legalidade do nosso pseudo – relacionamento por alguns minutos. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar em beijar Dorcas, de tão boa que é a sensação. Ainda não compreendo como uma garota tão... Bonita, magra e legal possa estar no clube de história.

Mais impressionante ainda! Como essa mesma garota está aqui comigo, me agarrando numa sala de aula?

- Preciso resolver essa situação. – eu disse assim que ela se desgrudou de mim. – Você é minha amiga?

- Não.

- É minha namorada?

- Não...

Percebi que ela parecia estar esperando alguma coisa de mim, e então acariciei a bochecha dela.

- Quer ser? – sorri gentilmente. Ela sorriu largamente para mim e enlaçou o meu pescoço.

- Posso pensar?

- Pode, eu suponho.

Puxei Dorcas mais para perto de mim e a beijei de novo.

- Isso é tão fantástico. – ela riu. – Se eu for sua namorada, serei pseudo – rainha de Roma.

Soltei uma gargalhada. Finalmente encontrei alguém que se pareça comigo em tudo.

- Para mim você já é a rainha de todo o império. – falei num tom abafado perto do ouvido dela (segundo alguns livros sobre sentidos humanos que a minha mãe tem, é cientificamente provado que o ouvido e a audição deixam as pessoas felizes).

Ela me perguntou se podia eu podia levá – la em casa, e seguimos para uma das ruas ao lado do colégio até uma casa azul clara.

- Bom, chegamos. – eu disse, e ela me deu um último beijo antes de entrar.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Terminar o Manual de PW

**Ouvindo: **Minha mãe chamar

Corri pela escada até o primeiro andar, e encontrei Lily parada ali, chorando. Arregalei os olhos e fui até ela, preocupado.

- O que houve?

Quero dizer, nunca vi Lily chorar antes, e dessa vez parecia ruim porque ela ainda estava usando as roupas de líder de torcida. Para a minha completa surpresa, ela só correu para mim e me abraçou, soluçando:

- Eu... Eu só pensei em você, Jim. Me ajuda?

Minha mãe saiu de dentro da cozinha e piscou para mim, sorridente:

- Vou preparar uns biscoitos, Jimmy. Leve ela para cima, menino, ande!

Meio sem jeito, puxei Lily pelo braço até o meu quarto e sentei ela na cama.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nate... Ele, ele foi tão grosso comigo hoje quando eu disse que estava aprendendo a jogar no computador com vocês... Me disse co – coisas ho – horríveis... Eu não pensei em ninguém mais para ir, quero dizer, você é meu melhor amigo, Jim...

Entreguei para ela a minha caixinha de lenços, e ela assoou o nariz. No The Big Bang Theory, eles dizem para dar tapinhas nas costas da pessoa, e foi o que eu fiz. Quando ela se acalmou, fiz uma coisa que nunca esperei fazer na vida: defendi o Nate.

- Olha, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para tratar de relacionamentos, mas sei que namoros passam por coisas diferentes. E deve ser isso que está acontecendo, Lil.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para mim.

- Sério? Não acha que vamos terminar?

- Acho que vão ficar juntos.

Ela sorriu, mas ainda parecia triste, então a primeira coisa que me veio á cabeça foi o que eu faço quando minha prima de NYC fica chateada. Bonecos de meia.

- Hey, olha aqui. – chamei, e comecei a abrir meu baú de brinquedos, de onde tirei meus bonecos.

- O – o que é isso?

- São os meus bonecos de meia. Este aqui é o Paul, e essa é a Janet.

Ela sorriu, e eu apontei a cara de Paul para ela, fazendo voz de falsete:

- Porque está triste? Vai ficar tudo bem!

Depois puxei Janet, e ela deu uma cabeçada em Paul.

- Seu burro! Não pode fazer isso com a garota, Paul!

- Cale – se, Janet! Calma, menina bonita. – passei o bracinho de Paul no rosto de Lily, e ela sorriu.

- Não importune Paul, Janet. – ela disse, e eu sorri para ela, erguendo Janet.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere o Paul...

Comecei a mexer os bonecos na frente dela, e depois de um tempo ela abaixou Paul e Janet da minha mão, já rindo.

- Obrigada, Jim.

Sorri para ela, e fiz uma dancinha da vitória.

- Sabia que Paul e Janet não iriam falhar.

Lily riu mais um pouco e chegou mais perto de mim.

- Você é realmente o garoto mais legal que eu já conheci.

- Sou?

- É. Puxa, obrigada por ter me ajudado, Jim. Aliás, eu vou dar uma festa na minha casa no último dia de aula, e gostaria de saber se você e seus amigos me ajudam com a trilha sonora, e é claro, se vocês podem ir.

Eu não acredito. Estamos realmente sendo convidados para uma festa de verdade, sem brincadeiras nem suco na cara!

- Claro que queremos! E acho que tenho um pen drive disponível para colocar boas músicas de dança.

Ela sorriu, e me abraçou de novo.

- Obrigada, Jim.

Estou me acostumando com isso.

* * *

Oi, pessoal! Bom, aqui está mais um cap e respostas às reviews!

**Nina Rickman**: Oi de novo! Bom, que eles podem ser um pouquinho ajudados por esse treinamento por comic - con, eles podem, mas será que conseguiriam superar anos de nerdice? Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar essa fic, e espero que curta, hein!

**Zix Black**: Eles são super nerds, isso sim! A Lily está aqui, agora não falta menina!

**Layla Black**: Obrigada! Realmente, o Sirius naõ pega ninguém, pobre alma. Aqui está, mais um capítulo, espero que goste :)

**Victoria**: Pode deixar, vou atualizar! Puxa, obrigada!

**Jáh Evans**: Não costumo para demorar para postar, não, até dia 31 terei pelo menos mais 5 episódios :)

Obrigada também a todos que estão lendo, e aguardem mais caps!

xoxo

N.


	7. S01EP06: Don't Stop Believing

**Episode VI**

**"Don't Stop Believing"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Conseguir Montar primeira playlist para a festa da Lily

**Ouvindo: **Poker Face – Lady GaGa (sério, não estou brincando)

- Sim. – Lily confirmou quando a voz completamente eletrônica dessa Lady qualquer coisa começou a tocar. Estávamos no meu quarto, eu sentado diante do computador resolvendo quais das músicas iriam entrar, e ela deitada na minha cama (não pensem maldades), folheando uma lista que tinha feito.

- Essa mulher parece o Stephen Hawkins. – comentei rindo.

- Quem?

- Esse aqui. – peguei um dos vídeos de palestras dele e mostrei, sendo recompensado por uma almofadada cruel.

- Ela não soa desse jeito!

- Ela é maluca! – procurei pelo nome dela no Google e comecei a passar as imagens. Ela é muito louca!

Mesmo assim, Lily pegou o mouse da minha mão e começou a baixar as músicas. Puxei um dos meus arquivos e comecei a tocar, apontando para a tela.

- Isso sim é uma composição decente.

- Essa é a música de abertura do Mario, Jim.

- Sim! Podemos colocar na festa também, se quiser.

Lily arrancou a capa da minha mão e escondeu embaixo do travesseiro em vez de responder. Revirei os olhos, como ela ousa! As músicas da fase aquática são super dançantes, com o bônus de não terem essas vozes eletrônicas.

- Procure por "Circus" agora, Jim. – ela se jogou no meu colchão de novo, e imaginei se seu perfume iria ficar no meu travesseiro.

- Circo? – zombei para disfarçar. – Mario não pode tocar, mas as músicas do número do palhaço tudo bem?

- Seu tonto, não é Circo, é **Circus!**

- E qual a diferença?

- Ugh, meu deus, James. Procure por Britney Spears, então.

Britney quem? Quando pesquisei pelo nome dela vieram muitas músicas e álbuns, dentre eles esse tal de Circo aí. Dei de ombros e comecei a baixar,

- Chama isso de música? Isso aí faz a Sammus soar como um tenor, fala sério. Certeza de que não prefere o tema de pacman?

- Idiota. – ela revirou os olhos e bateu na minha cabeça com um travesseiro. Assim que consegui recuperar meus óculos rebati, mas ela só riu. Garota estranha.

- Qual o próximo?

- Kanye West.

- Música africana? Que diversidade, legal.

- Não, James. Ele é americano.

- Kanye? – perguntei cético. – Tem certeza?

- Você não sabe nada de música, né.

- Não. – eu ri ironicamente. – E olha que meu pai trabalha com isso, na MTV.

Os olhos dela abriram tanto que achei que fossem explodir.

- ONDE?

- MTV.

- James! Como assim seu pai trabalha na **mtv **e você não sabe **nada **de música? – Lily perguntou com a voz fina de indignação.

- Nunca liguei muito pra essas coisas... – me defendi, rolando a cadeira um pouco para longe dela.

- James, se toca, seu pai tem o emprego _mais legal do mundo todo!_ Podemos visitar algum dia? Onde fica o escritório dele? Será que encontramos alguém famoso por lá?

- Não fica muito perto... Se você puder pegar um avião até New York...

- ELE MORA EM NEW YORK?

- É. – por mais legal que fosse ter a admiração dela por alguma coisa, já estava começando a ficar meio preocupado com Lily.

- Céus, Jim, você tem tanta sorte! **Tanta **sorte.

Tentei não parecer muito arrogante nem nada, e me virei de volta para achar esse tal West, East, sei lá. É, realmente ele não é africano, não acho que tenha desses óculos inúteis (quem foi o gênio que pensou em óculos com aberturas? Que proteção isso dá, me diz?) na África, ou se não esse Kanye ponto-cardeal-qualquer já teria pego alguma doença por exposição ocular excessiva ao sol.

- Isso mesmo, agora pode achar a Madonna? Me diz que pelo menos ela você conhece, Jim.

- Sim, _eu conheço a Madonna_. – resmunguei. – Ela beijou outra mulher, ou foi aquela outra?

- Isso foi há anos atrás!

- Não falei que acompanhava o trabalho dela, só que conhecia! – dei de ombros, procurando por links de boa qualidade.

Lily deixou a carranca de lado e só sorriu, dando um tapinha solidário nas minhas costas antes de se jogar na minha cama e bocejar.

- Não sei como você consegue ser tão inteligente e ignorante ao mesmo tempo. Pelo menos em música, desculpe a sinceridade.

- Não presto atenção em quem canta as músicas que ouço, só isso. – rolei a cadeira mais para perto, e ri.

- Seu pai conhece alguém famoso pessoalmente?

- Não tenho certeza, mas posso perguntar se quiser muito. Está querendo sair com aquela Lady Hawkins?

- A voz dela não é do mesmo jeito que a dele, só nessa música. – ela gargalhou, jogando outro travesseiro em mim. Desviei, e me aproximei dela, colocando suas pernas (e que pernas, se meu cavalheirismo permite dizer) no meu colo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela murmurou algum tempo depois, e percebi que estava distraído olhando para seu rosto. Balancei a cabeça, limpando a garganta para disfarçar minha cara de bobo.

- Acho que sim, não sei. Que foi?

- Emme me disse que os meninos não gostam de vocês porque são irritantes. Como se sente?

- Ah. – dei de ombros, desviando o olhar dela. – Acho que já fiquei mais confuso, ainda não sei que fizemos, mas tudo bem.

Lily me encarou enquanto sentava, sem tirar as pernas de cima de mim.

- Vocês deviam reagir, sabe. Dizer a eles pra parar, não sei.

Olhei para o teto, cansado, e pensei se devia contar a ela sobre o pseudo-plano de Roger. Achei melhor não, fazer surpresa para o verão, acho. Mamãe diz que estou melhor de se ver, mas até aí é a minha mãe, né. Se eu tivesse antenas ela pentearia e me diria que eram lindas.

- Quem sabe. Ainda assim, somos amigos agora não é?

- Sim...

- Então, não posso bater no seu namorado.

- Ah, isso. – ela resmungou.

- Algum problema?

- Não sei se vamos ficar muito tempo juntos, sei lá. Vocês são bacanas, e quanto mais são legais comigo, mais percebo como Nate consegue ser, ah, bem, um _babaca_. Lene disse que já tentou falar pro Mintch largar do seu pé, mas ele não para, impossível. Emme também se arrependeu de ter seguido na onda deles, e tudo o mais... Estamos todas um pouco cansadas deles.

Não comentei nada, só fiquei olhando para cima, como se meu lustre fosse muito mais interessante do que qualquer outra coisa. Lily cutucou meus ombros, e quando voltei a olhar para ela, seu rosto estava muito próximo. Um frio imenso desceu pela minha espinha até a barriga, e por um instante achei que ela fosse me beijar. Estremeci por um segundo, até que ela estendeu as mãos e fez algo muito pior: tirou meus óculos.

- Ficou doida? – pisquei, enxergando um monte de borrado ruivo e branco.

- Seus olhos são lindos sem esses. – a voz dela saiu pensativa, e seria adorável se eu pudesse enxergar seu rosto. – Quem sabe não poderia, não sei, tentar mudar a armação...

- Obrigado, mas por enquanto prefiro enxergar, que tal. – apontei para o borrão avermelhado, e ouvi Lily soltar uma gargalhada animada.

- Pode ficar com eles, Jim, está apontando pro lado errado!

Bufei de frustração, e senti o alívio quando ela recolocou meus óculos no lugar. Seu rosto estava tão próximo, e agora tão nítido, que eu poderia contar quantas sardas ela tinha sobre o nariz. Cada uma.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Devo ter perdido uns bons quilos nessa brincadeira.

**Ouvindo: **Roger sendo treinador.

Abaixei pela enésima vez em cinco minutos, pegando os pesos como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Meu rosto pingava, e já estava ruim o suficiente quando Remus arfou ao meu lado:

- Quando isso estiver acabado vou queimar cada um desses com uma lupa.

- Vai precisar de uma lupa de diâmetro considerável, não? – ofeguei a resposta, erguendo duas peças pretas de cinco quilos em cada mão. Remus rosnou enquanto fazia o mesmo com as dele de sete.

- Não vou descansar... Enquanto... Não... Achar... Uma.

Eu quis rir, mas assim que abri um sorriso uma junta estralou e desisti. Devo confessar que achei que esse esquema fosse ser furado, que no fim Roger iria ficar com pena e nos levar de qualquer jeito, não sei. Como me enganei. Primeiro que Roger Black é incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa próximo de compaixão por um semelhante em apuros físicos, e depois que esse esforço, por mais que tenha me feito sentir como um pedaço de bife sendo socado, realmente me fez perder massa. Em dois meses, estou no lucro. Os meninos talvez estejam melhores do que eu, mais fortes, mas eles têm um incentivo maior. Quero dizer, Remus tem Dorcas. Bom, logo vai ter, porque já até falou com os pais (depois que John voltou de Vegas) e vai pedir ela em namoro.

James tem Lily, pelo menos nas fantasias dele, porque enquanto ela for namorada de Nate corremos tanto perigo quanto uma nuvem de krill perto de uma baleia. E Sirius... É, ele não diz nada, mas desde que Mintch se mudou para o apartamento vizinho ele tem sonhado bastante com a irmã Mckinnon, eu acho.

- Anda, Peter! – Roger gritou, confirmando minha avaliação de que ele não tem alma, e parei de devanear. Estamos passando tempo demais na quadra do prédio de Sirius, posso contar as rachaduras novas que aparecem se quiser. Quando tropecei nas calças de novo fiz uma nota mental de comprar roupas novas, se não vou acabar tendo de correr e segurar o cós ao mesmo tempo.

- Pronto, pessoal, muito bom! – Roger apitou, jogando uma garrafa de água para cada um. Bebi como se nunca tivesse visto aquilo na minha vida, e escutei Sirius murmurar o tema de Batman enquanto bebia, como lembrete do porque estávamos fazendo tudo isso. Roger sorriu largo diante da nossa desgraça.

- Vocês estão ótimos, garotada, até o verão vão ver como vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu e Remus começamos a nos aprontar, já que James e Sirius só iriam treinar no dia seguinte, sabe-se lá por que. (Deve ter algo a ver com Lily e escola). Enquanto saíamos, Remus comentou de uma das novas expansões de The Sims que ele conseguiu, e decidi ir até a casa dele jogar um pouco. Se tem algo que aprendi nesses anos é que não dá pra desperdiçar um pouco de The Sims com Remus, ele é muito bom, e tem dramas potencialmente rentáveis nas suas famílias, se a BBC algum dia conseguir entrar em contato.

Quando entramos o Sr. Lupin estava trabalhando na sala, o que significa que tinham pilhas de tarjas de papel com piadas escritas espalhadas pelo chão. Até tentamos fugir, mas ele saiu correndo e tropeçou em duas poltronas para chegar até nós e dizer:

- Hey, meninos, escutem essa: sabe qual o meu meio de transporte preferido? Escadas rolantes. Porque sabem, elas nunca deixam de te ajudar mesmo quebradas, já que não existe uma escada rolante quebrada, só uma escada rolante que se tornou apenas uma escada!

Remus soltou uma risada pelo nariz e comecei a rir, menos pela piada e mais pelo entusiasmo de John com a dimensão que seus shows estavam tomando depois da temporada em Vegas, que além de ter rendido uns dólares a mais (quero dizer, ele diz que ganhou nos shows, mas achamos que os cassinos tiveram uma boa participação nesse lucro todo) deixou a moral dele bastante alta, o que significa que as vezes ele aparece para testar piadas na gente, como agora ou na noite do Dungeons and Dragons.

- Essa é boa, pai. – Remus incentivou, e John sorriu largamente.

- Valeu, Rem. Opa, calma aí. – ele apoiou o papel no balcão e virou Remus pelos ombros para dar uma olhada nele. – É só impressão ou alguém aqui andou malhando?

- Ugh, é que o Roger está treinando os quatro... – Remus ficou roxo de vergonha, e John começou a rir.

- Roger, eh? Esse cara sempre inventa de querer malhar o traseiro alheio. Tentou comigo uma vez.

- E o que você fez? – perguntei, olhando para a protuberância na barriga do Sr. Lupin.

- Laxante. Nunca mais.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Barbie's a B*tch (a Barbie é uma v*aca)

**Ouvindo: **A música do Criar um Sim

- Sobrenome? – perguntei a Peter, que começou a revirar um livro da minha estante. Decidimos fazer o estilo novela mexicana hoje, e ele vai me ajudar.

- Hum... Williams!

- Ótimo. Mãe?

- Romilda!

- Tá... – olhei de relance para ele, um pouco preocupado. – Pai?

- Oliver. Ele pode ser galanteador e trair a Romilda?

- Claro! O filho vai ser Bob, o adolescente.

- E então ela briga com ele e se separa, levando o filho junto, também... – Peter balbuciava enquanto eu terminava com as características de cada um. É meio patético isso, mas ainda assim podia ser pior.

Assim que conseguimos um lar estável para os Williams, mandei Oliver para o Armazém do Crime. Enquanto confirmava a minha intenção de arranjar um emprego ali, Peter perguntou:

- Acha que Lily e James dariam certo?

- Seria provável se não fossem as tendências homicidas de Nate... Além do mais, James não é nenhum Oliver, né. – ponderei enquanto via meu poderoso sim agarrar mais uma vítima em público.

- Isso lá é verdade, ele quer ser o Flash, mas é só o Aquaman. – Pete filosofou. – Sirius está a fim da irmã de Mintch também, como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficientes. A amizade de Lily conosco já traz bastante confusão, se Sirius tentar investir num romance com Mckinnon, não quero nem pensar.

- Podemos pensar positivamente, quem sabe eles não largam da gente se Sirius fizer uma aliança com Mintch?

- Pode ser, mas não acho que ele aceitaria uma aliança desse jeito.

- Sirius?

- Mintch!

Peter deu de ombros e trocamos de lugar, e ele tomou conta da família enquanto eu deitava na cama para conversar. Tendo Mintch como vizinho, é bem provável que Sirius seja morto até o fim do ano... Saltei do colchão, e deitei no chão para fazer alguns abdominais enquanto ouvia o barraco generalizado que Peter/Romilda estava arranjando.

Não que eu seja um viciado em exercício, mas com essa história de tentar conquistar Dorcas eu realmente quero parecer o meu melhor. Não que os treinos normais não estejam surtindo efeito... Meu pai notou!

Claro que Jim e Sirius conseguem ganhar músculos mais rápido que eu, então os treinos para eles avançam mais depressa. Ainda assim precisamos trabalhar na coragem interna para falar com Nate, de forma que ele entenda. Seria mais fácil convencer um cão.

- Remus, problema, problema, problema..,

Peter é um retardado mesmo. Pulei de onde estava para conferir a besteira, e vi as cinzas de Bob no chão da casa porque esse idiota esqueceu a churrasqueira ligada perto das mesas, e o moleque era azarado. Trocamos de lugar, e comecei meu trabalho de reverter a confusão que ele criou (os Sims entram em lag quando alguém pega fogo, impressionante), sem muito sucesso.

- Faça uma das amantes do Oliver engravidar. – sugeri, e Pete chamou uma loira para a cada deles.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **O Mágico de Oz (não me julguem, é um ótimo filme)

**Ouvindo: **Oh, Toto, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore! ("Oh, Toto, acho que não estamos mais em Kansas!")

Regulus e eu estávamos curtindo o único programa que fazemos juntos quando saltei para a cozinha fazer uma pipoca, já com raiva desse cachorro da Dorothy (e olha que eu sou bastante leniente com cães, mas esse me irrita, cara), quando a campainha tocou.

- Vai atender! – gritei para Regulus, e ele se arrastou até a porta.

- É pra você, dã.

Larguei o pacote no micro-ondas e fui até a porta, torcendo para não ser quem eu pensava que era. Marlene estava com um pote pronto de pipoca, e olhava sorridente para o filme.

- Oz?

- É... – queria jogar a televisão pela janela.

- Posso? – ela indicou o sofá – Fiz pipoca, podemos ver juntos, que tal.

- Vou pro meu quarto. – Regulus soltou uma risadinha, saindo à francesa enquanto, para minha completa incredulidade, ela sentava no nosso sofá. Fiquei o mais longe possível, para evitar futuros problemas.

- Eu sei que é maldade, mas não gosto desse Totó. – ela comentou, jogando um punhado de pipoca na boca. Não acreditei no que ouvia, e assenti maravilhado enquanto andava até a mesa de centro para buscar a pipoca, sem encostar um dedo nela.

- Qual é, Sirius? Estou fedendo? – ela revirou os olhos. Paralisei, olhando em volta tentando achar outra saída. Se eu disser que não quero me aproximar porque tenho medo do irmão dela vou parecer um imbecil.

_Talvez eu seja um imbecil!_

- Você vai rir, é só que eu, bom, _não quero irritar o seu irmão_. – resmunguei, e me encolhi quando Marlene começou a rir muito alto.

- Eu sabia! Deus do céu, eu sabia. Lily contou das surras que Mintch e aqueles babacas que andam com ele vêm dando em vocês!

- Não é bem assim, a gente só tem se- não é engraçado! – me ofendi quando ela não parava. Lene ficou quieta, e me encarou séria.

- Não estou rindo de você, só da sua cara, calma. Porque não pedem para eles pararem?

- Não é simples assim. Eles fazem isso desde que me lembro de começar a estudar. Não é como se eu fosse irmã dele, como você, né.

- Entendo. Bom, hoje você não tem o que ter medo, ele está de castigo, não pode sair.

-Alívio. – comentei sarcasticamente, e ela piscou.

- Isso significa que pode me abraçar, se quiser. Agora era uma boa hora.

Ri meio ansioso, e tremulamente passei os braços pelos ombros dela, sentindo seus cabelos aderirem ao meu peito conforme ela se apoiava em mim. Estava tão distraído que perdi o final do filme, ocupado ensaiando mentalmente algo mais legal do que 'quer jogar Mario?' para falar depois.

- Qual o seu musical favorito? – foi a minha brilhante pergunta quando terminou.

- Fantasma da Ópera, e o seu? – ela sorriu, aquelas safiras que ela tem nos olhos faiscando.

- Sweeney Todd.

- Adoro esse. – ela sorriu, e decidi continuar nessa linha de assunto.

- Vou fazer o teste para o Teatro semana que vem. O remédio está fazendo efeito, acho que não vou mais precisar de tanto cuidado para cantar agora.

- Você canta mesmo? Canta pra mim.

O que? Travei completamente, gaguejando alguma coisa. Quando eu disse que poderia cantar quis dizer **poderia **mesmo, talvez, quem sabe!

- Não sei se consigo, entende. – sorri amarelo, mas ela consegue ser teimosa.

- Vamos... Tente algo de Todd, que tal?

- Não sei...

- Vamos lá, não vou te julgar.

Limpei a garganta, e me afastei dela para poder tentar ver se saia alguma coisa decente.

- _These are my friends... See how they glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles, in the light, my frieeend, my faithful frieend..._

Marlene me encarava em silencio, e terminei ali mesmo, desistindo de fazer o teste.

- É, eu não sei se vou fazer o teste mesmo, não sai muito bem, sei lá...

- Ficou louco? – ela sorriu. – Você é fantástico!

Olhei incrédulo para Marlene.

- Está falando sério? Não costumo cantar para ninguém além do meu pai.

- Claro que estou, porque eu mentiria, seu tonto. – ela apertou minhas bochechas. – Algum dia vou assistir os seus ensaios, que tal?

- Que tal? – repeti, sentindo um calor subir até a raiz dos meus cabelos.

- Claro. – ela olhou o relógio com frustração. – Droga, tenho que ir. Abre a porta?

- Claro. – repeti de novo, me levantando automaticamente sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido (sem contar da minha integridade física apesar do contato com ela).

- Até os testes então. – Marlene parou na soleira, afastando um pouco da minha franja. – É melhor do que pensa, Sirius. Qualquer dia me chame, podemos cantar juntos.

E me deu um beijo na bochecha.


	8. S01EP07: O Teste

**Episode VII**

**"O Teste"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Go, Sirius! ("Vai, Sirius!")

**Ouvindo: **As brigas da Romilda

Quando finalmente chegou o dia do teste de Sirius ele nos chamou para ver, claro, e muito embora James e Peter insistam em (pelas costas dele, claro) achar que vai ser o maior vexame, estou torcendo para que tudo dê certo. Ele disse que poderíamos levar alguém, então chamei Dorcas (não que tivesse muitas opções, mas mesmo que existissem outras a chamaria, claro). Tomei coragem e resolvi ligar na casa dela, assim podia treinar minha eloquência para as figuras inéditas de "pais da namorada", quem sabe.

- Sim? – uma voz de mulher atendeu ao telefone, e limpei a garganta para afastar o nervosismo.

- Se-senhora Meadowes?

- Quem é?

- Remus... Lupin. – era impressão minha ou estava muito abafado no meu quarto naquele dia?

- Ah! Olá, querido! Vou chamar Dorcas, um segundo. – ela ficou subitamente simpática, e meu sangue descongelou um pouco.

- Obrigado.

Ouvi o som de vozes, e alguém descendo escadas ao longe. O telefone mexeu um pouco, e logo senti o alívio de ouvir a voz conhecida de Dorcas:

- Rem! Tudo bem?

- Oi... Hey, Dorcas, você vai à audição do teatro hoje?

- Hum, não estava pensando nisso... Por quê?

- É que, bem, meu amigo, o Sirius, sabe? Então, ele vai fazer o teste e tal, chamou os amigos e disse que se quiséssemos podíamos chamar alguém, e eu pensei, sabe, se você não queria, digo, tudo bem se não der, mas talvez, se não tiver mais nada de legal pra fazer... Podia... Bem, ir comigo...

- Sirius? – ela pareceu surpresa, e agradeci por não ter comentado a minha gagueira ridícula. – Legal, vou sim, claro! Que horas?

- Posso passar umas... Umas seis, que tal?

- Pode ser, nos vemos às seis!

Desliguei, e antes de começar e me aprontar salvei o jogo antes que Romilda tivesse desejos de ver o fantasma de todo mundo em Sunset Valley. Assim que sai do banho, secando o cabelo, olhei para as várias roupas estendidas na cama, e lembrei que Dorcas tinha mencionado que o pai dela era policial. Isso significava muita coisa, inclusive que, se eu fosse com cara de louco, ele não iria me deixar entrar, mas ao mesmo tempo se eu usasse minhas roupas normais, era bem capaz de ele me achar um perdedor. Tirei o aparelho, ajeitei o cabelo e optei pelo meio termo, com uma camisa normal e calça jeans. Desci ajeitando o relógio, e quando minha mãe me viu abriu um sorriso com mais significados do que o normal.

- Nossa, quanta pompa para ver Sirius cantar! Alguma coisa que gostaria de mencionar? Um nome, quem sabe...

- Dorcas, mãe. – revirei os olhos, sorrindo meio sem jeito para ela. O jaleco estava pronto em cima da poltrona, e ela ainda carregava aquele ar de consultório, como se eu precisasse descrever o que estava sentindo para ela me prescrever alguma coisa. – Estou bem?

- Claro que está.

- Não pareço não recomendável, doido...

- Não, está normal, só não fique nervoso se não vai suar e ter verrugas.

- Valeu, mãe. – começamos a rir, e peguei um chaveiro de casa antes de sair para a rua. Estava um trânsito impressionante no asfalto, e se não estivesse a pé teria demorado bem mais para andar o trajeto todo, ainda que estivesse com os passos mais lentos quanto o meu nervosismo deixava. Depois de algum tempo caminhando avistei a porta de entrada dos Meadowes, mas antes de bater fiquei ensaiando o que iria dizer. Assim que tomei coragem, bati na porta, e quem me atendeu foi uma mulher muito parecida com a Dorcas, só que com cabelos bem curtos e loiros.

- Remus? – ela abriu um sorriso, e assenti automaticamente. – Harriet Meadowes. Pode entrar, Dorcas está quase pronta.

- Obrigado, com licença. – murmurei enquanto entrava num hall bem arrumadinho, com alguns retratos espalhados nas mesinhas de canto e alguns prêmios pequenos.

- Quer uma xícara de chá? – ela me ofereceu, e neguei o mais gentilmente que pude. Já estava começando a me sentir mal com aquela conversa sem muito conteúdo, até que ela perguntou. – Como se conheceram, Remus?

- Grupo de Estudos, Sra. Meadowes. História.

Harriet continuou a sorrir, então acho que respondi satisfatoriamente. O barulho de passos veio de cima da escada, e logo Dorcas desceu toda arrumada. Sorri amarelado para a mãe dela e já saltei da poltrona em que estava, olhando para ela.

- Hey.

- Oi! Vamos? – ela sorriu, e percebi que até ali ela e a mãe eram parecidas. Acenei timidamente para a Dona Harriet, que já tinha se enfiado na cozinha.

- Estamos indo, mãe! – Dorcas avisou, e a mãe dela gritou algo estranho de onde estava. Acho que ficou tudo bem, e aproveitei para soltar a pergunta que estava me deixando desconfortável enquanto saíamos para a rua:

- Onde está o seu pai?

- Trabalhando... Na rua. – o tom preocupado na voz dela me fez lembrar que o Sr. Meadowes era um policial. Puxei a mão dela para a minha, e entrelaçamos os dedos.

- Agora precisa conhecer a minha família, acho. – sorri. Dorcas pareceu lembrar disso naquele momento, e assentiu com um sorriso renovado.

- Verdade. O que eles fazem mesmo?

- Médica. Meu pai, bom, ele é _comediante. _– murmurei, com medo que ela achasse que eu estava mentindo.

- Ele é o que? – ela perguntou mais alto. – Não ouvi.

- _Comediante. _– murmurei de novo, na esperança de que ela seguisse a convenção e parasse de perguntar depois da segunda vez que não ouviu. O problema é que Dorcas não é convencional.

- O que ele faz, Rem.

- Comediante! – exclamei um pouco irritado. – Stand Up.

- Jura? – ela sorriu mais largo, mas percebeu que eu me incomodei. – Qual o problema?

- Não sei. – confessei. – Queria que ele fizesse algo mais... Respeitável?

- Como ser policial e arriscar a vida? – ela falou mais casualmente do que eu faria. Caímos na risada e eu a abracei o mais carinhosamente que sabia.

- É, algo respeitável assim. – sussurrei para seus cabelos, e continuamos conversando sobre os prós e contras de ser policial ou comediante até enxergarmos a porta do colégio. Entrei me sentindo uma estrela, e guiei Dorcas até o auditório, onde o pessoal da banda ainda afinava os instrumentos. Cedo o suficiente para uns beijinhos.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Vou me atrasar para a audição

**Ouvindo: **Don't Cry for me Argentina (Senhoras e Senhores, a banda.)

- Vamos tocar músicas antigas pra sempre? – Taylor, o cara dos pratos, resmunou num tom meio triste enquanto fazíamos a décima volta pela quadra no som mais triste que os musicais já conseguiram produzir. Dei de ombros, e adoraria responder, mas não pude porque tinha uma bosta de trompete na boca.

Faltavam uns quarenta minutos para a audição de Sirius e mal chegamos a segunda parte, de tanto que o treinador fica pedindo para repetir enquanto fecha os olhos e sorri ("Isso é a perfeição, pessoal!"). Fico imaginando se argentinos já tocaram tantas vezes essa música quanto a gente, ou se eles tem treinadores doidos que nem o nosso. Quando ele finalmente percebeu que se continuasse naquele ritmo nós iríamos ter que dormir na grama do campo nos liberou, e larguei o trompete e aquele chapéu ridículo (meu período de negação do quanto ele é estúpido já passou) e corri para o vestiário. Estava com o pé na porta quando ouvi um soluço vindo das arquibancadas, e fiquei curioso. Mudei o caminho na direção do som, imaginando que seria alguma das dançarinas com uma unha quebrada, mas quando achei quem chorava percebi que não era um desses casos. Reconheci Angelina das aulas de desenhos (meio fácil, ela tem os cabelos mais chamativos do mundo), e me aproximei.

- Angelina? – me sentei ao lado dela, e seus olhos castanhos com maquiagem borrada me encararam assim que ela ergueu o rosto. Se apressou em esfregar as lágrimas para longe, o que só deixou pior a manda preta, mas fingi que nada estava errado para não magoá-la mais.

- Peter. Tudo bom?

- Comigo sim, especialmente agora que terminou esse suplício do treino da banda. Mas com você acho que não, certo?

- Tentei entrar na equipe de dança. – ela resmungou, e parecia querer bater a cabeça em algum lugar. Dei alguns tapinhas nas costas dela antes que ela realmente fizesse isso.

- Pra que, só pra Vance te humilhar mais uma vez...

- Dessa vez não foi a Vance, são as amigas dela... Ah, Peter, fui tão idiota...

- Eles não ligam pras pessoas, Angie. – olhei com desprezo para o campo. Quero dizer, me chamar de cabeça de tigela, tiozão, tudo bem, mas não faça isso com os outros. – Eu sei como te animar, pode ser? Vamos para a audiência do teatro, que tal? Sirius vai participar.

- Sirius canta? – ela procurou um espelho na mochila para ver o estado em que estava.

- Claro que não! Por isso mesmo será hilário.

Ela fez uma careta para o reflexo, mas aceitou se levantar quando ofereci a mão.

- Posso passar no banheiro pra lavar isso aqui? – ela perguntou, e assenti.

- Tenho que me trocar mesmo, nos encontramos aqui depois.

Entrei no vestiário mais animado, mas assim que comecei a me vestir pude ouvir passos, e me escondi atrás da primeira fileira de armários, esperando se alguém ia entrar. Ninguém veio, mas percebi que os jogadores estavam conversando do lado de fora. Inclusive Nate.

- Lily está andando com aqueles perdedores, cara. – ele resmungou, e a voz afetada de Emme Vance respondeu meio incerta:

- Está exagerando, pelo que ela contou eles não são tão ruins

- Nate, deixe ela. Pelo que me contou, parece que os quatro não são tão ruins assim.

- Eles me irritam.

- Irritam como?

- Sei lá, Emme. Eles me irritam, e estão tentando roubar a minha namorada. Acredita que esses dias nós brigamos e Lily foi na casa daquele idiota do Potter para pedir consolo? Não acreditei quando ouvi.

- Eles são amigos, Nate. – suspirou ela. Encostei minha cabeça na parede, já sentindo aquela falta de ar característica de quando levo os socos de Nate no estômago.

- Amigos, tá legal. – Mintch rosnou de uma forma que me deixou bem mais estressado. – Se Black continuar a se meter perto da minha irmã vou deixar uma tatuagem do meu punho no pescoço dele.

- Não tem jeito com vocês. – Emmeline reclamou meio resignada. – Deixa pra lá. Lily e Lene disseram que eles não são tão ruins, então eu acredito. Me incomodava um pouco, mas se as minhas amigas não veem problema, não vou mais me meter.

- Vou arrebentar a cara do Potter se perceber que ele está dando em cima dela. – Nate ignorou o que ela tinha dito, o que me deixou ainda mais nervoso. Ficaram em silêncio de repente, e fiz uma nota mental pra lembrar de jogar na cara de James que eu avisei que essa amizade com Lily ia dar problema. Como estava muito quieto recuei um pouco, e me vesti na velocidade mais alta que a minha tremedeira deixou.

Sai do vestiário na ponta dos pés, e vi os pés de Angie ao longe me esperando. Não tinha dado nem cinco passos para encontrar com ela quando senti uns dedos fechando na minha blusa pelas costas, e quando abri os olhos novamente estava encostado na parede, Nate me pressionando ali com os olhos me encarando de um jeito maníaco.

- Pettigrew. – Nate rosnou. Engoli em seco e tentei agir o mais naturalmente possível.

- Ótima tarde, Nate! Como v-aaai?

- Estava espiando do vestiário, Pettigrew?

- Eu? Nãão! Não escutei nada, sou surdo desse ouvido! – tentei erguer o dedo pra apontar para o lado da cabeça e não consegui, porque sua mão enorme já estava no meio do caminho pra me acertar com um soco no estômago. Senti aquela dor já conhecida e aquela sensação de que podia vomitar meu almoço, não fosse o fato de minha digestão ter terminado já. Perdi o fôlego por alguns segundos enquanto escorregava na parede até cair de joelhos no chão, e assim que conseguia falar, ergui a cabeça timidamente e esbocei um sorriso.

- _Nathaniel_¸ sejamos razoáveis, sim?

- Me dá um motivo pra eu não continuar arrebentando a sua cara, Pettigrew.

- All we need is Love? – continuei sorrindo, e Mintch soltou uma risada imbecil no fundo.

- Resposta errada...

Já estava me agachando e preparando a defesa quando um barulho de algo caindo assustou os dois, e Nate usou o braço pra parar Mintch. Os dois se entreolharam e rosnaram de frustração, e antes de sair correndo ouvi o aviso:

- Nos vemos por aí, colega. Avise aos seus amigos pra tomar cuidado.

Balancei a cabeça rapidamente, e quando ele virou as costas me levantei, apoiando as mãos na parede porque aparentemente minhas pernas tinham virado amoeba. Vi Angie correr na minha direção, preocupada, e ergui o polegar para deixá-la menos tensa.

- To ótimo, to ótimo!

- Estavam socando você!

- Deixa pra lá, estou pronto! Vamos?

- Como consegue dizer isso? Vamos até o decano...

- Não! Eu me viro, anda logo senão perdemos a audição!

Ela ainda quis insistir, mas comecei a distraí-la falando sobre Classic Who, e quando chegamos ao auditório ela já estava tão entusiasmada falando de seu cosplay que não tocamos mais no assunto da surra. Avistei Remus beijando Dorcas numa das primeiras filas, então decidimos ficar um pouco longe para poupar o constrangimento.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Assistir a audição sem rir

**Ouvindo: **That's not my name – The Ting Tings

- Aqui, terminado. – declarei, olhando para uma Lily muito sorridente. Assim que tinha terminado o ensaio daquela tarde ela tinha corrido pra minha casa para terminarmos a playlist, e a surpreendi com algumas mudanças que fiz com um programa especial.

- Você reclamou da voz eletrônica da Lady GaGa! Está perfeito! Onde conseguiu esse programa?

- Meu pai... – dei de ombros, feliz por ela ter ficado satisfeita.

- A festa vai ser perfeita! – ela me abraçou.

- Obrigado. – sorri sem ela perceber. Quando me soltou, Lily sentou de novo ao meu lado, e enquanto esperávamos os arquivos transferirem, me perguntou:

- É hoje a audição de Sirius, não é?

- É, acho que estou meio atrasado, falando nisso... – me levantei e comecei a vasculhar o armário.

- Posso ir?

Olhei para ela ainda com o corpo meio escondido pela porta do armário.

- Certeza? Vai ser bem engraçado...

- Não confia mesmo que Sirius possa cantar, James?

- Não me leve a mal, mas qualquer um que conheça Sirius sabe que ele não consegue se dar bem em um palco, quanto mais cantando! Sério!

- Ele só precisa de incentivo, é o que eu acho. Posso ir então?

- Se quer mesmo... – ponderei por um momento. – Nate não vai, sabe, se incomodar? Digo...

- Nate não tem nada a ver com isso. – ela revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Sirius vai ficar mais confortável se fracassar com apoio moral... – comentei, me escondendo atrás da porta para trocar de roupa.

- Ele não vai fracassar, James! – ela riu, e quando sai ergueu os olhos com surpresa. – Que roupas são essas?

Olhei para baixo, analisando o novo conjunto que Roger tinha me ajudado a comprar, e senti o rosto esquentar.

- São novas...

- São ótimas, James! – ela levantou, me analisando de um jeito que com certeza me fez ficar mais vermelho. – Devia usá-las mais vezes, tipo na escola. Só uma coisinha...

E, para o meu completo desespero, ela foi se aproximando, e comecei a rapidamente superaquecer e a tremer. Lily levou as mãos ao meu colarinho, e sem conseguir respirar percebi que ela abriu dois botões liberando o começo da minha garganta. Pude sentir as palmas da mão ficarem geladas, e esfreguei-as no lado das calças pra secar. Lily sorriu.

- Pronto, agora sim.

Entreabri os lábios, respirando muito fundo. Lily me olhou também, as mãos ainda na minha blusa, e ficamos por um segundo ali, parados, um olhando para o outro meio sem jeito.

- Vamos de segway? – finalmente recuperei a fala, e ela piscou algumas vezes antes de se afastar de mim.

- Claro! Vamos, não disse que já estava atrasado?

Corremos para baixo, e mesmo minha mãe quase insistindo para levar a gente de carro, peguei a segway, e Lily se espremeu atrás de mim.

- Está tudo bem aí atrás? – perguntei, minha pele arrepiando em todos os lugares que estavam em contato com os dedos dela.

- Claro. É lento, mas maravilhoso.

- Brigado! – agradeci. O ar estava meio frio, o que não melhorava muito já que Lily se agarrava a mim para escapar da corrente de vento e não cair. Minha única sorte é o fato de a escola não ser muito longe, então não fiquei muito tempo com ela respirando no meu ouvido. Descemos na hora de começar a audição, e entramos quase gargalhando quando derrapamos na frente do salão. Remus, Dorcas, Pete e Angelina (o que ela está fazendo aqui?), da aula de desenho, estavam numa das primeiras filas, e sentamos perto deles.

O lugar estava bastante cheio, e já me preparei para o suporte moral, já que Sirius provavelmente vai desmaiar quando vir toda essa gente.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Qualquer um sobre vomito.

**Ouvindo: **Davis chamando os primeiros concorrentes.

Me olhei no espelho enquanto via os candidatos passarem atrás de mim. Vou vomitar. Com certeza vou vomitar. Amassei a letra da música que estava para cantar, e olhei para o papel pensando seriamente em comer e dizer que não posso me apresentar por que perdi a letra. De qualquer forma é bem provável que eu vomite nos juízes, então qual a diferença se eu simplesmente não cantar? Sou só um pianista, meu deus, porque o professor quer me ouvir cantar?

Cansado e enjoado, me joguei num dos sofás dos bastidores, e vi James e os outros entrarem curiosos e me avistarem de longe. Acenei, e quando chegaram perto senti o sangue gelar completamente no estômago.

- Pronto? – Pete perguntou sorridente, e lancei meu olhar mais sarcástico que a ânsia permitiu.

- Você sabe que não vou me dar bem.

- Confiamos em você! – Remus ergueu o polegar, e quando olhei para James percebi que ele estava quase rindo, ainda que sua mão estivesse tremendo de nervoso.

- Não vou.

- Que? – ele sobressaltou. – Já está aqui!

- Vou vomitar. Não vai dar certo!

- Vai sim! – Lily sorriu, e beliscou o braço de James quando ele tossiu. – Nós viemos te ver cantar. Você sendo escolhido ou não!

- Pelo menos pensa. – Pete insistiu, e dei de ombros.

- Já estou aqui, não custa nada pensar.

- Então vamos esperar você na plateia. – Lily se agachou e me beijou na bochecha. Em seguida saíram, e me senti mais sozinho do que antes de eles chegarem.

Abaixei a cabeça e prestei atenção no cara que cantava. Foi ótimo. Vou me dar mal. Não vou passar. Ai deuses.

- Sirius? – ouvi uma voz mais familiar. Marlene sorria, ainda carregando a mochila da escola nas costas. – Eu vim!

- Oi.

- Como está?

- Péssimo. Não vou conseguir cantar.

- Como? – seus olhos arregalaram. – Você é ótimo!

- Não vou conseguir, vou vomitar!

- Sirius, se você não cantar eu vou-

- Sirius Black! – chamaram ao fundo, e arregalei os olhos de terror. Marlene continuou me encarando.

- Anda.

- Não vou.

- Vai!

- Não posso! Marlene, você não entende, eu não-

Mas ela não me deixou terminar, só me puxou pela camisa e grudou a boca na minha, me fazendo entrar em um transe momentâneo. Não senti que ela me empurrava, e quando percebi já tinha metade do corpo para fora da cortina. Olhei para frente, e vi a multidão que me encarava, quieta, esperando. Paralisei por um momento, mas acordei quando o professor chamou:

- Música, Black?

- B-Blue October. Congratulations. – gaguejei, tropeçando um pouco em direção ao microfone. Escutei Davis rabiscar algo na prancheta e esperei.

- Pode começar, garoto.

Tentando não encarar todo mundo de uma vez, avisei o cara do violão para começar. Lancei uma olhada rápida pra plateia, e vi meu pai erguer o polegar pra mim. Perto dele, Marlene piscou, e decidi começar antes que ficasse roxo na frente de todo mundo. Enchi o peito de ar e comecei:

- _Is that seat taken? Congratulations. Would you like to take a Walk with me? _– olhei para James, que estava boquiaberto, e me senti um pouco melhor. - _My mind it kind of goes fast… I try to slow it down for you! I think I'd love to take a drive, I want to give you something, I've been wanting to give to you for years…My heart…_

As meninas do coral cantaram o refrão que eu tinha entregado antes, e tirei esse tempo pra respirar um pouco.

- _I came to see the light in my best friend… You seemed as happy as you'd ever been. My chance of being open was broken, and now you're Ms. Him. _

Na plateia, James me olhava como se nunca tivéssemos conversado na vida, e escutei mais anotações na prancheta do professor. Algo no meu estomago mexeu, e decidi ignorar.

- _My words they don't come out right, but I'll try to say I'm happy for you! I think I'm going to take that drive; I want to give you something I've been wanting to give to you for years… My heart!_

Alonguei as vogais por alguns segundos, e depois encarei a plateia, preparado para ser vaiado ou coisa pior, quando as palmas começaram, uma onda ensurdecedora que me atordoou um pouco. Meu pai socava o ar, e pelos gestos que ele fazia acho que estava gritando "meu filho, meu filho!" pros pais sentados por perto. Meio tremulo, agradeci e voltei para os bastidores, onde corri para vomitar no banheiro. Fiquei ali, sentado, por um tempão, e quando finalmente tomei coragem para sair o último candidato estava chamando os outros para o anuncio do resultado.

- Primeiro quero dizer que a grande maioria foi muito bem. – Davis começou. – O clube de teatro está sempre aberto a talentos, e nossas produções poderão contar com a sua ajuda quando necessário. Infelizmente por ora só temos uma vaga, então só pude escolher um de vocês.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar, e achei que fosse voltar ao banheiro.

- Bom, sem maiores embolações, Sirius Black, você é nosso novo backing vocal masculino.

A última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar foi meu pai gritando.


	9. S01EP08: Pancadaria

**Episode VIII**

**"Pancadaria"**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Não consigo pensar em filme enquanto estiver aqui.

**Ouvindo: **Marlene cantar.

- Perfeito! – sorri largamente assim que Marlene dedilhou os últimos acordes e deixou o violão de lado. Estávamos no quarto dela, e como tinha prometido que poderíamos ensaiar já tínhamos cantado algumas músicas juntos. Ela estava agindo normalmente comigo, o que me deixou aliviado e tenso ao mesmo tempo, especialmente depois daquele pseudobeijo nos bastidores da audição.

- Toca muito bem, fez aulas ou foi de ouvido mesmo? – perguntei mais relaxado quando Marlene recostou o violão branco num canto da parede cor de lavanda. Ela me olhou surpresa, e respondeu meu sorriso.

- Mintch me ensinou. E você?

- Comecei o piano com a minha mãe, mas depois tive um professor... O violão foi meu pai, ele toca bem.

- Pelo que você me conta, ele faz muitas coisas bem, não? – ela riu. Notei que seu nariz franzia quando fazia isso, o que a deixava com um ar charmoso demais.

- Meu pai é o máximo, é difícil corresponder às expectativas quando me comparo com ele...

- Você ainda não descobriu as qualidades que tem, só isso. – ela me encarou com um sorriso mais simpático, e a encarei lembrando como tinha me apoiado na audição, e do beijo... – Como está sendo ensaiar sem o piano? Muito diferente?

Despertei do meu transe momentâneo com a pergunta, e respirei fundo.

- Diferentes, acho. O professor disse que sou bom, mas não consigo encarar as pessoas.

Marlene refletiu por um instante, e diante da minha expressão que devia estar deplorável, riu.

- Realmente, considerando que você desmaiou no final da audição.

- Não deu pra perceber que eu estava nervoso?

- Acho que você deixou isso bem claro, cara.

Revirei os olhos ainda tentando disfarçar a vergonha, e de repente ela estava do meu lado, encostada com o ombro no meu. Fiquei parado, pensando no que dizer que pudesse acabar com aquele silêncio horrível que tinha se instalado.

- Você tem sardas. – foi a minha ideia genial. Os ombros de Marlene desgrudaram dos meus imediatamente, e já estava preparado para ficar quieto quando percebi que ela estava sentando na minha frente, os olhos me perfurando.

- Tenho. – ela sorriu, e lá estavam elas, as sardas, me forçando a olhar para suas bochechas. Fervendo por dentro, senti suas mãos apertarem as minhas, e não consegui evitar respirar muito fundo.

- Eu... Eu me sinto estranho perto de você. – confessei, e Marlene sorriu.

- Sente? – seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo. Quando me dei conta, seus dedos estavam no meu rosto, e senti a ansiedade embrulhar meu estômago. Ela estava realmente muito perto.

Já estava me vendo contando a história para os garotos, ia dar tudo certo e eu iria beijar Marlene-

- Marlene? – a voz de Mintch interrompeu minha expectativa, e me afastei o mais rápido possível dela, respirando rápido como se tivesse acabado de terminar uma corrida.

- Marlene? – ele repetiu mais próximo, e abriu a porta para encontrar uma cena meio esquisita. Lene me olhou meio ressentida e depois grunhiu para Mintch:

- O que você quer?

- Hey, Mckinnon. – cumprimentei mesmo diante do olhar asqueroso que ele me lançou.

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

- Não é da sua conta, veio só pra isso? – seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, e comecei a acompanhar a discussão que começou como se fosse uma partida de tênis.

- Claro que é, o que estão fazendo?

- Você não tem mais nada pra fazer?

- Ficou amiguinha desse idiota, é?

- Isso não é da sua conta, imbecil, sai daqui! Porque não vai encontrar com aquela sua namorada de batom?

- Emme é bem melhor que esse retardado, ela tem as melhores notas da classe.

- Classe do que, pintura de unha? Ah, faça-me o favor, Mintch! Sirius e os amigos deles tem as melhores notas, que eu saiba.

- Eles são ridículos!

- Ei, você é ridículo... – murmurei indignado, mas os dois estavam tão compenetrados em se digladiar que me ignoraram.

- São ridículos na série certa, não?

- Não reprovei porque eu quis!

- Não, reprovou porque é um retardado que prefere agarrar garotas no carro do papai em vez de sentar a bunda numa cadeira e ler uns livros!

- É você, né? – de repente ele lembrou que eu estava ali e olhou com raiva na minha direção. – Você que fica falando bosta de mim pra minha irmã, né, seu otário!

- Mintch! – Marlene soltou um gritinho quando ele me agarrou pela gola da camisa. Não que aquele fosse um ângulo de Mintch que eu não conhecesse, já passei por isso um milhão de vezes. Mas não na frente dela. – Solta ele!

- Fica longe da minha irmã, Black. – ele cuspiu em mim. – Entendeu? Fica longe dela! Você não é metade do cara que ela merece, você é uma porcaria, um lixo, me ouviu? Vou te dar a chance de sair daqui antes de eu quebrar essa sua cara de merda.

Quando me largou, senti as costas arderem com o contado com o chão. Marlene ajoelhou rápido e me ajudou a levantar, mas eu já estava tão nervoso que me livrei do abraço que ia me dar.

- Acho que preciso ir.

- Não! Mintch é um idiota, eu juro que não vai mais acontecer, de verdade.

- Melhor a gente se afastar um tempo então. – me inclinei muito rápido e dei um beijo na bochecha dela, tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava me sentido duplamente humilhado.

- Achei que fosse mais corajoso... - ouvi Marlene murmurar nas minhas costas. Passei pela sala, onde Mintch estava deitado, e balancei a cabeça.

- Desculpa.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Zombie Repellent (Repelente de Zumbis)

**Ouvindo: **Música Medieval

- Começamos com uma trilha de serragem, na transição hebraica até o Egito! – Charlie gritou de cima do trono dele para o pessoal que estava trabalhando. Como a feira do colégio estava se aproximando, os grupos de estudo tinham sido convidados a fazer alguma coisa especial, e o pessoal de história decidiu compor uma linha do tempo viva. Claro que na parte da "composição" foi basicamente trabalho escravo, com Charlie grasnando ordens e nós, pobres mortais, resistindo bravamente contra o impulso de assassiná-lo e usar o corpo na decoração da peste negra.

- Vou explodir a cabeça dele! – Dorcas sibilou, se aproximando de mim carregando muitos vestidos numa mão só e uma lanterna de cera na outra.

- Por favor. – ri o mais baixo que minha revolta deixou, e depois apontei para a pilha de coisas que ela carregava. – Ajuda?

- Brigada. – ela praticamente lançou os tecidos pesados em mim, e enquanto me equilibrava para carregar tudo espiei e vi que ela arrastava algumas anáguas de metal para perto de nós. – Charlie encheu o saco e tivemos de arranjar umas armações de metal para o século XVIII. Quero ver qual a menina que vai ser louca e aceitar usar essa bosta.

Ainda rindo da expressão de inconformidade dela, arrastamos tudo para o canto reservado aos figurinos, e quando voltamos vimos a Professora Rice na porta, olhando num misto de medo e preocupação para o nosso agito (e para Charlie sentado num trono improvisado gritando ordens, provavelmente. Espero que ela o mande para a psicóloga do colégio depois disso).

- Ela sabe onde fica a nossa sala? – Dorcas murmurou incrédula, e até ergueu a franja para enxergar melhor.

- Charles Coyle? – ela chamou, e Charlie pulou do trono como se alguém tivesse transformado-o numa cadeira elétrica.

- Profe-Professora! Em que eu posso, hum, ajudar?

- Uma das minhas meninas vai participar disso aqui, Coyle.

- Va-Vai?

Eu e Dorcas nos entreolhamos confusos.

- Isso mesmo. Ela precisa de pontos e decidi que esse grupo vai ajudá-la. Vamos, Emmeline! Entra logo, menina.

Ela só pode estar brincando. Emmeline Vance surgiu do corredor, olhando para o clube com um olhar superior e um sorriso meio maligno. Troquei outro olhar com Dorcas e percebi quem era a garota que seria escolhida para usar as armações de metal.

- Oi!

- Quero ver dedicação nisso aqui, Vance. – Rice deu um sorriso maternal (acredite em mim, estou sendo generoso com a delicadeza dela) e Emmeline acenou positivamente, me lembrando um cão de guarda particularmente pomposo. Sem dizer mais nada a professora nos deixou, e Charlie parecia ter ganho um presente de natal inesperado e desagradável.

- Lupin, guie a donzela.

- Que? – tentei protestar, mas lá estava ela, em toda a sua magnificência, me olhando animada. – Oi, Emmeline.

- O que posso fazer? – ela sorriu, como se nunca tivesse falado mal de mim e meus amigos pelas costas. – Sei pintar, dançar, escolher músicas...

E com um olhar de ódio para Charlie, olhei em volta tentando achar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, que ela pudesse fazer.

- Majestade? – gritei, e podia sentir Charlie me ignorando. – **Majestade, uma audiência agora.**

- Sim? – aquele ruivo desalmado olhou inocentemente para mim, e quando percebeu meu olhar homicida me chamou para perto com um aceno. – Um minuto, Emmeline.

- Quer me matar? – sibilei assim que estávamos afastados. – Vamos perder!

- Sem desesperos, Lupin, está na presença do rei. – Charlie murmurou, e tive vontade de acertar a cara dele naquela hora.

- _Agora não é hora! _Chuck, por favor!

Frustrado, Charlie tirou a coroa e apoiou num canto, suspirando.

- Você tem paciência, eu não! Vai, me ajuda nessa. E por favor, nunca mais use Chuck, me sinto um plebeu.

- Você me deve uma enorme, Chuck. – murmurei, e suspirei resignado enquanto voltada até Dorcas.

- Não tem jeito. Me enterrem no ritual da Vahala, por favor.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo. Ela está ali, olha.

Emmeline estava perto das fantasias de pré história, e me aproximei o mais gentilmente que pude. Ela deveria agradecer que não costumo guardar rancor.

- Vance? – chamei, e ela se virou para mim com um raro (muito, _muito_ raro) sorriso simpático.

- Lupin. Pode me chamar de Emme, somos colegar de grupo agora!

- É, acho que somos. – Cocei a nuca meio envergonhado. – Tudo bom?

- Ah, sim. – o olhar dela foi do meu rosto para o meu peito, e olhei para baixo já imaginando que Peter tinha derrubado chocolate em mim de novo. – Esteve malhando.

- Ah, sim, eu... – olhei para cima e depois para o lado, morrendo de vergonha por ela ter reparado em algo assim. Amaldiçoei Dorcas por ter elogiado minha camisa de botões com zumbis até o fim, e tossi um pouco pra disfarçar. – Brigado. Vou te ajudar nesse trabalho, ok?

- Claro.

- Gosta de figurinos? Posso te orientar em alguns... – levei Emme até uma pilha de calças, e puxei uma boca de sino bordada com purpurina e lantejoulas (se não me engano a antiga dona dessa calça era a mãe de Charlie...). – Por exemplo, essa, bem, essa calça...

- Meu deus, onde vocês arranjaram isso? – Emmeline tirou a peça da minha mão, e analisou com os olhos azuis faiscando. – É tão extravagante! Cá entre nós, eu amo extravagância, só não saio usando essas coisas porque provavelmente iriam me achar uma doida!

- Acho que encontramos um lugar pra você, então. – sorri aliviado, surpreso por não estar sendo tão difícil lidar com ela pessoalmente. – Vamos encontrar mais alguma coisa, então.

Estávamos atolados em calças e camisas quando meu celular tocou, e tive de largar Emme entretida com alguns casacos de pele falsa que encontramos para atender. De certa forma estava bastante feliz, e até um pouco agradecido por ela ter um gosto bem simples como roupas. Olhei para o visor e vi que era Sirius chamando, e franzi a testa.

- Fala, Sirius.

- Mintch está atrás de mim.

- Zeus e Calipso, o que você fez?

- Estava cantando com a Lene, aí ficou um clima meio estranho e quando eu vi a gente estava quase, sabe, se beijando, e cara, tava tudo ótimo até o Mintch chegar e armar uma confusão do inferno, ameaçou quebrar a minha cara e me jogou no chão.

- Cara, que troglodita!

- Eu sei. Vou me afastar dela por um tempo, não quero levar uma surra, cara.

- Quer proteção? Não fico aqui até tarde não.

- Seria bacana ter vocês aqui... Que tal Harry Potter?

- Beleza, mas eu quero ser o lobisomem. Essa J.K é um gênio.

- Que seja. Só fala isso porque você fica com a Natalia Tena.

- Pobre alma, Sirius. Sinto muito que você tenha "morrido", mas fazer o que?

- Idiota. James vai ficar louco da vida.

- Tchau, que a força esteja com você.

- Tchau, idem.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Atender o SOS que recebi de Peter.

**Ouvindo: **Uma ventarada.

Quando Pete me ligou eu estava quase ligando para Lily pela terceira vez, mas desisti depois de perceber o quanto ele estava ansioso, muito embora eu não soubesse a razão, e sai da escola direto para a casa dele, mandando uma mensagem para ela enquanto andava para fora.

Estava com a cabeça baixa, prestando atenção em enviar o texto, e só ergui quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Hey, Potter!

Virei para trás, e paralisei. Nate, Mintch, Allan, Adam, Twister e Jonas, todos ainda de chuteiras, me encaravam como uma manada de bois, prontos para me atacar. Não pensei duas vezes, arregalei os olhos e comecei a correr, sem entender porque metade do time de futebol queria me pegar dessa vez.

Eu só queria chegar à casa de algum dos meus amigos o mais rápido possível, mas mesmo com todo o meu treinamento com Roger durante esses meses, eles eram seis, e treinavam há muito mais tempo do que eu.

- Pega ele pela mala! – Nate gritou, e fechei os olhos quando senti alguém puxar minha mochila, me lançando no chão. O tecido rasgou e caiu no chão, junto com todas as minhas coisas, e Mintch chutou tudo pra longe.

Achei fossem me deixar no chão, mas Adam me levantou e prendeu meus braços para trás, e por mais que eu me debatesse não tinha jeito dele soltar. Balancei a cabeça e um grunhido indicou que tinha conseguido acertar o rosto dele, mas antes que pudesse aproveitar meu golpe e me soltar, Twister acertou um chute no meu estômago, me tirando quase todo o ar.

Baixei a cabeça, tossindo muito, e ao longe vi a caligrafia bem arrumada de Lily numa das minhas anotações sobre a festa dela. Outro soco me acertou, dessa vez no peito, e não consegui segurar um gemido de dor.

- Levanta a cara desse bosta! – Nater rosnou, e Jonas ajudou Adam a me puxar pelo cabelo até que eu estivesse encarando Nate, que parecia mais bravo do que nunca. Irado, ele acertou outro soco no meu rosto, e depois que eu voltei a respirar chegou muito perto, cuspindo:

- Escuta bem porque não vou dar outro aviso, Potter. Tá me ouvindo?

- Hmm. – murmurei, a boca inchada depois do último soco. Nate sorriu.

- Você vai ficar longe da Lily. Se eu vir vocês dois, se eu ouvir os dois conversando, se eu perceber você olhando pra ela no corredor, a surra que vou te dar vai fazer você ter saudade dessa aqui.

Jonas largou minha cabeça, mas Nate ainda não tinha cansado de me arrebentar. Não lembro em que parte exatamente meu óculos se partiram em alguns pedaços, e não consigo lembrar tudo que aconteceu, na verdade. Só sei que Nate estava realmente irritado dessa vez. Muito. Mesmo.

Quando finalmente cai no chão pela última vez, vi os pés se afastando e as risadas ecoando na minha cabeça atordoada. Usei toda a força que ainda conseguia reunir pra me levantar, e juntei minhas coisas no que tinha restado da minha mochila, retomando o meu caminho até a casa de Peter mais lentamente.

- Dona Cecily... – bati com o cotovelo na porta. – Tia!

- James! – ela soltou um gritinho quando abriu a porta, e me ajudou a entrar. – Ah, meu deus, o que fizeram com você, menino! Ah, esquece, venha aqui, pode usar uma das malas de Petey. Agora senta que vou pegar gelo.

Sentei e me encostei-me a uma almofada, respirando fundo enquanto ela molhada um algodão em anticéptico e passava nos ralados.

- Esses garotos não podem mais fazer isso, Jimmy. – ela murmurou indignada enquanto limpada o sangue que tinha escorrido do meu nariz. – Eu sempre digo a Peter pra ter cuidado com eles, são uns delinquentes.

- Aliás, onde ele está?

- Estudando com uma moça chamada Angelina. – ela sorriu orgulhosa. – Vai voltar daqui a pouco.

Alguém bateu na porta, e pela silueta no vidro percebi que era Sirius.

- Tia Cecily! – ele chamou, e quando ela abriu a porta, sorriu de um jeito esquisito. – Pete está por aqui? Remus e eu queríamos chamar ele pra- cara! Que aconteceu com você?

Comecei a contar o que tinha acontecido, e acho que estraguei uma tarde de Harry Potter.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **James vai apanhar

**Ouvindo: **Angelina dizendo tchau.

Ensinar matemática à Angie não foi nenhum esforço, já que inteligente ela é, e além de uma boa aluna acho que estou conseguindo uma boa amiga também, o que é bônus. Ainda assim, foi difícil me concentrar no que estava falando. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo que para mim a vida está de ponta cabeça.

Quero dizer, Sirius agora é cantor, James está amigo de uma das líderes de torcida, e posso jurar para quem quiser me ouvir que eu vi Remus e Emmeline Vance dando risada enquanto montavam um quebra cabeças medieval. Até ano passado essas três possibilidades seriam impossíveis, e a única resposta ou explicação plausível que Remus me diz é:

- Ah, cara, as coisas mudam.

Hey! Se isso tudo continuar, logo James vai começar a jogar futebol, Sirius vai para o campeonato regional entre condados, e Remus pode começar a namorar Emmeline, mesmo todos nós sabendo que ele gosta mesmo da Dorcas. Isso é muito para mim, especialmente com a minha dieta sem chocolates.

Outra coisa bizarra é essa dieta. Eu emagreci, os garotos emagreceram, as espinhas de Remus sumiram e peguei Sirius levantando peso semana passada, fora do horário de treinamento.

- Hey, Pete! – Remus me assustou na porta de entrada, e quase me fez derrubar tudo que segurava (ou seja, aquele chapéu ridículo da banda e alguns papéis com letras igualmente ridículas). – Estava pensando em assistir Harry Potter na casa do Sirius, o que acha?

- Você não recebeu a minha mensagem?

- Que mensagem?

- A que dizia reunião urgente na casa do Pete. Sirius disse que estava indo agora, e James não convidou Lily.

- Bom, eu vou então. Deixamos os bruxos para depois.

Começamos a andar, e quando estávamos quase na metade do caminho, Remus parou do nada.

- O que foi, Rem?

- Isso aqui. – ele agachou e pegou um pedaço de papel rasgado. – É a letra do Jim.

- E? Ele pode ter deixado cair.

- Ele deixaria um pedaço rasgado das anotações sobre física dele cair no chão assim?

Arregalei os olhos. Da última vez que James perdeu as anotações físicas dele nós todos tivemos que convencê – lo de que a professora de artes tinha guardado antes que ele chamasse a polícia.

- Vamos levar lá em casa. Vai ver ele não sabe que caiu.

- Ou a polícia está sendo chamada agora.

- É.

Corremos até a minha casa, e quando abri a porta vi a última cena que gostaria de assistir na minha cozinha. James estava todo arrebentado enquanto Sirius batia a cabeça na geladeira, parecendo aterrorizado. É um pesadelo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Remus perguntou e foi até James, que não podia olhar pra ninguém, já que estava sem os óculos.

- Nate me bateu. Ou melhor, Nate e todos os amigos dele vieram para cima de mim.

Eu disse! Eu disse que eles iam se arrepender.

- E você, Sirius?

- Mintch me expulsou da casa dele. E da vida da irmã dele também.

Suspirei.

- Era isso que eu ia falar. Nate me pegou antes da audição para avisar para tomarmos cuidado.

- Agora você avisa? – James reclamou.

- Oh, desculpe por não ter avisado antes, Senhor "Oh, desculpe, Pete. Não posso falar com você agora porque Lily tem prova de inglês amanhã."

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Sirius parou de se machucar e respirou fundo.

- Acho que estamos querendo demais.

- Como assim?

- É. A gente devia ficar quieto. Assim, Nate não vai se irritar e nenhum de nós vai sofrer mais... Problemas.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- É. Podemos voltar a comer chocolates...

- Não. – Remus resmungou. – Posso ficar quieto, mas estou realmente gostando desse negócio de treinar. Cansa demais, mas está nos ajudando! Quero dizer, há quanto tempo você não precisa medir os seus níveis glicêmicos, Jim? E, Sirius, você conseguiu chamar a atenção de algumas garotas já, sabia? Eu mesmo não preciso fazer limpeza de pele há bastante tempo, e minha mãe disse que os ganhos de massa muscular são ótimos!

- Mas não posso ser amigo da Lily. – James suspirou.

- Você sempre soube que isso não daria em nada. E você também, Sirius.

- Remus tem razão. – Sirius sentou – se. – Vamos voltar a ser o que éramos, e continuamos os treinos sem ninguém saber.

Sorri satisfeito, e James começou a reconstruir os óculos com um pouco de fita adesiva.


	10. S01EP09: Separações

**Episode IX**

**"Separações"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Your Skill In Reading Has Been Increased by 1 Point (Você ganhou 1 ponto em Leitura)

**Ouvindo: **Emmeline Falar (É, caiam pra trás)

Apesar das minhas baixas expectativas em relação a essa participação de Emme Vance, ela já esteve no Clube por quase uma semana, e devo admitir que não está sendo tão ruim assim. Fomos colocados na área de moda (menos pelo meu talento e mais pela habilidade de costureira que Emmeline tem), e ela me ensinava a mexer numa máquina de costura, uma skill que eu venho tentando adquirir a algum tempo, desde a última vez em que a mãe de James insinuou que não poderia mais costurar cosplays para nós.

- Não ponha o dedo assim, vai arrancar fora. – ela puxou meu mindinho do canto da máquina, e ajeitei outra vez o tecido, pedalando a agulha como se não houvesse amanhã. – Sabe, Rem, posso te chamar assim? O Clube é mais legal do que pensei...

- Pode. – sequei o suor (usar máquina de costura é MUITO esforço!) da testa com a manga do suéter. – Eu gosto daqui...

- Sem contar que já aprendi muita coisa. – ela riu, erguendo para me mostrar um bordado bonito que fez na manga de um dos vestidos. – Quem diria que princesas e príncipes me desapontariam tanto quando me informasse!

- Pelo menos logo terá seu crédito extra, então pode voltar às líderes de torcida, não? – sorri desajeitado. Para minha surpresa, a expressão alegre no rosto dela sumiu, e Emme parou a máquina para enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

- Emme? – chamei, parando também quando percebi que ela estava lentamente começando um acesso de choro. – Emmeline?

- Você é o único em que eu posso confiar pra ser honesto, né? – ela ergueu os olhos molhados para mim, e franzi a testa. O que ela estava dizendo, meu deus?

- Claro... Emme, tem algo errado?

- Eu sou gorda? – ela disparou. Olhei completamente confuso, e segurei seus pulsos superfinos com firmeza.

- Claro que não! De onde tirou essa, Emme?

- A Professora Rice... ela disse que, bem, ela disse que engordei e preciso emagrecer para manter postura de jazz...

- Você não está gorda, Emmie. Você é linda, e não precisa mudar pra ser melhor em nada. – Disse calmamente, embora não tivesse entendido metade do que ela tinha dito.

- Mesmo nas pernas? Olhe! – ela esticou a panturrilha perto de mim, e revirei os olhos com aquele desespero.

- Se reclamar mais um pouco vou fazê-la tomar dois potes de sorvete. – sorri, e ela revirou os olhos, um sorriso meio que voltando ao seu rosto delicado.

- Seu bobo. Não quero ser chutada da equipe, só isso.

- Você é uma das melhores que ela tem! – dei de ombros, e ela voltou a costurar, provavelmente tentando disfarçar que estava ficando vermelha. – Não vai deixa-la ir de jeito nenhum, não seja tonta. Olha, pense assim, se eu tivesse dois mewtwo num deck e pudesse escolher você para substituir, escolheria você duas vezes.

- Como? – ela pareceu confusa, e sorri.

- Deixa pra lá, o ponto é que você é ótima e Rice sabe disso. Não se preocupe.

- Lily tinha razão quando disse que vocês eram demais. – ela me abraçou com força, e acariciei os fios louros pra sentir o cheiro bom deles. – Sempre que pergunto a Mintch sobre meu peso ele me ignora, ou diz que estou magra sem nem me olhar.

- Normal.

- Aliás. – ela me olhou com um pouco de pena. – Acho que devo desculpas a você e seus amigos, Rem. Nunca parei pra pensar em como é ser vocês, então fiquei com uma impressão péssima de que vocês eram idiotas ou coisa assim. Vocês são legais, e me enganei. Obrigada.

- Só não conte para Mintch, ok? – sorri. – Eles não iam gostar muito de saber que você me disse isso. Já não gostaram de James estar próximo de Lily.

- Então é por isso que ele está ignorando ela? – ela franziu a testa.

- Por aí. – baixei a voz. – Nate e os caras pegaram ele na saída no começo dessa semana, Emme. Arrebentaram a cara dele. Melhor não mexer com isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, não sei nem se devia ter te contado sobre isso.

- Se você diz...

Ficamos silenciosamente costurando por mais algum tempo, até que Emme me lançou um sorrisinho animado. "Sabe o que chegou?" ela perguntou, e neguei. "Aquela túnica..."

- A TÚNICA! – saltei da cadeira, correndo para Charlie para pegar minha túnica e brigar com ele por ter demorado a me avisar. Enquanto tentava fazer poses o mais atléticas possível, a porta da sala abriu e James chegou, ainda com alguns hematomas perto dos olhos, mas com óculos novos que Meredith comprou (ela pensa que ele caiu da escada). Ainda assim parecia abatido, como se não dormisse direito há algum tempo.

- Hey, me empresta seu caderno de história? Não entendi umas coisas da aula... E o que é isso aí?

- Estava dormindo, eu vi. – repreendi, não pelo cochilo mas pelo estado em que Nate havia deixado sua alma. – Isso é o que eu vou vestir.

- Remus, isso é um vestido.

- Errado, Senhor. – Encarei James, aborrecido. – É uma túnica. Uma belíssima réplica grega, por sinal.

- Você comprou pelo ebay.

- E daí? – revirei os olhos. – Continua sendo uma túnica.

James não disse nada – também, não acho que estava muito com animo pra discutir, né. – apenas pegou meu caderno monotonamente e sumiu. Emme apareceu atrás de mim, sorrindo.

- Eu sei que é uma túnica. – senti seus dedos fecharem no meu ombro que não estava coberto pela túnica. – Gostei dela.

Virei rápido, mas a resposta ficou na garganta quando vi como ela tinha ficado. O vestido romano verde havia servido como uma luva, e a tiara dourada completava um visual que combinava com cada centímetro da aparência dela.

- Hem, Remus? – ouvi alguém chamar, e quando virei novamente percebi que era Dorcas, metade medieval, metade sufocada pelo espartilho.

- Oi! Quer alguma ajuda aí? – fui para perto dela, estendendo as mãos na direção do cordão que estava prensando suas costelas.

- Não, valeu. – ela desviou de mim, meio irritada. – O que está acontecendo?

- Onde?

- Você, Remus. Emmeline. Estou perdendo você.

- Me perdendo? – olhei revoltado para ela. Pedi Dorcas em namoro faz bem um século, e ela me enrolou desde então. – Nós nunca estivemos juntos, Dor as! Você nunca quis me responder, e sinceramente... Acho que também não quero esperar.

Assim que terminei de falar me arrependi, pois a expressão que ela me lançou foi mais dolorido do que qualquer fora que eu pudesse levar.

- Foi o que pensei. – ela respondeu, virando as costas para mim com mágoa.

- Rem? Está tudo bem? – Emmeline me chamou, e assim que coloquei os olhos em seu sorriso, deixei de lado a tristeza e fui para ela. Pelo visto Roma gosta mais de mim do que a Gália.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Tirar Lily de perto de mim.

**Ouvindo: **Lily chamando (ah, ótimo).

Assim que o sinal do final da aula de francês bateu, sai correndo e praticamente escorreguei para o laboratório de química, olhando bem antes de fechar a porta pra ter certeza de que ela não iria me seguir. O lugar estava completamente vazio, então consegui dar um tempo por ali enquanto pensava como faria pra escapar.

Não podia dizer a ela meus motivos, de jeito nenhum. Nate e Mintch acabariam comigo, ou no mínimo eu teria de usar uma dentadura pelo resto da vida. Pensei e tracei planos, mas nenhum parecia ter a menor chance de dar certo. Finalmente, quando olhei para o relógio, percebi que estava atrasado para um reforço de física que eu ia monitorar, e odeio me atrasar pra qualquer coisa... No meio dessa indecisão horrível, decidi sair, e assim que virei a primeira esquina, quem eu vejo?

- James, está se escondendo de mim?

Agarrei a mochila perto do corpo, e sem pensar duas vezes (erro meu, porque eu deveria ter parado pra raciocinar...) sai correndo de novo. Ela bufou e começou a me seguir, e comecei a me sentir num jogo de pac-man pelos corredores do colégio. O reforço estava acontecendo numa das salas do fim do corredor, e quando percebi que isso significava um beco sem saída, apertei o passo. Estava muito próximo da sala, tão próximo que o alívio me fez diminuir a minha pressa involuntariamente. E foi ali, na frente da porta, tão perto do sucesso, que ela me pegou.

- James! – seu braço agarrou o meu, e assim que virei percebi o quanto tinha irritado Lily. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Lily...

- Hein? Que houve?

- Ah! – sorri amarelo, meu cérebro tentando comprar tempo para arranjar um ótimo motivo que não fosse ameaça de morte. – Nada! Porque você acha que alguma coisa a-aconteceu?

- Você fugiu de mim o dia todo, James.

- Entendo... – limpei a garganta, e espiei pela janela para dentro da sala. – Lily. Nós... Veja, não podemos ser amigos mais. Digo, não podemos ser mais amigos. Mas...

- Como? – as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram, e percebi que além de surpresa, ela estava ficando exponencialmente irritada.

- Não posso mais andar com você, por motivos de- coisas.

- Coisas?

- Entende? Problemas... Quando duas pessoas...

- James...

- Lily. – respirei fundo, colocando a melhor desculpa possível para funcionar. – Eu queria beijar você.

- Jim... – sua expressão amaciou (nããããããõ!) e ela sorriu. – Eu não imaginava...

- Não! – ergui a mão. – Você gosta do Nate, ai decidi que poderia ajudar você em física em troca de algo mais.

(Ainda bem que minha mãe não me ouviu dizer isso...)

- Você... – ela voltou ao estado bravo, e respirei aliviado. – Você só queria... Se _aproveitar _de mim?

- Isso mesmo... – respondi sem muita convicção.

- Achei que gostasse de mim! Digo, da minha companhia...

- De ser forçado a ouvir vozes mecânicas sem graça? – ouvi minha voz dizer, sem acreditar que precisaria magoá-la asism. – De perder horas de estudo atrás de você? Olha, já tive muitas dançarinas me irritando pra ajudar...

- James...

Desviei o olhar quando percebi que ela estava ficando cada vez mais chateada com o que eu estava dizendo. "Olha, sinto muito." Disse, dando de ombros.

- Você fez alguma aposta?

- Não, foi uma ideia. Remus estava perto de arranjar alguém e achei que se conseguisse ficar com você não ficaria pra trás.

- É melhor. – ouvi sua voz levantar, e mantive o meu olhar fixo na maçaneta sem graça da porta. – Você nunca mais olhar pra mim. _Nunca mais_, ouviu?

- Claro. – respondi, os passos dela indo embora me deixando temporariamente atordoado. Olhei para dentro da sala, para a professora, e entrei desanimado. Parecia que alguém tinha me sufocado com uma corda, e deixado ela ali pra ter certeza.

- Professora, não estou muito bem, desculpe. – comentei, e ela me lançou um sorriso.

- Sem problemas. Você nunca falta, James, só tente me avisar antes, tudo bem? Tome, leve esses exercícios pra casa e me traga corrigidos, então pode ir.

- Obrigado, Srta. Bines.

Sai da sala de cabeça baixa, e caminhei meio sem rumo pelos corredores, em direção à saída. Numa das escadas encontrei Remus, que ainda estava com aquele vestido ridículo.

- Porque não tira isso? – perguntei mal humorado, me sentando ao lado dele.

- É túnica.

- Que seja. Qual o seu problema?

- Perdi a Dorcas.

- Como perdeu? Ela disse não?

- Não, eu disse não. Ela demorou tanto pra me dar uma resposta, se fez de indiferente... Sem contar que agora, sabe, estou me aproximando de Emmeline, e ela é fantástica...

- Não acredito que fez isso. – suspirei, mas logo minha própria consciência culpada me cutucou. – Menti descaradamente para Lily, mas pelo menos agora ela me detesta e mantenho meu rosto na configuração atual.

- Nate vai gostar de saber.

- Claro que vai. – passei os dedos pelo cabelo, coçando a nuca de nervoso. – Acho que isso significa que não tenho mais festa pra ir.

- Você montou todas as mixagens!

- E também disse pra ela que só estava interessado em uns beijos.

- Você disse isso? – Remus afundou o rosto nas mãos, rindo de nervoso.

- O que queria que eu dissesse?

- Porque não a verdade?

- A verdade? – soltei um riso maníaco. – Seria uma história boa pra um obituário! "Lily, não posso mais te ver porque seu namorado me encurralou e quebrou a minha cara, portanto, temendo pela minha vida, decidi me afastar de você." Ficou doido?

- É, não seria a decisão mais sensata... – ele levantou, erguendo a túnica para não tropeçar nela (deus do céu, tira esta merda!) – Será que Sirius já acabou o ensaio?

- Podemos ver ...

Caminhamos lentamente em direção ao auditório, e o assunto desviou para pokemon, provavelmente numa tentativa de ambos esquecerem a miséria um do outro. Assim que chegamos mais perto, entretanto, vimos Marlene passar correndo e empurrar a porta para entrar.

- Bom, acho que isso significa que não vamos mais entrar, sim? – trocamos olhares conformados. – Sirius vai apanhar.

- Ou não, e vai inventar alguma mentira ridícula, não é?

- Cala a boca. – revirei os olhos. – Anda, acho que tenho a segunda temporada de Heroes pra assistir.

- Heroes está caído, cara.

- A segunda temporada não. Anda!

Enquanto andávamos olhei para trás, desejando que Sirius tenha um momento de sensatez e se afaste da irmã de Mintch também, pra evitar a fadiga e contas de hospital.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Grease

**Ouvindo: **Stop Crying Your Heart Out – Oasis (Intérprete: Eu!)

- Um tom acima, Sirius! Agora encerrando... Isso! – Davis sorriu, batendo palmas para as últimas notas que ensaiamos naquela tarde. – Pausa!

Sai para os bastidores, morrendo de sede em direção ao filtro. Me joguei num sofá próximo, surpreso por cantar me tirar tanta energia, quando ouvi a voz de Marlene por perto:

- Oi.

Arregalei os olhos e quase engasguei com a água, olhando em volta para ver se estava alucinando ou algo pior. Quando olhei para o lado, descobri que era a parte pior: ela estava lá, me encarando de um jeito meio assustador.

- Marlene? – levantei, olhando para o estrago que minha temporária transformação e chafariz humano tinha causado. – Que diabo está fazendo aqui?

- Preciso falar com você!

- Estou... Bem, estou ensaiando. – fiz um gesto amplo para o salão, sorrindo evasivamente.

- Eu sei, estava esperando a sua pausa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Onde?

- Não se faça de idiota, Sirius Black. – ela estreitou os olhos, me assustando pra valer. – Está me ignorando!

- Eu?

- Já falei pra não fazer isso. – a expressão passou de realmente irritada para aborrecida, e me acalmei um pouco. – Te chamei pra ver uns trechos bacanas de musicais comigo, você não estava em casa. Chamei pra andar pelo centro e comer batata frita, não estava também!

- Veja bem...

- Não me enrole.

- Tá legal, tá legal. – tomei o resto da água pra aliviar a tensão. – Não posso falar com você. Sério.

- Não acredito que está com medo do meu irmão!

- Lene. – sentei novamente, e chamei ela para perto. – Seu irmão e os amigos dele espancaram James na saída do colégio. Eu gosto da sua companhia, mas gosto de ter o nariz em cima da boca, e os olhos em cima do nariz, essas coisas.

- Eles **o que? **

- Shhhh! – tapei a boca dela, olhando para os lados certo de que estava parecendo um paranoico.

- Sirius! – ela ofegou quando deixei sua boca livre. – Ele não faria isso com você.

- Ele fez.

- Não quero me afastar assim. – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu gosto de você.

- Eu também, Lene. – dei de ombros, irritado e cansado. – Só que não dá! Olha pra mim! Se Mintch me pega vai sobrar só o pó!

Por um segundo achei que ela fosse rir, mas de repente seus olhos ficaram muito brilhantes e chorosos. Cheguei um pouco mais perto, e apertei seus ombros.

- Tem gente bacana no mundo além de mim, hun.

- Não interessa. – ela piscou, subitamente irritada. – Qual o problema com a gente?

- Essa partícula não existe, esse é o problema. Existe eu, existe você, e existe seu irmão, que caso eu tentasse causar a existência desse a gente certamente me eliminaria da equação como um todo. Entende?

- Não.

- Bom, de qualquer modo, não precisa.

Marlene se aproximou, e balançou a cabeça desanimada.

- Meu irmão é tão idiota!

- Remus iria ter um piripaque se te ouvisse usando essa palavra assim fora do contexto histórico. – tentei descontrair. – Mas sim, entre as muitas palavras que podem ser aplicadas ao seu irmão e os respectivos amigos, idiota é uma das mais leves. Sem ofensa.

- Não ofendeu. – ela riu de leve, um pouco mais animada. – Mas eu gosto de você. Mesmo com todas as loucuras, e o estilo meio duvidoso.

- Obrigado, acho...

Baixei a cabeça, esperando que ela levantasse e me deixasse, mas a mão de Marlene simplesmente envolveu meu maxilar e se aproximou.

- Só esse... – tentei argumentar, mas ela foi mais esperta (e rápida).

A sensação de encostar nos lábios dela foi parecida com o primeiro, no dia do teste, mas melhor, porque dessa vez eu estava mais concentrado. Ainda assim, nada poderia me preparar para o sentimento bom que se espalhou por mim, e entendi finalmente o que Remus quis dizer quando disse que era como se várias coisas boas acontecessem ao mesmo tempo. Me ajeitei na cadeira, e passei as mãos pela cintura dela.

- Acho que é adeus, então. – ela sorriu de lado enquanto nos soltávamos.

- É. – tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas estava entalado na minha garganta.

- Quem sabe não dava-

- Melhor não. Desculpe, Lene.

- Tudo bem... – ela pareceu triste, mas conformada. – Eu sei, é isso que importa. Quando puder, me ligue.

Assenti, observando – a ir embora com provavelmente a cara mais ridícula do mundo.

_Sirius, _a minha voz interior rosnou, _seu covarde._

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Tudo vai voltar ao normal...

**Ouvindo: **Macho Man – Village People

Não consigo acreditar que estou tocando Village People no trompete. Não posso acreditar que meu treinador está me fazendo tocar Village People num trompete. Os homens vestidos de índio, policial, soldado, cowboy, operário e motociclista giravam na minha mente, me assombrando até que ele finalmente nos deixou parar. Fiquei levemente aliviado, e corri para o vestiário trocar aquele uniforme e encontrar Angelina do lado de fora. Ela tem acompanhado os ensaios com bastante frequência, e sempre temos tempo de conversar na volta pra casa, o que tem sido bem divertido.

- Foi bem impactante. – Angie riu quando reclamei da escolha de música.

- Foi, mas as imagens! – fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça várias vezes, como se pudesse chacoalhar aqueles caras de fantasia pra fora da minha cabeça. – Eles podiam usar fantasias mais legais.

- Não acho que uma banda formada por caras vestidos de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco fosse fazer o mesmo sucesso, Pete, sinto muito...

- Pois é ... – dei de ombros, lamentando que cosplay não fosse tão sexy quanto aquelas fantasias. Do lado oposto ao campo as moças da dança estavam se alongando, e Emmeline Vance acenou de longe para mim, abrindo um sorriso simpático. Sorri mortificado e acenei também, torcendo para que não tivesse alguém atrás de mim, muito melhor vestido, que fosse o real destinatário daquele aceno.

Deve ter dedo do Remus nisso, pensei. A amizade dele e Vance já estava virando um murmúrio pelos corredores, e eu sou especialmente apto pra sacar rumores de qualquer tipo, então sempre sei do que rola pelos bastidores de Stovington.

Cheguei ao estacionamento com Angelina a tempo de ver Dona Meredith sair de carro com James (que estava com cara de quem tinha visto a morte em pessoa) e Remus, que vestia um vestido muito estranho de um ombro só (que será que ele fez dessa vez?), e paramos para nos despedir.

- Acho que vou procurar Sirius, ele estava no auditório ensaiando. – expliquei, e Angie acenou com a cabeça.

- Beleza. A gente se vê no próximo treino, então. – ela sorriu, e acenei para ela enquanto seguia para dentro do colégio de novo. James e eu ficamos sinceramente arrependidos de termos duvidado de Sirius e sua capacidade de cantar, então depois de pedirmos desculpas – que saíram disfarçadas de bronca por ele nunca ter discutido isso a sério conosco – estávamos fazendo um esforço maior pra dar o merecido apoio pra ele.

Quando cheguei de fininho ele estava perto de terminar uma música, e pelo visto era a última. Sentei numa das últimas cadeiras do fundo, esperando o mais pacientemente possível. Quando ele acabou, e Davis disse que estava certo e podiam ir, levantei para esperar por ele, mas notei que Sirius estava estranho e atrapalhado. Tropeçou no palco, acenou meio vago pra quem estava em volta e quando me viu me encarou de um jeito que me fez ter vontade de interna-lo num hospício.

- Hey, Pete.

- Tudo certo?

- Ótimo. – e o sorriso não saia! – E com você?

- Estou ótimo também... – saímos para o corredor, e já estava me incomodando aquele jeito bizarro dele agir. Parei na metade do caminho e estalei os dedos na ponte do nariz dele, que saltou pra trás.

- Hey! Que foi?

- Ah! Ah, eu meio que beijei uma garota.

- Ah, não... – revirei os olhos, com medo de perguntar. – Quem?

- Marlene...

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa que saiu alto demais, chamando a atenção de parte do pessoal do teatro que passava próximo da gente. "Você tem **problema na cabeça**,Sirius? Hein? O acordo foi _dispensar Marlene, _não _beijar Marlene_. Você ouve alguma coisa que a gente te diz? Ouve?"

- Eu segui o plano, Pete. – ele não pareceu ficar nem um pouco preocupado com a minha reação, o que me deixou ainda mais escandalizado.

- Como assim seguiu o plano? Você acabou de dizer que-

- Eu a beijei, mas dispensei. Ela entendeu, Lene é legal...

- Você. – bufei. – É. Um. Completo. Idiota.

- Quer uma carona?

- Não mude de assunto!

- Depois a gente faz conselho pra isso. – ele sorriu, e dei de ombros. – Sério, quer uma carona? James e Remus já devem ter ido embora.

- Pegou a moto?

- Yep. Quer?

- Claro... – parei na frente do estacionamento, procurando pela moto, mas Sirius apontou para o outro lado da calçada.

- Deixei ali, espera aí.

Fiquei parado, achando que provavelmente não deveria ser tão duro com ele sobre esse assunto, talvez devesse ser mais bacana e flexível, essas coisas. Já tinha até me convencido a pedir algumas desculpas pelo modo de dizer, mas alguém me cutucou e mudei de ideia na hora. Assim que virei engoli em seco.

- Ótima tarde, Pettigrew. – Nate disse, acompanhado do pessoal cheio de músculos de sempre.

- Nate! – dei um passo para trás, sem saber se estava mais assustado com a presença dele ou com o jeito educado com que ele me cumprimentou. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, Pettigrew. Viemos agradecer.

- A-Agradecer?

- Isso mesmo, baixinho. Avisou os trouxas dos seus amigos, certo?

- É, eu avisei, fui eu quem avisou-

- Beleza, calma aí. Lily e Marlene estão com a gente agora, então está tudo certo. Nos fez um favor, cara.

Escutei o ronco da moto se aproximando, e enquanto via Sirius de um lado e Nate indo embora do outro, uma sensação horrível tomou conta do meu lugar mais sensível, o estomago. Senti como se tivesse traído James e Sirius mortalmente por ter ajudado Nate, e me arrependi de não ter sido mais corajoso.

- Sobe aí! – Sirius chamou, e sorri amarelo enquanto me agarrava no assento para pular para a garupa.

Passei o caminho todo quieto, e pelo visto Sirius ainda estava relembrando o beijo e não quis dizer nada também. Chegamos na minha casa, e desci ainda bem calado.

- Até amanhã, cara. – Sirius bagunçou meu cabelo. – E relaxa, agora vai tudo ficar certo. Valeu por ter avisado.

- Ah... – tentei pedir desculpas, mas nada saia na frente do sorriso atordoado que Sirius estampou na cara. Acenei, e foi com uma tremenda dor no estomago que vi a moto sumir na esquina.

Entrei em casa me sentindo muito mais cansado do que deveria, e encontrei mamãe na cozinha, assando alguns biscoitos light. Me arrastei até ela, e sentei numa banqueta próxima.

- Petie? – ela chamou, preocupada, erguendo minha cabeça com carinho. – Algum problema, ursinho?

- Ah, mamãe. – suspirei. – Acho que fiz uma besteira.


	11. S01EP10: Shopping

**Episode X**

**"Shopping"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Sou um egoísta

**Ouvindo: **With a Little Help From My Friends – The Beatles (Pra acabar de me arruinar)

- Não dormi bem, mamãe. – me arrastei no dia seguinte até a cozinha, e pela primeira vez ouvir os Beatles tocando minha música de amizade favorita não estava me deixando feliz. Pelo contrário, só servia para relembrar o motivo pelo qual eu estava deprimido.

- Ursinho. – senti suas mãos apertando meu ombro com carinho. – Ficar sem dormir não vai resolver as coisas. Tome aqui um prato sorridente. Bacon, ovos, feijão e salsicha, tudo que você gosta.

- Obrigado, mãe... – olhei para aquela carinha feliz que o prato formava. – Me sinto péssimo.

- Que mal teria em avisar seus amigos que aqueles garotos estavam querendo bater neles? Não me conformo de não poder contar à Meredith, aliás...

- Você não entende, mamãe... Eu avisei, sim, mas fui egoísta. Fiz James e Sirius largarem as meninas por isso, mas também porque acho que eu queria vê-los sozinhos...

- Por quê?

- Acho que fiquei com ciúmes, mãe, sei lá. Sempre fomos os quatro, e do nada essas meninas começam a ocupar o tempo deles, e ninguém fica comigo pra ficar com elas! Estamos nos exercitando, e eu sou o mais atrás...

- Você sempre foi gordinho, meu ursinho.

- Sim, mas não gostaria de ser! Melhor, queria que os quatro voltassem a ser estranhos, e gordos, e tontos... Mas eu sei que não dá pra voltar trás, e acho que agora, depois que vi como essa história desanimou os dois, me arrependi de apoiar essa ideia.

- Dia, Família Urso! – papai entrou animado na cozinha, roubando uma salsicha e sorrindo pra ela. Mamãe deu um beijo nele, e quando veio me cumprimentar parou, franzindo a testa de preocupação. – Que aconteceu, filho?

- Aquela história com os meninos, querido.

- Quer consertar a besteira, he? Sabe, uma vez aconteceu uma coisa dessas comigo. Estava eu e dois amigos numa lanchonete uma vez, e só tinha um único saco de batatas fritas.

Revirei os olhos. No que isso vai me ajudar?

- Robbie e Stuart também queriam as batatas, assim como eu, sabe. Mas estava com fome, pô! Sabem o que eu fiz?

- O que? – mamãe sorriu como se aquele problema da batata fosse a raiz do meu conflito pessoal.

- Eu falei que o saco estava amassado, ruim, e comprei aquele enquanto os dois compravam salgadinhos piores. Quando vi que Robbie detestava Pretzel e Stuart não queria mesmo aquele enrolado de salsicha, me senti culpado, entreguei meu salgadinho para os dois dividirem. Sabe qual a lição de tudo isso?

- O que, papai?

- Ás vezes, você tem que sofrer um pouco para ver seus amigos felizes, Petey. No meu caso foi um saco de salgadinhos, mas sempre dá tempo de consertar as coisas. Não estão treinando com Roger? Bom, sempre achei ele um pouco mulherengo demais, mas se tem um homem que pode ajudar vocês a pegarem esses brutamontes, é ele.

De repente, no meio daquela história meio sem sentido, tive uma ideia. Podia não ser extremamente brilhante, mas era algo excepcional.

- Papai, você é o melhor! – me levantei subitamente. Ele pareceu surpreso e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo, e pegou as chaves do carro com um pouco mais de bom humor.

- Puxa, obrigado ursão. Vamos, te levo pro colégio.

Enquanto ele me fazia esse supremo favor, meu plano se formava com mais clareza. Tenho que falar com algumas pessoas, mas especialmente Roger Black. Aí podemos começar a colocar as coisas no eixo. Meu pai não chegou a estacionar, então dei um abraço forte nele, agradecendo de novo, e ele sorriu.

Os meninos esperavam perto da porta, como sempre, e abri um sorriso de orelha à orelha quando os vi. "Bom dia, pessoal! Dia maravilhoso, não?"

- Pete, você tá bêbado? – James perguntou com desânimo. Dei uma risadinha meio enfática e baguncei os cabelos dele.

- Claro que não! Mas essas férias, hein?

- Falta um mês pras férias... – Sirius trocou um olhar preocupado com Remus, que ainda me olhava com cara de quem não conseguia entender meu bom humor. – Anda, vamos pra sala. James não está pra festa.

Dei de ombros, começamos a andar pelo corredor até a aula de física, e quando algumas dançarinas passaram, ouvimos um coro de "Oi, Remie!"

- Não consigo acreditar que você ficou amigo delas. – Sirius olhou surpreso para Remus, que estava assumindo lentamente a cor de uma beterraba.

- É coisa da Emme... Só isso!

- Queria ter a sua sorte, cara. – James suspirou, e senti aquela pontada de culpa de novo, que só sumiu quando foquei o pensamento no plano, que seria ótimo.

xx

- Bom dia, pessoal! – A professora Bines entrou tão animada quanto eu, e colocou duas bolinhas de metal na mesa com um elástico. – Dia de experimento!

- Será que se esvaziarmos a sala do oxigênio, a experiência funciona melhor? – James resmungou, levando um peteleco de Sirius.

- James, vou embalar **você **a vácuo. – como um bom químico aspirante, ele não curte muito física, e mesmo assim consegue tirar um A nas provas. Exceto, claro, quando ele tira mais que A.

Bines começou a mexer com a experiência, e não tivemos tempo de conversar com tantas anotações. Quando estava quase no fim, ela pediu para formarmos grupos enquanto ela distribuía os testes, e como estava bem do lado de James, percebi o grande A que estampava sua prova.

- Outro A. – ele disse deprimido. Tentei animá-lo um pouco.

- Jura? Que bom. Talvez o MIT te aceite com essas notas.

- Eu definitivamente devia tentar entrar lá antes do fim do colegial, não acha?

Apesar de eu saber que James poderia, se quisesse, ir realmente para a América estudar, percebi que não estava tão empolgado com a perspectiva, preocupado em olhar de relance para Lily. Ela parecia bem satisfeita com a própria nota, então não reparou no que ele fazia.

- Devia, com certeza. – sorri e dei tapinhas nas costas dele para fazê-lo voltar a olhar para mim. – Mas espere até beijar uma garota antes, hein!

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, já que nunca vou conseguir chegar perto de uma...

- Agora sim. – A voz da Professora abafou os resmungos deprimidos de James, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, porque já estava me deixando doido ouvir ele falando. – Cada grupo deve ter cinco membros, e seu enfoque será escolher um dos conceitos de física que aprendemos neste ano e aplicar. Entendido?

Aquele burburinho tradicional de formação de grupos tomou conta da sala inteira, e eu imediatamente olhei para Sirius, que estava reunindo os garotos como sempre fazia nessas horas. Ficamos os quatro juntos, na esperança de que Srta. Bines abrisse uma exceção para nós, esperando pelo barulho finalmente acabar e ela continuar falando.

Depois de muitas cadeiras arrastadas e muita conversa resolvida, ela passou olhando cada grupo e distribuindo uma lista de tópicos para escolhermos.

- Olá, meninos. – sorriu ela, e sorrimos de volta, muito mais amigáveis do que de costume. – Calma um pouco...

- Obrigado pela lista, tchau. – Sirius tomou o papel das mãos dela, acenando logo em seguida para que ela fosse embora, mas não deu muito certo.

- Vocês não tem cinco membros, meninos.

- Não é preciso, Professora. – Remus argumentou, apontando para James. – Olha, temos James, ele vale por dois tranquilamente, não?

- Lupin. – a resposta dela foi revirar os olhos, e troquei um olhar aborrecido com Remus. – Acho que James vai querer ajuda no projeto de vocês.

Todos nós viramos, e James, no péssimo humor em que estava, simplesmente _deu de ombros_ pro nosso desespero. Isso pareceu deixar a Professora super feliz, claro, porque isso dava a oportunidade dela executar um dos privilégios não escritos de qualquer professor.

**Por alguém no grupo.**

- Vamos ver, hum... – ela esticou o pescoço em volta, analisando cada grupo, e logo apontou o dedo para alguém lá no fundo. – Lily? Lily, querida, seu grupo tem seis pessoas, venha cá.

O choque que passou dos pés à cabeça de James ao meu lado me fez saltar no lugar, e quando olhei para ele vi que a expressão de tristeza estava lentamente sumindo, e que os óculos escorregavam lentamente pela ponte do nariz molhada de suor. Sirius espiou o restante do grupo dela, e passou o dedo na garganta apontando para Nate, que estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de saber que as férias tinham sido canceladas.

Lily arrumou as coisas meio revoltada, mas veio até nós sem reclamar, o que já é grande coisa. Não pude evitar de me sentir meio sortudo, já que aproximá-la novamente de James era parte do meu plano, mesmo que ela tenha escolhido ficar ao lado de Remus, que deve ser considerado a Suíça nessa história toda.

- Isso mesmo. – Bines sorriu satisfeita, aparentemente cega diante do retrato absurdo e desconfortável que o nosso grupo fazia. – Esses meninos vão ajudar muito você, Lily, suas notas vão avançar que nem um carro de corrida, querida. Sempre fazem maravilhas no meu trabalho de fim de ano, James sempre me surpreende com alguma invenção inovadora.

- Claro que vamos. – James respondeu cheio de si, e percebi que a presença de Lily o fazia menos resmungão, o que era um favor a todos nós.

E meu plano começa a funcionar...

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Arrasar no Trabalho de Física

**Ouvindo: **O Sinal

- Lily... – desviei de alguns grupinhos que andavam pelo corredor para tentar acompanhar os passos dela. Desde a aula de física estava ensaiando como faria para falar com ela, e a caminhada sozinha dela até os ensaios era perfeito para conseguir isso sem Nate por perto. – Lily!

Ela começou a andar mais rápido, e percebi que tinha me visto sim. Não consegui ficar irritado com isso – afinal, quem começou a fugir dela fui eu, né – mas precisava muito aproveitar o momento sem Nate, então acelerei o passo, pulando na frente dela quase na porta da sala de dança.

- O que você quer? – ela cruzou os braços, espremendo os lábios para mim.

- Queria saber. – comecei, percebendo que a forma que eu tinha ensaiado antes era muito direta, e precisava de alguma entrada mais leve. – Quanto tirou em física.

- Um B, muito obrigada.

- Que bom. – sorri apesar da resposta seca dela. – Queria falar com você.

- Pode falar o que quiser, perdeu minha confiança, James. – ela respondeu, e continuou a andar. Sai correndo, e a parei de novo. "Eu menti!"

- Você o que?

- Eu menti, não queria te beijar, nunca quis, eu só-

Minha voz foi lentamente sumindo conforme percebi que as sobrancelhas dela se ergueram em sarcasmo. "Então sou intragável pra você, que bom."

- Não! Quero dizer, não quis dizer isso.

- Então porque você disse?

- Porque o Nate-

- Ah, lá vem você colocando a culpa no Nate.

- É a verdade! Lil, eu-

- Não me chame assim.

- Lily, desculpa. Nate e os amigos dele-

- Nate e os amigos dele? – ela repetiu, e comecei a me sentir fisicamente mal pelo sarcasmo da voz dela. – Que tal falarmos sobre você e os _seus _amigos, James? Nate contou coisas horríveis sobre vocês.

- Como?

- Ele contou, James. Como Sirius usava os conhecimentos dele para colocar bombas fedorentas nas coisas dele, e como você e Remus viravam sua mochila quando ele não via. Se alguém fizesse esse tipo de coisa comigo, também me tornaria agressiva com ela, não?

- Isso foi na primeira série!

- Faz diferença, no fim? – ela me olhou com desprezo. – E vocês ficam zombando do Mintch só porque ele está atrasado um ano na escola, como se todos devessem ter o mesmo padrão de vocês...

- Lily, Mintch não está _atrasado_. Ele **reprovou** o ano porque ficou fumando e namorando o ano todo.

- Grande coisa. Nem todos são como vocês, e vou dizer mais: ainda bem. Sai da minha frente, preciso trocar de roupa para o ensaio.

Não conseguia me mexer, estava chocado demais com o que ela tinha dito. Nate com certeza foi bancar o santo pra cima dela, e pior, ela acreditou! Fiquei congelado no lugar, só a encarando para ver se era algum tipo de brincadeira, até que Lily repetiu o 'sai da frente, James'.

- Não acredito que vai acreditar nessa porcaria que Nate inventou.

Lily estreitou os olhos, passando por mim mais brava do que antes. "Nate é meu namorado, James. Dá licença, e não fale mais dele assim."

- Nate vem batendo em mim e nos meus amigos faz anos! – a segui até a porta do banheiro. – Ele não faz isso por revolta, faz isso porque gosta! Lily-

A porta bateu na minha cara. Bufando de revolta, sai andando o mais rápido que pude, muito menos triste do que estava irritado com o que tinha ouvido. Nate estava perto de uma das portas, fazendo uma brincadeira ridícula de socar o peito uns dos outros. Ignorando completamente o fato de eu ser um e eles seis, avancei para o grupo e rosnei:

- Bando de gorilas!

- Que? – eles pararam de brincar e olharam para mim. – O que você quer, Potter? Cansou de sentir o nariz?

- Fiquei sabendo que está traumatizado, Nate. – ri em tom de deboche. – Pobre Nate, sofreu tanto na nossa mão na primeira série, não é?

- Você falou com Lily, Potter? – foi a resposta estúpida dele, e os amigos babacas começaram a me circular.

- Falei, e se encostar um dedo em mim falo de novo.

- Você se acha muito esperto, Potter. – a mão dele, que estava fechada, abriu.

- Eu não _me acho_ esperto, Nathaniel. Eu _sou _esperto. Mais do que todos vocês, por sinal.

- James? – Remus chamou, e olhei para trás, vendo os três correndo na minha direção. Quando perceberam que eu estava brigando com Nate, Sirius tirou um tubo de ensaio do bolso, Remus apertou as mãos na dobra de um livro bem pesado que estava carregando, e Peter ergueu suas baquetas, prontos para me ajudar.

- Que beleza! – Twister gargalhou. – Os três patetas vieram também!

- _Soletre pateta, Twister. _– Sirius se aproximou, erguendo o tubo de ensaio ameaçadoramente.

- Me acha idiota, Black?

- Se a carapuça serviu... – Remus riu, e Peter soltou um riso nervoso.

- Podemos correr no zero ou no um. – sussurrei para Sirius, e ele agarrou a manga da minha camisa.

- Vamos correr agora, temos milissegundos antes de Nate acertar seu lado direito.

Começamos a dar passos para trás, e assim que Nate avançou para cima de mim saímos correndo, só parando quando não conseguíamos ouvir nem os passos deles a distância. Sirius parou, puxou a bombinha e inalou, ofegando mais que todos nós.

- O que. Você. Estava. Fazendo. – perguntou, respirando fundo. Remus se aproximou, fazendo uma pressão nas têmporas de Sirius para amenizar a crise de rinite, e Peter ofereceu um pouco de água para ele não ficar com o nariz mais entupido.

- Pode ir respondendo. – Rem avisou, mexendo os dedos do jeito que a mãe dele tinha mandado uma vez.

Contei o que Lily tinha dito, e como eu reagi, até chegar ao ponto em que não tinha motivos racionais o suficiente para explicar porque fui confrontar Nate. Sirius estava um pouco melhor, e se apoiou na parede para ter suporte.

- Cara, que loucura fazer isso.

- Lily acreditou nessa besteira? – Pete perguntou, e acenei com a cabeça.

- Ela defendeu Nate. – Remus riu sem acreditar. – Fala sério.

- Temos que abrir conselho para isso, não?

- Vamos esperar. – Sirius se levantou, alongando o pescoço. – Cuidado por onde anda, James, pra não te pegarem de novo. Droga, tenho reunião de teatro, não posso me atrasar. Mas me liguem, mandem mensagem, qualquer coisa. Tenho seis tubos desse aqui.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Star Wars: A Ameaça Fantasma (Destaque para a parte do conselho jedi)

**Ouvindo: **Davis falar qualquer coisa sobre apresentação de alguém

- Depois do verão, começaremos um campeonato entre condados, é uma disputa bacana, artística, que envolve a montagem de um musical. Então, no começo dele, faremos prévias para selecionar os atores, especialmente os que cantam.

Imediatamente levantei a mão.

- Sirius?

- Todo mundo precisa participar das seleções? – perguntei o mais desinteressadamente possível, e Davis riu de mim.

- Claro. Nem pense em fugir.

Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, e Davis disse alguma coisa sobre expansão teatral e montagem de coisas por cima da barulheira. Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar a escola inteira, e suas famílias, me vendo de fantasia e cantando. A visão foi tão horrível que abri os olhos, pronto para desistir.

- Os testes! – Davis estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção do pessoal. – Os testes consistirão de uma música, que vocês vão escolher. E só vir, e cantar, só que sem o coral.

Levantei a mão de novo, mostrando quanta esperança esta alma possui.

- Não, Sirius, não pode ser uma gravação sua cantando.

Baixei o braço, querendo desesperadamente que algum dos meus colegas endossasse minha proposta de gravações seguras e sem público, mas aparentemente estou cercado de pavões narcisistas que querem aparecer.

Enquanto todos cacarejavam, querendo discutir suas músicas, me arrastei até o sofá e deitei, desejando ser engolindo pelo estofamento. Não é que eu não queira cantar, eu gosto e tudo mais, mas uma apresentação assim é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha feito. E se eu vomitar e desmaiar como fiz nas audições?

E esse musical? Já pensou se for algo como O Fantasma da Ópera? Comecei a me imaginar usando uma capa e aquela máscara no rosto, e achei que fosse mesmo desmaiar. E se for algo ainda mais constrangedor, como... A Pequena Sereia, ou outro conto da Disney? Me imaginei tendo de andar ajoelhado como um anão de Branca de Neve, ou ainda ter uma cauda de sereia... NÃO!

Pode ser algo legal também, como Star Wars. Eu posso ser o Lord Vader, e cantar com aquele emulador de voz seria o máximo... Ou quem sabe De Volta para o Futuro? Ah, mas aquilo não é um musical. Eles podem fazer Harry Potter em musical também! Me imaginei dançando dentro de Azkaban, e decidi que definitivamente não. A prisão é um lugar sério.

Fechei os olhos, devaneando nas milhares de possibilidades de musicais que eu poderia participar, e estava quase dormindo quando alguém cutucou meu ombro. Abri os olhos e alguém de íris bem castanha estava me encarando.

- Oi...

- Oi! – ela sorriu. – Pode me dar um espaço aqui?

- Ah, claro. – ofeguei e senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Ela sentou ao meu lado, remexendo alguns papeis.

- Agatha. – estendeu a mão, e apertei ainda meio atordoado de sono e confusão.

- Sirius.

- Estrela, hun.

- É... – concordei, meio desconfiado. Não é todo dia que uma garota briga com você por um lugar no sofá numa hora e te cumprimenta na outra.

- Bom nome. Já escolheu sua música?

- Ainda não, e você?

- Não... Talvez algo em grego.

- É... Boa sorte...

- Nem tanto. Meu pai é grego. – ela sorriu.

- Vocês quebram pratos em casa? – não consegui não perguntar, sempre tive essa curiosidade.

- Aqui não, só quando viajamos.

- Que pena. – fiquei num silencio meio constrangedor depois, já que ainda não estava entendendo porque ela estava conversando tanto comigo.

- Hahaha. Ouvi falar de você por aqui, já. – ela explicou. – Achei que seria bacana vir conversar contigo. Estou no último ano, queria muito essa chance de fazer parte do musical.

- Não vou competir com você. – ri pelo nariz, tapando –o imediatamente depois.

- Percebi. É um cara legal. – ela começou a mexer numa corrente interessante no pescoço, e por um momento tive a impressão de que já tinha visto esse colar em algum lugar.

- Quando souber sua música me avise, te conto se pensar em algo bacana. – limpei a garganta. – De onde tirou essa corrente?

- Isso aqui? – ela me mostrou. – É de família. Meu pai é meio doido com essa história de descendência, então mandou fazer uma pra mim e outra para o meu irmão.

- Tem um irmão? – perguntei por simpatia, mas pensando se já não tinha visto aquilo com algum garoto.

- Você deve conhecer, é do seu ano, pelo menos. – Agatha guardou a corrente. – Está no segundo, não?

- Estou... Como ele é?

- Meio alto... Meio burro também, infelizmente. – ela cochichou meio rindo. – Nicholas Kipreos, sabe. Meio bronzeado, joga futebol...

OH MEU DEUS DO CÉU. TWISTER!

- Twister? – engasguei, e Agatha franziu a testa.

- É, esse apelido ridículo. Coitado, fica tentando esconder o nome. Não me leve a mal, não gosto de ficar criticando meu irmão. Mas as vezes, deus do céu.

Fiquei um tempo só olhando para ela, sem acreditar que assim, por acidente, tinha descoberto o nome do Twister! Lembrei, claro, da minha péssima experiência com irmãs de brutamontes, e perguntei um pouco preocupado:

- Ele é bem protetor?

- Sério? – ela ergueu uma única sobrancelha, rindo. – Ele esconde o próprio nome, acha que sequer menciona que tem irmã?

Sorri bem mais.

- Pois é... O que dizia sobre os gregos?

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **You Read My T-Shirt/That's Enough Social Interaction For One Day (Leu minha camiseta/Já é interação social suficiente para um dia)

**Ouvindo: **Batidas Aleatórias

- Remie! – Emmeline se aproximou animada de mim no intervalo do ensaio, saltitando feliz pelo chão de madeira clara junto de mais duas amigas. – Você veio!

- Pra você ver. – sorri amarelo. – Porque quis tanto que eu viesse num ensaio?

- Porque nós temos uma propostinha pra você.

- Que foi?

- Queríamos fazer umas comprinhas com você.

- Compras? – revirei os olhos. – Não sei nada de moda, meninas, desculpem...

- Não, seu bobinho. – Hilary, uma das amigas, bagunçou meus cabelos. – As compras são _pra você!_

- Como?

- É, Rem. Vamos, por favor?

Olhei suplicante para Emmeline, e ela apontou com desdém para a minha camiseta.

- De todas as camisetas de frase que você podia ter, escolheu essa. Você _precisa _ da nossa ajuda, querido.

- Gosto das minhas camisetas!

- Nós também, amor. – Fergie (que na verdade se chama Ferdinanda, mas detesta o próprio nome) sorriu. – É uma atualização, não vamos tirar nada...

Assenti meio preocupado, e fiquei mais ainda quando elas foram se trocar e voltaram, parecendo um grupo de celebridades, me puxando até o New Beatle cor de rosa que Emmeline tinha ganhado havia pouquíssimo tempo.

- Você vai nos _amar!_

- Para começar, tenta fugir um pouco de listras verticais, querido. – Hilary discursou no caminho. – Elas alongam demais a silhueta, e não é como se você fosse gordo e precisasse.

- E também não use listras horizontais, elas fazem o efeito oposto! – Fergie arregalou os olhos, e fui novamente arrastado para fora do carro. – O melhor é estampa neutra, é isso que procuramos.

Emmeline começou a me guiar pelas lojas, e entrei em lugares que nunca sabia que existiam naquele shopping. A cada loja que entrava elas faziam o pedido ("tem camiseta com frase engraçada por aqui?") e cada vez que tinha resposta positiva eu ficava com mais medo. "Emme, abercrombie não é frase". "Hilary, por favor não..." e "Fergie, isso não é laranja!" foram frases absurdamente comuns.

Gastei mais do que queria e comprei mais do que devia, mas no fim das contas fui bem recompensado com uma parada no Starbucks e um café bem forte.

- Doeu? – Emme sorriu para as sacolas, suspirando no seu frapuccino de morango.

- Não, mas agora é a minha vingança.

- Loja de videogames? – Hilary desdenhou. – Não é tortura nenhuma, tenho um irmão, amor.

- Podemos ir onde quiser, desde que vá com a gente escolher fantasias para uma festa que Nate vai dar. – Fergie comentou meio tímida. – Se quiser, podemos convidar você...

- Não, valeu. – neguei veementemente. – Mas podemos juntas as propostas. Tenho um lugar bacana pra isso, é bem melhor que videogames.

Um dos amigos mais marcantes que conhecemos nessa jornada eterna que é participar de concursos de Cosplay é um cara chamado Phillip, da loja de fantasias. Phil é um cara bacana, arranja peças de ótima qualidade sempre, a preços absurdamente ótimos e inclusive consertou o capacete de Vader quando Peter sem querer sentou em cima. Sempre procuramos por ele para ocasiões que precisemos de disfarces ou fantasias, ou quando queremos comentar algum quadrinho ou filme legal.

Sua loja fica num canto meio obscuro do shopping, longe do caminho normal de Emme e suas amigas, então foi interessante guia-las até lá e entrar no canto meio escuro dele.

- Phil? Remus aqui! – chamei pelo balcão, observando divertido as meninas se entusiasmarem com asas de fada e chapéus de bruxa pendurados num canto.

- Ora, se não é meu Padawan medieval! – escutei sua voz gritar do fundo da loja, e o corpo gordo dele aparecer. – Deus do céu, onde sequestrou essas meninas, Lupin?

- Há. Há. Trouxe as damas para procurar fantasias, Phil, estão aqui de propósito.

- Damas de propósito, com você? Parabéns, Lupin. Então em sua jornada surgiram fadas, heh. Que procuram, minhas caras?

As três pararam o que estavam fazendo e nos encararam completamente sem jeito. Satisfeito por ter dado o troco pelas mil lojas de marca que me fizeram entrar, chamei-as para perto.

- O que estão pensando?

- Bom. – Emme começou meio pensativa. – Fergie queria uma princesa...

- Hum, temos várias! – Phil entrou e saiu rápido com uma lista. – Leia, Padme, Diana...

- Você tem a Bela Adormecida? – Fergia sussurrou timidamente, e diante do olhar surpreso de Emmeline, deu de ombros. – Não tem nada genérico aqui, querida.

Phil foi para os fundos de novo e não só buscou a fantasia de Bela Adormecida, como de Cinderella e várias outras Princesas que eu nem conhecia. Fergie foi para o provador enquanto nos sentamos em alguns sofás, e quando voltou assoviei alto.

- Faça cara de sono! – sugeri, e Fergie girou para ver a si mesma no espelho.

- Ah, meu sonho de infância era ser a Aurora... Puxa. Obrigada.

Me senti feliz com a expressão realizada dela, e refleti se no fundo, até mesmo dançarinas populares tem seu lado cosplayer. Hilary levantou e se olhou no espelho, meio confusa.

- Não sei exatamente o que queria, sabe... – ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos muito compridos e escuros, e estalei os dedos para Phil.

- Uma elfa seria bacana, e bem único. Phil, que tal Arwen?

- Você tem talento, garoto. – Phil correu entusiasmado, e voltou com os acessórios e o vestido. Hilary ficou com os olhos brilhando quando viu tudo o que ele tinha trazido, e ficou se avaliando tanto quanto Fergie.

- Elas estão lindas, Rem. – Emme sorriu, e olhou em volta. – É tanta coisa... Não sei nem o que escolher...

- Você pode ser o que quiser. – sorri animador, olhando para o rosto sem defeitos dela.

- Está soando como a Barbie.

- Pode ser, mas é bonita o bastante para ser o que quiser, Emme. Até Rainha Padme, se quiser.

- Ela não é a Natalie Portman naquele... Star Wars?

- Já viu?

- Tenho primos pequenos, Remie.

- Que acha? Ninguém vai ter uma fantasia igual, com certeza.

- Verdade... – ela pensou um pouco, e então me abraçou. – Vamos ver essa Padme, então.

Phil trouxe um dos vestidos de Vingança dos Sith, e fiquei esperando vendo a alegria das meninas com aqueles vestidos. Não demorou muito ela saiu, sorrindo de um lado até o outro do rosto. Olhei para ela e perdi a fala, sentindo inveja do Anakin como nunca senti.


	12. S01EP11: Atacante

**Episode XI**

"**Atacante"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Remus e Emmeline estão namorando

**Ouvindo: **Too Much – Elvis Presley

- Não devemos desanimar, James. – Remus fechou o armário e encarou James, que estava escorado na parede ao meu lado. O humor dele tinha virado de novo, e o modo deprimido estava ativado como nunca.

- Fácil falar pra você, Senhor Emmeline Vance.

- Não estou com ela, Jim. – Remus suspirou, o rosto dizendo o completo oposto. – Só ajudei a ela e as amigas dela a escolherem fantasias no Phil...

- Você dispensou Dorcas pra ficar com ela! – Sirius argumentou, e levou uma olhada mortal em resposta.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu, você sabe. Estava pensando, Phil disse que tenho bom olho para fantasias... Acho que vou pedir um emprego de férias por lá, que acham?

- Tenta... Também queria trabalhar, quem sabe atendente de farmácia...

- Pra você trocar a medicação de todo mundo? – gargalhei, lembrando do ódio que o médio dele tinha de Sirius sempre que ele argumentava quimicamente contra as receitas.

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, mas James continuou com a cara amarrada. Cansado desse comportamento irritante, estalei os dedos na frente dele várias vezes.

- Cara, será possível que vai ficar nesse marasmo o resto da vida? James, pare de choramingar por causa da Lily, que coisa mais chata!

James não respondeu nada, e por um milésimo de segundo eu achei que ele fosse me bater. Só um instante.

- Chato pra você. Não me importo de não falar com ela, mas não acredito no que ela disse pra mim! **Nós **maltratamos o Nate? A única vez que conseguimos ataca-lo foi no dia do motim, e já faz tanto tempo que tinha esquecido, só lembrei quando ela falou! É tão injusto.

- E alguma vez Nate foi justo com alguém por acaso? – Sirius jogou a mochila nas costas e começamos a ir para a aula de física. Não tinha muita gente ali ainda, e escolhemos uns lugares mais na frente para ver se animávamos James um pouco. Antes mesmo de o sinal bater, no entanto, uma sombra saltitante parou em frente a Remus. Eram Emmeline e suas comparsas, que nos olhavam de um jeito que me deu bastante medo.

- Emme! Fergie, Hill... Que houve?

- Ah, Remus, viemos agradecer pelas fantasias! – Emmeline deu um beijo na bochecha dele enquanto nós três tentávamos pegar os queixos do chão.

- Ah... Ajudou?

- Se ajudou? – as três trocaram olhares emocionados. – Foi ótimo, perfeito! Tinham mais três garotas vestidas de coelho, gatinho ou fadinha, mas só nós três tínhamos fantasias descoladas!

- Precisamos sair mais vezes, Remie! – Ferdinanda sorriu, abaixando e abraçando Remus.

- Mas antes disso precisamos de um favorzinho seu, amore. – Hilary disse, e imaginei que espécies de favor mirabolante iriam pedir.- Queremos saber se pode nos dar uma mão em História e Geografia.

- Estão ruins assim? – ele se surpreendeu.

- Por aí, queridinho.

- Bom, se é assim tudo bem. – Remus puxou seu bloquinho de lugar comum (ele leu Desventuras em Série, mas não tinha dinheiro pra um caderno...) e escreveu o endereço dele três vezes. Depois, rasgou e entregou para as três.

- Obrigada, você é um anjo! – Emmeline deu mais um beijo nele antes de sair.

- Você acabou de ajudar o inimigo, Remus? – James bufou, e levou em resposta uma arqueada de sobrancelha.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, estava superamigo de uma delas há o que, dois dias atrás? Reveja seusa conceitos, James, antes de vir pra cima de-

- Para! – Sirius exclamou alto, chamando nossa atenção. – Estão percebendo o que está acontecendo? Estamos com Voldemort pairando sobre nós, com Darth Vader assombrando a nossa amizade! James, desde que perdeu Lily o Lado Negro está te consumindo! Remus, pare de bancar o advogado do diabo! Prometemos que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas tudo o que fizemos desde o cerco ao James foi brigar entre nós!

James começou a ensaiar uma resposta, mas a Professora Bines entrou e começou a distribuir propostas de trabalho, nos deixando sem tempo para discutir. James ainda resmungou algo que lembrava "essa história ridícula que Nate inventou", mas Sirius logo interrompeu:

- Não sei porque reclama disso, Jim, Nem temos tantos amigos que vão saber. E olha, falando em trevas...

Lily vinha na nossa direção, o caderno embaixo do braço, e sentou ao lado de Remus.

- Então, que vamos fazer?

- Sei lá, James sempre lê a proposta e dá a ideia. – Sirius deu de ombros.

- Tem certeza de que confiam nele? Sabe como é, que eu saiba a maior especialidade dele não é física, e sim acabar com os outros.

James, de forma mais corajosa do que eu imaginei que ele fosse fazer, sustentou o olhar ácido dela por alguns instantes, e em seguida pegou a proposta com determinação e enfio a cara nela, provavelmente pra esconder a expressão de desgosto que estava estampada na cara dele.

- O nosso projeto é uma montanha russa. Vamos mostras as aplicações físicas no mercado do entretenimento de forma expositiva. – ele finalmente respondeu depois de um minuto de silencio constrangedor. – Alguma dúvida ou objeção, Miss Eu-acredito-em-tudo-que-me-dizem?

Foi a vez de Lily ficar vermelha e irritada.

- Tem razão, Potter, eu acredito em tudo o que me dizem. Inclusive, que falha minha, acreditei em você também, não? Sem objeções, me avisem no que eu puder ajudar. Vou voltar aos meus amigos, com licença.

Admiravelmente, apesar da pressão (que já estava fazendo Sirius respirar com dificuldade), James manteve uma expressão fria até ela não poder nos ver, e só depois bufou e apoiou a testa na mesa. Mais proativo do que o esperado, Remus começou a listar o material que precisaria ser usado e as respectivas fontes, ate o sinal bater e ele avisar que iria mandar as planilhas por email.

Saímos da sala, e quando fui até o meu armário para guardar os livros, Angelina apareceu.

- Hey, Pete, beleza?

- Na medida do possível...

Fechei a porta,e notei que ela estava anormalmente ansiosa. Esperei Angelina tomar coragem, e abrindo um sorriso simpático, fiz sinal pra que falasse logo.

- É que, Pete, tenho uma prima, Zoe, que vem da Irlanda visitar... Ai ela me pediu pra sairmos, só que não queria ir sozinha... Vem conosco no shopping?

Entendi a ansiedade. Parei por um segundo, tentando encarar o fato de que poderia realmente sair com uma garota (não um encontro, só sair em algum lugar que não fosse a escola, claro), e assenti rapidamente. Ela sorriu, e agradeceu com um abraço rápido e nervoso antes de dar qualquer desculpa e sair correndo.

Marquei na agenda que deveria sair com Angie quando ela pedisse, e fui para casa já com outro compromisso em mente: tramar o meu plano... Mua. Hua. Hua.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Mostrar para Lily-Construir a Montanha Russa, digo.

**Ouvindo: **Revolution – The Beatles

Enquanto andava para casa, num dos raros dias que em mamãe me deixou fazer isso, me peguei pensando em toda a bagunça que estava passando pela minha cabeça (e, devo admitir, pelo coração). Não acreditava no que Lily tinha me dito, e estava querendo me vingar, mostrar a ela que posso ser um cara legal, mas também estava envergonhado por ter causado a situação toda, e ter dado abertura para Nate dizer o que quisesse e ela, brava comigo, ter acreditado.

Flexionei os braços, sentindo alguns dos resultados dos treinos intensivos que Roger estava comandando, e minha autoestima subiu um pouco. O esforço mental e físico estava sendo recompensado, finalmente, e eu queria que ela visse, mas sem parecer que eu tinha decidido aparecer do dia para a noite.

Estava de cabeça baixa, e devo admitir que estremeci quando, assim que a ergui, percebi que Nate e Mintch vinham na minha direção. Ainda assim, toda a confusão com Lily, e as mentiras que Nate tinha contato me anestesiaram, e não corri, nem gritei. No fundo até quis que viessem me irritar, só para poder dizer a eles o que estava entalado na minha garganta.

Felizmente eles realmente vieram falar comigo, e antes que pudessem me enquadrar me ergui, ajeitando a postura.

- O que você quer agora, Nate?

- Disse a Lily que ela acredita em qualquer coisa.

- Disse. – confirmei. – E vou continuar dizendo. Sua cara de pau me deixa com nojo, Nathaniel.

Ele ergueu o punho, e me surpreendi quando parei o soco que vinha com a mão, empurrando o golpe para cima dele.

- Ele quer brigar, Nate! – Mintch soltou um riso surpreso. Me aproximei, e percebi que, quando estava sem o peso dos meus livros empurrando as costas, era quase da mesma altura que ele. Poderia até ser mais alto, se chegasse perto o suficiente para medir.

Dei de ombros, voltando as costas para ele e indo para a escola de novo, para o caso de ele chamar os amigos.

- Tá afim de brigar, Potter? Olha que arrebento seus óculos, viu?

- Oh, Deus. Será que você não tem outro discurso, Nate? – resmunguei, e comecei a ver o campo de futebol se aproximar. – Sempre isso de "vou quebrar os seus óculos" pra cá, "vou te deixar cego" pra lá... O que te falta? Criatividade ou miolos mesmo? Não sou composto só de óculos, tente algo melhor.

- Você se acha muito esperto, mas não é... – ele começou, e entramos num canto do campo, onde as bolas reservas estão. Ele pegou uma bola e começou a mexer nela com o pé. – Consegue fazer isso? Aposto que não.

O que ele não sabia era que Roger tinha sim instruído a gente em futebol, e que Sirius e eu nós saímos bem demais. Peguei uma bola extra e ergui ela com o pé enquanto falava.

- Blábláblá... O mesmo discurso de novo e de novo... E saber mexer com uma bola no pé é realmente algo super interessante, não?

Dei um chute para o alto, e a bola foi parar na minha cabeça.

- Se você jogasse RPG, como eu, saberia que o segredo disso não está em chutar a bola de um lado para outro, e sim manter o equilíbrio e a concentração nas maiores batalhas.

Deixei a bola cair e concentrei toda a minha raiva nela, dando um chute certeiro no gol.

- Viu?

Nate me encarava irritado, e me preparei para o caso dele me bater ou coisa assim. Fiquei encarando ele até que um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seu rosto, e escutei o treinador Robinson gritando:

- Potter! O que está fazendo aqui?

Nate e Mintch abriram sorrisos, e me senti pego em algum tipo de armadilha. Pronto para brigar com o Treinador também, se precisasse, me virei, e percebi que os dois, tão fortões, também não estavam querendo ter problemas com ele, e foram saindo à francesa enquanto Mason se aproximava de mim.

- Venha até a minha sala, garoto. Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

E fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse. Larguei a bola onde ela caiu, e andei pelo mesmo caminho que ele fez, através do campo até o vestiário. Depois dos banheiros e lugares de vestir, tinha uma salinha, cheia de fotos antigas e alguns troféus. Atrás de uma cadeira estofada estava os porta – retratos, e em uma das fotos em cor desbotada percebi Roger sorridente, uma cópia de Sirius vestindo roupas muito bizarras dos anos 90.

Havia apenas uma cadeira em frente à mesa atolada de coisas, e foi lá que me sentei, desconfortável e irritado, para encarar o Treinador.

- Me responda uma coisa, Potter. – ele começou depois de respirar fundo. – Como diabos você fez aquilo com a bola? Nas últimas aulas você quase decapitou seu amigo Black com aquela corda que vocês deviam usar para pular. Nos últimos meses você conseguiu cometer mais acidentes dentro da quadra do que qualquer outro aluno que eu conheço, e de repente, como um passe de mágica, eu vejo você se comportando como um jogador treinado no meu campo, junto de dois dos meus atacantes. Explique.

- O pai de Sirius tem nos ensinado a jogar... Aquele acidente... Bom, foi acidente.

- Você joga bem, garoto.

- Obrigada, Senhor.

Ele olhou de cima a baixo, e depois levantou.

- Sabe, Potter. Nossas seleções já acabaram.

- Sei sim, Senhor.

- Se levante e venha aqui.

Me levantei, sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo. Mason afastou a cadeira, e me chamou para uma sala ao lado onde se faziam os exames nos jogadores. Sentei na maca, e ele me encarou por um tempo, pediu para tirar a camisa, flexionar os braços, respirar e expirar, aquele praxe todo.

- Roger fez um bom trabalho em você, Potter. – ele comentou, pensativo. – Seu condicionamento, pelo menos pelo que parece, melhorou em cem por cento.

Senti o rosto esquentar, e sorri sem jeito pelo elogio. Mason não respondeu, só continuou o exame, mediu minha altura, me pesou e mandou fazer flexões e tantos abdominais no chão, sem comentar nada além de uns resmungos. Quando eu ia perguntar pra que estava fazendo tudo isso, ele me mandou colocar a camisa de novo e me deu um tapa nas costas.

- Se quiser uma vaga no meu time, apareça amanhã para treinar. Será o seu teste, se conseguir acompanhar, e quiser, a chance é sua.

O encarei surpreso, e quase deixei cair a mochila quando ele me jogou. "Obrigado, Treinador" agradeci, e Mason ergueu o polegar.

- Apareça amanhã, Potter, e diga aos seus amigos para pararem de fingir que não sabem o que fazem numa quadra, estarei de olho.

- Sim, Senhor. – sorri, indo embora de trás para frente.

Assim que sai dos vestiários desatei a correr, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Precisava contar aos garotos, a minha mãe, a Roger... Deus do céu, Roger vai ficar doido!

Derrapei em frente de casa, e mamãe soltou um gritinho quando apareci na cozinha.

- Onde você se meteu, Jimmy?

- Mãe, você não vai acreditar. – sentei na banqueta, e comecei a tagarelar sem parar sobre o que tinha acontecido, sem mencionar o porque de estar irritado pra início de conversa, claro. Quando terminei, ela estava sorrindo, e me beliscou na bochecha com carinho.

- Sempre soube que você tinha algo escondido além daquela pinta na sua coxa.

- Mãe! – resmunguei, e ela bagunçou os meus cabelos.

- Estou feliz por você, só isso. Não esqueça da consulta na Doutora Owen.

- Claro, não perderia por nada.

E é, hoje, senhoras e senhores, o melhor dia da minha vida.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Algum sobre alguém que não sabe o que fazer.

**Ouvindo: **A Little Less Conversation – Elvis (Intérprete: meu Pai. Sim.)

- Como vou fazer para escolher qualquer música pra essa apresentação, pai? – me joguei no banco do carro do meu pai. Regulus estava ajudando ele a cantar, fazendo o som do saxofone e batucando.

- Se eu fosse você cantava essa aqui mesmo, garotão. É clássica! _A Little Less conversation and a little more action please..._

_- _Vou ter que usar barriga falsa e costeletas? – engoli em seco, e ele gargalhou.

- Claro que não! Quando eu cantei foi de arrasar, não tem erro.

- Você pode cantar Iron Maiden se quiser algo mais pesado. – sugeriu Regulus, soltando uma risada esquisita. Ele fez uns amigos meio estranhos no colégio, e agora entrou nessa fase se escutar cantores em vozes guturais.

- Vai se ferrar, Regulus.

- FEEEAR OF THE DAAARK! – ele começou a cantar atrás de mim, e meu pai acompanhou o coro de fundo. Revirei os olhos e me afundei na cadeira.

O carro estava quase implodindo com o som alto quando finalmente paramos na garagem, e saltei com os acordes ecoando na minha cabeça.

- Calma, garotão, dá tudo certo no final. – meu pai sorriu encorajador no elevador, e sorri de volta, agradecido pela confiança. Regulus ainda cantarolava quando chegamos em casa, e fiquei com dor de cabeça com um barulho alto de violão e vozes altas que vinha da casa dos Mckinnon.

Cansado, fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, encarando meu pôster do Batman colado no meu teto. "Que fazer, Bruce." Resmunguei, encarando a expressão séria que ele sempre tem. Fechei os olhos, querendo tirar um cochilo, quando o interfone agitou o apartamento inteiro. Acordei de repente, assustado, e quando cheguei correndo à sala meu pai estava atendendo.

- Oi. Senhora Wales! Sim... Não. Não. Meus meninos não fizeram nada. Sim, mas não. Sim, aqui do lado. O que? Ugh... Tá legal... Claro! Regulus vai pegar. Magina, a senhora que é um doce. Claro, tchau.

- A síndica? - perguntei, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Regulus, vai até o apartamento da Senhora Wales pegar um bolo que ela fez para nós...Tenha certeza de que não está envenenado. Sirius, vai até o apartamento do lado mandar eles abaixarem o volume porque alguém, que eu tenho certeza ser um dos idiotas do primeiro andar que não escutam nada, reclamaram do barulho.

Regulus ergueu o polegar e foi até o elevador rindo da reação dele, e dei de ombros enquanto seguia para os Mckinnon, decidido a só pedir pra baixarem o volume e então sair dali. Quem me atendeu foi a mãe da Marlene.

- Sirius!

- Olá, Sra. Mckinnon. – dei meu melhor sorriso simpático. – É que a Sra. Wales ligou, e disse que recebeu algumas reclamações do barulho...

- Ah, claro! Vou pedir para baixarem, fique tranquilo. Entre aqui um minuto, tenho um pedaço de torna para Roger.

- Meu pai? – entrei dando cada passo com nervosismo, e ela sorriu sonhadora.

- É... Ele me ajudou a manobrar o carro ontem com tanta gentileza...

Suspirei. Esse é o meu pai.

O barulho de violão vinha da sala, e arrisquei uma espiada na sala. Marlene estava no sofá, com um cara que nunca vi antes na vida. Era ele que tocava, e a cada nota de uma musica melosa qualquer senti meu peito pesando, como se estivesse recebendo injeções de mercúrio puro. Desviei o olhar, mais cansado do que nunca, e agradeci de alguma forma automática enquanto saia o mais rápido possível dali.

- Não está envenenado, garotão! – assim que cheguei meu pai disse de boca cheia enquanto me estendia um pedaço do bolo da Senhora Wales. Era todo coberto com glacê e em cima tinham as palavras: _Parabéns Apto. 85 pelos meses sem barulho!_

Deixei a torta em cima da mesa e resmunguei:

- Sra. Mckinnon agradece pela ajuda na garagem.

Fui até o meu quarto.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **I'm Blogging This (Estou blogando sobre isso)

**Ouvindo: **It's My Life – Bom Jovi

- Remie! – Emme apertou minhas bochechas já na porta de casa. – Esta usando uma das camisetas!

Sorri amarelo enquanto as três entravam na sala da minha casa, e fiquei surpreso com o contraste absurdo que elas faziam com o ambiente. Meu pai estava em casa escrevendo, então me ajudou a montar alguns assentos de almofada e uma lousa.

- Se puderem sentar... – apontei os lugares, e meu pai resolveu atacar.

- Rápido como uma faca. – meu pai murmurou de longe, arrancando risadas das meninas.

- Como eu dizia. – revirei os olhos, e ele sorriu. – Com o fim da Guerra das Duas Rosas, Ricardo III-

- Hem... – ele tossiu, mordendo o lápis e desviando o olhar assim que olhamos para ele.

- A dinastia Tudor começou, formada por um herdeiro dos York e-

- Hem...

_Comediantes._

- Esse aqui. – apontei. – É o meu pai.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, e até o fim da aula não incomodou mais, além de umas risadinhas ocasionais que ele sempre dá enquanto escreve as piadas. Emme, Hilary e Fergie são boas alunas em desespero, então seguimos com bastante tranquilidade pela explicação, e elas fizeram algumas perguntas que consegui, ainda bem, responder.

Quando terminei, decidi mostrar a elas minhas coleções, inclusive de cosplays, o que deveria deixá-las mais animadas depois do estudo. Hilary curtiu a máscara do Maskara, e Fergie perdeu uns bons minutos folheando meus álbuns. Emme estava olhando as fantasias, e puxou meu robe de jedi com curiosidade.

- Essa aqui...

- É a de Anakin. – sentei a seu lado, sorrindo. Eu amo essa fantasia.

- Faz par com a minha, né? – Emmeline sorriu, e eu fiquei vermelho.

- Faz.

- Algum dia podemos ir juntos em algum lugar. – ela apertou minha bochecha. – E tirar fotos juntos...

Sustentei seu olhar, e Emme continuou sorrindo. Estava sendo tão simpática, tão bacana, que mal acreditava que era a mesma Emmeline de sempre.

MAIL!

O alerta do computador me fez saltar para longe dela, cortando qualquer momento que pudesse estar acontecendo ali. Corri para o teclado tentando esconder o vermelho do rosto, e quando abri o envelope pulsante, abriu uma mensagem de Peter, com o assunto _Festa_. Estava enviado para Sirius, James, Lily (**que?**) e a mim.

_Festa na casa do Sirius, próximo sábado! Roger convida a todos para que venham – e tragam quem quiser – e espera sua presença!_

_Que a Força esteja com vocês!_

_Pete!_

Depois que me recuperei do excesso de pontos de exclamação, parei para refletir. O que Pete quer com isso?


	13. S01EP12: O Amor é uma Dor

**Episode XII**

**"O Amor é uma Dor"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Mostrar a Nate que posso ser um jogador

**Ouvindo: ** James é um bom companheeeeirrooooo!

- James é um bom companheiro, James é um bom companheiro, James é um bom companheiro, NINGUÉM PODE NEGAR! – Roger abriu a garrafa de energético e começou a servir nos copos que segurávamos. Enquanto tomava o meu, sorri.

- Cara, nem acredito que vai jogar! – Peter deu um tapa nas minhas costas, e eu dei de ombros.

- Nem eu, Pete! Ainda bem que o fim de semana já chegou, se não eu era capaz de morrer de exaustão naquele campo. E frito também, porque quando Nate soube que o treinador gostou de mim...

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada vingativa ao meu lado e ergueu o copo.

- Esse é o primeiro passo para a dominação mundial! Muahuahua!

- É, mas agora a farsa acabou. – Remus suspirou. – Que pena, era engraçado causar aqueles acidentes todos na quadra... Vou sentir falta da emoção.

- Pois é... Mas agora Nate vai ver. Meu próximo passo é conseguir ser o capitão. – esfreguei as mãos.

- Tirando essa conspiração toda. – começou Roger, sorrindo sem parar. A reação dele quando soube que eu tinha entrado foi a mais empolgada possível, e Sirius disse que estava até com um pouco de ciúme de mim. – O objetivo de vocês agora é treinar com mais afinco possível, e seguir atrás do que querem realmente fazer, independente de vinganças ou disputas, ok? Essa festa será o marco de mudança, vocês vão mostrar que ninguém vai impedir vocês de se divertir. Sirius já está se esforçando, não é?

- Vou cantar Elvis mesmo. – Sirius riu, treinando algum tipo de rebolado . Dei um tapa na minha testa.

- Vai ser bem interessante...

- Já me candidatei para tocar a bateria na banda, pra quando tivermos eventos cobertos. – Pete sorriu com animação, nem se importando de comer a barra de cereal. – Ringo!

- Esse é o espírito, garotada. – Roger estimulou, olhando rápido para o relógio. – Ainda dá tempo de um pulo na piscina... Que acham, meus padawans?

- Achei que tivesse dormido quando vimos Star Wars! – Sirius exclamou emocionado, abraçando Roger com força. Sorri involuntariamente, afinal, Sirius é meu melhor amigo, e sempre soube que ele se sentia mal por achar que desapontava o pai sendo magricelo e tudo o mais. Por outro lado, Roger é um cara muito legal, e nunca demonstrou – se é que se importava com isso – e sempre deu todo o suporte a ele. Ainda assim é bom ver os dois mais próximos, e isso me deixou mais aliviado.

É normal que tenhamos toalhas nas casas uns dos outros (roupas, brinquedos, filmes, tudo, na verdade), então para entrar na piscina era só questão de pegar o que era preciso e sair correndo. Minha toalha da casa do Sirius é a do Bob Esponja, que já está até meio desbotada (que fazer, eu adoro essa toalha!). Remus tem sua toalha com quotes por lá também (ele realmente gosta de estampas de frases...), e Pete tinha sua toalha de Spock por ali. Sirius escolheu uma da Liga da Justiça, e pulamos no elevador felizes da vida.

Enquanto corria para o deck, já ia tirando a camisa, mas freei completamente quando percebi que outras pessoas tinham tido uma ideia parecida com a nossa. Mintch aparentemente tinha convidado amigos para uma festinha amigável na piscina, e nós quatro nos aproximamos com muito menos entusiasmo do que de costume.

Me joguei numa das cadeiras, de roupa e tudo, e fiquei encarando em frustração enquanto eles riam e se divertiam, tentando ignorar quando Lily saiu da água, toda sorridente num biquíni. Nate deu uma mordida no ombro dela, e quase levantei para ir embora.

Roger, que vinha logo atrás numa velocidade digna do SOS Malibu, lançou um olhar indiferente para eles e tirou a camisa.

- Não vão entrar?

Na mesma hora, as garotas todas viraram a cabeça na nossa direção, encarando Roger como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Parece que a gente ligou um farol. – comentou Remus assim que meu pai virou para a gente, ignorando a baba que pingava das moças de dezesseis anos que estavam por perto.

- Vamos lá, tem um pedaço da piscina livre! Andando!

Resmungando, passei a camisa por cima da cabeça, e senti o vento frio arrepiar os pelos do meu peito. Sirius e os outros fizeram o mesmo, e assim que pude enxergar de novo, vi Emmeline Vance correndo na nossa direção, sorridente no biquíni listrado dela.

- Remie! – ela lascou um beijo na bochecha dele. – Não sabia que morava por aqui!

- Uh, não sou eu, Emme. – ele respondeu, coçando a nuca. – Sirius mora!

E apontou para o lado, no que Sirius acenava sem jeito. Emmeline nos olhou de cima a baixo interessada (velhos hábitos nunca morrem, acho), e se aproximou mais de Remus.

- Não querem se juntar a nós?

- Ah, eu acho melhor não, Emme. Nate e James estão se estranhando um pouco por causa do futebol.

Ela lançou um olhar para mim, e estufei o peito para parecer que sou uma grande ameaça. "Quem diria..." ela piscou apara nós, e depois voltou a falar com Rem. "Preciso falar com você, depois dá uma passada do meu lado, que tal?"

- C-claro... – Remus estava quase derretendo em cima dela, e troquei um olhar divertido com Sirius.

Mesmo depois que ela saiu, ainda ficou aquela aura perfumada em volta da gente, e Roger sorriu. "Ela não é má pessoa."

- Remus tem mulheres se jogando nele. – Pete zombou. – Antes mesmo do treino, a personalidade dele é magnética.

Roger soltou uma gargalhada alta diante da expressão que Remus fez, e saltou na piscina. Tentei ignorar ao máximo quem estava do outro lado , e Sirius me acompanhou dando um mortal na direção da água.

Os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais quentes com a chegada do verão, e logo alguns dos poucos adultos e jovens que moravam no prédio de Sirius (e quando digo adultos, digo gente de até 30 anos, porque a partir daí só tem velinhos) vieram aproveitar a piscina também, a maioria mulheres.

- Esse lugar vai lotar. – Peter observou, e Roger riu.

- A maioria só vem para tomar sol. – E depois se sentou na borda da piscina. Umas cinco mulheres estenderam as toalhas em umas cadeiras próximas, acenando e sorrindo para Roger.

- Olá, Rogie.

Ele sorriu e acenou também, abrindo um dos famosos sorrisos dele, e nós caímos na risada. Só depois que voltei a nadar notei que Sirius não parecia estar se divertindo. Olhava para o lado oposto da piscina com uma expressão de dar pena, e quando procurei o que estava fazendo ele ficar assim vi Marlene, beijando outro que não conhecia. Remus e Pete não perceberam, estavam ocupados apostando corrida, e fui na direção de Sirius para chamá-lo para uma briga de galo, mas antes que pudesse chegar ele se levantou, indo buscar a toalha.

- Gente, estou indo. Podem ficar aí, preciso estudar.

E foi embora. Franzi a testa, avisando que iria ao banheiro, e comecei a segui-lo.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Desventuras em Série (ou: a vida de Sirius Black.)

**Ouvindo: **.

- Sirius? – escutei James chamar, e puxei o lençol na minha cama para enxugar os olhos. Estava deitado no meu quarto, deprimido, ainda com aquela visão do inferno na minha mente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei um pouco grosso quando ele abriu a porta do meu quarto e sentou na minha cadeira.

- Sendo seu melhor amigo. Eu vi Marlene.

Deitei na minha cama e encarei o teto. De repente aquele pôster do Batman não parecia nada de mais para melhorar meu ânimo.

- Viu? Então deve ter percebido que sou fácil de esquecer.

- Só porque você a deixou ir. Olha, não sou exatamente o cara para falar disso, né.

Sentei e olhei para James, que dava de ombros.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, James. Quando eu vi Marlene ali... Com outro cara.

- Você sentiu ciúmes, só isso.

- Não, é diferente. Eu nunca fui nada dela. Nunca fui namorado dela, nem nada. Quando eu vi os dois lá meio que... Doeu. Doeu mesmo. Sabe, um pouco do que doeu que nem quando...

Respirei fundo. Não me lembro muito bem de quando mamãe morreu. Eu não era tão velho assim, estava quase entrando no secundário. Meio que me forcei a esquecer dela conforme meu pai tentava seguir em frente arranjando outras mulheres, mas toda vez que penso nela me vem uma dor muito forte, parecida com a dor que eu senti quando vi Marlene. Meu pai uma vez explicou o que era essa dor. Era saudade. Saudade, e impotência diante do que aconteceu.

- Não precisa falar, eu entendi. – James sorriu reconfortante. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que eu passava. Não vou dizer que perder a minha mãe foi muito pior do que aconteceu quando os pais dele se separaram, claro. Não é uma competição. Foi tudo péssimo naquele ano, e a mudança do Sr. Potter para os Estados Unidos, depois de tanta briga e sofrimento, foi só o lado de James .

Senti minha cabeça pesar e respirei fundo de novo.

- Eu perdi, Jim. Perdi uma garota fantástica por que tinha medo do irmão dela. Só por isso.

- Calma, ela não está casada! – James tentou me animar, e eu o encarei indiferente. – Você ainda pode virar o jogo. Lembre – se de que ninguém botava fé em Anakin Skywalker, até que Qui – Gon olhou pra ele e viu alguém abençoado pela Força.

- Depois ele ficou mau. – suspirei. James fez um gesto com a mão.

- Isso não é importante. O que importa é que agora nós vamos dar uma volta por cima. Vou provar para Lily que não sou um idiota, e você vai namorar a Marlene, ok?

Dei de ombros. James foi até mim a sentou ao meu lado, estendendo a mão.

- E quando tudo isso acabar, vamos a Comic – Con.

Sorri mais animado e apertei a mão que ele estendia, para depois ganhar um abraço.

- Você devia trabalhar naquele disk depressão.

- Gosto de animar as pessoas, só isso.

- Queria ver uma das fotos da minha mãe.

- Tem certeza? – James me perguntou, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

- Estou sentindo falta dela.

Sei que ver a minha mãe não me faz muito bem, mas eu estava me sentindo deprimido o bastante para não me afetar tanto assim com ela. Com James atrás de mim, abri a primeira gaveta da minha cômoda e tirei o porta retrato de macarrão que fiz há muitos anos.

E lá estava ela, me segurando no colo enquanto meu pai segurava Regulus. Passei a mão na imagem dela, e por um segundo quis que as fotografias pudessem se mexer mesmo, e eu pudesse vê – la sorrir mesmo para mim. O coração apertou, e percebi o quanto precisava de uma mãe.

- Vamos, não fique assim...– James tirou o retrato da minha mão e guardou de novo. Respirei fundo, e só então percebi que estava chorando.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Serve a minha toalha?  
**Ouvindo: **Splash! (alguém me ataque com um sabre de luz agora mesmo por isso)

Mergulhei para pegar a bola que Peter tinha jogado, e quando voltei para a superfície vi que James e Sirius não estavam mais lá.

- Onde eles foram? – perguntei para Pete.

- Jim foi ao banheiro, mas Sirius deu uma desculpa de que ia estudar e não voltou mais. – depois ele apontou para o outro extremo da piscina. – Acho que eu sei por quê.

Quando vi Marlene com outro percebi que Sirius queria mesmo era sumir dali, e tenho quase certeza de que James foi atrás dele.

- Quem será que é esse aí? – Roger perguntou para mim, e eu decidi por a minha amizade com Emmeline em prática.

- Emme! – chamei enquanto saia da água e ia para o outro lado. – Hey, Emme!

Ela estava conversando com Lily, e parou para ir falar comigo. Bom sinal.

- Oi, Remie! Tudo bom?

- Tudo... Quem é? – apontei discretamente para o namorado de Marlene. Emme sorriu.

- Aquele é Will, namorado da Lene.

- Nunca o vi...

- Ah, bobinho, ele não é de Stovington! É da antiga escola de Lily, um doce de pessoa.

Percebi que o tal de "Will" tentava colocar as mãos onde não devia, sendo constantemente repelido pela Marlene, e imaginei qual era a definição de "Doce de Pessoa" que Emme tinha.

- Ah, claro... Você disse que precisava falar comigo.

Ela fez uma expressão de quem acabou de se lembrar disso, e percebi que lançou um olhar furioso para Mintch antes de me puxar pelo braço até um canto.

- Remus, preciso que me ajude.

- Quer outras aulas? Podemos agendar e...

- Não, querido, não é ajuda em notas que eu preciso.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Então o que...

- Mintch foi um grosso comigo semana passada. E terminamos.

- Que pena. – tentei fazer minha voz mais deprimida, e Emmeline deu um sorriso diabólico.

- Eu sei que ele só está com a Rita Skypes só para me irritar, então decidi que vou devolver na mesma moeda.

- E onde eu entro nisso?

- Você, Remie, vai ser meu namorado.

Arregalei os olhos e encarei Emmeline como se ela estivesse maluca.

- O que?

- É! É perfeito. Você é doce, gentil, inteligente e engraçado. Além do mais, é tudo mentira mesmo... Não que não possamos nos beijar de vez em quando, claro. – ela completou piscando para mim.

- Tem certeza? – apertei as mãos de ansiedade.

- Claro! Amore, está tudo certo. Hil e Fergie já sabem... – Ela piscou languidamente. – Por favor!

- Bom, se você insiste... – dei de ombros. – Mas lembre-se de que-

Ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Já sei por que Sirius é tão largado

**Ouvindo: **Alguma música ambiente,

Naquele fim de tarde, como Sirius e James ficavam em casa vendo filme e Remus conversava com Emmeline, eu e Roger conseguimos escapar discretamente, e corremos para o mercado para arranjar as coisas da festa. Entramos no corredor de coisas boas de comer, e entendi porque Sirius come tanta coisa bizarra em casa.

- Esses aqui são bons, não são? – Roger pegou algum saquinho amarelo aleatoriamente da prateleira, olhando de relance para trás e mostrando para mim.

- Sim, são bons esses... – respondi, minha voz ficando mais baixa a cada saquinho que ele jogava no carrinho. – Três tá bom... Tá bom, cinco... Dez já é bastante... Roger...

Seguimos em frente, e ele foi pegando vários chocolates e largando em cima do monte. "Hum, Roger?" chamei, na esperança de que o espírito quero-ser-legal-com-vocês dele me ouvisse pra variar. "Roger?"

- Sim?

- Tem bastante coisa no carrinho já...

Pensativo, ele se voltou para a pilha de coisas que estava comprando, e deu um tapa na própria testa, balançando a cabeça.

- Burrice a minha, Pete! Equilíbrio. Equilíbrio. A moça loira da tevê disse que equilíbrio é a chave, e eu aqui comprando só besteira! Tem razão, já tem bastante disso.

Em toda a minha vida, nunca vi alguém tão confuso como Roger fazendo compras. Depois de forrar o carrinho de glicose, saltou para a sessão de alimentos saudáveis, e começou a ler os rótulos procurando as coisas mais sem graça de se comer.

- Aqui, podemos pegar esse, que tem cereal...

Olhei para os lados, em pânico, querendo algum milagre para salvar as compras. Ele já tinha formado uma camada de porcarias em cima das porcarias com mais gordura, e suas mãos voavam ameaçadoramente até os chicletes sem açúcar.

- Roger? Peter? – alguém perguntou por detrás da estante, e me estiquei para ver os olhos da Dona Meredith, mãe de James, sorrindo para nós através do vão criado quando ele tirou as caixas de chiclete verde dali.

- Meredith? – Roger acenou, subitamente sem graça. Ela começou a dar a volta, e vi o pai de Sirius fazer algo que nunca pensei que fosse ver. Ele começou a se ajeitar, largou o chiclete, alongou o pescoço e limpou a garganta, tudo no intervalo de segundos.

- Que estão fazendo? – ela perguntou enquanto arrastava o próprio carrinho na nossa direção.

- Compras, para a festa. – expliquei, achando Roger super estranho.

- James me ligou não faz muito tempo pedindo para Sirius dormir lá em casa... Achei que estivesse por lá, Roger.

- Não... Pete me pediu. – e, apesar de ter acabado de falar o meu nome, ele me puxou um pouco para o lado. Meredith me lançou um olhar interessado, e depois franziu a testa para o carrinho.

- Isso tudo é para os meninos?

- Sim... Vi num programa que eles precisam de algo equilibrado, então peguei esses doces, mas também tem esses...

- Você é doido, Roger! – ela remexeu na pilha de comida, rindo inconformada. – Sei que não quer matar seus filhos de ataque cardíaco e diabetes, mas é comida de festa, deus do céu. Pete, venha cá fazendo o favor.

E sob o olhar atento de Roger – que, devo dizer, olhada menos para a comida e mais para ela – começamos a substituir tudo o que ele tinha enfiado no carrinho, e me senti mais aliviado por ter alguém competente no controle para me ajudar.

- Se deixar tudo na sua mão, Roger... – ela resmungava enquanto enchia o carrinho de coisas que me avisavam como essa festa iria ser.

Foi menor o tempo de corrigir o problema do que o que Roger levou para escolher tanta coisa ruim, e seguimos juntos até os caixas. Subitamente generoso, ele me entregou algumas libras e disse para ir comprar um quadrinho "daqueles que vocês gostam", mas como já estava em dia com tudo, simplesmente peguei o dinheiro e me escondi atrás de uma estante próxima, fingindo que amarrava os sapatos.

- Sou meio desajeitado para comida... Desculpe incomodar, Meredith.

- É um prazer, não precisa se desculpar. Não precisa ficar sempre preocupado com o que os meninos vão comer, é questão de lógica e bom senso, apenas. Foi bem engraçado fazer compras com você.

- Não sei como recompensar pela sua ajuda... É uma boa mãe, Meredith.

- Mere. Pode chamar de Mere, Roger.

Arregalei os olhos, imaginando o que James e Sirius vão dizer quando contar a eles essa história. Andei um pouco e voltei, fingindo que não tinha encontrado nada, e vi Roger falando algo baixo para ela, segurando sua mão.


	14. S01EP13: Deslocado

**Episode XIII**

**"Deslocado"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Animar Sirius

**Ouvindo: **The Phantom of the Opera – Andrew Lloyd Webber (parte da missão de animar um amante de musicais)

- Acha que eu alcanço essas notas? – Sirius colocou a mão na própria garganta. – Quero dizer, se esse for o musical, claro.

- E se for algo que te exija uma voz fina?

- Então eu me ferrei, velinho. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

Suspirei e ia falar alguma coisa a mais quando minha mãe abriu a porta. Eu acho que tem alguma coisa acontecendo, porque ela voltou a fazer ginástica enquanto assiste Oprah em vez de se entupir de sorvete e está usando os vestidos de moça dela, como a minha vó diz.

- Oi, queridos!

Ergui a sobrancelha quando vi uma bandeja de biscoitos com glacê que ela trazia.

- Mãe, não podemos comer tantos doces assim.

- Ah, besteira. Tenho certeza de que Rogie não vai ligar.

Rogie? Desde quando minha mãe chama o pai de Sirius de... Rogie? Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos e depois peguei um dos biscoitos. Tinha uma letra S feita em glacê no topo, e Sirius me estendeu o dele, que tinha a letra J.

- Mãe, esses biscoitos...

- Tem as suas iniciais, não é um amor?

- Hum... Obrigada, Dona Meredith. – Sirius agradeceu, e minha mãe passou a mão na bochecha dele com carinho, e ele me olhou confuso.

- Pode me chamar só Mere, Sirius querido. Vocês dois se gostam muito, não é?

- É... Mãe...

- Que gracinha, meus bebês. – e foi embora.

- A sua mãe tá bem? – Sirius me perguntou, e eu dei de ombros

- Não sei... Porque ela chamou o seu pai de Rogie?

- Sei lá, só as namoradas do meu pai o chamam de Rogie...

Arregalei os olhos, e Sirius completou rápido:

- Mas a sua mãe não é namorada dele.

Encarei o vazio, confuso.

- Vou perguntar o que está acontecendo para a minha mãe. – decidi, e Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Acha que ela te diria alguma coisa?

- Minha mãe nunca escondeu nada de mim, e não faria isso agora.

Ele se levantou e eu o segui pelas escadas. Antes de chegarmos perto de Dona Meredith, ouvi a voz de Roger dizer:

- Que tal sexta? Vamos, Mere, não vai doer...

- Jimmy pode ficar com Sirius e Reg no apartamento?

- Claro. – ele estava sendo gentil demais, e estava me deixando nervoso. Saltei os últimos degraus, e vi Regulus sentado no sofá comendo os mesmos biscoitos que nós. Sirius fez algum sinal que ele entendeu, porque deu de ombros, e pigarreei alto para chamar a atenção.

- Garotos! – Roger se virou, e vi que minha mãe segurava algumas flores. – Eu, erm, vim trazer sua escova, Sirius!

- Mas eu já tenho uma aqui...

O rosto de Roger se tingiu de vermelho vivo, e senti meus punhos fecharem involuntariamente.

- Bom, então vamos indo, Reg? Não quer ir pra casa, garotão? – ele começou a pegar a jaqueta e olhou para Sirius. Nos entreolhamos e depois olhamos para Regulus, que coçou o nariz. Esse era o sinal de coisa grande, então Sirius forçou um sorriso e apontou para a escada.

- Eu só vou... Hum... Pegar minhas coisas, papai.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar, querido? – minha mãe insistiu, mas Sirius já tinha subido.

Minha mãe foi até a cozinha dizendo que ia pegar um vaso para as flores, e perceni que tinha um cartão em cima do balcão, e fiquei encarando Roger, que tinha se encostado na parede relaxado.

Conheço Roger desde sempre, e gosto dele, mas se ele pensa que vai chegar perto da minha mãe, está extremamente enganado.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Meu pai está paquerando a mãe do meu melhor amigo (não sei se esse filme existe, mas se existisse, seria esse mesmo)

**Ouvindo: **Futebol

- Pai, você sempre me disse que não ia esconder nada de mim. – comecei assim que Regulus foi dormir. Meu pai e eu tínhamos sentado para assistir ao campeonato inglês, e assim que o juiz apertou o intervalo eu decidi colocar meu pai na parede

- E nunca escondi, garotão. – ele não tirou os olhos na tela, e eu sentei de lado para obrigá – lo a me encarar.

- Porque mandou flores para a Dona Meredith?

De repente meu pai ficou muito tenso e me olhou. Por um instante achei que ele não fosse me responder ou que fosse tentar me enrolar, mas o que ele fez foi soltar um suspiro e passar a mão nos cabelos.

- Sirius, olha... Conheço Meredith há algum tempo já... E ela é uma mulher muito legal, inteligente, com senso de humor e...

- Você quer namorar a mãe do James? – perguntei, indignado.

- Não estamos namorando, só estamos... Nos conhecendo. Sirius, você já é grande o bastante para entender isso. Sua mãe já... Se foi, há um tempo.

- Seis anos não é tanto assim. – falei com a voz fria.

- Sirius...

- A dona Meredith não é viúva.

- Mas Adam está nos Estados Unidos, e vai casar no verão.

O que?

- James sabe disso?

- Ainda não. Ele mandou o convite, e Mere vai mostrar essa semana.

- Não chame ela de Mer...

- Sirius, me entende! – ele levantou, e decidi partir para a discussão. Me levantei também e comecei a seguí – lo pela casa.

- Entender o que? Que você quer trocar a mamãe?

- Sirius, sua mãe está **morta**! Sabe como eu me senti quando perdi a sua mãe?

Parei de frente para ele na cozinha, e vi que ele estava fazendo força para não chorar, o que, diga – se de passagem, é raro.

- Eu...

- Sabe como eu me senti, Sirius? Garoto, eu só tenho você e Reg agora. Sem Donna estava difícil segurar a barra, e o que eu fiz? Criei vocês dois sozinho, tendo que me sustentar em vocês para ficar bem.

Senti minha expressão de raiva se abrandar um pouco, e meu pai continuou:

- Você gosta de Meredith, Sirius. Regulus gosta dela, e ela é mãe do seu melhor amigo. Estamos sozinhos, e agora James vai ganhar uma madrasta. Eu...

Ele puxou uma cadeira do balcão e sentou, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Corri até meu pai e o abracei.

- Eu entendi, pai, desculpa.

- Daqui a pouco vou perder você e Regulus. Os dois vão se formar, vão para a faculdade...

- Você não quer ficar sozinho, eu entendi. – eu disse, ainda abraçado nele.

- Não diga nada a James ainda, ok?

Sentei na cadeira ao lado dele, em silêncio.

- Garotão, eu preciso que você me prometa.

- Mas, pai...

- James precisa saber disso pela mãe dele, porque esse verão vai ter que ir para Nova York para o casamento. Você conhece ele tão bem quanto eu, sabe que vai ficar arrasado.

Encarei o chão de azulejo triste, e acenei com a cabeça.

- Prometo.

Meu pai levantou e me abraçou de novo. Percebi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e sabia que ele provavelmente não iria dormir.

- Dona Meredith adora a Oprah. – comecei – e ela vai fazer um programa especial aqui em Londres, uma semana antes do verão.

Meu pai olhou para mim e vi que estava sorrindo.

- Pode deixar. Obrigado, Sirius.

Sorri animador para ele e fui para o meu quarto.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão **Essa festa vai ser show

**Ouvindo: **She Came In Through The Bathroom Window – The Beatles

- Ursão, vem aqui! – escutei meu pai gritar assim que chegou em casa naquela noite. Deixei o computador ligado e fui para a sala, onde uma grande caixa com o símbolo dos Beatles e uma guitarra estava apoiada num canto me esperando. Do lado, papai e mamãe sorriam entusiasmados.

- Pai, o que é isso? – perguntei, virando a caixa. Meu pai sorriu e piscou:

- Sei que estava interessado nele, então comprei.

Abri a caixona, e quase uivei de alegria quando vi the Beatles rock band completo dentro, brilhando em felicidade. Agradeci um milhão de vezes e comecei a arrastar a caixa para o meu quarto, quando vi uma janelinha piscar na tela.

_Sirius – God Save Us All acaba de entrar_

Ish, coisa boa isso não é. Sirius nunca coloca o nome inteiro no nick a não ser que algo sério tenha acontecido.

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _cara, o que houve?

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _emergência, pete. O pai do Jim vai casar.

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _ah, não. Sério?

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _aham. Sabe onde Rem está_?_

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _saiu com emmeline bleh_._

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz_: droga, James vai ficar deprimido quando souber! Preciso achar o Remus.

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz_: calma, cara. Como vamos contar_?_

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _não vamos. Não podemos, na verdade.

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _vamos omitir dele?

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _não, a dona Meredith vai contar essa semana. Ela disse pro meu pai que o convite chegou esses dias.

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _omg.

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz_: e sabe qual é a bomba?

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _qual? /medo

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _meu pai quer namorar a dona Meredith_._

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _fala sério.

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _estou falando, pete. Cara, as coisas vão esquentar pro nosso lado, é melhor ficar alerta.

_Pete! – Beatles rock bando o diz: _devo convocar um conselho jedi?

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _acho que sim, o mais prudente isto é_._

_Pete! – Beatles rock band on diz: _beleza, yoda. Que a força esteja com você.

_Sirius – God Save Us All diz: _obrigado. Mantenha sua espaça afiada_._

_Sirius – God Save Us All está offline._

Ferrou. Ferrou mesmo. James sempre disse que não conseguiria suportar se um dos pais dele casasse de novo, e agora vem os dois de uma vez! Precisaremos ser fortes nessa. Muito fortes.

Comecei a redigir a convocação para todos os membros do conselho comparecerem a minha casa, que é território neutro, e mandei uma mensagem para Remus, seja lá onde ele esteja.

Depois fui até o meu armário pegar meu sabre e trajes, pronto para o dia seguinte.

**Narrado por:** Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia:** LOL. Loser. Obviously Loser.

**Ouvindo:** Emmeline tagarelar

Não acredito que aceitei mesmo essa saída com todo o pessoal que jurei nunca me misturar com. Não acredito mesmo.

Mas eu era o pseudonamorado de Emme, portando devia estar lá (pelo menos foi ela quem disse isso...) e cá estou eu.

- Então eu peguei ele pela cueca e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi estrelas! – Nate riu, tomando um gole de coca de um jeito barulhento e esquisito.

- Coitado dele. – Lily comentou, puxando a coca da mão dele e estreitando os olhos. – Não devia ter feito isso.

- Culpa de Potter e os amigos dele. Se eu não tivesse sofrido tanto...

Mintch começou a rir, e levou um soco nas costelas de Twister.

- Enfim, como estão as coisas para a sua festa, Lil?

- Estão correndo bem! As listas estão feitas e mixadas, e os convites já foram feitos, ainda bem!

Legal da parte dela esquecer _quem _fez as mixagens, hun. Controlei um bocejo e virei a cabeça quando passamos pela loja do Phil. Marlene, abraçada no tal Will, sorriu para mim.

- E você, Remus? Não disse nada até agora!

- Hum... Eu...

- Ele ainda está meio travadinho, não é, amore? – Emme me deu um selinho. – Logo, logo, se solta. Alguém quer assistir Lua Nova comigo?

Controlei o impulso de vomitar. Acho que Hilary percebeu a minha careta, porque piscou para mim e disse:

- Ouvi dizer que está passando Sherlock Holmes... Alguém quer ir?

Sorri satisfeito.

- Sabem, Sherlock Holmes já foi reproduzido no cinema antes, mas essa será provavelmente a maior produção dele já feita. Só espero que siga os códigos de conduta e vício em cocaína que ele tem, sabem.

Todos se viraram para mim, e sorri amarelo.

- Claro, cara. – Nate me deu um sorriso falso. – É isso aí.

Suspirei e comecei a sentir falta dos meus amigos. Sinto falta de rir de verdade às vezes.

- Minha mãe disse que tem uma casa na praia que a gente precisa ver, e topou ir com a gente se fosse rolar um acampamento por lá, que acham? – Twister perguntou, e todos riram.

De repente, senti algo vibrar no meu bolso, e puxei o celular para ver o que era. Emmeline me olhou confusa e quis ver o que eu estava lendo, mas eu escondi o celular com a mão e sorri.

- O horário.

- Porque, Remus, tá com pressa?

- Eu? Não, não...

Quando eles já estavam distraídos de novo e indo para o cinema, puxei o celular e vi uma única mensagem vinda do Pete:

_Obi - Wan, alerta vermelho. Os jedis se reunirão para um conselho. Yoda e Skywalker foram convocados também. Assunto: queda da estrela da morte._

_Observação: Traga seu lightsaber._

_Que a força esteja com você._

_C3PO._


	15. S01EP14: O Problema

**Episode XIV**

**"O Problema"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Pegar aquele cartão.

**Ouvindo: **Imperial March – Dragon Force (amo você, Lord Vader)

- James, desça aqui, querido. – ouvi minha mãe chamar enquanto colocava as coisas na mochila. Franzi a testa, imaginando onde poderia estar aquele cartão que ela ganhou do Roger.

Joguei a mochila nas costas e comecei a descer as escadas, parando quando vi minha mãe sentada na mesa de jantar, muito séria. Isso não vai prestar. As duas únicas vezes em que a minha mãe sentou na mesa naquela posição foram no dia da separação e no dia em que a mãe de Sirius morreu, duas ocasiões que eu preferia esquecer.

Coloquei a mochila em cima da mesa e sentei de frente para ela. Olhei para as mãos dela e vi que estava segurando o cartão. Provavelmente vai me contar que está saindo com Roger.

- Oi, mãe.

Ela esfregou o cartão na mão de um jeito ansioso, e depois me estendeu.

- Desculpa, querido. Tentei esconder de você desde o fim de semana, mas sei que você vai ter que ler um dia... Pega.

Peguei o cartão dourado, pronto para despejar o mundo em cima dela e de Roger, mas quando virei, percebi que era um convite, com o nome do meu pai nele.

Olhei para a minha mãe, perplexo, e ela me lançou um olhar de incentivo. Comecei a tremer, imaginando porque meu pai me mandaria um convite... Ele nunca faz festas de aniversário...

_Adam L. Potter e Christina G. Weaver_

_Temos o prazer de convidá – lo para a nossa cerimônia de casamento, que ocorrerá no dia 15 de Julho de 2010 as 20 h, na Capela de St. Louis, New York. Sua presença é muito importante para nós!_

_O convite é pessoal e intransferível, e está anexado. A festa se realizará no salão na cobertura do Hotel The Carlyle, logo após o fim da celebração._

_Obrigado!_

Li o convite com as mãos tremendo e o cérebro estourando. Quando acabei, deixei o papel chique cair na mesa e encarei minha mãe, sentindo meus olhos arderem e encherem de lágrimas.

- Mãe... O que é isso?

- Ah, meu amor, me desculpe! – ela se lamentou, e eu olhei para o convite de novo. – Seu pai... Ele... Bom, você leu.

- Mas... Ele nunca me disse que tinha uma namorada. – eu comecei a sentir as lágrimas descerem nas minhas bochechas. – Como vai casar?

- Ah, seu pai é um homem ocupado, Jimmy... Sabe d – disso. – minha mãe parecia tão triste quanto decepcionada. – E já faz tempo que nos separamos...

- E daí? Como ele acha que vai casar com uma mulher que eu não conheço? Quem é ela? Tem filhos? Ou ele só está me chamando para tomar conta dos bebês dela enquanto os dois vão para a lua de mel? Só pode ser por isso, porque se ele não se deu ao trabalho de me apresentar essa tal "mulher", só p- pode ser porque não se importava se eu a conheço ou não!

Me levantei, pronto para rasgar o convite em mil pedaços, e depois queimar, e jogar as cinzas num lugar muito longe. Minha mãe levantou também, e quando me olhei no espelho em cima da lareira percebi que estava com o olhar perdido.

- MÃE! – gritei, chorando mais – Porque isso tá acontecendo? O que eu fiz?

- Jimmy, você não fez nada, querido. Vem aqui, a mamãe vai...

- Não, mãe! Eu não quero nada, eu quero... Eu não vou. – falei enfim. Minha mãe me encarou preocupada.

- Anjinho... Entenda, seu pai, ele gosta de você...

- Claro que gosta! Gosta o suficiente para não me contar que está namorando, gosta o suficiente para me pedir para ficar aqui no natal passado, gosta tanto que não me contou que estava se casando! E agora gosta mais ainda para me mandar o convite sem nem um bilhete! Se é assim, eu também gosto tanto dele que não vou a essa porcaria! Aliás, nunca mais quero ver o meu pai!

E ainda chorando, subi correndo para o meu quarto, traçando a porta e me jogando na cama.

Pensei nas poucas vezes que falei com o meu pai nesse ano. Fui correndo para o computador e busquei os emails dele, procurando algum aviso, qualquer coisa.

_James, espero que entenda que não posso ficar com você este natal e ano novo. Tenho certeza de que na páscoa nos veremos, garotão. Um abraço, papai._

_James, como está? Você me pediu o programa das músicas, e aqui está. Como está a escola? Sua mãe cuida bem de você? Cuidado para não vazar, porque esse é da empresa. Que bom que está se interessando pelo que faço. Sua "amiga" vai querer um autógrafo da Lady Gaga? Abraço, papai._

_James, me desculpa. Não posso ficar com você na páscoa também, mas ouvi dizer que Sirius e Roger vão fazer uma caçada de ovos no parque, tenho certeza de que você vai preferir ficar para ver. Abraço, papai._

Nada. Nada. Nada. Nenhuma menção. Aliás, nem pelo meu apelido ele me chama mais. Nenhuma notícia. A única pergunta que ele fez foi sobre a escola...

Forcei a mente um pouco, conseguia lembrar do meu pai algumas vezes, correndo de um lado para o outro falando no celular enquanto eu observava sentado na mesa da cobertura dele em Nova York. Ganhou bastante dinheiro com esse negócio da MTV, mas ultimamente quase não parava em casa.

Olhei para os retratos na minha parede. Só tinha um do meu pai, quando eu tinha uns doze anos. Ele tinha acabado de se mudar para Nova York, e estava se dando bem lá na empresa. Ao lado, minha mãe e eu, na páscoa, e percebi que essa foto tinha ficado engraçada. No fundo, os Lupin vestidos de coelho estavam abraçando Remus, ao lado dos Pettigrew, que estavam de ursos. Mais na frente, minha mãe tinha juntado eu, Sirius e Regulus para tirar foto junto dela e Roger, alegando que teriam que ser famílias "completas" para tirar a foto de páscoa.

Olhei para Roger, e pensei em como ele me ajudou esse semestre. Me treinou, me ensinou futebol, riu comigo, me abraçou quando entrei para o time, jogou futebol no Xbox com a gente. Nos chamou de Padawans dele.

Pra falar a verdade, não sei porque fiquei com raiva da minha mãe querer sair com Roger. Pelo menos Roger vai avisar a Sirius que quer namorar a minha mãe, e com certeza vai pedir a minha permissão para isso.

Nenhum de nós é milionário, mas pelo menos eu consigo ver a orelha de Roger, desocupada de um iphone ou qualquer coisa grudada nele.

- Se não quiser ir para a escola hoje, vou entender, querido. – escutei minha mãe dizer do lado de fora, e fui até a porta para abrir.

- Mãe... Você e o Roger...

- Depois falamos disso, você está chocado demais para conversar sobre isso.

Olhei para a foto de novo, e depois para o vestido cor de rosa que minha mãe estava usando.

- Não, mãe. Quero conversar agora.

Relutante, minha mãe me acompanhou e sentou na cara do Anakin do meu lençol.

- Olha, só estamos nos conhecendo, Jimmy. É só isso...

- Você gosta dele, mãe?

Ela ficou muito vermelha, e torceu as mãos no colo.

- Gosto, Jimmy.

Sentei de frente para ela e a abracei, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Eu quero que meu pai seja o Roger. Quero muito.

Senti ela começar a chorar no meu ombro, e percebi que agora éramos só nós dois.

**Narrado por:** Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **James está mal. Faltou a escola.

**Ouvindo:** Sirius tocar o piano da minha mãe.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei para Remus enquanto Sirius ensaiava a marcha imperial no nosso piano, já com as orelhas e o traje de mestre Yoda dele.

- James provavelmente já sabe. – Sirius comentou, e apoiei meu sabre de luz no chão.

- Com certeza. Deve ter ficado arrasado. Podíamos fazer um chá para animá – lo, né?

- É, e acho que é a hora de Lily saber a verdade também. – Remus resmungou, e não pude deixar de dar razão para ele.

- Emmeline não sabe?

- Sabe, mas não deixei ela contar nada. James não autorizou, eu não contei nada. Quero dizer, ele já tentou falar com ela uma vez, e ficou decepcionado demais para tentar de novo.

- Ligue para Emmeline então. – eu disse, erguendo o sabre (eu sei, eu sei, sou um robô. Me deixem ter um sabre).

Remus puxou o celular do bolso e percebi um anel no dedo dele.

- Casou?

- Idiota. Na língua _Deles, _esse anel simboliza o compromisso entre duas pessoas, não o casamento.

- Uau. – eu e Sirius nos surpreendemos.

No ano retrasado, nós quatro dividimos o mundo em duas partes: nós, e _Eles. Eles _são pessoas como Emmeline e Nate, o que os humanos chamam de "populares". E nós somos... Nós. Bom, esqueçam disso.

- Alô, Emme? Tudo bom... Você vai por no viva voz? Ah, tá bom.

Coitado. Remus fica todo atrapalhado quando vai fingir que Emmeline é a namorada dele.

- Oi, _amor. _Tudo bom, Emme? Olha, lembra daquele nosso segredo? Então, pode contar para a pessoa, tá? Isso, e mande ela vir para a casa do Peter. Atrás do parque, isso. Não, _querida_, é melhor que você não venha. Ah, é que, hum... Você desvia a minha atenção.

Me controlei para não rir quando ele desligou e guardou o celular, mas Sirius não resistiu. Pegou o próprio celular e começou:

- Alô, Emme querida do meu coração? Oi! Você simplesmente não SABE o que eu acabei de descobrir. Isso, amor. Depois te conto tudo, tá?

- Ah, cala a boca. – Remus resmungou, e Sirius parou.

- Cara, você devia "terminar" com ela. Sinceramente.

- Eu tenho pena.

- Essas suas penas vão acabar te levando para um galinheiro, palavra de um mensageiro da Força.

- Alguém quer fazer uns biscoitos? – ofereci, e Sirius levantou na mesma hora.

- Biscoitos da Força?

- Não, Sirius. Biscoitos de... Biscoitos. – resmunguei, indo para a cozinha. – Só biscoitos. Simplesmente biscoitos normais, para James se entupir.

- E porque acha que James vai estar a fim de biscoitos agora, à parte da grande carga de serotonina e endorfina que essas quantidades de açúcar podem oferecer? – ele me perguntou, e eu dei de ombros enquanto puxava o livro de receitas da minha mãe.

- Sei lá, ouvi falar que comer doces distrai pessoas quando estão deprimidas. E também estou a fim de uns biscoitos.

Sirius debruçou ao meu lado para ler a receita, e começou a pegar as coisas.

- É farinha de trigo ou farinha láctea?

- Hum... Boa pergunta... Minha mãe não está aqui para responder...

Sirius olhou os dois pacotes e disse:

- Bom, os biscoitos são de leite e chocolate. Deve ser a farinha láctea.

- É verdade. Coloca aqui. Agora, achocolatado...

Começamos a misturar tudo numa tigela, e eu fiquei com o cargo de misturar tudo.

- Quanto fermento diz aí? – Sirius me perguntou, com as orelhas verdes de Yoda cheias de farinha.

- Não sei, diz proporcional à quantidade de biscoitos.

- E nós queremos quantos biscoitos?

- Sei lá, bastante...

- Então coloca umas três colheres de sopa aí, vai.

Sirius virou a embalagem de fermento dentro da mistura, que se transformou num marrom esquisito.

- É cor de... – Sirius olhou para aquilo e franziu o nariz

- Brigadeiro. – completei, satisfeito. – Liga o fogão. REMUS, VEM MODELAR OS BISCOITOS!

Remus tropeçou na entrada da minha cozinha (ele sempre tropeça, desde que nos conhecemos. Tem um degrau na entrada, e ele esquece e vem correndo.) e depois de se ajeitar começou a nos ajudar a modelar os biscoitos.

- Esse aqui é um pretzel.

- Esse é um alienígena.

- James adora bob esponja. Rem, faz um aí de lula molusco.

- Me dá um pedaço grande pro nariz... Ok.

**Narrado por:** Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento:** Ratatouille (é, o do rato que cozinha. Qualquer um pode cozinhar!)

**Ouvindo:** Alguém parar o carro na frente da casa do Pete.

- Que cheiro é esse? – escutei meu pai gritar quando entrou na sala dos Pettigrew.

- Biscoitos. – sorri sem jeito, estendendo a bandeja.

Os biscoitos não ficaram ruins... Só um pouco... Super desenvolvidos.

- Quanto fermento vocês colocaram? – meu pai arregalou os olhos enquanto pegava um pretzel do tamanho da mão dele.

- Três colheres de sopa.

- MEU SANTO DEUS, SIRIUS!

Sorri amarelo.

- A gente queria muito biscoito, e a receita dizia "quantidade de fermento proporcional à quantidade de biscoitos".

Meu pai revirou os olhos e foi até a cozinha, onde nós usávamos uns glacês coloridos que Peter comprou na lojinha da esquina para decorar e pintar os bonecos.

- Bom, pelo menos não explodiram nada.

- Não! – Remus sorriu enquanto escondia dele a primeira remessa de biscoitos carbonizados que nós tínhamos feito.

- O que faz aqui, Roger? – Pete perguntou, e meu pai olhou para os lados, preocupado.

- Não consigo falar com ninguém na casa dos Potter. Já deixei umas quinhentas mensagens na caixa postal, mas ninguém atende. Estava preocupado, e resolvi vir aqui e ver se vocês sabem de alguma coisa, sei lá.

A campainha tocou, e meu pai saiu correndo para abrir. Quando viu Lily parada ali, preocupada e irritada, fez uma cara de decepção e deixou ela entrar.

- Vocês são uns mentirosos! – ela gritou para mim enquanto me dava tapas no braço. Me encolhi um pouco e ela parou. – Porque mentiram para mim! Onde está Jim?

- Ninguém consegue achar nem ele e nem a mãe dele. – Pete avisou, colocando os biscoitos aberrações numa bandeja colorida. Lily olhou para os nossos biscoitos gigantes assustada mas não disse nada.

- E agora? No que eu posso ajudar?

- Bom, pode ir à locadora e buscar uns episódios de bob esponja, Jimmy Neutron e invasor zim?

- Posso? – Lily falou confusa, e meu pai a puxou pelo braço.

- Vamos de carro, menina...

- Lily.

- Ótimo, vamos de carro, mais rápido. Tentem achar os dois enquanto isso.

Puxamos os celulares e tentamos ligar para diferentes números do James. Nada. Celular, nada. Casa, nada. Celular da Dona Mere (acho que me acostumo com isso), nada.

- Será que ele se matou? – Remus perguntou, discando outra vez para a casa deles.

- James não é burro de fazer isso. – resmunguei, mas já estava preocupado. Meu pai chegou com Lily e todos os dvd's que ele conseguiu achar com a cara do bob esponja. Ligamos a TV e colocamos no menu. Nada.

Lily me ajudou a fazer uma faixa de "Amamos você, James!", enquanto meu pai ligava para o sr. Potter, nos Estados Unidos. Pedimos para ele colocar no viva voz, e foi uma secretária que atendeu.

- Alô, escritório americano MTV, em que posso ajudar?

- Gostaria de falar com Adam Potter.

- O Sr. Potter está em reunião, quem gostaria?

- Roger Black, e você?

Eu sabia, ele vai usar a técnica.

- Hum...Wanda.

- Wanda... Belo nome. Sabe, é que eu estou em Londres, e o filho dele deu problema, sabe... Ligo muito pro garoto.

- Você é padrasto dele?

Meu pai ficou quieto, e por um instante eu achei que ele fosse desligar na cara da mulher.

- Sou.

- Já vai então.

Percebi que meu pai olhava preocupado para o chão, e quando a voz do Sr. Potter apareceu, parecia irada.

- Alô?

- Adam, é o Roger.

- Você é o padrasto de James?

- Claro que não, seu idiota. Só disse isso pra você sair dessa merda de reunião!

Eu, Remus e Pete nos entreolhamos, assustados.

- O que você quer, estou quase fechando uma entrevista com todo o Coldplay!

- James recebeu o seu convite, Adam.

- O seu correio é lento, hein. Mandei semana passada. James não me deu resposta, achei que Meredith tivesse escondido dele para me deixar mal. Isso é crime, sabe...

- James está passando mal na casa dele por causa disso, Adam. Ficou louco da vida.

O telefone ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e depois a voz do Sr. Potter pareceu tensa.

- Ele... Ele está aí?

- Não. Não conseguimos falar nem com ele, nem com a Mere.

- Não chame minha esposa de Mere, Black!

- Chamo ela como quiser, ela não é mais casada com você! Escuta, James não está bem.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta? Adam, você sabe alguma coisa da vida do garoto? **Qualquer uma**? Tenha o mínimo de decência, James entrou até para o time de futebol e você não faz ideia!

- Vou para Londres resolver esse problema. – ele disse antes do meu pai desligar na cara dele, bufando de irritado.

- Não acredito que ele vem. – Peter falou, ansioso.

- Nem eu. – escutei a voz de James dizer. Todos nos viramos para a porta, e vimos que ele estava lá, com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, encarando a nossa faixa de "Amamos você, James!". Atrás dele estava a dona Meredith, com cara de quem tinha chorado bastante também.

- Vimos as mensagens e viemos.

Meu pai me tirou da frente e foi até eles, abraçando a dona Meredith com força contra ele.

- Deixaram todo mundo preocupado aqui, Mere.

Depois meu pai se virou para Jim, bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Olha o que fizemos para você. Ah, só tome cuidado com esses biscoitos. Tem o tamanho de escorpiões.

James olhou bem pro meu pai, e sorriu.

- Obrigado. – e abraçou meu pai com força. Ele sorriu sem jeito enquanto apertava James, e avancei para cima dos dois, me juntando naquele abraço esquisito e... familiar.

**Narrado por:** Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia:** May Fourth be With You

**Ouvindo:** As risadas do Bob Esponja

- Não esconda mais nada de mim. – Lily brigava enquanto James a apertava num abraço empolgado. Já estávamos no terceiro episódio de bob esponja, e eu estava enxugando as lágrimas de riso no meu manto enquanto escutava Lula Molusco tentar fugir do bob esponja.

- _Lula molusco, quando foi que eu exagerei? – _ele disse, e o lula fez um flashback.

- _LULA MOLUSCO, LULA MOLUSCO, ONDE ESTÃO OS GUARDANAPOS? OH, MEU DEUS, ONDE ESTÃO? ONDE?_

Eu gritei de rir, e todos olharam para mim surpresos.

- _LULA MOLUSCO, LULA MOLUSCO, EU TIREI A ETIQUETA DO MEU COLCHÃO, QUE DIZIA "NÃO TIRE SOB PENALIDADE DA LEI"! ME ESCONDE! MEEE ESCONDE!_

- Eu sabia que estava sendo falso com a gente no shopping. – Lily sorriu, enquanto eu batia com o punho fechado no sofá.

- Ah, desculpe por essa, mas ser namorado da Emme é meio chato, para falar a verdade. – falei com sinceridade, e Lily se deixou abraçar por James de novo.

- Você já falou com Nate. – Sirius perguntou, e Lily negou.

- Não deu tempo, vim para cá assim que soube. Mas ele vai ver. Odeio ser enganada... Achei que por trás daquele brutamontes tivesse alguma coisa boa, sabem. Quando ele me disse que vocês tinham maltratado ele, achei que fosse a razão dele querer tanto maltratar os outros.

- _LULA MOLUSCO, LULA MOLUSCO, EU ESTOU __**CEGO**__!_

Comecei a rir de novo, e dei uma dentada e no meu alienígena. James sorriu para nós e agradeceu:

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês. – e depois abaixou a cabeça. – Vocês são os melhores.

- Nós sabemos. – Peter sorriu, e Lily deu um beijo na bochecha de James.

- Vai voltar pra escola amanhã?

- Vou, claro. O Treinador me quer no treino.

- Ótimo. Ah, Sirius?

- Sim?

- Marlene e Will terminaram.

- O que?

- É, ele era muito ousado. E isso lá é verdade.

- Sério?

- Aham, se eu fosse você, ia falar com ela.

Sirius sorriu e puxou o sabre, gritando:

- Pai, você ouviu?

- É verdade, garotão.

Roger apareceu com Meredith de mãos dadas, e os dois chamaram James e Sirius num canto. James puxou o celular e ligou para o meu. Quando atendi, de frente para ele, James disse:

- Vou deixar o celular ligado, assim vocês escutam.

Sorri, e nos apinhamos na frente do meu celular para escutar enquanto espiávamos de longe.

- Jimmy. – Dona Meredith começou. – Roger e eu estamos juntos, nos conhecendo melhor... Namorando.

- Soube que você ficou meio chateado com isso, e eu entendo... Só que, veja, eu gosto da sua mãe, Jim. Gosto mesmo...

- Tudo bem. – James sorriu. – Fiquei bravo na hora, mas acho que vou gostar de você como mais do que só o pai do Sirius...

- A questão é: Seu pai vai vir para Londres na próxima semana, e Rogie e os meninos dele vão estar lá em casa, para mostrar que você tem uma família aqui que te ama, Jimmy, e que ele não vai tirar você de mim. Não sei qual a intenção dele com esse casamento, prevenção nunca é demais. Quanto a você, Sirius, e você, Regulus... Não quero, e nunca vou substituir Donna. Vocês são amigos de Jimmy há anos, nada vai mudar entre nós além de estreitar e aumentar o carinho que tenho por vocês. Quero dar o maior apoio possível, suprir um pouco da falta que têm de uma mãe para ouvir e ajudar.

- Vamos ter hora certa pra dormir? – Sirius perguntou, e ela riu.


	16. S01EP15: Adam vs Roger

**Episode XV**

**"Adam VS. Roger"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Roger realmente gosta da Dona Meredith

**Ouvindo: **O barulho de móveis indo e vindo

- Pete, vem cá! – chamou Roger, e eu parei de ajudar Sirius a forrar a cama para descer e ver o que ele queria.

- Vamos colocar a mesa mais para o lado, assim o piano cabe ali no cantinho. – Dona Meredith disse, apontando para o lado do sofá. Num canto, James e Regulus respiravam com dificuldade por terem que carregar o piano de Sirius do carro até ali.

- Vamos testar seus músculos, Peter. – Roger sorriu, e gemi enquanto pegava a mesa.

Faltava apenas um dia para o pai de James chegar, e as coisas estavam apressadas para a "mudança" de Roger, Sirius e Regulus para lá. Como Remus estava muito entretido com o X (ele ganhou um cachorro, mas decidiu que haverá um conselho jedi para a escolha do nome, então por agora o chamamos de X) para ajudar, eu me ofereci, e acabei me arrependendo.

- Ah, que bom! Adorei meu piano aí! – Sirius saltou o último degrau da escada e encarou James, que estava mais vermelho do que a toalha da mesa.

- Que bom que gostou, **mano. **- James ironizou. Eu ri. Desde esse negócio todo de namoro, James e Sirius começaram a se chamar de mano, eu mereço? Regulus passa o dia todo reclamando, e só sossega quando Dona Meredith faz uns biscoitos para ele (ela não deixa mais nenhum de nós entrar na cozinha para fazer biscoitos, que pena).

Por outro lado, no colégio nunca me senti tão bem. O primeiro jogo de futebol de James é esse domingo, e os testes individuais de Sirius são daqui a duas semanas, bem como a feira de história (lembrete mental: nunca mais entrar no banheiro enquanto Remus experimenta aquele vestido ridículo de grego que ele teima que ser chama "túnica") Eu vou tocar nos testes individuais, como baterista, e James até sugeriu que nós nos inscrevamos nas apresentações de grupo que vão acontecer como entretenimento do pessoal, como uma banda (que na verdade não existe, mas vai ser hilário tocar The Jedi Song na frente de tanta gente!)

- O que acham? – Regulus abriu os braços e se jogou no sofá quando finalmente acabamos, e Roger lançou um olhar bravo para ele.

- Sei que estamos brincando aqui, mas você não pode ficar se jogando assim no sofá dos outros.

- Ah, Rogie, deixe ele. – Dona Meredith deu um beijo na bochecha do pai de Sirius, e eu olhei para James e Sirius, vermelhos como tomates encarando aquilo.

- O que acham de um pouco de Fifa Steet agora? – Roger ofereceu, e senti um sorriso se formar na minha cara, enquanto nos aglomerávamos na frente da televisão da sala, cada um pegando um controle.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **No, I Will not fix your computer (Não, eu não vou consertar o seu computador)

**Ouvindo: **The Salmon Dance – The Chemical Brothers

Estava tentando evoluir minha humana feiticeira quando senti alguma coisa tentar me derrubar da cadeira. Olhei para baixo e vi X me encarar enquanto balançava uma coleira na boca.

- Você vai acabar com o meu sedentarismo. – reclamei e desliguei o jogo. – Tem certeza de que quer andar?

Pela cara dele pude ver que não tinha outra opção. Peguei a coleira que ele estava segurando e gritei:

- Mãe, estou indo levar o X para passear!

- Ainda tá chamando o cachorro de X, Remus?

- Aham! Tchau!

Escutei minha mãe rir enquanto saia com ele pela rua. Todo mundo virava a cara para ver o X, e eu não posso culpá – los. Embora seja um filhote, X é o labrador dourado mais legal que tem. E é meu.

Bom, deixando esses sentimentos possessivos de lado, fui até o parque para ver se ele queria zoar algumas plantinhas, e encontrei uma pessoa que não via fazia tempos, nem mesmo no clube de história.

Embaixo de uma árvore, completamente sozinha e com o violão no colo, estava Dorcas. Usava os cabelos num coque, e vi que estava usando um colar de chapéu de bruxo no pescoço.

- Hey! – chamei quando cheguei mais perto, torcendo para ela não ficar louca da vida comigo.

- Oi, Remus. – ela não tirou os olhos da partitura que estava compondo. – Como vai?

- Estou bem... Tempo, hein!

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, e consegui encarar os olhos castanhos dela por um segundo, e alguma coisa dentro de mim me mandou sentar com ela.

- Pois é... Como está Emmeline...

- Hum... Bem. Acho que vou terminar com ela.

- Vai? Bom, nunca te achei com cara de primeiro homem da rainha do colégio, Rem. Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. É verdade.

Ela sorriu para mim e começou a acariciar a cabeça de X.

- É seu?

- É, mas ele é um filhote louco, cuidado.

- Parece inofensivo. Qual o nome?

- Ainda não temos nome, então chamamos de X.

- Boa escolha.

- Obrigado.

Ela começou a me olhar fundo nos olhos, e tive que fazer esforço para desviar o olhar e não beijá – la. Estava sentindo falta dela, e só agora percebi. Faltava um vazio, alguém com quem rir sem precisar assistir filmes idiotas sobre vampiros...

- Vai fazer algo no sábado? – ela me perguntou subitamente, enquanto anotava umas notas no caderno.

- Acho que não...

- Quer ir na festa a fantasia que Charles vai fazer? Vai ser legal, e o tema é videogame. Phil me contou que você tem uma fantasia muito legal de Link.

- Tenho mesmo. Quer arranjar uma fantasia de Zelda? Posso salvar você da chatice, e do Charlie. – pisquei, e ela sorriu.

- Pode ser. Sua namorada não vai gostar tanto assim disso.

Revirei os olhos e tirei o anel.

- É mentira. Uma mentira idiota para enganar Mintch e fazer ele ficar com ciúmes.

Ela começou a rir, e só então percebi como essa mentira era realmente idiota. Rimos juntos um tempo, até que ela recomeçou a cantar e tocar, e uma ideia me veio na cabeça.

- Dorcas... Você só sabe tocar violão?

- Sei tocar guitarra também, se precisar. Por quê?

- Nós estamos pensando em formar uma banda para apresentar uma música na feira.

- Sério?

- Aham. É só por aquele dia, e não vamos fazer nada demais. Só precisa ser a Leah.

- Show! Vou adorar! É pra valer?

- É, só preciso convocar o conselho jedi.

- Vocês tem um conselho?

- Bom, somos só nós quatro vestidos como nossos personagens favoritos. Pete é o C3PO, James é Luke e Sirius é Yoda.

- E você?

- Obi – Wan.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Vou adorar ser a Leah.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Tirar meu pai daqui

**Ouvindo: **Campainha

- Droga, ele chegou! – minha mãe reclamou quando a campainha finalmente tocou. Bem rápido, puxei Sirius e Reg para o sofá, e começamos a jogar videogame. Roger escorregou pelo corrimão (eu adoro ele, mesmo) e veio parar do lado da minha mãe, arfando.

- Eu atendo, fique lá na cozinha para parecer que jantamos no horário certo.

Minha mãe deu um selinho (eca, eca!) nele e saiu rindo para a cozinha. A campainha tocou de novo.

- Já vai! – Roger gritou, e ajeitou a camiseta sem mangas que usava (decidimos optar pelo estilo normal dele, porque meu pai não iria acreditar se Roger usasse algo formal). – Adam.

Meu pai entrou na sala me encarou. Ele é um pouco mais alto que eu, e usa óculos como eu também. Mas em vez de usar os cabelos espetados, como manda a nossa genética, usa os cabelos puxados para trás e cheios de algo meio nojento e estranho. Estava usando um terno caro, e tinha trazido uma mulher loura de vestido preto.

Roger ficou um pouco chocado de primeira, assim como todos nós, e meu pai sorriu satisfeito, olhando com desdém para as roupas de ficar em casa que estávamos usando.

- Vejo que não mudou nada, Roger.

- Uma pena que não possa dizer o mesmo, Adam. – Roger rosnou para o meu pai, e eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, curiosos. Roger virou para a cozinha e chamou:

- Mere, Adam e a... Seu nome?

- Apple, agente de Adam. – a mulher sorriu insinuante para ele (e ainda por cima é uma... bom, me ignorem)

- E a Apple. – Roger completou. Minha mãe saiu da cozinha com uma bela torta numa bandeja (que na verdade nós compramos na padaria porque minha mãe não tinha tempo de fazer, mas depois de por na bandeja, parecia até feita em casa), sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Adam. – ela disse, e ouvi Regulus sussurrar para nós dois no sofá.

- Será que os dois vão puxar pistolas e duelar aqui até a morte?

- Cala a boca, Reg. – Sirius abafou o riso, e tive que fazer o mesmo.

- Meredith. E... Roger. Achei que tivesse dito que não era padrasto de James.

- Não devo nada a você, Adam.

- Bom, nem eu, claro. Vim falar com o meu filho. James?

Levantei e olhei para Roger, que sorriu encorajador. Fiquei a uma boa distância de meu pai e dei um sorriso falso.

- Oi, pai.

Pra a minha surpresa ele estendeu os braços e sorriu.

- Jimmy, meu Jimmy.

Mas eu não o abracei.

- Porque só agora você me chama assim? Ah, desculpe. – ironizei – É porque antes estava ocupado demais com _ela_.

- Não fale assim de Christina. – ele ralhou comigo, e depois olhou para a minha mãe.

- Ele não era mal educado assim. Será que perdeu o pulso, Mere?

- Não fale assim com ela. – Roger parou ao meu lado e apertou o meu ombro. – O garoto está bravo, Adam, e não sei se você lembra, é adolescente.

- E desde quando isso foi desculpa, Roger? – meu pai ergueu um pouco a voz, e Apple sentou numa cadeira ao lado dele. – Só porque você ainda é um adolescente emotivo, não significa que James não amadureceu, embora esteja com uns modos inaceitáveis.

- Olha só, alguém andou lendo o dicionário. – Roger cuspiu, e começou a andar na direção do meu pai. – Sabe Adam, você não me assusta. Nem um _pouco_.

Meu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas, e depois olhou para mim.

- Bom, continuando, meu filho. Não sei por que não quer ir ao casamento, vai ser tão legal! Convidei alguns artistas surpresa, eles vão se apresentar...

- Não ligo para esses artistas. – resmunguei, e Apple se surpreendeu.

- Nossa, Adam, quando me disse que seu menino era diferente, não achei que fosse tanto! Não gosta de banda nenhuma, Jimmy?

- Não chame meu filho assim, Apple, não é mãe dele. – minha mãe estreitou os olhos para ela, que sentou de novo.

- Apple é minha agente, me representa e pode chamar James do que quiser, Meredith. E quando conhecer Chris vai amá – la, não é?

Meu pai me olhou como se eu ainda tivesse onze anos, e cruzei os braços, em silêncio.

- Vamos jantar logo. – Roger sentou na mesa, e nos chamou. Sirius e Regulus sentaram um de cada lado dele. A janta foi tranquila e quieta (quieta foi brincadeira, a gente ficou sem falar nada mesmo) e no fim todos nos levantamos para tomar um chá, e foi aí que meu pai começou o bombardeio.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **A Família Adams (sei lá, tanta gente estranha num lugar só)

**Ouvindo: **O pai de James falar

- Bom, Meredith, sabe que só quero o melhor para James. – começou Adam, e eu e Jim nos entreolhamos.

- Eu imagino, já que é pai dele.

- Sabe, eu e Chris compramos um apartamento para morarmos depois do casamento, lá no Upper East Side, entende?

Upper quem?

- Onde? – James perguntou confuso, e eu abafei uma risada. A tal Apple deu um sorriso falso.

- Área _nobre _de NYC, James.

- Enfim. Vamos morar lá depois do casamento, e já até decidimos onde vai ser o seu quarto, Jimmy.

Ao meu lado, James afundou no sofá.

- E também me encarreguei de comprar todos os videogames e aparelhos que você mais gosta, garotão. – o Sr. Potter sorriu de novo. – Só que tem uma coisa.

- Jimmy também tem os videogames dele aqui, Adam. – dona Meredith falou bem fria, e meu pai apoiou.

- Tem mesmo.

- É... Mas lá em Nova York nós temos as melhores universidades, incluindo o MIT.

- O MIT fica em Massachusetts.

- Que fica a alguns quilômetros de NYC, Jimmy. Podemos comprar um apartamento para você quando for a hora de entrar para a faculdade, e então você pode cursar o MIT.

- E o que isso tudo tem a ver com videogames? – meu pai ergueu a sobrancelha e encarou o Sr. Potter confuso.

- James, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. – Adam chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou ao lado de James. Senti que algo ruim iria acontecer. – Você quer ir morar comigo em Nova York?

Um silêncio horrível se instalou na sala da dona Meredith, e eu senti uma coisa fria como gelo percorrer toda a minha espinha, que me fez levantar e dizer:

- E como nós ficamos?

- Olha, Sirius, vocês podem visitar James, temos espaço para todos vocês.

- Eu sabia! – Dona Meredith começou a chorar – Você só queria tirar ele de mim! Adam, ele está adaptado aqui!

- Pode arranjar bons amigos por lá também. Temos escolas para super dotados e...

- Não fale como se fosse americano, Adam.

- Já me senti acolhido, Roger. – O Sr. Potter se levantou, encarando meu pai. – Além do mais, sou pai dele, e sei o que é melhor.

- Você não é pai dele, Adam. – meu pai vociferou. – Sabe por quê? Você sabia que ele e os garotos estavam sendo maltratados na escola?

- O que? – Adam arregalou os olhos e tirou o celular do bolso. – Vou denunciar isso agora mesmo, mas a sua polícia é muito...

- Eu resolvi o problema, Adam, não precisa. – meu pai abaixou a mão dele com violência. – Sabe como? _Treinei _o seu filho. Eu o ajudei a entrar para o time de futebol, sabia?**Eu **ensinei ele a jogar, **eu **malhei ele e os amigos há quase três meses, direto. **Eu **controlei a alimentação, **eu **ensinei que não precisa partir para cima das pessoas para ser o melhor. E sabe o que mais? Os garotos _quiseram. _Não forcei nenhum deles a correr e malhar. Apenas prometi a eles que iria levá – los à Comic Con. **Só **isso. Não gastei um tostão para deixar o seu filho mais feliz do que já esteve em todos os verões que passou com você.

- Eu também teria feito isso. – Adam rosnou de volta, e James abriu a boca indignado.

- Não teria feito não! A última vez que te vi você nem _falou _comigo! Só ligava se a tal da Madonna ia conseguir fazer o especial ou não! Você está pouco se lixando para o que eu vou fazer ou não! Eu não quero ir com você.

- Sou seu pai! - Adam disse bem bravo olhando para James. – Somos companheiros, amigos...

- Se isso for seu conceito de paternidade, **Roger **é meu pai. – James abraçou meu pai com força, e eu e Regulus nos colocamos em volta da dona Meredith, prontos para defender qualquer um deles.

- Ótimo, só apareça no casamento então, por consideração. – O Sr. Potter disse irritado, e depois tirou uma caixa do bolso. – Tinha comprado para você, mas já vi que está muito influenciado. Pode ficar, tenho quinhentas em casa. –

E entregou a embalagem, indo embora logo em seguida. Quando James abriu, me deu.

- Toma, ele esqueceu que me deu um iphone de Natal. Eu nem uso, e sei que você precisa mais de algo com músicas que eu. – ele sorriu, e eu peguei o celular tremendo.

- Valeu, Jim.

- De nada, irmão.

E nos abraçamos.


	17. S01EP16: Rocky Balboa

**Episode XVI**

**"Rocky Balboa"**

**Narrado por:** Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Rocky Balboa (Literalmente)

**Ouvindo: **A Little Less Conversation – Elvis Presley (No meu iphone novo, acreditam?)

- Depois eu que sou doido, garoto. – meu pai arfou do meu lado, enquanto eu via a imagem de um santo me encarar.

Depois de me pesar e medir os músculos, decidi incorporar o gatão e vesti o agasalho junto com o meu pai, tudo isso para subir a escadaria de uma igreja perto de casa (infelizmente nenhuma catedral grande estava à disposição, e nem eu nem meu pai estávamos com tanta disposição para ir até a Abadia, enfim.)

Estamos quase chegando, pensei feliz. Prometi que ia fazer isso, e foi por isso que acordei bem cedo e arrastei meu pai comigo (bom, também foi porque eu não queria dar de cara com a imagem traumatizante da mãe do James saindo do quarto dele de camisola, mas tudo bem)

Depois que o Sr. Potter resolveu sair de Londres com a moral quebrada, saímos da casa dos Potter (eu sei, eu sei, um sacrifício danado pra nada), mas agora Jim e a dona Mere estão direto lá em casa para dormir. Não que eu não curta o James jogando Xbox comigo a noite toda, mas francamente, se eu escutar a Dona Mere chamando meu pai de novo... Vocês entenderam.

- YEAH! – pulei bem alto erguendo os braços, desejando sinceramente que tivesse uma bandeira ali para eu poder abaixar como o Mario faz. – SEU FRANGO! – gritei mais alto ainda apontando para o meu pai, que estava semimorto nos últimos degraus, me olhando como se eu tivesse sérios problemas psicológicos.

- Eu te bato qualquer dia desses numa corrida, moleque. – ele reclamou, se levantando pesadamente – Desde que não seja 5 da manhã e que a Mere não tenha dormido em casa.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem enquanto descia lentamente junto dele. Meu pai sempre foi assim, mas com a Dona Mere parece diferente, sei lá. Quero dizer, talvez só agora eu esteja percebendo a real dimensão do que está acontecendo.

Sei lá, só acho que preciso de uma água. Entramos no carro, e meu pai estava quase girando a chave para dar a partida quando me lançou um daqueles olharem malignos e de más intenções que ele tem.

- Você me acordou de madrugada, me tirou da cama, e me fez subir uma maldita de uma escadaria.

- É. – eu sorri amarelo, esperando que tipo de castigo ele ia me dar. Talvez me empurrasse do carro e me mandasse ir a pé para casa... Ai, me ferrei.

Mas ele não fez isso (mostrando que pelo menos um pouco de juízo ele tem, porque se a Dona Mere sabe que ele me fez ir a pé por quase 2 quilômetros, ohoho, alguém se ferra aqui). Simplesmente saiu do lado do motorista e abriu a minha porta, jogando as chaves do carro na minha cara.

- Você vai dirigir. Já está na hora de devolver o favor dos vários anos de caronas e fantasias sem sentido.

Fiquei parado, encarando as chaves no meu colo e depois a cara dele, vermelha e cansada. Meu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas e me agarrou pelo capuz do casaco, bravo.

- Anda, garoto! Vamos!

Meio desajeitado, fui até o banco do motorista e coloquei a chave na ignição. Enquanto dava a partida no carro, lembrei de como os motores e mecanismos de dentro do capô funcionavam, e imaginei como eu faria para não bater o carro em qualquer obstáculo sólido dotado de lâmpadas (vulgo, poste) que viesse.

- Graças a Deus você fez dezesseis. – meu pai respirou aliviado quando toquei o controle para o portão da garagem abrir. – Pode levar o Regulus pra escola, né?

Revirei os olhos e agradeci a todos os deuses que conhecia pelas velhotas do prédio não terem carros que pudessem se tornar alvos da caminhonete do meu pai.

- Vai sonhando. Mal consigo manobrar esse monstro épico, vou acabar matando o Regulus do coração.

- Ele não liga.

- De morrer do coração? – exclamei, olhando para ele trêmulo. – Bom, eu ligo! Pai, manobra essa porcaria!

Larguei o volante com o coração martelando no peito. Nunca tinha dirigido para valer, muito menos manobrar dentro da garagem. Meu pai começou a gargalhar e trocamos de lugar, enquanto eu me encolhia emburrado no banco.

- Regulus não tem medo do carro.

- Nem eu, desde que não esteja dirigindo. – bufei, batendo a porta com força. Subimos até o apartamento em completo silêncio, mas tive a impressão de ter escutado meu pai rir pelo nariz (o que é um ultraje, porque eu **sou **o imperfeito que é perfeito, e não admito tais insinuações).

Assim que chegamos no corredor, respirei fundo e senti o cheiro dos bolinhos que a Dona Mere faz, o que me animou bastante.

- Onde estavam, meninos? – ela deu um selinho no meu pai (sério, não vou me acostumar com isso) e me afagou os cabelos. Na bancada da cozinha eu vi Regulus comendo o mingau animado e James com uma cara horrível encarando a parede da cozinha.

- Acho que alguém aqui está tenso. – meu pai insinuou enquanto se servia de um pedaço de massa do bolinho.

- Vou marcar um gol contra. – James me encarou com uma cara maníaca. – Vamos perder! Sirius, me mate agora. Porque eu inventei de entrar no time? POR QUÊ?

Quando ele gritou comigo eu fiquei assustado, e fiz a única coisa racional (ta, nem tanto) que me veio na cabeça. Meti um tapa na cara dele, como O Poderoso Chefão faria.

- Se acalma! É só uma competição, ninguém vai morrer.

- Você é exatamente o conselheiro que eu precisava, Sirius, o cara que desmaiou na seletiva do TEATRO!

Revirei os olhos e me preparei para meter outro tapa nele, quando meu pai chegou com alguns pedaços de pão com geleia.

- Hey, nada de brigar. Eu sei que está tenso, Jim, mas nada de se descontrolar.

- Vou morrer. Depois vão queimar meu corpo, como eles fizeram com o Lord Vader.

Revirei os olhos e peguei um pão.

- Podia ser pior.

- É! – ele se indignou, irritado – Eu podia estar num time composto apenas pelo Nate e os amigos dele, e se eu causasse a derrota do time eles poderiam me bater! AH, É. ISSO É VERDADE! Me diga o que podia ser pior, Sirius.

- Você podia estar morto. – dei de ombros.

- O jogo é só daqui a algumas horas, agora é o momento de todo mundo ficar calmo e comer bastante. – dona Mere colocou um grande copo de leite na frente de James.

Comecei a engolir o meu café o mais rápido possível, porque se tudo corresse como está agora, James é capaz de se jogar da janela de tensão, e eu não quero perder a comida quando for salvá – lo.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **I see Dead Pixels. How Often? All the time. (Eu vejo pixels mortos. Com que freqüência? Todo o tempo)

**Ouvindo: **X latir

- Cala a boca, X! – reclamei abaixando o meu livro pela décima vez. Estava tentando estudar um pouco enquanto X caminhava pelo parque de manhã, para otimizar o meu tempo, mas pelo visto existe uma conspiração contra as minhas notas impecáveis, que consiste numa aliança perversa e maligna entre X e todos os outros cachorros da vizinhança, tudo para me derrubar.

- Cedo, hein. – escutei uma voz conhecida dizer, e sorri antes mesmo de me virar.

- Oi, Dorcas.

Ela sorriu para mim enquanto sentava ao meu lado. Ergui a sobrancelha enquanto deixava meu livro marcado de lado para olhar para ela.

- Você também madruga?

- Achei que o parque estivesse vazio a essa hora. Gosto de me inspirar de manhã. – ela respirou fundo e se encostou na árvore atrás de nós, fechando os olhos. Me pergunto se ela não faz isso de propósito, porque cada vez que ela fecha os olhos parece uma fada.

Me aproximei dela enquanto tirava o anel de "compromisso" de Emmeline do dedo. Lentamente comecei a beijá – La. Ela apenas se limitou em ficar ali, quieta enquanto eu a beijava

- Isso sim é emocionante. – ela sorriu e abriu os olhos quando me afastei dela. – Me sinto como uma amante antiga, uma criada que secretamente ama o rei enquanto a rainha não sabe.

Sorri e a abracei de novo. Poucas pessoas vivem tão medievalmente quando Dorcas, e eu me sinto privilegiado por simplesmente poder usufruir dessa vassalagem que sinto por ela.

Quero dizer, sei que preciso terminar com Emmeline, mas é mais difícil do que parece. Toda vez que toco no assunto ela começa a me beijar e a dizer como Mintch precisa sofrer mais um pouco. Comecei a me perguntar se ela não está usando Mintch como uma desculpa para ficar comigo, mas temo soar prepotente, claro.

X se aproximou de nós, subitamente quieto.

- Eu odeio você, cão das trevas. – declarei enquanto acariciava as orelhas dele.

- Coitado, ele estava conversando. – Dorcas sorriu, e X correu para ela, me ignorando completamente. O que ela tem? Mel? Ração de cachorro?

- Ele gosta de você. – bufei, encostando na árvore também.

- Eu adoro cachorros. – ela sorriu, e X se virou de barriga para cima.

- Ele é um conspirador, cuidado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Seu dono não bate muito bem, né, X ? Ainda não fizeram o conselho nomeador?

- Não. Vamos esperar o jogo de hoje passar. James não está em condições psicológicas para discutir nomes.

- Está nervoso?

- Em poucas palavras, sim. – dei de ombros. – Ele está morrendo de medo de fazer feio. Mas não vai.

- Confia nele, hein.

- James é um idiota, mas um idiota que sabe o que está fazendo no jogo. É como Sirius em WW, eu no Mario World e Pete nas convenções sobre Beatles. Idiotas e bons.

- Vocês são loucos, isso sim. – ela riu, e eu me aproximei de novo dela.

- Você curte a nossa loucura.

- Curto. – ela me deu um selinho, e sorri. – Mas ainda são loucos. Se resolveram com as garotas?

- Lily ainda não contou como foi a conversa dela com Nate, mas acho que vamos saber hoje de qualquer modo.

- Falei com Lily ontem. – ela disse pensativa, e eu franzi a testa.

- Não sabia que eram amigas.

- Ah, não éramos. Mas esses dias ela sentou do meu lado no ginásio, e começamos a conversar. Estivemos conversando pelo MSN esses dias. Ela contou que Pete cancelou a tal reunião na casa do Sirius...

- Ah, James teve uns problemas em casa, então Pete disse que ia transferir a data. Mandou trazermos as garotas.

- Vai levar Emmeline?

- Vou, porque ela viu o email. Mas você vai também.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Quero dizer, todos que são estatisticamente informados do status da escola sabem que Emmeline Vance é a abelha rainha. E pelo que me consta, você é o zangão dela.

- Biologia, hun? – sorri, e depois avancei mais um pouco, bloqueando a saída dela com os meus braços, que passei em volta da cintura fina dela. – Bom, historicamente falando é bem provável que essa rainha seja decapitada pelo zangão, e a burguesia ascenda no lugar dela, se é que você me entende, camponesa presa á fatores estatísticos.

Senti ela enlaçar meu pescoço com os braços, e depois enroscar os dedos nos meus cabelos. Comecei a beijar seus lábios lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo daquele contato semi – proibido. Quando finalmente a soltei, peguei meu livro e desamarrei a coleira de X da árvore, piscando para ela.

- Nos vemos por aí, Dorcas. Vá afinando a guitarra.

Cheguei em casa e larguei o livro na cama, vendo que tinha uma mensagem no meu celular. Ansioso, abri, e suspirei desanimado quando vi o número de Emmeline.

_Remie! Te espero hoje no jogo, querido! Amo você, gato! Em._

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Impedir minha ânsia de vomitar se transformar numa precipitação perigosa

**Ouvindo: **A torcida do colégio

Tambor. Tambor. Tambor. Tambor. Gritos. Gritos. Gritos. Palmas, pés...

- James, você ta bem? – acordei do meu devaneio na entrada do vestiário do colégio com Regulus me balançando.

- Ah? Eu... O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Vim desejar boa sorte. – ele sorriu simpático – E dizer que meu pai ta mandando boa sorte e que a dona Mere ta mandando um beijo.

Encarei Regulus assustado, e ele se afastou um pouco.

- Claro que eu não vou te beijar. Boa sorte. –e foi embora.

Enquanto Regulus se afastava escutei o Treinador Robinson chamando o time para a preleção. Sentei no banco sem sentir as pernas e mal ouvi os gritos de estímulo dele, pensando em como faria para ganhar aquele jogo. Ainda mastigava esse pensamento quando ele parou, nos dando vinte minutos para nos prepar. Nate veio até mim e me levou até os armários, onde ele me empurrou e rosnou:

- Se perdermos, você ta frito.

- P – pode deixar. – balbuciei, sem o mínimo ânimo para bater de frente com ele.

- Nathaniel? – escutei uma voz chamar, e quando sai do buraco dos armário vi Lily com as mãos na cintura, parecendo irritada. Ao meu lado, escutei Nate, rir.

- Se ferrou, Potter. Lily, amor, eu tava só pensando em você...

Olhei de um para o outro, e Lily estreitou ainda mais os olhos para ele.

- Não quero perder mais meu tempo com você, Nate, isso foi o bastante. Jim, pode deixar a gente sozinho?

Fiquei um pouco relutante em sair de perto dos dois, especialmente depois que a expressão do Nate mudou de risonha para irritada tão logo ela me chamou pelo meu apelido.

Fui lentamente para o outro lado, prestando muita atenção nos dois discutindo. Lily apontou o dedo para Nate, que foi ficando muito vermelho. Olhei no relógio, achando que já estava na hora, e até achei que estivesse quebrado, porque eles estavam brigando há só cinco minutos.

Olhei em volta, e vi que a maioria dos jogadores tinha saído do vestiário, e só eu parecia estar prestando atenção nos dois. Me levantei para sair e deixar os dois em paz, quando vi uma coisa que me deixou furioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Nate pegou Lily pelo pulso e começou a levar para o canto dos armários.

No começo achei que ela fosse virar um tapa na cara dele e sair, mas enquanto me aproximava de onde eles estavam escutei a voz abafada de Nate dizer de um jeito assustador:

- Calma, florzinha, não vai demorar nem um minuto.

Senti o sangue ferver, e a minha ansiedade com o jogo evaporou, só sobrando o meu ódio dele e a vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Silenciosamente me arrastei pela parede até eles, e vi Nate lutando para abrir o zíper da calça enquanto tentava segurar Lily no canto. Ela estava com o lábio sangrando um pouco, e parecia muito assustada. Cheguei atrás dele e vi a nuca de Nate vulnerável. Sem pensar duas vezes medi um soco ali, e ele caiu pro lado, atordoado. Avancei para cima dele, dando soco após soco no nariz dele. Ouvi um estalo quando ele escorregou pelos armários, e um pouco de sangue saiu de uma das narinas dele. Ainda cego pela raiva, cheguei perto dele e o agarrei pela gola da camisa, rosnando.

- Fique longe dela, Nate. Me ouviu? Se chegar perto de Lily de novo, eu juro que vai passar a noite desacordado na delegacia. OUVIU?

Um pouco tonto, ele balbuciou qualquer coisa, e eu fui até Lily, me ajoelhando perto dela. Estava suada por causa do esforço e um pouco trêmula, mas não tinha acontecido nada demais.

- Como você fez isso?

- Um pouco de treino, raiva e o fato de eu... Ser seu amigo ajudaram um pouco. – estendi a mão para ela se levantar.

- Obrigada, Jim.

Ela começou a se aproximar de mim um pouco, e senti que ela estava me encostando no mesmo canto onde ela estivera acuada pouco tempo atrás, mas de um jeito... diferente. Ela chegou perto de mim, até eu não conseguir ver mais nada além do rosto dela.

- Você hesita quando fala comigo. – ela disse, decidida. Comecei a sentir minha respiração falhar perigosamente, e imaginei se estaria tendo um ataque de asma bem ali. – Seja sincero.

As palavras dela me pegaram de surpresa, e eu vi de relance Nate se arrastar para longe de nós, resmungando e praguejando. Estávamos sozinhos. Completamente sozinhos.

- Eu... Eu gosto de você. – balbuciei, um pouco tenso. Encarei os olhos incrivelmente verdes dela e me perguntei como a genética tinha sido tão generosa com uma pessoa só.

Um sorriso muito branco brilhou na minha direção, e eu escutei o Treinador gritar que só tínhamos mais cinco minutos ao longe.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir, Lily. Está bem?

Mas ela não se mexeu. Apenas ficou me encarando de um jeito estranho e sonhador. Depois lentamente passou os dedos pelos meus lábios e deixei um suspiro sair. Sonhei com isso por tanto tempo que parece abstrato agora que é verdade.

- Eu devia ter imaginado, Jim. – ela sussurrou para mim, e eu a encarei sério. – Você sempre foi tão gentil comigo, tão dedicado como amigo. As playlists, os bonecos de meia...

Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado, e disse com a voz fraca:

- Fiz tudo isso porque gosto de você, mas não tive intenções românticas... Quero dizer, não diretamente.

Ela soltou uma risada ritmada, e eu ergui a cabeça, sentindo as mãos dela espalmarem meu peito, me pressionando contra a parede.

- Você é uma graça, meu salvador.

Sorri de lado, e ela se aproximou lentamente de mim, envolvendo meus lábios com os dela. Senti meu corpo esfriar rapidamente e depois esquentar conforme ela pressionava os lábios contra os meus, tão macios e doces quanto eu pensei que seriam.

Remus tem razão. Essa é mesmo a melhor sensação do mundo.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **James tomou anabolizantes

**Ouvindo: **GOOOOOL.

- MEU DEUS, ESSE GAROTO TÁ UMA PILHA! – Roger berrou do meu lado, me assustando e me fazendo derrubar toda a minha pipoca no colo da Sra. Potter. – MERE, TÁ VENDO ISSO?

Olhei para a Sra. Potter, meio receosa torcendo uma toalha no colo com tanta força que duvidei que James fosse conseguir usar depois para enxugar qualquer coisa.

Estávamos empatados com o Kids of Liverpool (tirando o Liverpool, olha que nome ridículo!) em dois a dois, e James tinha marcado os dois gols do Stovington, e parecia querer mais.

Sirius e Roger eram os mais empolgados do nosso grupo, porque não parava de pular e gritar, sem contar quando agarravam a divisória da arquibancada e chacoalhavam tão forte que a coisa parecia que ia quebrar.

E sabe o pior? Ninguém reclamou, porque as mães e irmãs não paravam e encarar os dois sorrindo de um jeito bobo e estranho, o que Remus notou tão rápido quanto eu.

- Sirius, é melhor você parar de agir como um selvagem, antes que alguma dessas garotas aqui avance para cima de você.

Sirius se virou rapidamente para a nossa direção, e Regulus apontou para as garotas. Eu, conhecendo Sirius como eu conheço, achei que ele fosse ficar vermelho berrante e sentar, e fiquei surpreso quando ele apenas sorriu de um jeito convencido e recomeçou a gritar, dando de ombros.

No campo, a coisa estava ficando forte. James correu na direção do gol rapidamente, e eu fiquei tenso quando vi os zagueiros do KOL colocarem o pé para ele tropeçar.

- FILHO DUMA... – Roger começou a gritar, mas James desviou do cara e mandou a bola direto no gol, em cheio.

No outro lado do gramado eu vi as dançarinas balançarem os pompons no alto e sorrirem mandando beijos para a torcida.

O juiz apitou o fim do jogo. Três a dois e o nosso time estava classificado para as semi finais do campeonato entre colégios. Saímos da arquibancada correndo para ir falar com James antes que ele fosse soterrado, mas quando chegamos era tarde demais.

Enquanto o pessoal ovacionava James no campo, Lily se desvencilhou da multidão e foi até o meu amigo, dando um beijo nele. Aiaiai, as coisas estão mudando.


	18. S01EP17: O Conselho

**Episode XVII**

**"O Conselho"**

**Narrado por:** Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão:** Zoe é uma graça

**Ouvindo:** Conversas

Quando Angelina me convidou para ir ao shopping com ela e a tal prima Zoe, nunca pensei que fosse ser tão... Divertido. No começo fiquei meio assustado, imaginando se essa prima realmente existia (sei lá, nunca vou esquecer o dia em que Angelina inventou que tinha outro parente que vinha visitar como desculpa para fazer Henry Johnson sair com ela na quarta série...) e fiquei bem aliviado quando vi que, além de existir, Zoe é. Nas palavras mais manjadas... Um gata.

Andamos pelo shopping, pelas livrarias, por algumas lojas de roupa (fazer a vontade da maioria, né) e acabamos onde sempre acabam os amantes de gastronomia: na praça de alimentação.

E agora que Angelina estava esperando na fila gigantesca do Burger King (sério, nem eu teria paciência de esperar tanto tempo por um sanduíche duplo) eu e Zoe pudemos ficar um pouco sozinhos, tempo que eu decidi que seria bem aproveitado.

- Então nós celebramos o Halloween daquele ano sem máscaras nem nada, só velas e histórias assustadoras, tudo isso porque acabou a luz. Acredita nisso, Pete? – ela riu e deu mais uma mordida no muffin que tinha comprado na Starbucks e depois virou os olhos muito verdes para mim.

- Fascinante. – é, essa foi a minha primorosa resposta depois de escutar como ela tinha sido corajosa e inspiradora num halloween sem luzes no lugar onde ela mora. – Vocês, hum, conseguiram... Sei lá, comida?

Ela engoliu o muffin sorrindo e ajeitou a alça do vestido que estava usando. Olhei para o corpo arredondado dela e percebi porque Roger disse que gordinhos adoram gordinhos. Quero dizer, ela é uma graça! Não parece uma baleia, claro, mas é uma fada gorduchinha! Oh, acho que estou apaixonado.

- Acha que eu ficaria sem comida, Pete? Mesmo que eu estivesse no deserto!

Começamos a rir juntos, e ela abriu a bolsa para tirar o Ipod de dentro. Quando eu vi o quadrado amarelo, sorri.

- Gostei da cor.

- Sério? Eu chamo ele de Yellow Submarine. Sabe, da música dos Beatles...

Arregalei os olhos e abri um sorriso.

- Eu amo os Beatles. São a minha maior fonte de inspiração.

Zoe sorriu para mim e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Adoro você, Pete! Que sorte da Angie ter chamado você!

Dei um sorriso involuntário e tirei a carteira do bolso, olhando os restos do que foram quase cinco muffins que nós comemos.

- Quer mais?

- Prefiro os cookies... – Zoe levantou também, acenando para Angelina. – Vamos na Starbucks!

Na fila, vi que Angelina ergueu o polegar com um sorrisinho, e imaginei se ela não chamou Zoe para me ajudar. É uma boa amiga, a Angie. Um pouco desastrada e com manias de dieta, sim, mas uma boa amiga.

Chegamos a Starbucks e meu queixo caiu ao ver quem estava na nossa frente na fila.

- Jim? – balbuciei incrédulo, e James virou para trás, ajeitando os óculos e sorrindo.

- Hey, Pete! Tudo bom? Você deve ser a Zoe! – ele cumprimentou ela e depois acenou para alguém numa mesa. – Lil!

Quando olhei melhor, vi que Lily segurava um ramo de flores brancas na mão e sorria para mim. Sorri de volta, e encarei a versão mutante de meu amigo enquanto ele pedia os cafés para a moça.

- O que aconteceu com você, Jim?

- Nova postura, Pete. E tirei o aparelho, mas isso você já percebeu, eu acho. – ele sorriu e uma fileira bem reta de dentes, bem diferentes do que eram antes, apareceu quase me cegando. – Ah, e estou saindo com Lily, o que já é em si um milagre. Não é a coisa mais empolgante que já te aconteceu?

- Eu imagino que o conselho Jedi de hoje está cancelado, então. – ergui a sobrancelha, e James arregalou os olhos, indignado.

- Claro que não! Sou um cavaleiro com uma armadura diferente, mas o coração ainda pensa nos dragões que deixou no passado. Dãã.

Revirei os olhos, mas tenho que confessar que me senti aliviado ao ver que ele só mudou por fora. Cheguei mais perto dele, deixando Zoe entretida com os novos muffins coloridos da vitrine, e sussurrei:

- Yoda e Obi Wan estão negociando o território para o conselho?

- Não. – ele sussurrou de volta, num tom confidencial – Será nos jardins dos Kenobi, mas não muito próximo ao fim do dia, pois o referido cão X deverá ser rebatizado à meia noite dessa lua cheia.

- Hoje é lua cheia? – eu perguntei, sem conseguir calcular as fases de cabeça.

- É, e por isso o quintal do lobisomem será usado, até porque o cão é dele.

Acenamos com a cabeça um para o outro, e ele pegou os cafés e um muffin (MUFFIN. Ta, parei) e piscou para mim.

- Boa sorte com a gordinha.

Senti meu rosto esquentar perigosamente enquanto pedia os cookies, e senti um terrível acesso de nostalgia quando James entregou o café e deu um selinho em Lily antes de sentar. Ainda estava lembrando quando nós éramos apenas quatro sacos de pancadas (e Sirius era um saco de pancada com problemas respiratórios sérios) e mal vi quando Angie chegou com a bandeja do Burger King reclamando como os atendentes tinham espinhas e eram lentos. Zoe reparou que eu estava aéreo (eu disse que ela era pra mim) e quando estávamos nos despedindo ela me deu um selinho.

- Nos vemos por aí, Pete.

Sorri abobado para ela, que piscou.

- Ficou distraído depois da Starbucks, então decidi fazer isso só agora.

Continuei sorrindo, e segurei a mão dela.

- Você, hum, vai embora quando?

- Acho que duas semanas...

- Podemos, assim, sair de novo? Só nós... Dois?

- Claro, vou adorar.

- Você podia ir... Na feira de, hum, ciências? Comigo, eu digo.

- Posso, Peter. – ela riu, e me deu outro selinho (gostei disso, de verdade). – Nos vemos por aí.

As duas entraram no carro da mãe de Angie e me deixaram parado ali ainda acenando feito um retardado mental. Devo ter ficado uns cinco minutos acenando, e só acordei para a vida quando escutei uma buzina ensurdecedora ecoar pelo estacionamento do shopping. Quando olhei para frente, vi Sirius e James dentro da caminhonete preta do Roger.

- O que diabos estão fazendo aí? – perguntei apertando o peito assustado – E pra onde Lily foi?

- Ela ia se encontrar com Emmeline hoje no cinema. – James revirou os olhos, e a janela do banco de trás abriu, revelando Remus segurando um agitado X, que não parava de encarar o estacionamento como se estivesse num açougue.

- Vamos, C3PO? – Remus perguntou, rindo. Sorri para eles e abri a porta, entrando nos bancos de couro de trás.

- Desde quando Roger te deixa mexer no SUV, Sirius? – perguntei ansioso, e Sirius se limitou a rir para mim.

- Desde que ele me ajude a manobrar essa porcaria na garagem. Vamos logo até a casa do Remus.

- Não podia vir de moto?

- E colocar vocês três atrás de mim? – ele começou a sair do estacionamento, indignado. – Claro que não! Prefiro a distância segura dos bancos de couro do meu pai, obrigado.

Revirei os olhos e senti algo molhado na minha mão.

- Oi, X. Pronto para seu primeiro conselho?

X lambeu minha mão de novo, e Remus deu de ombros enquanto puxava o cachorro para perto dele.

- Acho que ele está pronto sim. Só espero que o lado negro da força não tenha biscoitos de cachorro.

**Narrado por: Remus Lupin**

**Camiseta do dia: **Quem Tweeta o Rabo Espicha

**Ouvindo: **Vento. Muito vento.

- Quem vai começar a cerimônia? – Sirius perguntou enquanto acendia as lanternas no meu quintal. Estava ventando muito, e foi com muito custo que convencemos a minha mãe de que ficar acampando no jardim durante a noite sem nenhuma justificativa plausível além de dar o nome ao cachorro era realmente saudável. A lua estava quase saindo, e todos nós colocamos nossas fantasias especiais e sabres de luz para realizar o conselho do jeito certo.

- Eu começo, é meu território. – declarei, sentando no banquinho de frente para a árvore em que amarramos X, vestido com uma capa intergaláctica e orelhas falsas de Hobbit. – Estamos aqui, nesse conselho de mestres Jedi, para nomear você, cão atualmente conhecido como X, definitivamente.

Os três bateram palmas, e eu agradeci a ovação com uma mesura. X rosnou um pouco por causa do vento, e Sirius passou a mão na cabeça dele para acalmá – lo (não sei qual é a do Sirius. Só ele consegue acalmar X quando ele rosna, vai entender).

- Os nomes colocados em votação são os seguintes. – abri o envelope secreto, onde cada um de nós tinha colocados três opções de nome para escolha.

- Por C3PO: Lennon, Paul e Ringo. Muito original, Pete. – revirei os olhos, e Peter sorriu atrás da máscara de robô dele.

- Justifico a escolha desses nomes pelo fato desses três Beatles serem músicos extremamente conhecidos até hoje. – Peter se levantou e declarou, sentando logo em seguida. Limpei a garganta e continuei e ler os nomes.

- Por Skywalker: Godard, Newton e Einstein. Jim, Godard?

- Einstein e Newton são óbvios, e Godard é por que... Sei lá, é um nome legal. – ele deu de ombros, e eu puxei o próximo papel. Típico.

- Por Mestre Yoda: Snuffles, Padfoot e Gay Lussac. Sirius, nem se levante, todos nós já sabemos o porquê desses nomes.

De sua cadeira de praia Sirius acenou com a cabeça, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Agora, por mim, Obi Wan: Hum... Moony, Chewbacca e Spock. Que comece a votação. Lembrando como irá transcorrer: cada um de nós deve escolher um nome de cada agora.

- Lennon, Newton, Snuffles e Spock. – James anunciou, e marquei um asterisco nos papeis. Sirius olhou para os nomes com atenção, e depois riu.

- Snuffles, Spock, Lennon e Godard.

- Vocês combinaram? – Peter reclamou, mas escolheu. – Lennon, Snuffles, Chewbacca e Newton.

- Paul, Snuffles, Gay Lussac e Spock. – eu disse enfim, separando os com mais votos.

- Temos os semifinalistas. Lennon, Snuffles e Spock. Agora cada um escolhe dois.

Eu sei, que complicação. Mas nós estamos ganhando tempo!

- Snuffles e Lennon. – James disse.

- Spock, Snuffles. – Sirius disse.

- Lennon e Snuffles. – Peter disse.

Olhei para os três nomes com calma. Sempre sou aquele que dá o último voto, que droga. Quero dizer... Nós temos o sobrenome de John Lennon, Spock (auto explicativo) e o apelido que Sirius usou em Harry Potter para não ser descoberto nas cartas. Hum...

- Snuffles e Spock.

- Empatou. – Sirius resmungou, e Peter suspirou.

- Eliminamos Lennon. Muito comum.

Olhamos surpresos para ele, mas decidi continuar.

- Aqueles a favor de Spock?

Ninguém ergueu a mão. Eu sabia que eles iam escolher o codinome.

- Então X, de agora em diante seu nome é Snuffles, mesmo você não sendo negro e nem pertencendo ao Sirius.

Acendemos os sabres de luz e batemos eles no alto das nossas cabeças. Começou a ventar realmente forte, e recolhemos as coisas para entrar.

- Então, qual o nome do cachorro? – minha mãe perguntou assim que entramos . Ela e meu pai estavam abraçados no sofá assistindo o DVD de comédia do meu pai.

- Snuffles. – eu disse simplesmente. Meu pai revirou os olhos.

- E eu achava que eu era louco. Bom, pelo menos agora ninguém, chama o pobre do cachorro de Y.

- Era X.

- Que seja, eu imagino como esse labrador deve estar se arrependendo de ter vindo morar aqui.

Olhamos para X, que tinha se aninhado no colo de Sirius para que ele soltasse as orelhas e a capa, e ele latiu. Ah, tenho certeza que ele me ama de qualquer jeito.

Narrado por: James Potter

Meta Atual: Ligar para a Lily

Ouvindo: O telefone tocar.

- Alô? - escutei minha mãe atender assim que cheguei, e meus olhos correram involuntariamente para o relógio. Meia noite e um.

- Jimmy, é a Lily.

Sorri de orelha a orelha, e senti um formigamento estranho no corpo quando atendi o telefone no meu quarto e escutei a voz doce dela do outro lado.

- Liguei muito tarde? Eu sabia que o tal conselho ia demorar...

- Ligou bem na hora. – suspirei enquanto tirava os sapatos para subir na cama.

- Como foi?

- Épico. Snuffles é o nome dele.

- De onde tiraram esse nome?

- Harry Potter.

Escutei ela rir.

- Só vocês mesmo. Acabei de checar o Facebook. Você não vai acreditar.

- No que?

- A escola inteira já sabe que Nate apanhou de você, Jim.

- Estou morto.

- Que nada! Quando souberam o porquê, todo mundo adora você, meu amor.

Senti meu coração dançar quando ela me chamou de amor, e sorri para o telefone.

- Não preciso de toda essa popularidade.

- Sei que não. É só ficar tranqüilo. Boa noite, Jim.

- Boa noite, Lil. Durma bem e cuidado com os espectros.

- Quem?

- Eragon... Esquece. Durma bem e sonhe com coisas boas.

Ela riu novamente e depois desligou. Me joguei na cama e contemplei o teto, sonhador. Isso sim é vida.

**Narrado por:** Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento:** Meu irmão é um metaleiro (eu sei que não existe, mas podiam filmar)

**Ouvindo:** Hammer Smashed Face - Cannibal Corpse

Fechei a porta com cuidado e dei de cara com a sala toda revirada. Regulus tinha montado um verdadeiro palco no meio da sala, e agora tocava guitar hero compulsivamente, com direito a roupa rasgada e tudo.

- Você sabe que horas são? – reclamei quando ele parou de tocar para respirar.

- Sei. Resolvi me revoltar. Nada de dormir na hora certa, esse é o jeito ROCK'N ROLL de se viver!

Revirei os olhos.

- Cadê o pai?

- Crise de enxaqueca, ta dormindo.

- E você tocando Van Halen aqui? Abaixa essa bosta, Reg!

- Você é muito capenga, Sirius! Tem que ser mais DARK!

Fui até o videogame e desliguei.

- Gostei do visual, mas o pai ta com crise, então vai dormir.

- Só pra você colocar no canal dos Red Devils!¹ [N/a: Red Devils = apelido do time de futebol inglês Manchester United F.C]

- É. Sai daqui.

Me joguei nos restos mortais do sofá e mudei o canal, esperando para ver como seria a repercussão do jogo no dia seguinte, na escola. Vai ser show, tenho certeza. O MEU show.


	19. S01EP18: Glória

**Episode XVIII**

**"Glória"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Ganhar o próximo jogo

**Ouvindo: **Aplausos e o sinal da escola no fundo (essa sensação é a melhor!)

Quando acordei na manhã de segunda, senti o jogo de futebol cobrando o preço necessário, e mal conseguia andar de tanta dor na panturrilha. Quero dizer, com os conhecimentos que eu tenho sobre biologia eu já sabia disso, mas Remus tem razão quando diz que na maioria das vezes as pessoas simplesmente ignoram as consequências dos seus atos para poderes usufruir da glória momentânea. Em resumo: me ferrei.

Fui mancando até a cozinha e já encontrei Sirius, Roger e Regulus sentados na mesa, sorrindo para as panquecas com mel da minha mãe (isso tá ficando abusivo! Minha mãe é o que? Cozinheira de marmanjo?). Me joguei na cadeira ao lado de Sirius e esfreguei a perna com a mão.

- Me ferrei. Estou com a panturrilha em frangalhos.

Sirius se limitou a rir de mim enquanto comia (ele é o melhor amigo do mundo, né? Existe ALGUÉM aqui que liga de verdade para o fato de eu estar manco? Claro que não!) mas Roger me lançou um sorriso simpático:

- É assim mesmo garoto. Quando comecei a jogar demorei quase um mês para superar a dor dos diabos que vinha. Mas fique tranquilo, porque você podia ter se machucado mais.

Ah, consolo paternal. Obrigado, Roger, por me dizer que podia ser pior.

- Você é o assunto no Facebook, bro. - Sirius engoliu a panqueca e me disse, satisfeito.

- Lily me disse. Achei que o povo fosse querer me arrebentar porque bati no Nate.

- As pessoas tendem a se sensibilizar com dançarinas magras e indefesas. - ele deu de ombros, e Regulus bateu subitamente com o punho fechado na mesa.

- Isso é errado! Tem mesmo é que arrebentar todos eles! LIBERDADE!

Arregalei os olhos e olhei indagador para Roger, que deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ele está numa daquelas fases rebeldes, sabe. Vai passar... Eu espero.

Caímos na risada e depois pegamos as mochilas para ir. Beijei a minha mãe no rosto, e quando entramos no carro, Roger fez o favor de não ligar o rádio (segundo Sirius ele agora nem liga o rádio, porque Regulus quer colocar as músicas dele no volume máximo, o que acaba com os ouvidos de qualquer um) e fomos em silêncio até a escola. Claro que não estava imaginando qualquer recepção calorosa que envolvesse carros de som e balões gigantes de mim, nem uma estátua, claro. Aliás, não estava imaginando que nada fosse acontecer. Como estava enganado.

- Hey, Potter, Black! - gritou um cara que eu nunca tinha visto na vida assim que entramos pela porta da frente. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, e ajeitei meus óculos no rosto antes de começar a procurar meu armário antes da aula de História (Remus já deve estar na sala, discutindo com o professor). Sirius divide o armário comigo, e quando ele pegou as coisas dele e se apoiou nos armários do lado para me esperar, um grupo de garotas mais velhas passou olhando diretamente para ele.

- Hey, Sirius. - elas acenaram sorridentes para ele, que fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Esperei a minha vida inteira para ouvir isso, Jim. Nem acredito! _Está acontecendo!_

Revirei os olhos enquanto ria, e vi Lily se aproximar de mim com um sorriso. Estava usando a roupa de líder de torcida, e me senti poderoso quando ela me beijou (na frente de todo o corredor! Nunca tive tanta atenção na vida!). Saímos de mãos dadas seguidos por Sirius, que não parava de cumprimentar e ser cumprimentado por garotas desconhecidas no colégio. O professor Hamilton, de história, nos cumprimentou com energia assim que entramos na aula dele, e eu vi Remus na primeira carteira segurando vários papéis. Provavelmente ele foi pedir pesquisas universitárias sobre civilizações ou qualquer coisa assim de novo. Bom e velho Remus.

Ele começou a falar, e logo senti uma bola de papel cair na minha carteira.

_Potter, é vdd que vc arrebentou a kra do Nate antes do jogo? Ele faltou hoje, e soube q ele n tá saindo d kza de vergonha. Olha p lado, sei lá. Carter._

Olhei para os lados e vi um dos companheiros de equipe de Nate (e meus agora, claro) erguer o polegar para mim. Carter era um dos mais baixos da equipe, e usava um brinco. Parecia legal, embora não soubesse diferenciar a esquerda da direita. Rabisquei a minha resposta no papel e lancei para ele de volta. Voltei a prestar atenção no professor, que agora copiava uns esquemas na lousa. Não passou muito tempo, e senti a bolinha voltar.

_Kra, vc arrebenta! Lily contou p gente que vê salvou ela. Nate é idiota mesmo, acho que só o Mintch ainda é bro dele mesmo. Lee tá perguntando se vc n tá afim de ir no restaurante do pai dele na sexta a noite p comer de graça. Pode levar Black com você._

Assim que acabei de ler, procurei Lee entre o pessoal, e encontrei ele num canto da sala, se entreolhando com Carter. Lee é filho do dono de um restaurante de comida oriental (na verdade é chinês, mas ele vende sushi e outras coisas para disfarçar) e também joga futebol. Imaginei se Nate sabe que agora que ele está por baixo, todos estão passando por cima dele.

Peguei outro papel do meu caderno e passei o convite para Sirius, que apenas se virou e sorriu para mim.

- Pergunte a ele se a irmã do Lee vai estar lá.

- O que você quer com a irmã dele, Sirius?

- Pergunta!

Revirei os olhos e voltei o bilhete. Outra bolinha caiu no meu colo pouco tempo depois, com uma letra menos garranchosa.

_O que vocês estão combinando? Pare de mandar bilhetes no meio da aula, Jim!_

Nem precisei me virar para olhar. Já sabia a letra de Lily de cor, então fiz um sinal para Carter e Lee esperarem, e sussurrei para Sirius.

- O que você acha?

- Ele não convidou Remus e Peter.

- Claro que convidou.

- Então leia o bilhete, idiota.

Bufei e peguei o papel amassado de novo, para ler o que Carter tinha escrito. É verdade. Não convidou nem Pete e nem Rem.

- Bom, é só a gente não contar a eles onde estaremos na sexta a noite.

- Nunca escondemos nada dos dois. Lembra do pacto com gosma que fizemos na terceira série?

Revirei os olhos.

- Aquele pacto foi de mentira, Sirius.

- Nós sempre levamos a sério. Nada de segredos.

- Os dois vão ficar magoados.

- O que podemos fazer? Eu curto comida japonesa e tal, e curto a irmã dele também.

- Desde quando você fala "curto"?

- Idiota. - ele riu um pouco e depois fez algumas anotações no caderno.

- Ok, contamos para os dois. Hoje, depois da aula, que tal?

- Beleza. Acha que se eu pedir, Gilda fica comigo?

- Gilda Hilton? Você ficou louco?

- Não, estou perguntando. Ela não para de olhar pra cá!

- Tente a sorte então, dã.

Continuei a prestar atenção enquanto Sirius sussurrava um "hey!" para a menina de coque louro na nossa diagonal. O sinal bateu, e continuei cumprimentando as pessoas enquanto íamos falar com Pete e Rem.

- Quanta gente nesse colégio, não? - eu comecei rindo para descontrair um pouco. Sirius veio logo atrás de mim, e vi que ele estava conversando com Gilda.

- Nos vemos por aí então, Gil! Anotei sim, pode deixar. - ele sorriu para ela e guardou uma folha cor de rosa no bolso. - Oi, pessoal!

- Nossa, porque eles não falam com a gente? - Peter estranhou, olhando em volta, e eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos.

- É porque você não jogou futebol ou gritou com o povo no jogo, só isso.

Peter sorriu amarelo, e Remus deu um peteleco em cada um de nós.

- Eu vi vocês passando bilhetes na aula de história!

- Rem...

- Seus loucos.

- Hum, Remus? - comecei, tentando impedir uma guerra por causa dos bilhetes. - Carter e Lee, hum, convidaram a gente para jantar no restaurante dos Lee na sexta. Ok?

- Tá, vou sair com Dorcas na sexta.

- Sério? - Sirius exclamou ao meu lado, a voz saindo mais esganiçada que ele pretendia.

- Uhum. E Pete aqui tem um encontro com a tal Zoe.

Achei que fôssemos dar pulinhos ao descobrir, e fiquei tão feliz de não magoar os dois que abracei Remus com força. Seguimos pelo corredor, e mal demos de cara com Emmeline e o restante das líderes de torcida que ela se jogou no pescoço de Remus, dando beijos em todo o rosto dele.

- Oi... Emme... Tudo... Bom? - ele disse entrecortado, e ela parou para ajeitar a camiseta dele e dar mais um beijo, dessa vez na ponta do nariz dele.

- Oi, meu amor! Coisa linda, amei o bilhete!

- Hum... Bilhete?

- É! Seu danado, se fazendo passar por admirador secreto!

Remus olhou completamente perdido para nós, e dei de ombros para ele. Lily sorriu para mim, e peguei rapidamente a mão dela, querendo sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **I support my parents political beliefs (Eu apoio as opiniões políticas dos meus pais)

**Ouvindo: **Emmeline recitando o poema que "eu" escrevi

- Olha que graça, meninas: se as borboletas pudessem falar, zumbiriam seu nome, Emmeline. Se as flores pudessem cantar, cantariam seu nome, Emmeline! Mas como elas não o fazem, por infeliz coincidência, sou eu quem os faço, seu admirador, com prudência.

- AAAH, QUE COISA LINDA, REMUS! - elas gritaram e explodiram em risadinhas. Olhei perdido para Sirius e Peter, que seguravam a vontade de rir. Hil, que estava mais próxima de Sirius no grupo, enrolou o rabo de cavalo dos seus cabelos pretos e piscou para Sirius.

- Você também escreve coisas assim, não é, lindo?

Sirius parou de olhar para o vazio para não rir e lançou a ela um sorriso sedutor.

- Depende da garota, Hilary.

- Pode me chamar de Hil. - ela corou fortemente e tirou um papel com flores e corações desenhados. - Escrevi na aula de geometria para te dar, gracinha. Meu telefone e MSN. Pode ficar, quem sabe não se torna... útil?

Sirius sorriu de novo e pegou o papel, cheirando - o.

- Ótimo perfume, Hil.

Revirei os olhos e vi Peter saindo a francesa por trás do grupo, se apoiando nos armários de tanto rir. Tive um impulso de rir também, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, e fiquei imaginando quem teria escrito palavras tão sentimentais para Emmeline.

- De onde você tira a inspiração? - Fergie perguntou, e eu franzi a testa por um instante.

- A minha inspiração vem... Er...

- De mim, claro! Fergie, sua boba, que pergunta! - Emmeline se pendurou no meu pescoço de novo. - E por isso, nessa sexta, Remus vai me levar para umas comprinhas lá no shopping. Certo, Remie?

Procurei Sirius para alguma ajuda, mas percebi que ele estava ocupado conversando com Hilary num dos armários (conversando foi modo de dizer, porque ele já estava prensando ela ali, quase dando beijos) e então pigarreei.

- Hum... Claro. Emme, querida, eu e SIRIUS temos que... hum, ir. NÃO É, SIRIUS? - gritei na direção dele, que saiu de perto de Hilary e acenou com a cabeça.

- Claro, REMUS. Vamos sair sim. Aula de... Datilografia.

- Onde? - Emmeline nos encarou confusa, e eu tive um impulso de enforcar Sirius ali mesmo. Começamos a sair arrastando as mochilas, e assim que dobramos o corredor eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Que foi? Deixei Hil ali pra sair com você!

- **Datilografia**, Sirius? De onde você tirou isso? Agora Emmelline vai querer saber onde estão oferecendo aulas de datilografia! Idiota, ai, eu mereço!

- Quem mandou escrever aquele poema?

- Não fui eu quem escreveu, Sirius! Não foi!

- Não? Quem mais iria escrever um poema para Emme, então?

- Não sei. O que eu sei é que agora tenho dois encontros na sexta: um com Dorcas, que promete ser divertido, e um com Emmeline no qual provavelmente irei ficar quase duas horas escutando todas as competições que ela já participou, todos os caras com quem já ficou e pior: criticas de roupa.

- Dorcas e Emme são bonitas.

- São, mas Emmeline é... Insuportável! Ela é uma graça como amiga, mas eu não aguento mais ouvir que segundo a Vogue, listras verticais deixam as pessoas mais altas, quando na verdade é claro como água que a única coisa que pode aumentar de fato e biologicamente a altura de alguém é uma cirurgia óssea na região das pernas, que deixará a pessoa de cama por quase um ano! Não tem comprovação científica de que listras emagrecem ou engordam!

- Cara, eu acho que você precisa de um médico.

- Eu também, porque aparentemente sou sonânbulo. E dos mais perigosos, porque enquanto durmo escrevo poemas e cartas de amor para uma garota que não amo.

- Elas já foram? - Peter chegou engasgando de rir. Revirei os olhos e peguei minha mochila.

- Vamos logo. Onde está James?

- Ele e Lily estão aos beijos atrás de uns armários.

- Claro. James e sua vida perfeita. Lá lá lá, u lú lú. - resmunguei, e senti que Sirius e Peter tinham começado a rir de novo atrás de mim.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Mudamos de mesa no almoço. Milagres acontecem.

**Ouvindo: **Os caras do time de futebol chamarem

- Hey, Potter, Black, Lupin e... Pettigrew! - chamou Jonas da mesa dos jogadores, acenando para nós. Por um segundo nós quatro paramos na metade do salão do almoço, confusos se ele realmente estava chamando os quatro. - Hey, vocês mesmo! Vem sentar conosco!

- Hum, oi. - cumprimentei enquanto sentávamos na mesa. Carter me deu um tapa nas costas que ele pretendia ser amigável, mas que chacoalhou quase toda a minha caixa torácica de uma vez só.

- Hey, tudo bom? - Sirius cumprimentou todo mundo, como se almoçássemos juntos desde o jardim. - Onde estão Twister e Mintch?

- Ligando para Nate. Mintch fica preocupado se Nate falta, porque ninguém aqui liga muito pra ele sem o Nate por perto.

- Achei que Nate fosse o manda chuva por aqui. - James pegou seu bolinho displicentemente e encarou o grupo com curiosidade. Me entreolhei com Remus, que tentava se esconder atrás dos ombros de Adam para que Emmeline não percebesse que ele estava ali.

- Ele era até você acabar com ele, Potter. - Allan sorriu e engoliu o suco dele de um gole só. - Agora ninguém manda no time... Ainda.

- O Treinador ficou sabendo do que Nate tentou fazer no vestiário, cara. - Lee deu uma risada nasal. Engoli em seco, dando graças a tudo que é sagrado por ele estar do nosso lado agora. - Nate se ferrou.

- Achei que o treinador fosse puxa saco dele. - Remus falou pela primeira vez ali. Acenei com a cabeça concordando, pois também estava cansado de ver o treinador Mason proteger Nate de detenções e suspensões.

- Era, mas a treinadora Rice ficou louca quando soube, e pressionou ele. - Adam encarou a mesa das líderes de torcida. - Ela disse que se Nate tivesse mesmo atacado Lil pra valer, ela mesma teria arrebentado a cara dele.

- Essa mulher me dá um medão. - Jonas riu, e todos o acompanharam. Me senti na obrigação de rir também, muito embora não soubesse exatamente porquê aquilo era tão engraçado.

- E aí, soube dos poemas que tá escrevendo, Lupin! - Carter tirou sarro, e Remus revirou os olhos.

- Não fui eu quem escreveu aqueles bilhetes. Emme enfiou na cabeça dela que fui, e ninguém tira.

- Ah, ela é assim mesmo. Linda e gostosa, mas tá esperando o príncipe encantado, tá ligado? - Jonas balançou a cabeça.

- Alguém sabe quem pode ser? - James perguntou enquanto enfiava uma batata frita na boca.

- Boa pergunta. Só pode ser aluno novo, porque ninguém velho daqui se atreve a mexer com a Emme. - Sirius deu de ombros, e Allan ergueu a mão para contar.

- Bom, de alunos novos esse ano nós tivemos a Lil, aquela garota da aula de francês... Alice, é o nome dela, eu acho. E tem uns três cara que eu não lembro o nome, que chegaram também. Sei que um deles se chama Edgar, mas nada além.

Dei de ombros e continuei a comer. Quando o sinal bateu, os caras cumprimentaram todos nós com apertos de mão e foram embora, deixando nós quatro completamente abobados.

- Uau. Eles realmente falaram com a gente. - Remus se surpreendeu, e eu concordei com ele. - Sem violência, sem xingamentos, nem gritos, nem nada fisicamente agressivo.

- Isso sim é novidade. - Sirius riu, mas depois se empertigou. - Isso é bom, não é?

- Eu acho que sim. - James sorriu também. Encontrei Angie no meio do corredor, e mandei os caras seguirem em frente para poder falar com ela.

- Oi, Pete! Zoe adorou você! - ela riu, e me entregou uma carta. - Escreveu isso para você, e disse que topa saírem de sexta.

- Também gostei dela. - me senti corar - Ela, hum, disse mais alguma coisa?

- Só que você tem bom gosto para comida. Depois nos falamos, a professora Mendes de espanhol quer falar comigo! Tchau!

Abri a carta e vi que estava escrita numa folha dos Beatles, amarela com submarinos desenhados. Ela é meu tipo de garota, com certeza.

_Pete,_

_Sei que é um pouquinho precipitado, mas quero dizer que amei conhecer você, e que se eu me mudar para a Inglaterra, com certeza quero que você seja meu vizinho :D Nunca me senti tão feliz e satisfeita em dividir meus muffins com outra pessoa, especialmente um garoto._

_Angie me disse que você também gostou de mim, e isso me deixou tão alegre! Vou adorar sair com você essa sexta, e tenho certeza que vou querer sair com você muito mais vezes._

_Eu ia te mandar um bombom junto com a carta, mas achei que ia derreter, então comi!_

_Você é um gordinho muito lindo :)_

_Beijinhos de muffin,_

_Zoe_

Me senti um completo idiota contemplando a carta sonhador, desejando urgentemente que a aula acabasse e que eu pudesse correr para casa responder a carta. Ela também é uma gordinha linda! Todo mundo é bonito! Sai feliz quase saltitando até os garotos, e quando eles me viram, James arregalou os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Eu acabo de receber uma carta, receber uma carta, receber uma carta! - cantarolei com o ritmo de Yellow Submarine enquanto pulava em volta dele e de Remus, nem imaginando em perguntar onde Sirius estava. James arrancou a carta das minhas mãos e leu, um sorriso gigante se formando no rosto dele enquanto lia.

- Parabéns, Pete! - ele me abraçou, e depois dobrou a carta de novo.

- Vocês já se beijaram? - Remus perguntou, interessado. Neguei com a cabeça e guardei a carta no bolso.

- Só um selinho, mas vou beijá - la essa sexta, eu prometo!

Continuei saltando até a aula, a carta balançando no meu bolso. E eu que pensava que a única fonte de felicidade estava nos hormônios proporcionados por uma boa barra de chocolate. Uhul!

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **As Apimentadas (isso mesmo, aquele com líderes de torcida!)

**Ouvindo: **Hilary.

- Então eu convenci o médico a mudar a receita. Fácil assim. - dei de ombros e dei meu melhor sorriso para ela, que suspirou enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. Não que ela tivesse muita escolha. Tínhamos decidido matar a aula de química (não tem problema, eu já sei tudo mesmo) para nos conhecer melhor, e eu estava prensando Hil na parede enquanto conversávamos.

- Você é mesmo muito inteligente. - ela suspirou e me deu um beijo molhado. - Quanto é o seu Q.I mesmo?

- 150. - respondi orgulhoso - Mas sabe como é, eu procuro esconder um pouco para não constranger as pessoas.

- Eu não me sinto constrangida. E como você é tão inteligente e tão... Gato ao mesmo tempo? - ela apertou meus braços musculosos e eu sorri de lado.

- Treino, muito treino. Sabe, primeiro eu desenvolvi isso aqui. - apontei para minha própria cabeça. - Depois pensei em algo mais. Sabe como é, o inteligente é o novo sexy, Hil. - lembrei de um dos episódios de the Big Bang Theory.

- Ai, Sirius, você é um amor... - ela me beijou de novo, e passei as mãos em volta da cintura dela. Nos soltamos lentamente, e ela começou a arranhar meu peito por cima da camisa. - Você vai a todos os jogos da temporada de futebol?

- Claro. James é meu... Meio irmão, mais ou menos, sabe.

- Sério?

- Aham. Meu pai e a mãe dele estão namorando e tal... Então eu sempre vou vir.

- Que legal! Vou me apresentar olhando você, hein, cachorrinho.

- Au. - lati, e ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e um selinho.

- Você pode até faltar as aulas daqui, né?

- Claro, já sei quase tudo. Eu bem que prefiro ficar aqui com você do que escutar um monte de baboseiras do professor.

Ela sorriu para mim, e acariciei o nariz dela. Embora fosse bonita e tudo o mais, Hilary já estava me cansando um pouco.

- Mas como nem sempre a gente consegue tudo o que quer... Tenho que ir, amor.

Dei um último beijo nela, e nos afastamos. Esperei até o sinal bater, e encontrei os garotos do lado de fora da sala.

- Onde você estava? - Remus me perguntou, e dei de ombros.

- Hilary, por aí.

- Seu louco! Como foi matar a aula? - James me perguntou interessado.

- Inédito. - expliquei, sorrindo satisfeito. Atrás deles, Peter saiu sonhador da sala, fazendo uma dancinha misteriosa e empolgada enquanto passava por nós.

- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntei acompanhando Pete com a cabeça. Remus deu risada.

- A pergunta certa é _quem _aconteceu com ele, Sirius. Zoe, prima da Angelina. Até onde eu sei, beatlemaníaca e gordinha.

- Que graça. - ironizei, e começamos a andar. Estávamos quase saindo da escola quando um grito chamou nossa atenção:

- REEEMUS! ME ESPERA!

Viramos para trás e ouvi Remus dar um tapa na própria testa ao meu lado. Emmeline vinha com outro bilhete na mão.

- Obrigada, amorzinho!

- Eu escrevi...

- Outro bilhete! "Você brilha mais que a lua no céu!" amei!

Peguei as chaves do carro e chamei os três. Quando entramos, Remus sentou no banco da frente, batendo a cabeça sem parar no carro.

- Sirius, pare na primeira ponte que vir. Vou me jogar.


	20. S01EP19: Ling Lee

**Episode XIX**

"**Ling Lee"**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Impedir Lee de me expulsar do restaurante

**Ouvindo: **Música Chinesa

Assim que eu e Sirius entramos no restaurante dos pais de Lee nós percebemos que era o lugar certo. O lugar tinha uma luz vermelha bem forte que saia diretamente de uns lustres redondos pendurados no teto. Todos os garçons e garçonetes eram chineses (muito embora levando em consideração a densidade demográfica da China somado às incríveis taxas de imigração da Inglaterra isso não é lá grande coisa) e muito simpáticos (isso sim é algo considerável). Quando vimos quantas pessoas estavam ali (não sei se me acostumo com tanta gente! Minha sociofobia vai atacar) Sirius deu um dos seus sorrisos novos que ele copia do pai e assoviou.

- Quanta gente, Jim. Cadê a irmã do Lee?

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Vou ficar com mal de Parkinson assim. – estendi as mãos para ele, que estavam tremendo. – Tem certeza?

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jim. A festa é nossa, vamos aproveitar.

Chegamos à mesa e sorri desajeitado. Lily sorriu de volta para mim, e agradeci um milhão de vezes por ela estar ali. Pelo menos alguém que vai achar normal o meu costume de lavar os hashis antes de comer (coisa que todos deviam fazer, por higiene! E que o Remus faz com álcool inclusive, porque ele é maluco) e não vai ligar se Sirius for, tipo, umas quinhentas vezes no banheiro.

- Me salva. – sussurrei para ela, que se sentou entre mim e Sirius.

- Vocês conhecem quase todo mundo aqui, bobão. – ela riu, apontando para os caras do time de futebol. Limpei a garganta e tentei parecer confortável quando Lee apareceu usando uma bandana na cabeça e um avental:

- Boa noite, galera! Vou servir vocês hoje.

- Ih, não quero você não! – Allan riu. – Onde está a Mai?

- Cala a boca, Al. – ele riu, mas virou para o balcão e gritou – MAI?

Senti alguém me beliscar forte, e virei assustado para Sirius, que balançava a cabeça significativamente para quem quer que fosse Mai, um sorriso louco no rosto.

- Ela é linda!

Revirei os olhos, mas não posso negar que ela seja realmente bonita. Os traços orientais eram acentuados, e ela tinha as pontas do cabelo muito liso e preto pintadas de vermelho vivo.

- Fala, Daichi! – ela sorriu, e engasguei com a coca que tentava engolir. Ao meu lado, Lily deu uma risadinha.

- Lee vai ficar louco da vida.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, e sorri para ele. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Esses jogadores adoram escolher uns apelidos. A irmã de Lee chegou, e começou a colocar os nossos hashis. Olhei os pauzinhos de madeira na minha frente e encarei a mesa, envergonhado.

- Já volto.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Quando entrei, vi Mintch e a irmã dele , Marlene, chegarem e sentarem na mesa. Comecei a ensaboar os meus hashis, e só fiquei satisfeito quando eles pareciam higienicamente corretos. Bom, quase.

Quando voltei para a mesa, Marlene estava conversando com Sirius.

- Como vão as coisas? – ela sorria a cada palavra, como se esperasse por algo. Sirius deu de ombros, indiferente.

- Bem.

Franzi a testa, e vi que Lily fez o mesmo (viu como ela é a minha princesa Peach?). Sirius gostava de Marlene. O que está acontecendo?

- Então, e os musicais?

- Gostei dos remakes.

- É...

A irmã de Lee, Mai, chegou com os pratos, e Sirius se levantou. Ao meu lado, Lily rosnou.

- Ele nem se _despediu _da Marlene. O que é isso?

- Ele se distraiu. – eu a tranquilizei, tenso. Sirius seguiu Mai até o balcão, e Adam soltou uma gargalhada.

- Esse cara é um dos nossos. Se eu fosse mais esperto também tentava.

- Por que, cara? – perguntou Mintch – Mai é só dois anos mais velha.

- É, mas a garota tá fazendo Engenharia, cara. Precisa ter isso aqui pra bater um papo com essa japa. – ele bateu um dedo na própria cabeça (hem, hem, gorila).

Sirius começou a jogar seu charme para cima dela, e percebi que estava realmente caindo (isso sim é surpreendente). Enquanto o resto do pessoal comia sem parar o que Lee insistia em trazer (menos Marlene, por razões óbvias) eu vi Mai trazer um papelzinho cor de rosa de trás do balcão e entregar para Sirius, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. COMO? Como ele consegue?

Bom, Remus está com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer coisa é possível.

- Mai é um doce. Sabia que se interessa por física quântica? – Sirius comentou enquanto sentava ao lado de Lily, encarando o prato de yakissoba faminto.

- Lee vai matar você. – Eu disse, e os caras da mesa riram.

- Que nada, ele quer é empurrar a Mai pra algum de nós logo e se livrar dela. – Carter deu de ombros, e Sirius riu. O sino da entrada tocou de novo, e todos nos viramos para ver quem tinha entrado. Eu nunca tinha visto essa garota, devia ser de outra escola. Tinha os cabelos curtos e pretos, e se vestia como aquela Betty não sei das quantas que tem nos cadernos de Lily.

- Prudence! – Twister sorriu malicioso, e a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Oi, Nick.

As bochechas de Twister ficaram roxas, e eu escutei a voz de Sirius faminta sussurrar ao meu lado.

- _Dear Prudence, don't you come out and _**_play_**_?_

- Sirius precisa segurar a onda, Jim. – Lily sussurrou para mim, quase rindo. Prudence sorriu para todos na mesa e se sentou , cruzando as pernas. Carter se levantou bruscamente e inflou o peito, sorrindo de um jeito débil.

- Vou chamar Lee para cá, Prudence. LEE!

- Não precisa, Artie. – ela revirou os olhos, e Carter se sentou de novo.

- Porra, Pru. Artie tá morto.

- Deixa dessa mania de me fazer decorar sobrenomes e apelidos toscos, Artie. – ela deu de ombros, e Lee trouxe a coca para ela, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Oi, gata. Deixa eu apresentar os nossos novos amigos aqui. Esse aqui é o Jim, namorado da Lil, e Sirius.

Sorri sem jeito para ela, e Sirius beijou as costas da mão que ela estendeu.

- Belo nome, Prudence. Adoro essa música.

Ele deve ter achado que estava sendo muito sedutor, mas a única coisa que Prudence fez foi dar uma risada fria.

- Meus pais curtem Beatles. Uma pena que eu _nem tanto_.

Sirius se encolheu na cadeira, e Marlene limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção para a presença dela na mesa. Lily rosnou mais um pouco do meu lado, e não pude deixá – La sem razão. A atitude de Sirius estava sendo cruel.

- Vou estrangular o seu amigo, Jim. – ela me disse em sussurros.

- Ele...

- Não tem desculpa. – ela revirou os olhos. – Achei que ele fosse superdotado, e não um gorila sem noção que come corações de garotas no jantar.

- O pai dele...

- Foi tão gentil e educado comigo quando nos vimos que me impressiono dele ter qualquer parentesco com esse idiota. – ela deu de ombros simplesmente e voltou a cara para o prato, sem nem me dar opção de resposta.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Beijar Zoe é a melhor coisa do mundo

**Ouvindo**: Honey Pie

- Será que dá para fazer uma torta de mel? – Zoe lambeu os lábios na minha frente, e eu sorri para o meu muffin.

- Não sei, podemos tentar.

Nunca me diverti tanto assim na vida. Zoe engoliu o resto do Muffin e começamos a caminhar pelos corredores apinhados de gente do shopping.

- Podíamos mudar o programa de vez em quando... – ela comentou enquanto passávamos na frente do cinema. – Quer assistir Avatar?

Gelei no lugar.

- Hum, não posso, desculpa.

Ela me encarou curiosa.

- Por quê?

- Eu e meus amigos vamos assistir. Já compramos até os arcos com flechas.

- Vão pintar a cara de azul?

Senti o rosto ficar roxo de vergonha, e parei em frente do cartaz.

- Aham. Foi idéia de Sirius. Disse que ficava exótico. Vai entender.

De dentro do cinema, Remus saiu grudado com Emmeline, e fiquei com tanta pena dele que decidi cumprimentar.

- Hey, Rem! – acenei animado e Remus pareceu estar dando graças a Deus por ter me achado. Deixou Emmeline tagarelando com uma outra garota lá e correu até mim, de olhos arregalados.

- Peter, por favor! Me mate agora com qualquer coisa!

- O que aconteceu agora? – perguntei enquanto verificava se Emmeline estava vindo.

- Eu vi Lua Nova.

Fiz uma careta de nojo e me afastei dele.

- Seu leproso! Como você pode?

- Ela me obrigou! Por que algum imbecil metido a Romeo resolveu mandar uma carta dizendo que ela brilhava como um vampiro à luz do sol! Me esfaqueie!

- Vampiros não brilham na luz do sol. – eu disse sério, e Zoe olhou com desprezo para o cartaz do filme.

- Gente louca.

- Louco é o que eu vou ficar! Por favor, alguém me dê um tiro, um veneno potente ou um quilo de mercúrio puro! Desejo morrer como um mártir.

- Calma, podia ser pior. – eu tentei tranqüiliza – lo.

- É CLARO QUE PODIA! – Ele gritou, mas Emmeline olhou na nossa direção, e ele baixou a voz. – Eu podia ter dois encontros com garotas completamente diferentes e que ficarão igualmente iradas se descobrirem! Opa, EU TENHO! Pete, eu vou chorar aqui mesmo. A Emmeline é o meu calcanhar de Aquiles, é a cruz de Cristo, é a Dalila de Sansão!

Arregalei os olhos.

- Calma, cara. De alguma forma a companhia provisória de Emmeline foi embora (provavelmente fugiu dela também) e Emmeline foi até nós, dando um beijo em Remus e depois nos encarando sorridente.

- Ah, meu vampiro lindo!

Nos braços dela, senti Remus fazer uma careta e olhar o relógio.

- AI MEU DEUS.

Emmeline assustou – se.

- O que foi, querido?

- Está na minha hora de... Está na hora do meu encontro com...

- Tem outro encontro? – o rosto de Emmeline começou a ficar vermelho, e Remus, desesperado, apertou a barriga.

- Não! É a hora do meu encontro com o... Trono! Emme, estou passando mal, tchau! – e saiu correndo.

Eu e Zoe nos entreolhamos, morrendo de vontade de rir. Quando Emmeline foi atrás da amiga dela para passar o tempo, caímos na gargalhada.

- Seus amigos são hilários. – Ela sorriu para mim, me dando um beijo. Sorri bobamente e concordei.

- Remus é o pior deles, acredite nisso. E todos temos Q.I acima de 140.

- Não parece. – ela olhou Remus sair do banheiro do cinema cautelosamente e sair correndo para o lado oposto de Emmeline.

- Não mesmo. – revirei os olhos. Zoe colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e sorriu caridosa.

- Como você aguenta?

- Preciso de um muffin. – eu suspirei, e ela riu alto.

- Vamos então, ursinho!

Ursinho. Vou gostar disso. Vou definitivamente gostar disso.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **I Rock! Guitar Hero Told me So! (Eu arraso! Guitar Hero me disse!)

**Ouvindo: **Dorcas

- Remus, você tá me escutando? – ouvi Dorcas perguntar no meio da conversa, quando me virei para trás de novo. Eu tinha levado Dorcas até as mesas mais afastadas da praça de alimentação, onde as únicas pessoas que podiam nos ver seriam os funcionários do Burger King, que estavam ocupados demais.

- Claro que sim. – eu me virei subitamente para ela, dando um sorriso que eu pretendia que fosse tranqüilo.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, a feira está chegando, e eu nem sei como vou fingir que estou sendo queimada! Charlie saiu da linha dessa vez.

- Realmente. Quem eu vou ser mesmo?

- Nero até o meio dia, e depois você pode escolher entre ser o papa ou o primeiro ministro.

- Beleza. – eu disse sem nem escutar o que ela estava dizendo. Olhei para trás de novo, imaginando por quanto tempo a farsa do banheiro iria funcionar. Quando olhei para o relógio de novo, me levantei.

- Me espera só um pouco, Dorcas? Eu vou ver se... Phil tem algo novo.

- Eu posso ir com você! – ela pegou a bolsa e começou a levantar, mas eu sentei de novo.

- Melhor não. Quero dizer, é uma... Hum, surpresa!

Ela franziu a testa e me encarou confusa, mas sentou de novo e puxou o celular.

- Ok, então. Vai demorar?

- Não! Quero dizer, talvez...

Andei apressado até sumir da vista de Dorcas, e então sai correndo feito louco até o cinema. Emme estava lá, me esperando. Baguncei o cabelo um pouco e parei atrás dela.

- Oi, Emme.

Ela pulou com o susto, e depois sorriu e me beijou.

- Oi, Remie! Está melhor?

- Uhum. – sorri amarelo. – O que quer fazer agora?

- Podíamos comer um lanchinho, que tal?

Arregalei os olhos. Tenho que manter Emmeline longe de Dorcas. E o contrário...

- Não estou com fome. – falei rapidamente.

- Puxa, é verdade! O que eu estava pensando, você acabou de passar mal! Vamos então... Bom, podemos ir até as mesinhas na frente do Burger King e conversar só...

- NÃO! Eu... Mal agüento ver comida. Eugh.

Emme franziu a testa um pouco e depois olhou em volta.

- Então nós vamos aonde?

- Você pode ir fazer umas compras, que tal? Não disse que queria um... O nome é...

- Echarpe, querido.

- Isso aí! Não queria uma dessas? Eu posso ir pro Burger King, te buscar uma coca e te encontro lá.

- Mas você acabou de dizer que...

Sai correndo de perto dela antes que pudesse me chamar, e parei derrapando na frente de Dorcas.

- OI!

- Arrumou a surpresa?

- CLARO! – Sorri (devo ter parecido um maníaco... Tomara que ela não pense que matei alguém e estou me escondendo).

- PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO?

- NÃO SEI! PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO?

Mas Dorcas apenas riu e bagunçou meus cabelos mais um pouco.

- Você é bem maluco, Rem.

- Hehehe, eu sou mesmo, não sou? Imagina, parece que estou, hum, com pressa.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa depois do shopping?

- Eu? Eu tenho um exame de... Russo.

- Russo? Você estuda russo?

- Estudo! On... Line.

- Que legal! Me arranja o site?

- Claro que sim! Eu vou te arranjar o site assim que eu... Achar ele.

- Mas não vai fazer o exame hoje?

- Vou! Mas sabe como é... Eu perdi o site, mas tenho o... Exame. Hoje. Preciso achar o site, fazer o exame e, hum, passar! Bem complicado.

- É mesmo. – ela franziu a testa mais ainda. – Remus, tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo?

- Com quem? – tentei sorrir de novo, mas a única coisa que saiu foi uma careta. Tinha corrido com a respiração descompassada, e agora estava com uma dor terrível do lado, que eu acho que vai demorar um tempinho pra passar.

- Com você, seu louco. Está vermelho, e não para de apoiar a mão no lado. Tá com dor?

- Não! A mão é só... Charme. Sabe, charme. Pra você, querida.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu depois.

- Você é tão estranho.

- Pois é! Vou comprar uma coca, já volto.

Fui até os funcionários do Burger King e pedi a coca. Enquanto eles enchiam o copinho, senti o celular tremer no bolso, e antes de ver quem era senti um gelo percorrer a espinha. Por favor, pedi, não seja Emmeline.

_REMUS, É O SIRIUS!_

O que ele quer comigo agora? Liguei para ele, e mal pude ouvir a voz dele de tanto barulho que tinha no fundo.

- Alô? Sirius?

- REM! Tudo bom, cara? Você não vai acreditar em quem eu acabei de conhecer.

- Hum... Megan Fox?

- Claro que não, seu babaca. Sabe aquela personagem... A Berty, Betty...

- Boop?

- É! Essa mesmo! Acabo de pegar o telefone da Berty Boop!

- Quanto você bebeu?

- Um golinho de saquê...

Ah, não.

- Onde está o Jim?

- Aqui do lado! JAAAAMES, TIRA A MÃO DO OMBRO DA LILY E VEM FALAR COM O REEEMUS!

Ouvi o barulho do telefone sendo passado de uma mão para outra, e a voz de James praticamente gritou do outro lado para sobrepor à bagunça:

- Remus, tira a gente daqui!

- Como? Eu mal consigo lidar com os meus problemas!

- Sei lá, Sirius encheu a cara de saquê e não vai conseguir dirigir desse jeito. Por favor!

- Lily não impediu nada?

- Lily está louca da vida com Sirius, porque ele ficou paquerando uma garota chamada Prudence que apareceu por aqui na frente da Marlene.

- Ele é maluco? Achei que gostasse da Marlene.

- É claro que ele é, Rem. Pelo amor de Zeus, vem buscar a gente. AGORA! TCHAU!

E desligou o telefone na minha cara. Eu sabia que devia ter me jogado daquela ponte.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Berty Boop (ou Betty? Sei lá, minha cabeça tá, tipo, girando!)

**Ouvindo: **Motor de carro, caminhão, sei lá.

- Sirius, eu sou capaz de matar você. – Remus rosnou enquanto ligava o carro. Ele é engraçado, como adivinhou que a gente tava no Ling Lee? Puxa, que esquisito... São dez da noite, onze, ou será que são duas?

- Eu vou matar esse idiota assim que ele estiver sóbrio o suficiente. – ouvi uma voz de garota zangada do meu lado. Sorri meio abobado.

- PRUDENCE? – Perguntei, mas ninguém respondeu. A próxima coisa que eu senti foi alguém metendo um tapa na minha cara.

- IDIOTA. Não sou a Prudence, sou a Lily.

- Seu nome não é Prudence? É TUDO MENTIRA?

- Sirius, cala a boca, ou eu vou decapitar você com a minha espada samurai. – ouvi a voz de James um pouco no fundo, e achei realmente engraçado.

- Porque ele está rindo? – Remus perguntou. Ué, eu não estou rindo! Ou estou? Hahahaha, que hilário essa confusão!

- Remus, quem é você? Sabia do tatibitate?

- James, faça ele calar a boca antes que eu bata o carro de propósito.

De repente, olha que mágico! Ficou tudo escuro.


	21. S01EP20: Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Episode XX**

**Who Let The Dog's Out?**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Sei lá, que dor de cabeça.

**Ouvindo: **Akon – Beautiful

- O que eu fiz exatamente? – perguntei pela décima vez para James, que estava dormindo lá em casa (só porque a Dona Mere também foi, porque nem ele nem Remus estão falando comigo desde sexta), e ele só ficou assistindo Street Fighter que nem um idiota.

- Você deu o maior petê. Só isso.

Olhei para meu pôster do Bruce Wayne no teto do quarto, e limpei a garganta.

- Alguém além de você e do Rem ficou bravo?

- Bom, se você considerar que tratou Marlene miseravelmente mal enquanto paquerava a Prudence... Hum, acho que Lily também não está com muita vontade de falar com você.

O que? A Marlene foi?

- Ela foi? – perguntei desesperado, sentando na cama e cutucando as costas de Jim.

- Você não se lembra de nada?

Parei para pensar. Bom, a última coisa que eu lembro é Mai me oferecendo uns saquês de graça no balcão, e que eu enfiei o telefone dela em algum lugar. E forçar a cabeça para pensar dói, então desisti.

- Não. A Lene deve estar louca da vida.

- Eu não digo louca da vida, mas com certeza você não ajudou em nada.

Deitei de novo. Droga, estou enjoado até agora, mesmo James jurando que quando eu acordei no meio na madrugada eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo. Comecei a mexer distraidamente na colcha da minha cama quando uma voz vinda do computador fez James pular da almofada.

_MENSAGEM PRA VOCÊ!_

- AH! Droga, Sirius, abaixa o volume de alerta!

Revirei os olhos e fui até a cadeira. Era mensagem de Pete.

_Desmarquei a festa há um tempão, e estou remarcando pra aí, hoje as duas, beleza? Chamem as meninas, se quiserem (e no caso de Sirius, se alguma garota legal ainda falar com ele. Cara, Remus quer matar você.)_

_Que a força esteja com vocês,_

_Pete._

- Remus deve ter espalhado para o bairro todo que eu enchi a cara no Ling Lee. – resmunguei, confirmando. – Será que a Marlene topa vir aqui?

- A julgar pelo modo que você a tratou no restaurante, Sirius. – James desligou a TV e me encarou irritado. – Nem eu concordaria.

Saímos do quarto, e encontramos a dona Mere de roupão preparando o café. Meu pai estava largado no sofá com a televisão ligada no Bob Esponja, e ria de se acabar com Regulus. Assim que viu o desenho, James catou a tigela de cereal e pulou para o sofá, dando um pontapé no meu pai pra ele dar espaço.

- Qual episódio que é? – ele começou a engolir o cereal feito louco enquanto ria. Visão nojenta, nem imaginem. Eu não estava com humor para Bob Esponja, então sentei no balcão e encarei a Dona Mere. Puxa, acho que vou precisar dos serviços de mãe dela agora.

- Dona Mere...

- Sim? Estou fazendo bolo para a criançada que vem, o que acha?

- Puxa, é demais... Dona Mere, posso te contar uma coisa?

Ela parou de buscar farinha nos armários e me encarou, preocupada.

- O que foi?

- Eu bebi demais ontem. Não comenta com o meu pai, por favor.

- Isso é mau. Mas o que houve? – ela pegou a farinha e mexeu um pouco. Comecei a contar toda a parte que eu lembrava da noite passada, e ela apenas ouviu por algum tempo. Então contei a segunda parte, que eu não tinha ideia do que significava, mas James me contou o suficiente. Quando acabei, Dona Mere me encarou de novo.

- Se fosse só amigo de James, Sirius, eu te consolaria, sabe.

Me senti animado. Finalmente alguém para me apoiar.

- Mas você não é. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, e senti aquela animação toda começar a vazar de mim, como se eu fosse um destilador quebrado. – É meu enteado. Quase.

Tenho a vaga impressão que me ferrei.

- Dona Mere...

- Pediu ajuda, e vou ajudar. O que você fez foi, como diria Roger, uma _mancada_, seja lá o significado disso.

Abaixei a cabeça. Já vi que vou me ferrar mesmo.

- Nunca se deve tratar nenhuma menina mal assim, Sirius. Você paquerou três meninas ao mesmo tempo, se eu fiz as contas certas.

Três? Nossa, que marca impressionante! Talvez eu deva contar ao meu pai só essa parte...

- E nós mulheres não somos burras, sabe. Posso chamar Marlene aqui e você pode falar com ela, mas não te garanto nada, viu. Talvez ela esteja brava o suficiente para te dar um tapa ou até um soco, não conheço o humor dela tão bem assim.

- O que acha que Lily faria, Dona Mere? As duas são amigas... – eu perguntei imaginando se tivesse sido James o bêbado.

- Te daria um soco. – ela refletiu pegando a margarina. – Um soco forte por sinal. Jimmy me disse que a mão dela é pesada para uma menina tão graciosa.

- Obrigado. – suspirei, e depois fui até o sofá. James já tinha melecado toda a camiseta com cereal e leite, enquanto Regulus e meu pai mexiam nos CD's para ver os melhores jogos. Me sentei desanimado, e escutei dona Mere usando o interfone.

- Alô, Marlene? Oi, querida, tudo bom? Hum, entendo. Claro, já falei sim.

O que? Ela está falando de mim para a Dona Mere?

- Não acredito! Aham... Então, os meninos vão estar aqui...

Fechei os olhos e me deixei vaguear por uma vida sem problemas, onde eu podia me embebedar e ninguém ia ligar...

- Claro que sim! Ok, beijo!

Abri os olhos subitamente, esperando a bomba descer, cair, e depois quebrar todas as minhas moléculas baseadas em carbono.

- Marlene vai vir, vocês convidaram mais alguém?

- Remus chamou Dorcas e Emmeline, Pete chamou Zoe e eu chamei Lily.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, e depois voltou para a cozinha. Droga, minha cabeça ainda está latejando. Vou tomar um banho.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Impedir Marlene de matar Sirius antes do fim da festa

**Ouvindo: **Halo 2

**- **Gente, eu não acho que as garotas vão querer jogar Halo. – eu sugeri enquanto Remus metralhava Sirius repetidas vezes contra um paredão.

- Espere só um minuto. Estou descontando toda a minha raiva agora. – ele rosnou, e Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo.

- Puxa, ainda bem que você não tem uma metralhadora.

Bom, pelo menos o clima não está tão ridiculamente péssimo como quando Remus viu Sirius primeiro. Eu e Peter tivemos que tirar as mãos dele da garganta de Sirius e convencê – lo que matar Sirius não valia perder os próximos 70 anos da vida dele. Sirius está super agradecido por ter sua vida salva, mas deixei claro que Remus é louco e perigoso, e que se ele não se comportar nós vamos açular ele pra cima dele.

A campainha tocou, e Roger foi atender. Era Marlene.

A sala ficou subitamente silenciosa, e eu achei melhor aliviar um pouco a situação com ela, para evitar mais algum atentado contra Sirius nessa tarde.

- Oi, Marlene. – sorri levemente, tentando parecer mais simpático possível.

- Oi, Jim. _Ele _está aí?

- Está. Mas, Lene... Posso te chamar assim?

- Aham. – ela cruzou os braços. – Fale a defesa ensaiada dele.

- Que defesa? – Remus apareceu ao meu lado, e vi que ele mandara Pete e Sirius se virarem com um jogo decente. – Eu estrangulei Sirius hoje de manhã, minha cara.

Eu não sei se é só pelo fato dele ter chamado Marlene de minha cara ou só porque ninguém de uns trinta anos para cá usa "minha cara", mas Marlene sorriu.

- Ótimo, eu ia fazer isso.

- Então, mas pegue leve porque ele meio que estava...

- Chapado? – ela ergueu mais ainda a sobrancelha, e eu senti minhas mãos se enrolarem.

- Não! Ele bebeu demais, só isso. Dá mais uma chance, teoricamente **ele** não ofendeu você. O Sirius bêbado ofendeu.

- E qual a diferença?

- Bom, nós...

Eu ia defender o Sirius, juro que ia. Mas a campainha tocou de novo, e eu tive que atender urgentemente. Lily.

O fato de ela ter chegado já me deixou bem mais tranquilo, mesmo sabendo que teria que lidar com mais alguém além de Remus que gostaria de esfaquear Sirius até ele implorar misericórdia, e minha mãe já foi em cima das duas para dispersar a tensão um pouco.

- Vocês duas podiam me ajudar aqui com a cobertura? Marlene, sua mãe me disse que você tem um jeito com chocolate, querida...

Respirei, aliviado, e Lily parou ao meu lado antes de acompanhar a minha mãe.

- Avise ao seu amigo que Prudence tem namorado.

- Não acho que ele iria ligar, Lil. – dei de ombros, e ela arreganhou os dentes de um jeito cruel e sanguinário que sinceramente me meteu medo.

- É, mas o namorado dela é baixista de uma banda gótica por aí, tem uma penca de amigos que adorariam bater nele e vai detestar ficar sabendo que a namorada dele foi cantada por um moleque que ainda usa inalador de vez em quando. – e foi embora.

- Nossa, pensando desse jeito até eu me senti mal. – Remus refletiu do meu lado, e nos entreolhamos. Tudo bem que mudamos um pouco e tal, mas Sirius realmente usa o inalador quando tem as crises, eu ainda uso mochilas do bob esponja quando venho dormir aqui, Remus continua usando aparelho móvel a noite e Peter ultimamente tem consumido mais muffins na Starbucks do que qualquer médico recomendaria. E estamos bem assim, sem ninguém saber.

- Bom, eu troquei o jogo para Mario, o que acham? – Sirius gritou do sofá, e senti uma rajada de vento na minha cabeça. Remus simplesmente largou as bolsas de Lily e Marlene no chão (que ele segurou num ataque de gentileza) e arrancou o controle da mão de Sirius.

- Vai receber o pessoal, vagabundo, e deixe o encanador profissional trabalhar.

- Presunçoso. – Sirius revirou os olhos, e vi que estava indo falar com Marlene. Chamei Lily para longe, e ela lançou um olhar curioso para os dois.

- Porque será que eu estou sentindo que essa festa é uma desculpa de vocês?

Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco. Bom, a ideia principal era ajeitar a nossa relação e tal, mas todo esse negócio de Sirius e Marlene e Remus com duas garotas meio que transformou essa festinha amigável numa... Sei lá.

- Hum, mais ou menos. – me limitei a responder. Lily ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Por favor, me diga que Remus não vai lavar a roupa suja dele e Emme aqui.

- Eu espero que não...

- James, vocês são todos completamente loucos. – ela suspirou, e antes que pudesse se afastar eu segurei seu pulso.

- Lil, vem cá.

Nunca imaginei que um dia acabaria sentado com Lily na cama de Sirius, mas tirando toda essa situação bizarra, sentamos um do lado do outro, e antes que eu pudesse desabafar direito, a campainha tocou e escutei Emmeline chegando. Com Dorcas.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **Geek by Day, online superhero at night (Nerd de dia, super heroi online à noite)

**Ouvindo: **Choro. Muito choro.

- Achei que você me amava! – Emmeline soluçou sentada no sofá, e senti a palma da mão começar a suar. Detesto confusões, e a última coisa que eu pretendia era ferir os sentimentos de Emme.

- Em, eu...

- Rem, você andou enganando mais quantas? – Dorcas me perguntou indignada, e esfreguei uma mão na outra, tentando não gaguejar.

- Dorcas, eu não tenho mais...

- É verdade! Você está enganando todo mundo, Remus! – Emme chorou mais ainda, e procurei ajuda em alguém. James e Lily estavam enfurnados no quarto de Sirius conversando, e Sirius e Marlene tinham decido para o térreo a fim de terem "a conversa". Peter e Zoe tinham assaltado a geladeira e agora riam com Roger do outro lado. Eu estava sozinho.

- Não enganei ninguém! – eu protestei, e Dorcas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ah, não? Rem, porque não me disse que estava saindo com Emme na sexta também? Porque fingiu que ia terminar com ela para ficar comigo? Porque você escreveu _poemas _para ela enquanto me dizia que já estava quase acabando tudo? Por quê?

Porque, porque, por que! Minha vontade era me jogar da janela, e senti meu rosto entrar em ebulição diante de tanta pressão. Emmeline não parava de chorar e gemer de tristeza, e Dorcas parecia a cada minuto mais irritada comigo, como se fosse minha inteira culpa! E esse negócio dos poemas ainda, eu...

- Emme, para de chorar. – eu disse enfim, já enlouquecendo. Emmeline parou de soluçar um minuto e ergueu a cabeça, me encarando com os olhos muito azuis. Por um segundo, esqueci de como ela era irritante, e de como achava que tudo que a Vogue dizia era verdade, lembrando apenas de como foi divertido ser amigo dela. Só amigo.

Espera um pouco. Eu conheço Emmeline sim, ela é a pessoa de gosto mais simples do mundo, não é? É só agradá – La.

- Emme, não fui eu quem escreveu aqueles bilhetes. – confessei, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você mentiu pra mim!

- Me deixa acabar. – disse com firmeza, e ela ficou quieta. – Só disse que tinha sido eu porque você ficou empurrando a responsabilidade, Emme! Eu adoro você, mas sendo honesto, esse namoro era pra ser de mentira, lembra?

Ela arregalou mais os olhos, mas dessa vez percebi que ela tinha lembrado apenas. Lembrado de que a nossa intenção inicial era fazer ciúmes no Mintch. _Só _fazer ciúmes no Mintch.

- Se você quiser ser minha amiga ainda, prometo encontrar quem é esse cara que gosta tanto assim de você.

Ela definitivamente parou de chorar dessa vez. Ótimo, pensei. Pelo menos não parece que eu sou tão canalha assim. Quero dizer, não sou Sirius. Ela sorriu esperançosa para mim.

- Você faria isso?

- Claro! – sorri de volta, já sentindo meus tiques nervosos pararem um pouco. – Eu só quero o melhor pra você, Emme. Só não... Te amo, sabe.

- Você gosta da D – Dorcas?

- Eu gosto muito da Dorcas. – falei sem pensar, e olhei subitamente para Dorcas, que tinha arregalado os olhos também, mas de felicidade. – Você é uma ótima amiga, e eu quero que seja feliz. Mas Dorcas é quem eu quero. Entende?

Ela sorriu mais largamente, e então fez a coisa mais clichê e ridícula que eu já vi. Pegou a minha mãe e colocou na da Dorcas. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha, e me afastei o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigado, Emme. Não quero quebrar o coração de ninguém.

Depois me virei para Dorcas, que ainda me encarava.

- Eu espero que você aceite namorar comigo dessa vez. Sabe, a feira de história, a banda...

- Batalhas de Wii – Boliche. – ela sorriu, e eu assenti.

- Batalhas de Wii Boliche, sim.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Eu devia ter marcado a reunião numa lavanderia. Todo mundo resolveu lavar a roupa suja.

**Ouvido: **Dona Mere ensinando como fazer muffins.

- E agora você coloca no forno, entendeu? – ela fechou os bolinhos dentro no fogão com um estalo, e eu respirei aquele aroma gostoso de farinha e chocolate.

- Vou querer fazer isso quando voltar para casa... – Zoe comentou, e eu senti um aperto no coração. Tinha esquecido que ela estava de visita.

- Quando vai embora da Inglaterra, Zoe? – Roger pegou o pote de massa e começou a devorar junto com Regulus. Zoe suspirou ao meu lado.

- Um pouco depois da feira de ciências de Angie.

Quando lembrei que isso significava mais ou menos uma semana, os muffins não fizeram mais sentido. Zoe iria embora, e a minha vida ficaria limitada aquela banda estúpida e a ver os meus amigos com as namoradas. Ótimo.

Enquanto comia os muffins com geléia, olhei para Zoe. Ela é perfeita para mim. Quero dizer, nunca imaginei que iria achar alguém para mim. E ela é tão... Minha.

Antes de Zoe, eu era apenas ¼ dos garotos, e o quarto mais ignorado, diga-se de passagem. O gordinho, o que não conseguiu emagrecer tanto assim, tudo o mais. Depois dela, eu era o centro das atenções de alguém, e recebia carinho, e suporte. Era como encontrar uma versão feminina sua, e isso ia me fazer sofrer quando ela fosse.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – comentei enfim, tentando parecer calmo. Ela parou de comer e me olhou. – Não como muffins assim com mais ninguém.

Ela sorriu, e tentei gravar cada pedaço para mim. Mas seu sorriso era único, como um pedaço daqueles chocolates belgas em forma de concha do mar que meu pai às vezes trás. Nem numa foto ficaria igual.

- Eu também. – ela pegou a minha mão e brincou um pouco com os dedos, sonhadora. – Mas vou escrever para você o tempo todo, e vou tentar vir pra cá nas férias.

- Porque não fica aqui até lá? – perguntei esperançoso, mas ela apenas riu.

- Não posso, minhas provas vão começar.

- Eu realmente gosto de você. – falei relutante, e quase não saiu. Mas era verdade. Ela parou de mexer nos meus dedos, e nossos olhos pareceram grudados por um minuto, até eu puxá – la pela mão e a beijar.


	22. S01EP202: Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Episode XX – Part II**

**Who Let The Dogs Out?**

**Exclusivamente narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Não sei mesmo.

**Ouvindo: **Marlene.

O dia não estava lá muito quente, então não tinha ninguém perto da piscina. Levei Marlene para lá assim que começamos a conversar, mas na verdade não fazia ideia de como desfazer a confusão em que eu me meti.

- Pronto, estamos sozinhos, seu pai não vai saber que você foi um idiota e ainda não escutei explicação nenhuma. – Marlene sentou decidida no banco de madeira e me encarou. Limpei a garganta e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Lene. Marlene, Lene. – comecei, encarando seus olhos. – Eu... Eu nunca tinha bebido... Tanto assim. Nunca mesmo, não sei o que deu em mim.

- Que tal Mai Lee? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, e senti como se alguém tivesse me feito comer uma bola de boliche.

- Lene...

- Sirius, quem é você? – ela me encarou chorosa. – Quem era aquele garoto legal que via musicais comigo? Era tudo mentira?

- Não! Eu sou aquele cara ainda!

- Não, Sirius. Você não é. O Sirius que eu conheci vomitou na sua primeira vez no palco. Você não é assim. Pelo menos não é mais. O que houve?

Como assim o que houve? Eu estou bem! Quero dizer, sou legal, bonito, popular... Sou... Um Deles. Oh, merda.

- Lene, eu não quero ser assim. – suspirei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Eu queria que ela me tirasse dali rápido, antes que eu batesse no fundo do poço.

- Será mesmo que não quer? Você reclamava que não era como o seu pai foi, disso eu lembro. Será mesmo que você não quer ser assim, Sirius?

- Fica comigo. – ergui a cabeça e peguei as mãos dela. Preciso de Marlene. Só ela pode me salvar dessa confusão toda. – Eu mudo.

- Desculpe. – ela se afastou de mim, e senti meu coração endurecer. – Eu teria ficado sem pensar duas vezes com aquele menino que tinha medo do meu irmão, mas você não é mais ele. Você bateria no meu irmão. Isso eu não quero para mim.

- Marlene! – me aproximei mais, tentando salvar de qualquer jeito a situação. – Não é assim...

- Tem certeza? Lily me contou que James deu uma surra no Nate. Meu irmão respeita vocês, e disse que o clube de xadrez tá pensando em tirar Remus de lá porque não acham que ele "se encaixa" com eles. Tem certeza que vocês quatro ainda são do mesmo jeito?

Abaixei a cabeça, e ela se levantou.

- Pense um pouco sobre isso, Sirius. Vou adorar beijar seu aparelho de novo, e não essa coisa ridícula que você carrega no pescoço como se fosse um troféu.

Olhei para a corrente que pendia no meu pescoço, e percebi o quão ridícula ela realmente era. Tentei ir atrás dela, mas não teve jeito. Marlene já estava no elevador.

Subi desanimado pelo de serviço até o meu apartamento, onde encontrei um clima tão desagradável quanto o meu. James e Lily tinham discutido sobre mim, e ao que me pareceu, Zoe só tinha mais uma semana na Inglaterra. O único que tinha se dado relativamente bem era Remus, mas ele agora estava muito sério, querendo saber quem era o retardado... Quero dizer, o cara que mandava bilhetes para Emme. Viu! Estou chamando Emmeline de Emme!

- Hey. – suspirei para os três, e James passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando – os completamente.

- E aí? Como foi?

- Levei um fora. – dei de ombros, como se meu coração não estivesse estraçalhado. – E vocês?

- Vou superar. – James sorriu fracamente, e depois deu um tapinha de incentivo em Peter. – Todos nós vamos.

- Lene me disse umas coisas. – comecei, e Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sobre como você mudou? Sobre como nós todos queríamos matar você na sexta feira, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido antes?

Suspirei e me joguei no sofá.

- Aham. Eu mudei tanto assim?

- Depende do que você define por mudar, Sirius. – Peter resmungou, e Remus soltou um muxoxo, dando um passo para frente.

- Não depende não, Pete. Sirius, se você fosse um Sim, teria usado seus pontos de felicidade duradoura para comprar a recompensa "Mudar Traços". Você passou de nosso amigo legal que curtia ser o Darth Vader para um completo imbecil! Eu... Eu não queria te dizer isso desse jeito.

Encarei James, depois Remus e enfim Peter. Todos nós havíamos mudado. Seriamente. Será que eu preciso ser assim? Era tão divertido poder fugir do Nate. Jogar Halo juntos, e não metralhar um ao outro. Passar a noite decorando as falar de A Ameaça Fantasma. Falar do contrário para imitar o Mestre Yoda.

Mas ainda tem jeito. Assim como mudamos para o que nós somos hoje em dia, podemos mudar para o antigo, certo?

Me levantei do sofá subitamente, e olhei meus amigos de novo.

- Já volto! – saí correndo de casa. Passei por meu pai e Dona Mere, mas não vi o que estavam fazendo (graças a Deus) e fui direto para o carro.

Enquanto dava a partida, pensei em como faria para regatar as nossas antigas armaduras. Ainda bem que a rua estava quase vazia, porque acho que teria matado alguém na velocidade que estava.

- Cecily! – desci na frente da casa do Peter, e derrapei na frente da porta dele. A Sra. Pettigrew abriu a porta para mim muito surpresa, mas eu só sorri (bom, esse sorriso eu não vou deixar para lá) e corri para dentro.

As coisas do Pete estavam como sempre foram, organizadas por música dos Beatles com as quais pudessem se relacionar (sério, ele precisa de um médico). Vasculhei as gavetas até achar a que dizia "I'm a Loser", que era onde ele guardava as coisas dele.

Peguei a mola gigante de efeitos, os sabres de luz e fantasias, enfiando tudo na mala de alienígena dele. Pronto.

- Sirius, eu fiz biscoitos, não quer um? – Cecily ofereceu, e eu peguei a bandeja e joguei na mochila.

- Depois eu explico, Pete vai dormir lá em casa, beijo, tchau! – sai correndo e joguei a mala no carro, cantando pneu para a casa do Remus.

- E aí, Sirius? Quer um pouco de... – começou o pai de Remus quando entrei na casa deles. Mas estava com tanta pressa que apenas me agachei e perguntei:

- Tem biscoito de cachorro? SNUFFLES? HEEY, GAROTO! VEM COM O TIO! – gritei, e o labrador começou a latir da escada. Sorri para ele e comecei a subir para o quarto de Remus.

Liguei o computador dele, imaginando se ainda sabia como mexer naquilo por completo. Assim que a janela do Google chrome apareceu, senti um formigamento familiar nas mãos, como sempre acontecia na hora de invadir o computador de alguém. Estou de volta.

Os filmes de Star Wars, temporadas de Star Trek e alguns filmes históricos ainda estavam ali, tirei o Iphone do bolso e transferi todos com pressa para o pen drive.

Depois abri o guarda roupa dele, e peguei as fantasias para enfiar na mochila histórica dele (sério, é em forma de escaravelho) e depois desci as escadas correndo (eu sei que, segundo padrões de segurança internacionais, isso não se faz, mas é urgente).

- Tchau! Vamos, Snuffles!

Entrei no carro e enfiei Snuffles comigo. Última parada. Assim que parei na frente da casa de James, lembrei a primeira vez que estive ali. Eu tinha uns sete anos, e a dona Mere fez um bolo de morango para mim. Entrei no quarto do meu meio irmão (nossa, é verdade, ele é.) e arranquei as fantasias e filmes dos armários, e enfiei na mochila dos castores pirados dele.

Quando joguei a última mochila no banco de trás, encarei as três almas dos meus melhores amigos, e sorri. Era como se cada um deles estivesse ali comigo, representados naquelas mochilas que eu conhecia desde pequeno. Passei a mão na cabeça de Snuffles e corri de volta para casa.

Consegui manobrar o carro sem esmagar a minha moto, e por um segundo fitei o painel, refletindo. Depois abri a jaqueta que estava usando, tateando pelos bolsos. Como se fosse um álbum de fotos, tirei meu inalador e coloquei no nariz, sentindo a sensação descongestionante daquilo. Peguei a coleira de Snuffles e as mochilas. Quando entrei no elevador, Marlene abriu a porta, me encarando.

- O que você...

- Vamos assistir Star Wars. – A encarei com superioridade. – Boa noite.

Abri a porta com o pé, e escutei a exclamação de Remus quando Snuffles entrou correndo. Quando eu entrei, James arregalou os olhos, mas depois abriu um sorriso.

- Seu nariz tá escorrendo.

- É o inalador. – me desculpei, jogando as mochilas para os três. – Alguém aqui quer assistir A Ameaça Fantasma?

Os três ficaram me olhando por um segundo, e dei de ombros.

- Eu sou o Darth Vader. Chewbacca, ligue a TV.


	23. S01EP21: A Pior Festa do Mundo

**Episode XXI**

**A Pior Festa Do Mundo**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Star Wars I, II, III, IV, V, VI (overdose.)

**Ouvindo: **Campainha

Ajeitei minha camisa, e lancei um olhar receoso para James, Remus e Peter, parados atrás de mim.

- Que espécie de lesado faz uma festa no domingo? – James reclamou, torcendo as mãos. – Quero dizer, a não ser que seja uma criança de oito anos com pais muito ocupados no sábado.

- Charles. – Remus revirou os olhos. – Não que a mentalidade dele não seja a de uma criança de oito anos.

Escutamos o trinco girando, e respirei fundo. Uma mulher muito ruiva, com jeito de irlandesa, atendeu.

- Oi! Vocês são os amiguinhos do Charlie! Podem entrar.

Entramos por um hall estreito, e vimos que até que tinha bastante gente ali. Considerando que ele convidou o grupo de teatro, xadrez e história. Ah, e a comitiva de júris da feira de ciência. Idiota.

- Saudações, terrestres! – Charlie pulou na minha frente, e me afastei com cuidado dele, antes que toda a purpurina que ele tinha no cabelo voasse na minha roupa. – Que bom que veio, Romulus!

- É Remus, Chuck. – Rem revirou os olhos do meu lado, e tive que me controlar para não rir. Charlie ficou um pouco vermelho, mas logo sorriu radiante e bateu palmas.

- Que seja, os dois são romanos e fundadores! Vamos nos divertir!

Começamos a avançar um pouco na festa, e Peter começou com o grand tour (não sei como ele consegue tanta fofoca).

- Bom, aqui temos quatro grupos distintos. – ele começou, analisando o lugar. A música estava tocando (uma mistura de Elvis e Beatles que ninguém entendeu), mas não tinha ninguém dançando. Opa, correção: Charlie estava dançando. – Ali naquele canto está o júri da feira de ciências. Eu, por acaso, conheço dois deles porque fazem parte da banda. São legais o ano todo, mas ficam terrivelmente desagradáveis antes da feira, como se soubessem de coisas que nós, pobres mortais, apenas sonhamos.

Eu e James lançamos um olhar curioso para eles, e vimos que os quatro estavam de cabeças juntas, como se estivessem numa grande conspiração, e não apenas se preparando para julgar vários idiotas que foram obrigados a fazer trabalhos estúpidos para impressionar os professores.

- Ali do outro canto está o pessoal do xadrez, provavelmente falando mal de você, Rem.

- O que? – Remus largou o copo de coca dele e se enfiou entre mim e James para olhar raivoso para Marvin e os outros jogadores, que conversavam em sussurros. Não que isso seja sinal de alguma coisa, eles estão tão acostumados com a biblioteca que a voz deles sofre mutação em volume. Cientificamente provado. – Quem eles pensam que são?

- Bom, você meio que largou Marvin e os outros para o clube de história, cara. – dei de ombros. – Sempre soube que Marvin e Charlie são arquiinimigos.

- Então o que Marvin está fazendo aqui? – James virou o resto da coca na boca, e franziu a testa.

- Ele nunca é convidado para nada, então sempre vem. – escutei outra voz responder, e a raiva de Remus se evaporou. Dorcas estava atrás de nós, usando um vestido roxo e um laço branco na cabeça.

- Oi! – Remus foi até ela e deu um selinho, atraindo mais ainda a atenção.

Dorcas se juntou a nós, e comentou:

- Emmeline me adicionou no MSN. Acreditam?

- Sério? Achei que ela fosse odiar você. – comentei, e Remus virou a cara roxa dele na minha direção, irritado.

- Claro que não, Emmeline não iria guardar rancor.

- Ela é legal, muito embora eu não compreenda porque é tão importante assim que eu use listrar verticais para ficar mais alta. É mais efetivo um salto, não?

Nossa, essa garota é um alien.

- Com certeza. – Remus disse, entregando um

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e eu e James nos entreolhamos constrangidos. Peter começou a pular para enxergar, e nós franzimos a testa.

- Que foi?

- Eu... Não... Acredito! – ele pulou, apontando para um cara que vinha andando na nossa direção. – Edgar... Bones!

Ah, eu conheço Edgar Bones. Ele é a figura mais... Cult, que eu tinha conhecido. Tem os cabelos castanhos cacheados e curtos, e usava calça preta e um suéter preto de gola rulê (credo. Tenho que apagar essas coisas de moda que Hil fica falando.). Como de praxe, tinha levado a edição antiga de poemas de Lewis Carrol dele. Todo mundo do clube de teatro derramava admiração por ele, e eu sabia disso.

Nunca falei muito com ele, apesar de tudo. Edgar era central demais no clube, e queridinho demais, para prestar atenção num cara discreto (cahem, ignorado por todos) que nem eu. Ainda assim, pareceu nos reconhecer, e começou a andar na nossa direção.

- Você é Remus? – ele perguntou assim que chegou perto de nós, me obrigando a dar um beliscão em Pete para ele calar a boca. Eu posso ter voltado um pouco aos velhos tempos, mas nenhum figurão do clube de teatro vai me fazer passar por idiota. Rem soltou as mãos de Dorcas e virou para ele, a visão subitamente atraída para o livro. Remus adora história, e por consequência, ama literatura.

- Sou. Lewis Carrol. – ele sorriu satisfeito, e Edgar olhou o livro nas mãos dele, sorrindo presunçoso.

- Vejo que conhece nossos ídolos literários, Lupin. Parabéns. Chegou ao meu conhecimento a sua procura por um poeta nos terrenos da escola.

Eu e James erguemos as sobrancelhas, imaginando quem está espalhando os boatos desses poemas tão rápido.

- Realmente, estou ajudando Emmeline Vance. – Remus cruzou os braços, desconfiado. – Como sabe?

- Internet. Bom, nós do clube de teatro temos muitos contatos na ala poeta de Stovington, e obviamente temos acesso ás redações de literatura. Seu amigo Black deveria saber disso.

- Sério? – Remus olhou surpreso para mim, e dei de ombros.

- Sim. – Edgar continuou com a mesma expressão arrogante. - Bom, o caso é que necessitamos de alguém que seja talentoso com história para corrigir um dos textos de Danny Gray. – ele apontou para o pessoal que veio com ele, onde Danny estava, mais pálido e marrento que de costume. Parecia que não dormia há algum tempo.

- Aham... – Remus começou, descruzando os braços. – E vocês me deixam ver os textos se eu fizer isso?

- Bom, há outra coisa também...

- Cuidado com essas negociações, Edgar. – James saiu de perto de mim e emparelhou com Remus. – Nós sabemos muito bem até que ponto dá pra ajudar.

- Claro, James. Estou bem avisado disso. Algum de vocês têm talentos com photoshop?

Rem, Jim e Pete me encararam. Claro que eles sabiam muito bem dos meus vastos conhecimentos sobre edição e imagem. E agora Edgar precisa deles. Oh, ironia do destino.

- Sirius tem. – Remus comentou, e cruzei os braços.

- Temos nossas condições. – resmunguei, e Edgar sorriu sarcasticamente.

- E nunca nos disse? Que traição. – fez um sinal dramático de por a mão no peito. - Quais são?

Chamei Jim, Rem e Pete para perto, e ficamos amontoados na mesa de bebidas.

- O que vamos pedir, além dos textos? – Rem perguntou, e James deu de ombros.

- Qualquer coisa, além disso, que o clube de teatro possa fazer. Quero dizer, Sirius é o cantor. Quer um papel, cara?

- Não... – resmunguei, mas então uma luz me veio. – Como vocês acham que ele ficou sabendo das poesias?

- Boa pergunta. Quero dizer, não que Emmeline tenha escondido muito do povo que recebeu poemas... – Pete começou, mas Remus olhou confuso para o chão.

- Mas não foi tanto assim. Quero dizer, ela achava que tinha sido eu, então disse apenas para as dançarinas. Duvido que mais alguém estivesse interessado.

- Tem alguém espalhando boatos. – James acompanhou a nossa confusão. – Talvez Edgar saiba.

- Acha mesmo?

- Se ele ficou sabendo, foi de algum jeito. E vou descobrir. – falei decidido, e nos separamos. Edgar ainda nos encarava pacientemente, lendo o livro de pé.

- Tenho minha condição. – anunciei, e ele ergueu os olhos.

- Em troca de fazer os folhetos e publicidade do nosso musical do segundo semestre, do qual aliás você fará parte, Black, o que você quer?

Tinha me esquecido por um momento que estava dentro dessa. Limpei a garganta e disse num tom desafiador.

- Você tem que revelar de onde ficou sabendo disso.

As sobrancelhas de Edgar Bones ergueram, e ele ficou na defensiva.

- Já disse. Internet.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do Dia: **We Are the Makers of Music and the Dreamers of Dreams (Somos os que fazem a música e sonham os sonhos. Frase de Willy Wonka, da Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate)

**Ouvindo: **Edgar Bones balbuciar.

- Quer dizer que não sabe quem está fazendo as fofocas? – James perguntou surpreso, e Sirius revirou os olhos. Edgar pressionou o livro contra o peito, como se algum de nós tivesse uma pistola apontada para ele.

- Foi num blog. Link de facebook, nada de mais. Tinha algumas outras noticias.

- Facebook de quem? – Dorcas, que até então nos observava curiosa, puxou um bloquinho da bolsa e uma caneta (puxa, cada coisa que as garotas carregam). Edgar olhou para ela subitamente, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que tinha uma menina lá.

- S... F. Só tem as iniciais. SF. Não sei a série, não sei quem é, ok?

- Obrigada, Edgar. – Dorcas sorriu satisfeita e guardou o bloquinho na bolsa.

- Estamos combinados então, Black? – Edgar começou a recuperar a compostura, e Sirius acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

- Beleza. Sabe meu email, me mande as especificações.

- Ótimo. Adeus então. Foi um prazer negociar com vocês.

Enquanto ele se afastava, Dorcas estendeu a mão para Sirius. Por um segundo senti meu rosto queimar, imaginando o que ela queria com a mão de Sirius, até que ela revirou os olhos diante dos nossos olhares e falou aborrecida.

- Não quero a sua mão, Sirius. Me passa o IPhone. Meu Deus, vocês precisam de outro teste de Q.I

Sirius limpou a garganta e entregou o celular para ela.

- Desculpe.

- Aqui, facebook de SF. Realmente, não tem foto nenhuma, só um link.

- Entre aí. – Peter disse empolgado. Eu devo admitir que estava curioso também, e quando apareceu o blog, quase precisei de óculos escuros.

- Nossa, esse é o conjunto de HTML mais estranho que eu já vi. – Sirius balbuciou ao meu lado, esfregando os olhos.

Toda a página era em tons de rosa, e a única coisa que o cabeçalho dizia era "SF – O Porão de Stovington High".

- Quando ela diz porão, quer dizer _porão_. – Dorcas se surpreendeu. – Mas ler por aqui é complicado. Tenho que abrir no computador.

- Podemos ir para casa? – implorou James, e nós olhamos para Charlie, que agora puxava um trenzinho de pessoas. É, melhor sair.

Quando me vi fora da casa de Charlie, senti um alívio me invadir, e corremos para o carro de Sirius. Quando ele entrou, James riu e perguntou:

- A moto é do seu pai agora?

- Ele usa mais que eu, porque não tem uma penca de amigos, Jim. – Sirius revirou os olhos e James resmungou:

- Ah, mas você podia nos dispensar pra usar a moto.

- Além do mais. – Sirius começou a sair da frente da casa de Charlie. – Meu pai tem uma pessoa pra ir na garupa, Jim.

- IDIOTA! – James gritou irritado, dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius, que começou a gargalhar. – Minha mãe...

- Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? – Dorcas reclamou, e sorri enquanto passava o braço pelas costas dela. – Estou tentando lembrar quem tem as iniciais SF na escola.

- Scott Fields, do terceiro. – Sirius falou na hora. – Vai sair do colégio esse ano para tentar entrar em Oxford. Suelen Ford. Silvia Ferrero. Sally Fruert...

- Bom, acho que um cara do terceiro que quer entrar em Oxford não iria usar um blog cor de rosa para falar das fofocas do colégio, certo?

- Isso é verdade. – Pete concordou, e Sirius parou na frente da minha casa. Descemos do carro e Dorcas desativou o celular de Sirius. A sorte deles é que meu computador está eternamente ligado, então não foi difícil para todos nós nos dependurarmos na cadeira e começar a ler.

Na verdade esse blog é meio... cruel, sei lá. Logo na entrada estava um texto mais ou menos assim:

_Sirius Black, um nerd pidão ou um lobo escondido?_

_Quantas de nós, meninas, já olhamos para aquele garoto interessante que teve sua asma recém curada e nos imaginamos saindo com ele? Sejam sinceras, queridas, ele é o máximo! Claro que nada é perfeito, então aquelas que se prontificarem tenham em mente que esse menino sabe TUDO!_

_Com 1,80 de altura, músculos lindos e aqueles olhinhos cinzentos que tanto agradam a mulherada, quem resiste? Pela lista dele já passaram algumas fortes candidatas:_

_Marlene Mckinnon, irmã do nosso meio de campo Mintch Mckinnon. 16 aninhos, 1,65, olhos azuis e cabelos compridos e pretos. Segundo fontes seguríssimas, saiu com Sirius mesmo antes de ele virar o garanhão que conhecemos hoje, mas, ah! Terminaram porque ela não gostou dessa popularidade! A fila anda, amor!_

_Hilary Begum, líder de torcida e amiga de Emme Vance. 16 anos também, 1,70, e com cabelos bem pretos que deixam as loiras com inveja! Andou beijando Sirius por uma semana e pouco, mas se afastaram e parece que não voltam!_

_Gilda Hilton, uma riquinha que está intrometida em Stovington junto com a gentalha! Parece que ela deu inclusive o MSN e telefone para ele, será que Sirius ligou de volta?_

_Mai Lee, chinesa que atende no bar do Ling Lee (ótimo lugar, para mais informações, leiam o post especial!). Uma graça, beleza oriental, não? Deu um porre de saquê para ele, e deve ter dado uma dor de cabeça..._

_Prudence Followill, namorada do baixista dos Terrifying Monsters, Teddy. Nenhuma relação direta, mas um amigo de uma amiga minha me disse que se dependesse de Sirius, eles tinham ficado!_

_Por enquanto é só isso, amigos e amigas leitores ou leitoras! Esperemos mais algum escândalo ou fofoca prontinha para nós! E ainda nem mencionamos os relacionamentos conturbados dos amigos desse nosso queridinho: Jim, Rem e Pete tem muuuito a esconder, não?_

_Xoxo_

_SF_

- Quem ela pensa que é? – Dorcas se indignou, e pisquei atordoado.

- Como ela descobriu tudo isso sobre você, Sirius?

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Estava encarando a tela brilhante como se alguém tivesse colocado uma foto comprometedora.

- Eu vou matar quem quer que seja SF. – ele rosnou. – Marlene vai me dar um tiro, vou precisar deixar crescer um bigode e me esconder no deserto o resto da vida vendendo tacos baratos.

- Calma, cara. Podia ser pior. – James leu de novo, e depois suspirou. – Bom, tudo bem que ela fez um estraguinho.

- ESTRAGUINHO? James, esse tal Teddy, namorado da Prudence. O Mintch, a Hilary. Todos eles, quando lerem isso, vão acabar me matando! VOU PROCURAR UMA RECEITA DE TACOS NO GOOGLE.

- Olha, o artigo sobre os poemas. – Dorcas baixou a página mais um pouco.

- Ela tem um twitter. – Sirius falou malignamente, e eu cliquei no passarinho azul num canto.

_sfgg – Charlie Stevens sabe mesmo dar uma festa, hein? -sqn._

- Oh, ela estava na casa do Charlie! – James se indignou. – Será que Edgar sabia disso?

- Boa pergunta. Ele passou o endereço. – Dorcas deu de ombros. – E está aqui. Mas não vou negar que isso não faz sentido algum. Porque alguém iria querer saber tanto assim das fofocas de Stovington?

- Sei lá, as vezes essa tal SF é um codinome. – Sirius começou a se desesperar. – Ela na verdade é SK. Serial Killer. Está nos vigiando para, quando estiver todo mundo no colégio, matar todos com machadadas.

- Sirius, acho que tem alguém aqui exagerando. – Peter começou, e ela bagunçou os cabelos depois de rir feito louco.

- Quem? EU TO NORMAL, PODEM ESCREVER MEU EPITÁFIO ASSIM.

- Vamos adorar. – James revirou os olhos. – Aqui jaz Sirius Black, Aquele que sempre esteve normal.O melhor mago de WW.

- Hum, isso é bom de se ressaltar. – Sirius sorriu satisfeito, e me sentei na minha cama.

- Cara, agora temos dois mistérios. Quem escreve poesias para Emme e quem está publicando na internet tudo o que acontece no colégio.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Elementar, meu caro Watson.

**Ouvindo: **You Said No – Busted

- Vou me matar, vou me matar, vou me matar... – Sirius batia a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes ao meu lado, enquanto Remus e Dorcas jogavam the sims. James estava falando no celular com Lily, tão entretido que não se importava em ajudar Sirius antes que ele se matasse mesmo.

- Não, Lil! Quero dizer, sim, ela está publicando, e não, não publicou nada sobre a gente ainda! Mas você não... Não! Sim! Talvez, sei lá! Não sei! Sim, não. Ok, depois a gente se fala. Sim, não. Não, não, não. Lil! Não. Beijos. Sirius, pelo amor de deus.

- Vou me matar... Quê? Ah, James, vai se ferrar.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Diga por você. Prudence vai mandar me decapitar.

- Acho que não. Podíamos fazer algo para rebater essas críticas. – Remus comentou, e Dorcas riu.

- Claro, tipo um blog lado bom da Força, Rem?

- É! Seriamos os online jedi!

- Eu estava brincando. – Dorcas revirou os olhos, e Sirius começou a andar em círculos.

- Eu vou me jogar de um prédio. Não! Uma ponte... Bem que Edgar podia me ajudar agora, ele tem uns amigos que sabem de cor como se matar com estilo.

- Que tal ser assassinado por uma horda de lobos famintos? – sugeri, e todos me encararam assustados. – Sei lá, parece a coisa mais filme de terror de se fazer.

- Ninguém vai morrer. Se isso aí já estava aí antes, podia ser pior.

- Ela tuitou de novo! – Remus exclamou, e todos nós corremos para o computador.

_sfgg – um avisinho para edgarbones: querido, cuidado com esses meninos. Nem sempre se confia em nerds, ficadica._

- O QUE? O que nós fizemos pra ela? – Sirius indignou – se, e eu tive de dar razão para ele. Quem ela pensa que é?

- Pelo jeito ela anda nos espionando ou coisa assim. – sugeri, e Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Vamos fechar as cortinas. Ela pode estar aqui na janela, só gravando tudo que estamos dizendo!

- Cara, relaxa um pouco. – James reclamou. – A sua situação é...

- James, ela falou de você. – Remus disse, e James gritou.

- O QUE ELA DISSE?

sfgg – Se eu fosse um **poeta**, diria bem assim:

sfgg – Jimmy Potter, cuidado com a ruiva

sfgg – Porque o Nate está a solta

sfgg – E quando você menos suspeitar

sfgg - ELE VAI TE PEGAR!

sfgg – nada pessoal, querido.

- NADA PESSOAL? – James empurrou Remus para fora.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Descobrir onde mora essa tal SF e plantar uma bomba nuclear no quintal dela.

**Ouvindo: **Meus próprios gritos de "NADA PESSOAL?"

- NADA PESSOAL? – gritei novamente, digitando meu login e senha do twitter furiosamente. – Ela vai ver o que é pessoal.

- James, se eu fosse você... – Remus começou, mas eu não resisti.

jimmyn - sfgg cheira a cocô de bode.

- Isso foi o melhor que você pode fazer? – Sirius leu o meu tweet e revirou os olhos. – Porque não a chama de boboca, pastelona e idiota também? Talvez cabeça de batata também sirva. James, você ficou louco?

- Ela respondeu.

sfgg – ui, parece que alguém ficou irritado! Fica não, querido.

ROOOOAR!

jimmyn - sfgg, só não fico irritado se você calar a sua boca.

- Tenho um mau sentimento sobre isso. – Remus declarou, e depois sentou na cama de novo. – Como se o lado negro da Força estivesse se aproximando novamente.

- Eu não sei por quê. – reclamei, esperando ela responder.

sfgg – você não pode calar o mundo jimmyn.

Ainda por cima é presunçosa!

jimmyn – veremos quem cala o mundo aqui.

E sai. Ótimo, pensei. Uma pausa dramática. Ela vai ver.


	24. S01EP22: Jane&June

**Episode XXII**

"**Jane&June"**

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Essa SF vai acabar matando o psicológico do Sirius

**Ouvindo: **Sirius resmungando e o sinal do colégio

- Ela pode ser qualquer uma! – ouvi James reclamar para Sirius pela enésima vez naquela manhã, e Sirius desvirou a cabeça (ele nem olha na nossa cara quando fala, só fica olhando para os lados e para trás, esperando alguém de vigia) para lançar um olhar aborrecido a ele.

- Eu estou sendo precavido, só isso. Não é como se eu AH, MEU DEUS!

Nós paramos numa curva de corredor, tendo à nossa frente uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos bem curtos e lisos nos encarando.

- Bom – dia! – ela sorriu simpática enquanto Sirius se apoiava nos armários tentando recuperar o fôlego. Percebi que a garota lançava olhares curiosos a Sirius antes de falar o que quer que precisasse, e dei um sorriso constrangido, tentando não causar a impressão de que tínhamos problemas mentais sérios (coisa que Sirius não ajudou em nada, aliás).

- Bom – dia... Hum, ignore Sirius, ele anda um pouco... Distraído. – tentei não sorrir feito um maníaco, mas acho que não tive muito sucesso. Ela pareceu aceitar a minha desculpa ridícula, e então continuou a sorrir.

- Sou Jane, e estou meio, hum, perdida, sabe? Queria saber onde fica o laboratório de física.

- É virando o corredor, duas salas. – James sorriu ao meu lado, e dei graças a Deus por Sirius ter parado de arfar feito um cachorro asmático e em vez disso ter parado junto de nós para cumprimentar Jane.

- Sirius Black. Jane, hun? Seu sobrenome começa com F?

- Sirius, cale a boca. – Remus revirou os olhos ao meu lado, e nós sorrimos ainda mais para ela, desejando mais que tudo que Jane simplesmente fosse _embora._

- Obrigada! – ela agradeceu. – Vocês são...

- Peter, James e Remus. – expliquei enquanto apontava para nós mesmos. Jane sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um de nós.

- Nos vemos por ai então! Tchau! – e foi embora. Assim que ela entrou no laboratório, nós três nos viramos irados para Sirius, que corava e limpava a garganta.

- Desculpa, ok? Eu só queria ter certeza!

- Seu paranoico, idiota, imbecil... – Remus começou a praguejar enquanto arrastava a mochila pelo chão até a aula de química. Por mais que eu ache que Sirius está ficando seriamente prejudicado, não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de pena dele.

Entramos na aula, e pela primeira vez na história procuramos bancadas mais para o fundo da sala, e senti uma mão me cutucar.

- Que foi? – perguntei em sussurros enquanto o professor começava a aula. Era James quem me chamava, e silenciosamente me apontou quem estava duas bancadas a frente, resmungando entre Twister e Mintch Mckinnon.

- Nate está de volta. Será que ele tem coragem de me enfrentar?

- Bom, eu não gostaria de provocá – lo para saber, mas se quiser testar, vá em frente. – dei de ombros, e escutei James rindo debochado ao meu lado.

- Quem está por cima agora? Aham, uhum, eu sou o bom, yeah, yeah. – ele cantarolou, balançando os quadris de um jeito muito esquisito. Eu e Remus nos entreolhamos um pouco amedrontados, pensando em como conseguimos estar ali entre dois caras completamente loucos.

- Agora vocês vão usar as luvas, porque essa soda cáustica pode corroer! – alertou o professor, e toda a sala correu para a bancada de materiais para tentar arranjar alguma luva que não estivesse furada ou mordida (ou, em alguns casos, vomitada. As pessoas sempre vomitam nas luvas durante as aulas de dissecação de sapos, e é horrível usar as luvas depois, porque o cheiro não sai nunca). Quando estávamos voltando para a bancada, Jane nos esperava ali, já com luvas nas mãos.

- Posso sentar com vocês? Minhas amigas já tem um grupo grande...

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos, e depois encaramos Jane como se ela fosse algum tipo de alienígena, e olha que não temos medo de alienígenas.

- Claro... – James concordou, e começamos a trabalhar com a soda. O que Jane está fazendo aqui se ela precisava estar na aula de física agora? Será que ela está querendo nos enganar?

- Esse material é extremamente corrosivo. – Sirius comentou a uma altura da aula, segurando o vidrinho marrom como se fosse uma espécie de whisky. – Não imagino o estrago que causaria se alguém acidentalmente _tomasse _um pouco disso. Vocês não acham?

Eu, James, Remus e Jane olhamos para Sirius assustados, e ela lançou um sorriso perverso para nós.

- Podíamos mandar isso aqui para o endereço que corresponde ao IP do sfstovington. uk, não é?

- Sirius, largue essa soda cáustica. – James alertou pouco antes de tirar o vidro da mão dele. Atrás de mim, ouvi Jane perguntar a Remus:

- Ele está com algum problema?

- Aham. – Remus respondeu, e quase comecei a rir. Quando o sinal finalmente bateu (e Jane evaporou do nosso lado, vai entender), Dorcas apareceu, segurando o celular de Sirius na mão.

- Ela postou outra vez.

Ai, não. Corremos na velocidade máxima para a biblioteca, e assim que entramos Helen sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Lembraram de mim, finalmente! O que está acontecendo? – ela sentou – se na cadeira macia que ficava na escrivaninha dela, e Sirius, já com tique nervoso, se jogou numa cadeira e resmungou:

- Tem alguém me perseguindo.

- Sirius, não é com você. – revirei os olhos, e ele virou – se subitamente para mim, me assustando seriamente.

- Claro que não, meu caro. É com o mundo. Ela é como o coringa... Só quer ver o circo pegar fogo, isso sim... – e continuou resmungando pra si mesmo enquanto Dorcas expandia o texto e lia em voz alta para nós:

_Remus Lupin & Emmeline Vance: amor ou amizade especial?_

_Muitas vezes nós nos perguntamos: será que fulano está realmente saindo com aquela garota? E há uma grande comoção formada aí, pois TODO mundo está interessado no fulano e na respectiva garota por quem ele pode estar apaixonado, ou apenas beijando ocasionalmente._

_O fato é que, desde que Remus Lupin subiu na escada social do colégio, certa dançarina começou a dar em cima dele, começando por entrar no clube de história, habitat natural do nosso lindo bichinho Remus. Depois, ficamos sabendo que a Treinadora Rice reclamou que ela estava gorda demais, sendo que ela deve ter engordado o que, umas 300 gramas (ou menos, para mais informações confiram o meu REAL anuário escolar de Stovington, onde conto os antecedentes, peso, altura, idade e tudo o que você precisa e quer saber sobre todo e qualquer aluno de Stovington High!). Segundo algumas fontes que ouviram a conversa, o cavalheiro Remus consolou a pobrezinha._

_AGORA PARA TUDO! Todos nós, mortais que adoram uma fofoca, sabemos que o caminho mais curto para o coração de uma dançarina é, sem dúvida, o peso dela. Ou, como diria o nosso "gênio" da física, James Potter, a _**_massa _**_em questão. Agora levantemos uma questão crucial aqui: será que Remus a consolou com intenções puras OU ele estava querendo alguma coisa de mais, hein?_

_O fato é que depois desse "consolo fraternal" os dois começaram a se cumprimentar no corredor, e depois de umas duas semanas, já foram vistos juntos numa reuniãozinha na piscina do prédio de M. Mckinnon (vulgo: ex namorado de Emme!), na presença de várias testemunhas oculares (incluindo o próprio M. M, que malvada!)_

_A pergunta é: foi só uma "ficada" ou coisa séria? E como fica o nosso tão adorado Romeo nessa história? Será que Remus vai conseguir ficar por muito tempo fingindo que foi ele quem escreveu tudo aquilo? Oh, quantas perguntas! Romeo, Romeo, onde está você, Romeo? Renega o nome, despoja Emmeline do dela, que uma Vance deixará de ser! Ah, como eu sou poética._

_Bom, enquanto nenhuma dessas perguntas é respondida, vamos acompanhando de perto o fim dessa história! Até o próximo post!_

_Xoxo_

_SF_

- Ela é louca. – declarei assim que Dorcas terminou de ler. Remus concordou comigo, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

- Claro que é, ela **errou** o verso de Romeo & Juliet! **ERROU!**

Revirei os olhos.

- E o fato dela ter feito essas insinuações ridículas sobre você e Emmeline não são nada?

- Bom, eu estou preocupado sim, claro. Mas vocês querem o que? Que eu fique como o Sirius? – ele perguntou apontando para o lado. Sirius estava batendo a cabeça contra a mesa repetidas vezes, parecendo num boneco infantil.

- Não, melhor assim. – James refletiu bem, dando de ombros. – Bom, só espero que ela não guarde rancor por eu tê – La chamado de cocô de bode.

- Todos nós esperamos. – admiti. A porta da biblioteca se abriu, e Lily entrou acompanhada de Jane novamente. As duas carregavam livros de física e... Livros de física?

- Oi, pessoal! Acho que vocês já conhecem a Jane, né?

- Sim, acabamos de fazer grupo com ela. – Sirius parou de se comportar feito louco e deu de ombros.

- Como fizeram grupo com ela? – Lily perguntou confusa, e James riu pelo nariz.

- Fazendo, ué. Ela tava na aula de química, nós estávamos na aula de química e as amigas dela estavam num grupo muito grande. Simples assim.

- James, a Jane foi minha parceira na aula de física. – Lily riu, e James arregalou os olhos.

- Então nós fizemos o grupo com quem? Um espectro da Jane?

- Bom, vocês podem ter... – Jane começou, mas James não estava ouvindo.

- É, e agora você vai dizer: É verdade, Potter, eu estou _morta, _buuuuuuu! Isso não faz sentido.

- Você não está fazendo sentido, Jim. – Lily franziu a testa, e James revirou os olhos.

- Eu que não? Olha, você faz par com exatamente a mesma garota que nós, ao mesmo tempo, em aulas diferentes em lugares diferentes, como espera que eu acredite que ela esteve com você?

Enquanto ele discutia a respeito disso, a porta da biblioteca se abriu, e uma garota igualzinha a Jane entrou. Ela usava inclusive as mesmas roupas que Jane, o mesmo corte de cabelo de Jane, além dos mesmos brincos e maquiagem que Jane.

- UM CLONE, AH MEU DEUS! – Sirius gritou e saiu correndo da biblioteca, batendo a porta atrás dele. Eu e Remus nos entreolhamos e caímos na gargalhada. James parou de tentar convencer Lily de que Jane na verdade foi nossa parceira, e não dela para nos olhar aborrecido.

- O que tem de engraçado nisso? Vocês dois deveriam me apoiar, qual é a AH, UM CLONE!

- Era isso que eu estava tentando te convencer, James. – Lily revirou os olhos, e nós paramos de rir. – Jane e June são gêmeas.

- São... – James balbuciou, nem ligando se Sirius não estava mais ali. – Gêmeas?

As duas sorriram ao mesmo tempo, e Remus deu um tapinha nas costas de James.

- É, Jim. Pegaram você. Acho melhor nós irmos procurar Sirius, não?

- Sirius?

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Achar Sirius

**Ouvindo: **"Sirius!"

- SIRIUS? – gritei para o corredor cheio de gente. Atrás de mim, Remus suspirou.

- Ele saiu correndo. Sério, alguém tem que avisar a Roger que ele está desenvolvendo um quadro sério de paranoia.

- Quem disse paranoia aí? – quase pulei para trás quando Sirius apareceu na minha frente. Lily chamou Jane e June para perto e explicou:

- Elas não são clones, Sirius. São _gêmeas. _Idênticas.

Sirius encarou Jane, depois June (ou o contrário, sei lá) e depois abriu a boca.

- Uau. Sou Sirius Black. – ele deu seu sorriso charmoso, e as duas soltaram risadinhas.

- Podemos tomar um lanche juntos, que tal? – uma delas disse (Jane, June, que seja) e Sirius sorriu insinuante.

- Claro que podemos. Desculpem o meu comportamento, ladies. Ando sendo muito assediado.

- Alguém escreve fofocas sobre o povo de Stovington na internet. – Pete revirou os olhos. – É isso que Sirius denomina "assédio".

As gêmeas riram de novo.

- Bom, acho que estamos em aulas separadas. – June (Ou Jane, nunca se sabe) suspirou, e Lily sorriu simpática para as duas.

- Fiquem tranquilas. No último dia de aula vai ter uma festinha lá em casa... Se vocês duas estiverem a fim, são bem – vindas.

- Podem pegar carona comigo. – Sirius ergueu o braço, tentando se desculpar do jeito dele.

- Vai ser legal.

Começamos a conversar enquanto íamos na direção do refeitório quando a última pessoa que esperávamos ver em Stovington apareceu.

- Regulus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O irmão mais novo de Sirius (e meu... Nossa.) deu um sorriso meio sem jeito para nós e limpou a garganta.

- Papai e tia Mere vão sair. Papai é amigo de uma das secretárias daqui da Stovington, e me deixou aqui para fazer uns exercícios que a minha escola mandou enquanto espero você e Jimmy.

Não preciso dizer em qual tom de vermelho na escala de cores RGB minha cara ficou, né? Se Regulus me chamasse de Jimmy ou falasse a palavra "papai" de novo, acho que eu pularia nele e o estrangularia. E pelo jeito, Sirius também.

- Beleza. – ele se limitou a responder, tão irritado quanto eu. – Você pode hum... Ir embora.

- Ele é seu irmão? – June (ou Jane, não tenho certeza) sorriu. Regulus imediatamente se virou para ela, como se estivesse muito surpreso de alguém do primeiro ano se importar com a presença dele.

- É. Reg, essas são Jane e June, não me pergunte qual das duas é qual.

- São suas amigas? – Regulus lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão, e tive vontade de rir. Amigas era o antigo código que eles aprenderam com Roger quando eram crianças e ele trazia alguma namorada para casa.

- Não! Quero dizer, não as duas, não Jane, não June e...

- Não são. – Remus pegou a mão de Dorcas com firmeza, e desejei fazer o mesmo com Lily sem que ela me lembrasse do papelão que passei na biblioteca.

Regulus deu um meio sorriso.

- Oi, tudo bom? Como posso identificar as duas?

Jane e June sorriram identicamente, e percebi pela expressão de todo mundo do nosso grupo que nenhum de nós, gênios, teve a capacidade de fazer aquela pergunta estúpida.

- June tem dois furos na orelha. – Jane (agora sim, tenho certeza) sorriu e afastou os cabelos para trás da orelha. Então eu percebi. Enquanto ela tinha apenas uma bola dourada no lóbulo da orelha, June tinha duas. Maldito jogo dos sete erros.

- Vou lembrar. – Regulus continuou sorrindo, e tive vontade de chutá – lo dali. Quero dizer, ele tem 13 anos! Tipo, vai **embora**. Só isso.

- Quantos anos você tem? – June perguntou.

- Treze, mas faço catorze daqui a um mês, caso meus queridos irmãos tenham _esquecido_.

Putz, é verdade. Ah haha, que comédia essa vida, não?

- Seus irmãos? – June olhou em volta. – Só estou vendo Sirius aqui...

- Minha mãe namora o pai deles. – revirei os olhos – Então eles são meus "irmãos".

As duas pareceram achar essa confusão familiar a coisa mais legal do mundo, porque soltaram mais risadinhas.

- Que amor! Imagino como deve ser legal!

- É... Reg, você não tinha alguns exercícios pra fazer? – Sirius começou, mas, nem acredito que vou contar isso ao público, Jane interrompeu:

- Então você é só um ano mais novo?

- Mais ou menos... – Regulus sorriu meio sem jeito. Jane e June se entreolharam.

- Que gracinha você é.

- O que? – Sirius quase gritou, e eu teria gritado também, quando Jane tirou um papel do bolso e anotou alguma coisa.

- Meu telefone e MSN, _Reg._ Me liga, que tal?

Regulus arregalou os olhos e pegou o papel. Quando colocou na pasta que ele carregava a tiracolo, gaguejou:

- Bom, eu... Eu vou indo fazer os m – meus... Ex – exercícios. Tchau, p – pessoal.

- Tchau, Reg! – Jane e June acenaram enquanto ele se afastava. – Ele não é um amor?

Sirius começou a andar duro até a cafeteria. Oh – oh, acho que alguém ficou com ciúmes do irmão mais novo.

Quando finalmente chegamos a nossa mesa de costume, um bilhete me esperava grudado na minha cadeira.

- O que está escrito, Jim? – Lily me perguntou. Peguei o papel e decifrei a mensagem num segundo.

- _Ur Dead. [Você está morto]._

Ótimo. Ameaças. Olhei para a mesa dos jogadores, mas Nate não estava lá. Ao contrário, Lee me chamou com o dedo. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos, e depois eu fui até lá.

- O que tá rolando? – perguntei na língua local. Lee e Carter apontaram os dedões para uma mesa mais ao fundo, onde apenas Nate e Mintch almoçavam.

- Expulsamos Nate da mesa. – Adam sorriu satisfeito. Para um brutamonte que não sabe somar sem usar os dedos ele foi bem esperto. – Só Mintch foi com ele. Tapados.

Não vou usar nenhum superlativo ou comparativo para ilustrar a minha completa surpresa de ouvir Adam chamando alguém de "tapado".

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Librarian, the original search engine (Bibliotecária, a ferramenta de busca original)

**Ouvindo: **Uma encenação improvisada de Hamlet.

- Lupin! – Edgar Bones se surpreendeu e parou de declamar as falas de Hamlet para me olhar.

- As redações.

- Oh! – ele fez uma pausa dramática, que foi aplaudida pelos colegas de teatro. Tietes patéticos. – Sinto muito, meu caro. Não é algo assim imediato, sabe.

Revirei os olhos.

- Obrigado. Quando puder, me avise.

- Vou alertá – lo! – Edgar falou num tom mais alto. Mais aplausos. Acho que vou arrebentar a cara dramática dele.

Estava tão distraído com meus pensamentos homicidas que dei de cara com alguém que estava carregando uma bandeja, derramando tudo no chão. Como odeio confusão, senti meu rosto entrar em combustão ali mesmo enquanto ajudava o garoto a colocar as coisas de volta.

- Desculpe! – pedi, e o garoto sorriu simpático. Era da minha altura, e tinha os cabelos ruivos flamejantes. Tinha sardas pelo nariz e olhos castanhos, parecendo bem simpático.

- Não foi nada. Você é do clube de história, certo? Soube que estavam pedindo ajuda para a feira. Sou Gideon Prewett.

- Remus Lupin. – apertamos as mãos. – Hey, caiu mais alguma coisa.

Agachei e peguei um caderno simples de escola que tinha algumas folhas soltas.

- Você escreve? – perguntei, e as orelhas de Gideon ficaram muito vermelhas enquanto ele sorria amarelo.

- Um pouco, por hobby. Posso passar por lá hoje?

- Claro, vamos adorar.

- Meu irmão, Fabian, também quer participar. Ele é do segundo.

- Ok! – sorri. Que beleza, dupla ajuda. E um deles é poeta, olha que maravilha.

Sentei de volta na mesa, e Jane e June estavam contando sobre o que iriam fazer na feira de ciências.

- Nosso projeto na verdade é uma coisinha bem simples sobre genética, mas muito útil já que somos gêmeas. – June sorriu.

Bleh, genética.

- Adoro genética. – Sirius sorriu. Revirei os olhos, mas June pareceu gostar.

- Se eu não fosse sair com seu irmão, saia com você.

- Mas você é... Não! Jane, June, eu... – Sirius arregalou os olhos confusamente e coçou a cabeça. A garota, Jane ou June, sei lá, sorriu divertida.

- Brincadeira. Sou June. Podemos sair.

Sirius suspirou aliviado. Antes de sairmos, Dorcas me passou o celular de Sirius novamente (ele está sendo nossa fonte de informações offline) e pude ler os últimos tweets de sf:

#sfgg – feira de ciências se aproximando! Quem serão as bandas?

#sfgg – parece que nate está fora da mesa dos jocks! :o

#sfgg – Edgar Bones, pare de interpretar no almoço, por favor!

Revirei os olhos. Essa feira vai ser a nossa morte.


	25. S01EP23: Feira de Ciências, Parte I

**Episode XXIII**

"**Feira de Ciências PT. I"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **Set fire in Rome (Coloque fogo em Roma) [Antes de colocar a minha TÚNICA finalmente! YEAH!]

**Ouvindo: **Gritaria infernal.

- NERO! NEEEEERO? – ouvi Charles gritar pelo corredor apinhado de gente enquanto eu tentava ensinar a Hilary e Fergie (que toparam ajudar o staff do povo de história como um favor a Emmeline) a não espalhar a purpurina no nosso cartaz. Deixei Fergie enfeitando e corri para a direção dele, até parar atrás de Charlie.

- NEEERO? NERO? – ele continuou gritando, sem perceber que eu estava atrás dele. Revirei os olhos e gritei no ouvido dele:

- ESTOU AQUI, CHUCK!

Ele saltou para trás, deixando cair um pouco a toga Neandertal que estava usando.

- Ah, Nero! Tudo bom?

- Fala logo, Chuck. – retruquei secamente. A feira de história iria começar em três horas, e o pessoal do clube de história estava correndo de um lado para outro com a organização. Tínhamos cinco salas disponíveis para mostrar os períodos da história, e eu estava duvidando que iríamos conseguir acabar tudo a tempo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda na ala contemporânea. Os Ipads que Potter arrumou para nós deram pau, e não acho aquele seu amigo Black em lugar nenhum para consertar.

- Ok.

Corri para a última sala, representando a Idade Contemporânea, e entrei. Desviei dos caras da manutenção 3D e fui ver os Ipads. Num acesso consumista e pidão, James pediu ao pai dele para enviar uns dois desses para ilustrar a área tecnológica. O problema é que esse treco é novo, e ninguém sabe mexer (exceto Sirius, que claramente precisa de uma terapia) então sobrou pra mim.

Quando os Ipads começaram a funcionar de novo, tive que correr de novo, porque meu celular tocou, e a voz frenética de Charlie ecoou no meu cérebro.

- NERO! VEM PINTAR AS PEDRAS!

Porque eu dei meu telefone celular pra ele? Larguei o povo da Era Contemporânea se virando e sai correndo para a primeira sala.

- Oi! Chuck, eu deveria estar na Idade Antiga! – reclamei irritado, e Charlie ergueu a sobrancelha quando se virou.

- Mas você prometeu que iria me ajudar, Fabian!

- FABIAN? Não sou Fabian, seu imbecil. – revirei os olhos e tirei a coroa de louros que tinha vestido. Chuck arregalou os olhos e soltou uma risadinha.

- Puxa, você não é... – ele coçou a cabeça meio confuso, e eu me virei.

- Vou pra minha Era. Viu a Dorcas?

- Da última vez que eu a vi, estava na Idade Média perguntando pra uma das princesas se ela conseguia se mexer...

Sai correndo para a terceira sala, mas um grandalhão com uma clava (que, espero eu, seja falsa) me barrou.

- Você não devia estar queimando Roma? – ele rosnou, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Preciso falar com uma das servas.

- Quem?

- Dorcas.

- Hum... – ele refletiu um pouco, e meu relógio de pulso apitou. Duas horas para a feira.

- Dá pra ir logo? Temos duas horas. – bati os pés no chão, impaciente, e escutei uma voz atrás dele reclamar:

- Sai da frente, Lince!

Sorri quando Dorcas apareceu nas roupas surradas de serva, dando cotoveladas no gigantão para que ele saísse da frente.

- Cinco "princesas" acabaram de reclamar dessa porcaria de aro metálico que Charlie insistiu em meter embaixo do vestido! CINCO! Eu vou fazê – lo engolir esses aros quando tudo isso acabar.

- Ele me fez perder uma hora inteira pensando que estava falando com Fabian Prewett, acredita? E nós passamos o ano todo dizendo que eu seria o Nero! – falei indignado, mas Dorcas não esboçou reação nenhuma.

- O que foi? – olhei para trás procurando algum problema, e quando me virei de novo vi que as bochechas de Dorcas tinham ficado vermelhas.

- Nada. – ela deu uma risadinha e depois chegou mais perto de mim. – Só... Gostei da túnica. – e me deu um selinho. Ainda com as mãos no meu pescoço, Dorcas olhou para o meu ombro descoberto e riu.

- Você tem sardas nos ombros.

- T – tenho. – minha cara ficou vermelha.

- Até mais tarde então! – ela falou de repente e se soltou de mim, passando pelo grandão de novo. Sorri bobamente por um momento, imaginando no que ela estaria pensando com aquela observação tão aleatória.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Fazer a montanha russa funcionar

**Ouvindo: **Jimmy Neutron – Bowling for Soup

Venha Godard! – falei com energia para Lily, que me seguia carregando um dos pedaços na nossa maquete de montanha russa pelos estandes, até chegar ao nosso.

- Eu não sou um cachorro! – ela reclamou de novo quando comecei a montar.

- Godard não é um cachorro simples. – comentei enquanto usava uma cola super forte para grudar os trilhos. – É um cão biônico de multifunções.

- Então eu não sou um cão biônico de multifunções. Você vai grudar o dedo com essa cola.

- Não vou não! – falei distraído, acrescentando um carrinho na maquete. Quando ergui a cabeça, vi Jane e June passando com uma maquete de dois DNA's montados em isopor, e sorri.

- Hey, duplo DNA! – acenei para elas, e June piscou.

- Que vença o melhor, não é?

- Isso aí! – Lily sorriu também, erguendo o pote de cola super forte. Jane colocou o DNA dela na bancada à nossa frente e me avisou:

- Jim, tem um pedaço de ferro no seu cabelo!

Levei a mão para o cabelo e procurei o pedaço, mas quando fui puxá – lo percebi que a minha mão não saia dali.

- Lily... – comecei, sentindo todo o sangue do meu corpo subir para a cabeça. Lily olhou para mim intrigada, e colocou o pote de super cola na bancada.

- Que foi, tem alguma coisa no seu cabelo?

- Aham... Minha mão.

- Ah, não! – Lily revirou os olhos, e tentou puxar a minha mão que estava grudada no meu cabelo. Não conseguiu, é claro. Tem uma boa razão para a super cola ser "super". – Ótimo, agora você vai passar a feira inteira parecendo um macaco que coça a cabeça!

Revirei os olhos.

- Tem que ter um jeito de tirar a minha mão dali. Quantos tempos têm?

- Duas horas.

- Bom, pega o meu celular! – gritei desesperado, e Jane saiu da bancada dela para ajudar.

- Peguei. – Lily disse, olhando confusa para o visor. – E agora?

- Liga pra minha mãe. – arfei, ainda tentando tirar a mão dali. Lily começou a discar, e Jane me deu um tapa no pulso.

- Para! Se não vai arrancar um monte do cabelo, idiota!

- Dona Meredith? Oi, é a Lily! É, tudo bem sim... Sabe, a senhora tem alguma ideia de como tirar super cola do cabelo? É, James fez isso... – Lily falou no telefone. – É, eu sei que é imbecil. James, sua mãe mandou dizer que você é um completo idiota.

- Ótimo, só pergunte o que eu faço!

- Ele tá querendo saber como faz... Ok, beleza. Vamos esperar. Duas horas. Beleza. Beijo, tchau! – ela desligou.

- E aí?

- Você vai ao cabeleireiro agora. – ela riu. Revirei os olhos.

- Como?

E antes que percebesse, estava no carro da minha mãe, com a mão no cabelo.

- Como você conseguiu ser tão lesado? – Roger ria sem parar, e até a minha mãe queria rir.

- Ah, cala a boca. – emburrei no meu canto (sem poder cruzar os braços, diga – se de passagem)

- Sorte que Simon tem um salão aqui perto. – ela freou na frente do Simons's Cabelos (eu sei, que nome ridículo pra um salão, né?).

Quando entrei, várias mulheres vieram em cima de mim, e senti como se tivesse entrado numa caverna submarina cheia de polvos. Logo, o próprio Simon estava ali, usando uma blusa azul neon e uma calça social.

- Meu Deus, o que esse garoto fez?

- Colei a mão no cabelo. – revirei os olhos e suspirei. – Seja rápido, estou no meio da feira de ciências.

- E que cabelinho mais démodé! – ele se irritou, bagunçando a parte do meu cabelo que ainda não estava duro e branco. – Vou dar um jeitinho nisso.

Com medo do que ele considerava "jeitinho", fechei os olhos (mesmo que tivesse deixado abertos não veria nada, porque Simon tirou os meus óculos...). Em uns cinco minutos ele tinha desgrudado a minha mão, e senti uma onda de alívio quando cruzei os braços no colo.

- Vou transformar esse cabelinho vaca – lambeu num sucesso, querido! – senti ele esborrifando um pouco de água na parte de trás do meu cabelo enquanto suspirava. – Aiai, essa falta de tempo! Que emocionante, parece o Project Runway!

Ah, não. Apertei mais ainda os olhos e senti meu cabelo caindo. Esse cara vai raspar a minha cabeça até me deixar parecido com o Mestre Yoda, ah, vai.

Comecei a recitar a tabela periódica para passar o tempo, e quando cheguei no Hélio ele parou, com a voz embargada.

- O MÁXIMO! Garoto, eu a – mei essa sua nova peruca!

Relutante, abri meus olhos e olhei no espelho. Vi só um borrão com uma capa branca no pescoço, e minha mãe me entregou os óculos.

- Jimmy, você é lindo! Nossa, podíamos ter vindo aqui antes.

Coloquei os óculos no rosto, e depois encarei meu novo penteado. É, eu bem que podia ter colado a mão na cabeça antes.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Hairspray

**Ouvindo: **Agatha se afinando.

- Amei sua roupa, Sirius. – Agatha fez um som estranho com a boca mais uma vez e apertou minhas bochechas. – Esse topete é simplesmente a sua cara.

- Obrigado, Agatha. – revirei os olhos ansioso, e depois ajeitei o mini topete que dona Mere tinha arranjado na minha cabeça com um pente do meu pai (sério, quando eu vi a fantasia de teatro _dele _quase vomitei. Nunca pensei que iria viver para ver meu pai numa situação constrangedora. Mas eu vi.)

O professor Eddy passou falando os comentários sobre cada figurino rapidamente, e quando viu minha roupa de cover – Presley deu uma risadinha.

- Não vai desmaiar dessa vez, não é? Por favor, Black...

- Não vou. – revirei os olhos – Nem vomitar.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu satisfeito, e depois bagunçou o cabelo de Agatha.

- Você quer ser a Lady GaGa, Agatha? Pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado com esses laços todos!

O pessoal da banda passou arrastando os instrumentos para o palco, e escutei uma voz conhecida gritar enquanto a música do Indiana Jones tocava no fundo:

- Vamos, meus escravos! Corram, o show não pode esperar!

Peter? Quando olhei para o alto da bateria que eles arrastavam, vi Pete com o celular na mão e a música tema no fundo. Meu Deus, só tem louco nesse mundo.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Eu nasci para ser um líder

**Ouvindo: **O Tema do Indiana Jones!

- Isso mesmo! – gritei mais alto, estimulando meus colegas – escravos de banda. Eles reviraram os olhos um pouco, mas mesmo assim me carregaram pelos bastidores do auditório.

- Pete? – escutei Sirius cover – Elvis chamar, e sorri de cima da bateria.

- Hey, olha só, estou numa... qual o nome que o Remus chama mesmo? Ah, _liteira_.

Ele soltou uma risada nervosa, e percebi que estava precisando mesmo de uma ajuda.

- Parem! Vou descer. – comandei, e Lou (escravo, digo, colega de banda) resmungou.

- Aleluia, achei que você fosse ficar aí a manhã toda. Quanto falta pro show?

- Uma hora e meia. – Sirius respondeu, e sorri.

- Pronto? Não vai vomitar, hun.

- Idiota. – ele riu, mas percebi que torcia os dedos das mãos. – As fantasias já chegaram?

Abri a boca para responder, mas o meu celular vibrou no bolso.

_#sfgg:_ Jimmy cortou o cabelo! Pegael, gatinho!

James cortou o cabelo?


	26. S01EP24: Feira de Ciências, Parte II

**Episode XXIV**

"**Feira de Ciências" PT II**

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Vencer a feira

**Ouvindo: **A Feira de Ciências

Passei a mão pelos meus novos cabelos e senti que eles arrepiavam de um jeito muito louco quando eu fazia isso. Curti.

Jane e June tinham montado as suas moléculas de DNA em toda a bancada, e acenei para as duas (com as duas mãos, para terem certeza de que não estava mais grudado). Fui desviando das pessoas até chegar na minha bancada, onde Lily estava esperando com a montanha russa montada (como ela conseguiu?). Arrepiei os cabelos de novo e dei meu melhor sorriso.

- Conseguiu montar! Parabéns!

Lily me deu um sorriso um pouco envergonhado, e vi a mesa se mexer um pouco. Fiquei encarando o lugar por um momento, mas ela limpou a garganta e ergueu o meu queixo com a mão.

- Ficou lindo! – ela corou e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eles tinham ficado mais rebeldes, e agora eu conseguia deixá – los para cima. Sorri com o carinho dela, mas a mesa mexeu de novo, chamando a minha atenção.

- Lil, o que tem embaixo da... – comecei, quando a toalha levantou, cobrindo toda a montanha russa. Arregalei os olhos e dei um passo para trás, assustado. Alguém todo coberto de pó branco surgiu de debaixo da toalha, usando uma coroa de louros dourada e um vestido.

- Jim! Tudo bom? – a coisa sorriu amarelo e eu assustei mais ainda.

- Quem é você? Que vestido é esse? – balbuciei, e a coisa colocou as mãos na cintura.

- NÃO É VESTIDO! É uma _túnica_.

Sorri aliviado.

- Oi, Rem.

Ele revirou ou olhos e ajeitou a toalha.

- Eu corri da feira de história até aqui pra montar essa porcaria e sou apenas ofendido. Vou embora. Adeus, meus cidadãos de Roma.

- Cara, não consigo te levar a sério. – ri um pouco alto, e ele começou a bater o pé enquanto andava. Quando ele saiu do salão de exposição, me voltei para Lily.

- Porque ele estava embaixo da mesa? Só porque estava de pó de arroz na cara?

- Jane e June começaram a rir quando ele veio. – ela deu de ombros. – Jim, Remus tem um sério problema social.

- Isso eu já sabia. – coloquei o carrinho no topo, e puxei o celular do bolso. – Quer trilha sonora?

- Depende. Se for do Mario, nem pensar. – ela revirou os olhos para mim e nos preparamos para apresentar o trabalho.

- Que cara tenho que fazer? Nunca fiquei na feira de ciências antes... – Lily coçou a cabeça um pouco, trocando as mãos de lugar. (Ela precisa parar com isso rápido, senão vão pensar que é o macaco da experiência...). Ah, amadores.

- Faça a cara que Cindy faz quando tem feira de ciências em Jimmy Neutron. – expliquei simplesmente, e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- James, eu não assisto Jimmy Neutron desde os dez anos.

Como? Não é a toa que sou o chefe aqui. Humpf.

- Presunção, minha cara. – sorri. – Faça cara de vencedora. Treine para a premiação.

- E se perdermos? – ela perguntou baixinho. Revirei os olhos e ajeitei meu avental.

- Lily, Lily, Lily. Não vamos perder. Eu sou campeão invicto por quase sete anos da feira de ciências desse lugar. Me dá licença.

- Se perdermos vou jogar na sua cara.

- Pode jogar, querida. – ri um pouco, e ela sorriu para o primeiro casal que veio ver o experimento. Quando eles saíram, um outro casal apareceu, e Lily ficou subitamente vermelha.

- Que foi?

- Lily! – a mulher sorriu, beijando Lily na bochecha. Franzi a testa sem saber o que estava acontecendo. O homem, um cara alto com a cabeça meio raspada, também cumprimentou. Eles ficaram parados toda a nossa apresentação, escutando com interesse, e quando acabamos, a senhora sorriu gentil e o homem apertou a minha mão.

- Bom trabalho, garotos! Realmente, impressionante. Seu nome é?

- James, Senhor. – falei, ainda surpreso. O homem tirou um cartão do bolso.

- Sou Jonathan Smith, garoto. Gostei bastante desse seu trabalho, e quem sabe não consigo uma vaga para você na minha área demonstrativa.

- O Senhor trabalha em parques de diversão? – perguntei confuso, mas o homem apenas riu da minha cara.

- Estou começando a investir nisso. Acho que se daria bem comigo, garoto. Que acha? Meu filho também trabalha comigo, vocês dois vão se dar bem.

- Seu filho?

- É, Ferdinand Smith. Acho que você é colega de sala de meu filho mais novo, Nathaniel.

Ah, não. Que macumba.

- Nate? Eu... ah, conheço sim.

- Uma pena que não seja tão genial quanto Ferdinand. – lamentou ele, um pouco desanimado. – Me ligue, James. – e foi embora.

- Eu sou amaldiçoado, não sou? – perguntei a Lily. Ela sorriu.

- Deve ser, Jim. Mas os pais do Nate são muito legais. Não merecem o filho que têm.

- Esse tal Ferdinand...

- Já é casado, e adora física tanto quanto você. A esposa dele, Marjorie, fez Oxford em química.

Sorri satisfeito.

- Bom, pelo menos em alguma coisa essa montanha russa ajudou. Quem sabe eu não acabo trabalhando na Disney!

- Só se for fantasiado, James. – ela suspirou, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Invejosa.

- SF publicou um tweet sobre seu cabelo, sabia? – ela comentou do nada, e eu bufei.

- Bom mesmo. Estou um gato.

- JIIIIMY! – Escutei minha mãe acenar do outro lado do salão, e arregalei os olhos em desespero. Ao lado dela, Roger tentava se esconder atrás de uma samambaia do pessoal da quinta série.

Ela foi correndo até a minha bancada, e achei que fosse desmaiar quando ela tirou a máquina do bolso e começou a tirar uma foto atrás da outra.

- Vamos, me explique seu trabalhinho.

Eu já estava parcialmente cego da sessão de fotos, e ouvi Roger comentar um voz baixa:

- Mere, o menino tá cego. Que acha de ir procurar Regulus?

- É VERDADE! – Ela se deu conta que agora tinha três filhos, e saiu correndo com um paninho azul bebê que tirou da bolsa. – Ele estava com uma mancha tão feia no nariz...

Suspirei, e Lily bocejou ao meu lado.

- Valeu. – agradeci, e Roger riu.

- Ela não dá um tempo, né?

- Não. – acompanhei ele na risada, e então Roger mexeu um pouco na linha da montanha russa, fazendo o carrinho fazer um loop.

- Como fez isso? – Lily admirou, e eu sorri. Roger é melhor do que qualquer outro pai.

- É só você usar o impulso inicial do carrinho para duplicar a velocidade e atingir uma força centrípeta suficiente para manter o carrinho nos eixos enquanto ele realiza a semicircunferência. – Roger sorriu, e senti todos os meus sonhos paternais se realizando ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro. Jimmy, vou tomar uma coca. – Ela revirou os olhos, e Roger piscou para mim.

- Ela não entendeu nada.

- Não. – sorri de volta. – Acha que meu pai vai querer saber o resultado da feira?

- Honestamente? – ele me deu um sorriso de lado, mas percebi que tinha ficado triste por eu ter mencionado meu pai.

- Aham.

- Acho que não, Jimmy. Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – sorri desajeitado, querendo me desculpar com ele. – Meu pai não faz ideia do que é a força centrípeta.

Roger sorriu para mim, e depois sorriu amarelo.

- Obrigada por reconhecer.

Lily voltou com uma garrafa de coca cola, e Roger nos ajudou a modificar o projeto de última hora, até o corpo de jurados chegar.

- Olá, vamos ver os trabalhos do primeiro ano, sim? – a professora Bines sorriu para mim e para Lily.

- Nosso trabalho é uma montanha russa em miniatura... – comecei, e a professora foi sorrindo enquanto apresentei o protótipo, falando de cada curva. Quando acabei, encarei o rosto dela se transformar de sorridente para irritado.

- Obrigada pela apresentação, James. Com licença... – ela cutucou as costas de Roger, que estava se escondendo de novo. Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos e ele virou, mais vermelho do que as listras do ginásio.

- Sandra! – Roger sorriu amarelo, e a professora ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Roger Black. – ela sibilou, e Roger continuou parado, o sorriso congelado no rosto. – Adeus.

Ela saiu batendo o pé, e Roger se jogou na cadeira.

- Cara, esse colégio está em falta de professores.

- O que você e a Senhorita Bines tem? – Lily sorriu de um jeito esquisito, e Roger abanou a mão.

- Minha namorada no segundo ano. Não acredito que começou a dar aula aqui.

- Sério?

- Aham. Clube de xadrez. Quando ganhei dela no regional, me deu um soco no estômago e nunca mais nos falamos.

Olhei no relógio enquanto ria, e me surpreendi do tempo obrigatório estar quase acabando. Pelo menos não vamos nos atrasar para os testes individuais.

- Os resultados da feira em meia hora. – a professora Bines disse no microfone. – E só para constar: as meninas sempre são aceitas no clube de xadrez, entenderam? Não deixem cafajestes te superarem, garotas!

Roger afundou o rosto das mãos, e Lily tentou consolá – lo.

- Calma, podia ser pior.

Como se tivesse escutado Lily, a professora voltou ao microfone.

- Ouviu, Roger?

Suspirei, pensando no quão ruim aquilo podia ficar. Jane e June se aproximaram, e piscaram para mim.

- Quem acha que ganha?

- James é invicto. – Lily comentou. Jane sorriu.

- Bom, esperemos que essa invencibilidade não dure tanto.

- Resultados! – anunciou a treinadora Murray, fazendo a microfonia ecoar no lugar. Quando destampei os meus ouvidos, ela começou.

- Terceiro lugar: Mertille, terceiro ano, pelo projeto da máquina de café perfeita. Parabéns.

Bati palmas com os outros, e senti aquele velho instinto vencedor no estômago.

- Segundo lugar. – anunciou a treinadora, e lancei um olhar para Jane e June, consolando as duas pelo segundo lugar. – James e sua equipe do primeiro ano, pela Montanha Russa e seu funcionamento. Parabéns.

COMO? O QUE? ISSO É UM ABSURDO. EU SEMPRE GANHO. SEMPRE.

Arregalei os olhos de irritação, e Jane e June se abraçaram. Tinham ganho o primeiro lugar. Comecei a passar as mãos compulsivamente pelos cabelos, e Lily segurou a minha mão enquanto os juízes se aproximavam.

- Vai ficar careca assim, Jim.

- Segundo lugar? Que ultraje! – protestei, mas ela apenas me ignorou.

- Vou pegar o troféu. Vai até o auditório.

Comecei a arrastar os pés até o teatro, querendo esganar o primeiro que aparecesse.

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **TÚNICA!

**Ouvindo: **Música romana

- Então coloquei fogo em Roma, tocando violino. – suspirei finalmente, pegando o instrumento do meu lado para tocar algumas notas.

O meu público bateu palmas um pouco entediado, e refleti se não estava sendo exagerado. Hum, não. Só preciso cortar a parte em que declaro ter sido o imperador de uma nova era de prosperidade e artes em Roma. É isso.

- Hey, Lupin! – escutei Fabian me chamando, e saí da sala da Idade Antiga um pouco.

- Sim?

- Charlie me deu esse texto achando que fosse você. – ele revirou os olhos, e peguei o papel.

- Desculpe, Chuck precisa de óculos e terapia. – justifiquei, e li as novas falas.

- O que ele quer dizer com "brutalmente"? – protestei, e Fabian deu de ombros. – Ele não faz ideia da história nobre de Nero.

- Fala isso só porque está representando ele. – ele resmungou, e eu me retirei ofendido para a minha sala.

Resmunguei, e deixei mais um pessoal entrar. Vi Phil, o dono da loja de fantasias. Ele me deu um sorriso animador, e comecei, colocando a mão no coração.

- O fogo. – comecei. – OH, FOGO DO CÉUS! Como iremos perseverar nos campos de Roma? COMO? – sorri internamente. Ah, que fantástico.

- Coloquei fogo nas ruelas, coloquei fogo nas avenidas, arda Roma!

Eles bateram palmas de novo. Já acabou? Puxa, vou falar com Chuck sobre esse timing.

Tirei a coroa um tempo, e o meu relógio de sol digital (legal, né? Ebay!) me avisou que faltava pouco.

Sai da minha sala, e fui até a parte medieval, onde Dorcas cantava um pouco para o pessoal, que parecia mais empolgado.

- Oi! – acenei para ela, e Dorcas acabou a apresentação para sair dali.

- Está um gato. Pode tirar o pó, sabe. – ela riu, assoprando um pouco de pó de arroz do meu cabelo.

- A feira de ciências já deve ter acabado. – comentei, e Dorcas riu de leve.

- Segundo lugar, Rem. Vi James passando no corredor quase arrebentando Chuck no caminho. Estava resmungando algo como "nunca antes tão ofendido".

- James é mal perdedor. – sorri de leve. – Só espero que ele não decida arrebentar a cara de mais alguém hoje. Precisamos dele para tocar.

- É verdade, tem a apresentação. – ela sorriu. – Já sabem a música?

- Aham. – dei meu melhor sorriso maligno, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não vai dizer?

- Não. Vai abalar as estruturas.

- Ok, então. – ela sorriu, e antes de entrar me deu um beijo. – Pare de falar que alguma coisa vai abalar as estruturas.

Dei de ombros, e comecei a voltar para a minha sala quando tropecei em alguém no chão. Era Gideon.

- O que está fazendo aí? - perguntei, e ele ergueu um caderno.

- Escrevendo.

Como já estava suspeitando dele um pouco, ajudei Gideon a levantar e depois olhei o caderno.

- Posso ler?

- Claro.

_As folhas_

_Nos campos_

_Elas cantam_

_Dançam_

_Se levantam_

_As flores_

_Uma antítese_

_Se rebelam_

_Exalam_

_A floresta então_

_Adormece na penumbra da noite_

_Uma horda de vagalumes silenciosos_

_Dá boa noite e apaga a luz._

- Hum, legal. – sorri e entreguei o texto de volta. Credo.

- Estive conversando com Edgar Bones. – ele começou, e percebi porque senti uma depressão tão profunda naquela poesia.

- Ele está vivo ainda? – tentei brincar, mas Gideon não entendeu.

- Hum, claro. Ele me disse que meus últimos poemas estão muito alegres, parecem canções Folk. Então tentei inovar um pouco.

Imagino essa inovação toda.

_Penumbra_

_Solidão_

_Morte_

_Depressão_

_Uma faca, dois gumes_

_Um corta, o outro cura_

_Numa espiral de emoções_

_Numa onda engordura_

_Sua alma, separa do corpo_

_E num estalo, está morto._

Meu Deus. Tomara que não seja ele quem escreve os poemas para Emme.

- Bom, que legal escutar suas poesias, Gideon. – sorri amarelo, e ele sorriu satisfeito. – Preciso ir ao banheiro, me trocar. Hehe, os testes.

E sai correndo. Espero que Sirius cante algo alegre, se não quem vai morrer sou eu.


	27. S01EP25: Feira de Ciências, Parte Final

**Episode XXV**

"**Feira de Ciências" PT FINAL**

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Aquele com o Elvis que eu não lembro (o nervosismo apagou minha memória.)

**Ouvindo: **Os concorrentes.

- Vamos, não foi tão ruim assim. – Remus tentou consolar James pela décima vez, e senti meu estômago embrulhar. – O segundo lugar, cara!

- Sempre fico em primeiro. – James bufou, passando a mão nos cabelos de novo. Isso já está virando mania.

- Dá pra calarem a boca? – reclamei, e os dois se viraram para mim. Tinham passado a última meia hora discutindo sobre a feira de ciências, e Remus refez umas cinco vezes o monólogo esquisito dele da feira de história. Não aguentava mais.

- Sirius Black! – o professor Davis chamou, e me olhei no espelho uma última vez. É isso, pensei. Vamos lá, cantar, balançar o quadril e voltar. Só isso.

- Boa sorte. – desejou Remus, e James revirou os olhos.

- Espero que fique em primeiro, porque _eu não fiquei!_

E com uma última reclamação, afastei a cortina e entrei.

Como a feira de ciências tinha acabado há pouco tempo, pude localizar Jane e June com suas moléculas de DNA na plateia, assim como os caras do clube de história (quem deixou Charlie usar aquela roupa pré – histórica?). No fundo, meio escondidos nas sombras, vi Marvin e os jogadores de xadrez, tentando parecer um pouco sombrios. Coitados.

Olhei minha roupa, e percebi que devia estar parecendo um retardado. Olhei um pouco para trás, e vi que a comissão da feira de ciências estava nos bastidores, aparentemente tentando convencer James a aceitar o troféu. Remus e Lily empurravam o globo terrestre prateado nas mãos dele, mas James batia o pé no chão e puxava os próprios cabelos sem parar.

- Sirius? – o professor chamou, e acordei do meu devaneio. Estalei os dedos pro pessoal do ritmo, e eles começaram a cantar. Vi as gêmeas arregalarem os olhos. E resolvi zoar.

- _A little less conversation, a little more action please… - _Comecei, e joguei o quadril para um lado. O pessoal começou a bater os pés. Sorri para mim mesmo, e tive vontade de rir quando ouvi James gritar nos bastidores e sair correndo de pressão. Exagerado.

- _All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me! – _Comecei a dançar. A vergonha passou, e por um segundo vi meu pai entrando. Meu olhar se encontrou com o dele, e ele piscou para mim, erguendo o polegar.

_- A little more bite and a little less bark, A little less fight and a little more spark, Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me! – _Fechei os olhos quando as meninas do coral repetiram a última frase. Ah, fama.

O pessoal da plateia, ainda um pouco surpreso, batia palmas e acompanhava o ritmo da música, e dei um sorriso de lado para as meninas.

_- Baby close your eyes and listen to the music, drifting through a summer breeze. It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it, come along with me and put your mind at ease!_

Estalei os dedos para o lado, e dei uma volta no ar. Lembrando dos vídeos que vi no youtube sobre Elvis, comecei a mexer os quadris, e pude ouvir uns suspiros na plateia.

- Meu Deus, ele consegue fazer aquilo com o quadril! – escutei uma voz fina exclamar, e tive vontade de rir.

_- A little less conversation, a little more action please. All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me! A little more bite and a little less bark, A little less fight and a little more spark, Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me! – _Incentivei as garotas do coral, e elas sorriram quando me acompanharam. Cara, nunca achei que fosse fazer isso na minha vida. Algum louco (provavelmente Pete, aquele metido a besta) ligou os holofortes, e quase fiquei cego quando aquela luz veio na minha cara. Até que está sendo divertido.

- _Come on baby I'm tired of talking._ – Bati o pé no chão, e todo mundo bateu uma palma só. - _Grab your coat and let's start walking! – _Escorreguei de joelhos no chão, e comecei a incentivar a plateia a continuar. O povo todo levantou e começou a cantar:

- _Come on, come on, come on!_ – Sorri para eles, e me levantei, fazendo os últimos passos com energia. A música acabou, e ouvi os assobios do meu pai ecoarem pelo auditório, enquanto ele cutucava a tia Mere e gritava:

- É O MEU FILHO, MERE! Ele cantou a minha música! Ouviu?

Senti uma coisa diferente percorrer o meu corpo, e por um segundo parecia que alguém estava querendo assar o meu coração. Só quando sorri involuntariamente para ele, percebi que o que eu estava sentindo era felicidade. Não por ter conseguido fazer a música, mas por deixar ele feliz. Meu pai nunca sentiu orgulho de mim, e acho que dessa vez eu consegui.

- Obrigado, Sirius! – o professor Davis bateu palmas com energia para mim, e fui aos bastidores para colocar a outra roupa.

- Cara, você arrasou! – Remus me abraçou, e vi James em frente ao espelho, irritado.

- Realmente, foi ótimo. – ele disse meio seco – Seria ainda melhor se eu não tivesse estragado todo o meu penteado por causa dessa insistência de vocês, perdedores, a aceitar aquele prêmio humilhante.

- Você ainda está nisso? – perguntei receoso, e James virou com as mãos na cintura, todo melecado de gel para cabelo.

- Claro que estou! Eu perdi, Sirius! Nunca aconteceu comigo. Jane e June fizeram um bom trabalho, mas quantas moléculas completas de DNA **eu **já fiz? Várias! Isso é ridículo.

- As vezes eles quiseram deixar mais alguém ganhar. – Pete apareceu, e ergueu o polegar para mim. – Sabe, Jim, pra incentivar os outros.

- Incentivo? – ele exclamou, voltando a arrumar o cabelo. – Quem precisa de incentivo? E o MEU incentivo, onde fica? Ano que vem vou trazer uma bomba de hidrogênio enriquecida com urânio. Vamos ver quem vai sobreviver para me dar o segundo lugar! Hahahahaha, muhauhauahau.

Remus e Pete me olharam assustados, e dei de ombros.

- Você teria que conhecer o Poderoso Chefão em pessoa pra conseguir urânio assim, Jim. Relaxa, ano que vem a gente acaba aquele sabre de luz de neônio e eletricidade e vamos. – comecei a desfazer o topete.

- Qual a nossa posição? – Pete limpou a garganta e perguntou. Remus tirou um papel do bolso, e leu:

- Nós somos os quintos a se apresentar, antes da "Children of Doom" e depois da "Hilton Girls". Credo.

- Como cadastrou a gente? Cavaleiros do Apocalipse? – perguntei, rindo. Remus sorriu.

- Não. The Marauders.

- SÉRIO? PORQUE NÃO DISSE? – James exclamou, e o gel dele caiu no chão. Ele sorriu subitamente animado, e começou a pegar o telefone. – Preciso ligar para o fandom, avisar que seremos the marauders!

- Deixa disso, tapado. – tirei o telefone da mão dele, e ele catou o gel.

- Mas isso é demais! Nunca achei que tivesse essa criatividade, Rem!

- Puxa, valeu. – ele guardou o papel.

A cortina se abriu e meu pai entrou, me apertando contra ele.

- VOCÊ É O MÁXIMO, MENINO! SEU PROFESSOR AMOU A APRESENTAÇÃO! – ele gritava enquanto me matava sufocado, e sorri entre os braços dele.

- Querido, está assassinando Sirius. – dona Mere comentou no fundo, e ele me largou.

- Você. – ele ofegou, os olhos mais brilhantes do que eu já vira. – É meu filho. Viu, Reg? Olha o seu irmão.

Acho que isso pareceu um pouco infantil ou ridículo, mas não consegui me segurar. Quero dizer, a única pessoa que eu tinha na vida até pouco tempo era meu pai, desde a morte da mamãe, e ele sempre tentou ao máximo ser o melhor. E de certa forma foi, mesmo sendo meio desastrado como pai solteiro. Nunca tinha visto o rosto dele tão feliz comigo, tão satisfeito. Sorri para ele e o abracei com força.

- Obrigado, pai. Vou entrar nesse musical. – falei decidido, e como se tivesse ouvido o que eu tinha falado, o professor Davis entrou nos bastidores, animado.

- A minha estrela! Sirius, você arrasou, não teria como escolher outra pessoa!

- Qual vai ser o musical? – perguntei receoso. Por favor, que não seja o fantasma da ópera, ou Romeo e Juliet.

- Bom, isso ainda vai ser decidido. Vão anunciar quando as férias acabarem.

- Sério? Ah. – me lamentei. Esperava acabar as aulas um pouco aliviado.

- Aham. Vocês vão para a batalha de bandas, certo? – ele perguntou, e James se virou do espelho de novo (com os cabelos no devido lugar, claro) e sorriu.

- Vamos só brincar.

- Só, por favor, diga que estamos em primeiro, se não alguém vai pisar na bateria. – Remus brincou, e James bufou.

- Idiota. Desculpe, professor. Vou pegar as fantasias, chamem as meninas.

Peguei o meu iphone e disquei o telefone de Emmeline.

- Alô? – escutei ela atendendo, e umas risadinhas finas no fundo. Suspirei.

- É o Sirius.

- SIIIIII!

Si?

- Oi.

- Oi, amor da nossa vida! Você arrasou, sabia? Hil tá tendo uma síncope aqui, disse que vocês precisam sair urgentemente. Compramos até um presente!

Arregalei os olhos. Credo, que loucas.

- Então, nossa apresentação é daqui a alguns minutos, precisamos de você, da Hil e da Fergie para dançarem.

- Já estamos indo! Querem a maquiagem azul esvoaçante, ou a rosa choque intergaláctica?

- Azul o quê? – perguntei, e Remus tirou o telefone da minha mão.

- Azul esvoaçante, Emme, estamos com sabres azuis. Isso, e o esmalte é azul espacial. Eu sei que tá fora de moda. Eu _sei_. Desculpa, eu também preferia o Massacre Rosa Choque, está muito mais na moda. Aham. Pode deixar. Diga para Fergie fazer aquele penteado que ensinei. Claro! Ótimo. Isso, azul esvoaçante. Beijos na sua bunda também.

Quando ele desligou, percebi que eu, meu pai, James (ainda segurando as roupas jedi) e Peter estávamos de olhos arregalados. Remus ficou com o rosto vermelho vivo, e limpou a garganta.

- Eu, hum, andei lendo a Vogue para entender o que ela fala. Não, hum, porque eu **quero, **claro. Eu só... Hum... Hehe, que coisa engraçada, né. Vamos, ahaha, nos vestir?

Revirei os olhos.

- Cara, você é estranho. Liga pra Dorcas.

Ele discou os números na tela do telefone, e quando Dorcas atendeu, eu e Peter tivemos vontade de rir.

- Alô, Dorcas? – ele falou com uma voz profunda e grossa, e meu pai engasgou do meu lado, morrendo de vontade de rir. – É o Remus, gata.

- O que ele acha que está fazendo? – James balbuciou do meu lado, e Peter caiu no chão, rindo.

- Pode vir pro auditório... É, isso aí. Beijos.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Remus precisa usar esses conhecimentos da Vogue para algo mais útil, tipo cosplay.

**Ouvindo: **Hilton Girls (?)

- Estão todos prontos? – o professor Davis entrou, e arregalou os olhos quando nos viu. Estávamos o máximo, fala sério.

- Estamos. – James abaixou o capuz preto. Ele estava vestido de Darth Maul, e Emme tinha feito um bom trabalho no rosto dele, que agora estava vermelho com manchas pretas. Eu mesmo achei que fiquei fantástico na minha fantasia de Mestre Yoda.

- Esses penteados são _difíceis!_ – Fergie reclamou, dando os últimos retoques com laquê do cabelo de Dorcas, que estava vestida de Padmé.

- Eu não acho. – Sirius jogou o sabre – microfone para Remus, que sorriu.

- Eu sou o Anakin, eu sou o Anakin... – ele dançou num canto.

As Hilton Girls acabaram, e o público aplaudiu. Cocei as orelhas de mentira e falei:

- Agora vamos todos nós para o show fazer! – anunciei, e Sirius me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Falou, Yoda.

Entramos, e fui até a bateria. Estava um pouco complicado de tocar com as unhas de Yoda, mas quando Sirius entrou no piano e colocou o microfone ali, respirei fundo. Não era uma batida espetacular.

- _A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, Naboo was under an attack. – _Sirius começou a cantar, e a plateia ficou em silêncio. Tive vontade de rir do choque deles. Emme, Fergie e Hil dançavam de leve atrás, e Dorcas tocava o violão sentada numa banqueta ao meu lado. Remus fazia os efeitos de light saber no fundo, e James se escondia, para só chegar no ponto alto.

- _And I thought me and Qui – Gon – Jinn, could talk the Federation in… To maybe, cutting them a little slack. But their response, it didn't thrill us, they locked the doors and tried to kill us! We escaped from that gas, then met Jar Jar in Boss Nass!_

Puxei o microfone para perto de mim, e torci para não desafinar bem na hora.

- _We took a bongo from the scene, and then we went to Theed to see the queen. We all end up on Tatooine, that's where, we found, this boy!_

James saiu do esconderijo, e o povo gritou. Ele puxou o microfone, e cantou, meio desafinado:

- _Oh my my, this here Anakin guy! Maybe Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi" and"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"_

Bati as baquetas na bateria com energia, e Sirius tocou o piano mais rápido, acompanhando o ritmo.

-_ Did you know this junkyard slaveisn't even old enough to shave? – _gritamos, e Dorcas pulou do banquinho, cantando no mesmo microfone que Remus_._

_- But he can use the Force, they say… - _Sirius cantou. Remus ajeitou o traje de Anakin dele e puxou o microfone para si, sorrindo para Dorcas:

_- Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen? Though he's just nine and she's fourteen! Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday!_

Dorcas sorriu animada para ele. Eu, James e Sirius cantamos os próximos versos.

_- Well, I know he built C-3PO! And I've heard how fast his pod can go! And we were broke, it's true…So we made a wager or two!_

As meninas dançarinas no fundo vieram até mim e cantaram:

_- He was a prepubescent flyin' ace! And the minute Jabba started off that race! Well, I knew who would win first place! Oh yes, it was our boy!_

Elas se afastaram, e Sirius fez um sinal para mim. Nós tínhamos decidido parar na metade da música, para não assustar toda a audiência. Todos se aproximaram dos microfones e cantamos (ou melhor, gritamos, porque nos empolgamos um pouco) o refrão:

- _We started singin'...My my, this here Anakin guy!Maybe Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry! And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye…Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"!_

Encerramos a música, e o pessoal ficou um segundo em silêncio para depois explodir em aplausos. Nos juntamos na frente para uma reverência, e quando saímos das cortinas, Emmeline saltou feliz:

- Nossa, essa foi a coisa mais emocionante que já fiz na vida! Nossa, você viu a cara de choque deles? Que MARA!

Não resisti e comecei a rir. Pois é. Remus abraçou Dorcas, e James soltou uma gargalhada.

- Nunca seremos esquecidos.

- É, tomara que Davis não me tire do musical depois dessa. – Sirius riu pelo nariz, e Lily entrou nas cortinas, vermelha feito um tomate.

- Está todo mundo comentando que ninguém nunca teve essa ideia. – ela sorriu. –- Yeah! – saltei no ar – Fama!

- Relativo, Yoda. – Remus sorriu, tirando o roupão. – Nós arrasamos, e esse traje jedi é o máximo, mas tem as outras.

- Não importa ganhar. – James comentou, e todos nos viramos para ele.

- Está com algum problema? – Sirius perguntou, e ele deu de ombros.

- Valeu a pena ver a cara das pessoas. E cantar com vocês. Mesmo que eu não cante tão bem assim.

- Nem eu canto, mas valeu a pena. – Remus sorriu, e Roger invadiu os bastidores de novo.

- Corri aqui pra avisar que já sei com qual cosplay eu vou. – ele disse, e nós quatro nos entreolhamos. Eu já tinha esquecido da aposta na comic – com!

- Quem?

- Batman. – ele disse, e sorri. Nossa. Isso vai ser o máximo. – Com uma condição.

- O que?

- Vocês têm que ir cantando isso no avião. – ele riu, e Sirius jogou uma almofada na cabeça dele.

- Vamos ver.

Começamos a nos trocar, e quando voltei, James e Lily estavam conversando.

- Nate vai me arrebentar na sua festa.

- Calma, é só sexta que vem. – ela esfregou o braço dele, e James suspirou.

- Tanta coisa aconteceu esse ano. Será que essa trégua dura até o segundo ano?

- Não interessa. Você é meu namorado agora, não importa que às vezes eu tenha que te dividir com o videogame.

- Obrigado.

Achei por bem anunciar que estava li, caso eles estivessem planejando algum beijo ou sei lá.

- Hum... – limpei a garganta – Nossa, que complicação tirar as orelhas!

- Pois é. – James ainda estava refletindo. – Última semana de aulas! – ele pareceu recuperar um pouco da animação. – NOITES DE MARIO WORLD! REMUS, FÉRIAS!

- NOITES DE MARIO WORLD! – ouvi Remus gritar de dentro do trocador, e a cortina que servia de porta de Sirius agitou.

- NOITES DE HALO E CALL OF DUTY!

- YEAH! – James abraçou Lily. – NOITES DE HARRY POTTER E STAR WARS!

- UHUL! – gritei. Lily suspirou e pegou o telefone.

- Emme, essas férias... Ok, noites de comédia romântica, por favor. É, Star Wars. Eu sei. De novo. Beijinhos! – e quando desligou, sorriu.

- Ufa, já tenho compromisso.


	28. S01EP26: A Festa Final

**Episode XXVI**

"**A Festa Final"**

**Narrado por: **Remus Lupin

**Camiseta do dia: **That's All, Folks! (Isso é tudo, pessoal!)

**Ouvindo: **Kings of Leon – Use Somebody (Remix que James fez. Ficou legal…)

Finalmente, e eu nem acredito que vou dizer isso, acabaram as aulas. Nosso último dia de aula foi legal, especialmente porque ganhamos a batalha de bandas com a nossa música e cosplay (o coordenador do teatro, professor Davis, quase teve um ataque quando descobriu que os jurados tinham ficado tão surpresos com a nossa criatividade quanto ele) e a animação da Emme e das amigas dela nos renderam um jantar de graça no Ling Lee (nossa, quase desmaiei de tanto comer!). Agora estamos na festa da Lily, a última do semestre.

- Tem certeza de que foi o Jim que fez esses remixes? – Dorcas apareceu pulando do meu lado, sendo girada por um dos Prewett (é melhor ele não ter segundas intenções, ou vou usar a minha luva da edição especial do Homem de Ferro para quebrar o nariz dele)

- Também não acredito que foi ele. – eu ri, e estalei os dedos, desencostando da parede. – Gideon, larga a minha namorada.

- Ah, desculpa, imperador. – ele revirou os olhos e largou a mão de Dorcas. – Vou deixar a dama, e procurar Emmeline. Onde ela está?

- Falando com o seu irmão, eu acho. – Dorcas sorriu, e apontou para um canto. Lily tinha decidido convidar todo mundo para a festa, e Emmeline agora estava cercada por Edgar Bones e Fabian Prewett, ambos tentando falar ao mesmo tempo de coisas diferentes. Tadinha, já não entende o que eu falo sozinho, imagina os dois...

Peguei Dorcas pela cintura e fomos até s pista de dança que estava cheia de gente. Sirius passou ao meu lado com umas três garotas no braço, e eu e Dorcas nos entreolhamos.

- Ele não aprende, né? – ela comentou, revirando os olhos. – Marlene está aqui.

Dorcas apontou as unhas pintadas de rosa claro (ela parece uma princesa etérea quando se arruma... Oh, céus) para um canto, e vi Marlene conversando com Mintch. Devem estar brigando, claro.

- Deixe os dois em paz. – reclamei, pegando o queixo de Dorcas e virando para mim. Quando meus olhos de encontraram com os dela, sorri e dei um selinho em seus lábios. – Vamos nos concentrar no que importa...

Ela sorriu insinuante para mim, e retribui com um sorriso enviesado. Ela riu envergonhada, e depois se aproximou de mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Você trouxe o... Você sabe...

Sorri de volta para ela e enfiei a mão no bolso.

- Será que na casa da Lily tem espaço?

- Ah, deve ter... – ela olhou em volta. – Vamos logo, estão todos ocupados.

Nós nos olhamos e começamos a rir. Fui até Lily, que estava dançando com James.

- Lil, podemos subir no seu quarto rapidinho?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, e meio maliciosa, riu.

- Ok, só não façam uma bagunça tremenda, por favor.

Pisquei para ela, e atrás de Lily, James ergueu o polegar. Peguei Dorcas pela mão, e começamos a subir as escadas. Quando chegamos no corredor, uma porta amarela ao lado do quarto de Lily se abriu e uma garota loira saiu, olhando para mim com desprezo.

- Oi. A festa ainda tá rolando?

Por um segundo eu não disse nada, completamente enojado com a mastigação daquela... Pessoa. Eu podia ver o chiclete subir e descer na boca dela, mas Dorcas me cutucou.

- Está sim.

- Aff. – ela revirou os olhos e já ia falar alguma outra coisa quando Lily subiu as escadas e olhou para ela com irritação:

- Você não disse que ia passar o dia no computador, Petunia? Então sai, e para de incomodar os meus amigos.

- Só queria chamar a mamãe. Vernon quer vir aqui hoje à noite, mas não sei se essa sua festinha vai durar muito. Quero dizer, _alguém _aqui precisa ser responsável e ir pra faculdade, né?

- Sorte que Cambridge recusou você, não é? – Lily retrucou, e Dorcas me olhou assustada. – Espero que Cranfield não se arrependa. Tchau.

A loira revirou os olhos mais uma vez e Lily se virou para nós, o rosto vermelho.

- Desculpa. Essa é a minha irmã mais velha, Petunia. Sorte de vocês que ela vai embora para a universidade no verão. – o vermelhão foi passando, e sorri sem graça para ela. Depois ela olhou para nós, e se deu conta de que estávamos indo pro quarto dela. Com outro surto de coloração, ela sorriu e desceu correndo as escadas.

Quando ficamos sozinhos de novo, Dorcas começou a me puxar pelo cós da calça até a porta de Lily, que ela abriu. O quarto dela era todo branco e vermelho, e a cama estava tomada de casacos dos visitantes. Olhei de relance para lá, mas ela piscou para mim e depois olhou o chão. Sorri e sentei no tapete de borboletas de Lily.

- Pronto? – ela sussurrou para mim, e coloquei a mão no bolso de novo. Ela colocou a mão no bolso dela, e por um segundo nos encaramos. Depois pisquei para ela e tirei o que estava querendo: meu Nintendo DSi. Ela tirou o dela, e nos agachamos para procurar as tomadas no quarto de Lily.

- O que será que James quis dizer quando ergueu o polegar? – ela perguntou quando conseguimos nos conectar.

- Sei lá, às vezes ele quer avançar um pouco com a Lily. – dei de ombros e liguei o Mario World. – Quer ser o Mario ou o Luigi?

- O Luigi. Não sou tão boa assim com o Mario. – Dorcas cruzou as pernas no tapete e comecei o Mundo I.

Quando estávamos na metade do Castelo do Mundo II, James bateu na porta:

- Rem?

- Calma James! – gemi alto quando quase cai no poço de lava. Dorcas já tinha passado daquela parte, mas os esqueletos estavam quase alcançando o Luigi, e ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu.

- Anda, Remus! Mais rápido! – ela começou a bater os pés no chão, e eu apertei Mario para correr mais.

- Pronto! – suspirei aliviado quando finalmente acabamos a fase. Deixei Dorcas matando o chefão e abri a porta, dando de cara com James vermelho e gaguejando.

- Você... – ele se afastou, evitando olhar pela porta. – O que vocês estavam...

Franzi a testa para ele e abri a porta, revelando Dorcas com o Nintendo na mão.

- Jogando Mario. Quer alguma coisa?

O vermelhão da cara dele foi passando, e ele me encarou incrédulo.

- Vocês estão jogando Mario. – ele repetiu, e eu sorri.

- Aham. Passamos o mundo dois!

Ele ficou em silêncio me encarando por um minuto inteiro, e depois bateu a porta na minha cara. Não sei por que ficou tão irritado! Voltei para perto de Dorcas, e ela se aninhou perto de mim um instante.

- Vamos jogar essas férias, certo?

- Claro. – assegurei, e ela sorriu para mim.

- Remus, eu adoro você.

Sorri para ela, e deixei o DSi num canto para poder olhar nos olhos dela.

- Também. – sorri de volta, e acariciei suas bochechas. – Vamos nos divertir a beça nessas férias.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Estou acabando de baixar God of War III para PS3.

Os olhos dela brilharam, e ela me abraçou.

- Vou tentar resgatar o meu PS2 do caixão e podemos zera II!

- É.

Puxei Dorcas para os meus braços, e ela colocou os nossos Nintendos lado a lado. Suspirei, e fechei os olhos enquanto sentia seu perfume no ar. Equação dessas férias se define por nerd + nerd = a noites de god of war.

**Narrado por: **Sirius Black

**Filme do Momento: **Qualquer um de festa com garotas!

**Ouvindo: **Poker Face – Lady Gaga (Jim fez um trabalho de mestre nessas mixagens!)

- Então eu disse para Teddy: cara, sai pra lá! – Prudence fez um gesto de abano com a mão, e sorri sonhador para ela. Nem acreditei quando ela apareceu na festa, e muito menos quando me perguntou se eu estava acompanhado! É o dia, aê!

- Ele foi mesmo tão idiota assim? – perguntei distraído, encarando o visual sempre impecável dela. Por um segundo, me deixei vagar pela sala de Lily, que tinha sido convertida numa pista de dança. Já passavam das nove e meia da noite, e a barulheira estava só começando. Vi muita gente se beijando, e Lily e James dançando num canto. Estava quase voltando a olhar para Prudence quando vi uma pessoa que me fez esquecer da festa, dela e de tudo o mais.

Marlene tinha vindo, e eu nem tinha reparado. Ela estava linda, com um vestido de verão e os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros. Nas últimas semanas eu estava evitando pensar nela, e estava convencido de que ela era uma idiota, mas quando a olhei ali num canto, sozinha e encarando a pista com tristeza, senti o coração apertar, parar e depois começar a bater muito rápido. Precisava falar com ela.

- Pode me adicionar no MSN, Pru? – perguntei, e Prudence parou de reclamar do som do Terrifyng Monsters um pouco para puxar o celular. – Vou lá um pouco.

- Beleza, gato. Te adiciono, ok? – ela piscou os olhos brilhantes e acenou enquanto eu saia. Acho que eu devia me sentir super empolgado com isso, mas não. Fui desviando do pessoal, e quando Marlene ergueu a cabeça, eu já estava ao seu lado, nervoso.

- Oi. – ela disse, e deu espaço para eu sentar ao lado dela. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas sentados um do lado do outro. Quando percebi que ela não ia dizer nada, falei subitamente:

- Desculpa, fui um imbecil.

Ela continuou encarando a pista e me respondeu:

- Eu também.

- Deixei as coisas me subirem à cabeça.

- Arrumei um namorado para ver a sua reação.

Nos entreolhamos, e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpa, Sirius.

- Podemos voltar, começar, sei lá. – falei, me esforçando para parecer coerente, mesmo que meu coração estivesse prestes a sair pela boca. Marlene ergueu a cabeça e me encarou nos olhos. Ai, droga, porque ela faz isso?

- Não acho que conseguiríamos. – ela suspirou, e eu sorri animadoramente.

- Podemos ser amigos, pelo menos?

Ela sorriu levemente, e se encostou em mim.

- Começamos do zero, então? – ela riu, e eu sorri sem jeito. Então me levantei, e estendi a mão.

- Sirius Black, prazer. Gosto de musicais, sou cantor, amigo de um dos jogadores de futebol, toco um pouco de violão, piano e prefiro morenas.

Ela riu e apertou minha mão.

- Marlene Mckinnon, prazer. Adoro musicais, sou cantora, meu irmão joga futebol, toco violão, adoro piano, mas não sei tocar, e prefiro os cantores.

Apertamos as mãos, e a abracei. Quando nos soltamos, ela suspirou.

- Nossa, tirei um peso do coração. E aí, conseguiu ficar com a Prudence?

- Ainda não. – eu disse, mal acreditando que estava falando aquilo para Marlene. Talvez ser amigo dela não seja tão ruim assim. Por enquanto. – Mas ela vai me adicionar no MSN. Mas não vamos namorar.

- Por quê? – ela me olhou irritada – Prudence não é qualquer uma.

- Eu sei, mas você precisa ver o que ela falou do Teddy, ex dela. Sério, ela tem tantos amigos em bandas como "Killing Corpses" e "Murdered Zombies" que eu tenho medo de pisar na bola com ela.

Caímos na risada, e James apareceu com o rosto muito vermelho, correndo escada abaixo.

- Remus. Aquele. Deus do céu!. – ele disse, e eu e Marlene nos entreolhamos.

- Bom, nós temos outros dois amigos que já te fizeram dizer isso. – eu disse, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Qual dos dois?

- Remus. Ele entrou no quarto com Dorcas, ficou gemendo um tempão, e quando eu fui dar os parabéns, sabe o que aquela criatura com bases de carbono me diz? ESTAVAM JOGANDO MARIO! MARIO, SIRIUS!

Puxa.

- Bom, todos nós sabíamos que ele era assim. – dei de ombros. – Seja honesto, você acha mesmo que Remus vai _fazer _primeiro que a gente?

- Hum...

- Não precisa responder! – Marlene interrompeu, abanando a mão. – Dorcas adora Mario, qual o problema?

- Sabe o quão... _Ansioso _eu fiquei? – James resmungou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de novo. Maldito tique nervoso.

- Desnecessário. – eu disse simplesmente, e ele saiu batendo o pé.

- Ele está meio entusiasmado, né? – Marlene riu, e balancei a cabeça.

- Deixa ele pra lá. Lily vai chorar de rir quando ouvir essa. Como estão as coisas em casa? Meu pai comentou que vocês não têm feito nada ultimamente.

- Está tudo bem. Acho que Mintch finalmente percebeu que nunca vai fazer faculdade se continuar nessa besteira, mas só o tempo vai dizer se ele finalmente arranjou um cérebro em algum beco por aí.

Eu sorri, e ficamos nos encarando um tempo. Putz, que vontade de beijar Marlene. Para disfarçar meu olhar insistente nos lábios dela, limpei a garganta e me escorei no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo dela.

- O que vai fazer essas férias?

- Não sei. – ela deu de ombros – Sabe, vocês ajudaram muito sem querer, sabe.

- Por quê? – olhei para cima, e ela começou a passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos quando ela começou a esfregar os dedos atrás da minha orelha, e escutei o riso dela.

- Você parece um cachorro.

Sorri satisfeito com o carinho, e ela riu mais um pouco e explicou:

- Graças as vocês quatro, Emmeline, Dorcas, Eu e Lily nos tornamos... Algo próximo de amigas, sabe. Dorcas é mais legal do que a gente pensava, e Emme gostou quando nos reunimos para tomar um Starbucks.

- Que bom. – sorri de novo, e senti os cabelos dela roçarem no meu rosto quando ela abaixou.

- Quem sabe essas férias a gente não saia junto?

Abri os olhos, e percebi que ela estava, de ponta cabeça, a poucos centímetros perto de mim. Me lembrei do homem aranha, e meu coração adquiriu aquele compasso perigoso de novo.

- Como amigos? – perguntei insinuante, e ela riu de novo, colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Ocasionalmente.

Eu sorri, e ela me beijou ali mesmo, de ponta cabeça. Estar com Marlene Mckinnon causa danos as sistema cardíaco. Se bem que, se for assim, prefiro ter um infarto mesmo.

**Narrado por: **Peter Pettigrew

**Primeira Impressão: **Quando Zoe for embora, eu vou chorar

**Ouvindo: **Yellow Submarine – The Beatles (Dividindo o fone com Zoe!)

- Você pode me visitar na Irlanda... – Zoe sorriu sem jeito para mim, mas eu apenas suspirei desanimado. Olhei no relógio. Eram quase onze horas. Suspirei de novo. Zoe tinha me dito que iria pegar o vôo do meio dia para Dublin, mas eu não queria acreditar nisso.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – resmunguei, abaixando a cabeça. Zoe tirou o meu fone do ouvido e me encarou, a testa franzida.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta. – ela disse, pegando minha mão. Quando encarei seus dedos entre os meus, tive vontade de rir. Quem diria, Pete.

Ergui a cabeça, e senti as lágrimas surgirem nos meus olhos. Zoe passou ou dedos com carinho pela minha bochecha, querendo afastar todo o choro.

- Pete... – ela sussurrou, e eu coloquei os dedos nos lábios dela. Já doía o bastante sem Zoe tentar consertar.

- Só me prometa que vai enviar emails. – eu disse simplesmente, tentando me controlar.

- Eu prometo. – ela passou os dedos em cruz pelo peito, me fazendo sorrir. Segurei os rosto dela com as mãos, e a beijei, tentando não pensar em quando poderia fazer isso novamente.

- Vou tentar ir pra Irlanda. – menti, sabendo que seria quase impossível eu vê – La de novo, a não ser que ela quisesse fazer a faculdade na Inglaterra. Comigo.

Ela sorriu, e nos sentamos numa mureta que havia no quintal de Lily. Não pensava em nada para falar, apenas na dor que sentia no coração. Nunca havia me sentido tão... Mal. Tremenda e estupendamente mal. Era como se alguém me tirasse a melhor barra de chocolate das mãos, e eu só pudesse comprar outra na Irlanda, numa loja bem cara.

- Tenho que ir meia noite. – ela falou subitamente, me assustando. Olhei para o relógio. Onze e dez. Apertei a mão dela, e suspirei antes de dizer que estava me sufocando desde que ela disse que teria de voltar para casa.

- Não sei como você conseguiu fazer isso, Zoe. Eu... Preciso de você. Por favor, não vai embora. – olhei profundamente em seus olhos, e vi que ela também estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu também. – ela soluçou. – Você é o único... Gordinho legal que eu já encontrei.

Sorri deprimido pelo apelido, e a beijei de novo.

- Prometo que vamos nos ver. – disse quando nos separamos. Ela me abraçou, e ficou prensando o rosto contra o meu peito por quase quinze minutos, soluçando. Tive vontade de chorar também, mas senti que agora eu teria que ser forte. Por nós dois.

- Aqui está o meu email, facebook, myspace, telefone, endereço, código postal e celular. – ela puxou uma folha de papel escrita e me entregou, trêmula. – Eu preciso ir, Pete.

Tomei as mãos dela nas minhas e apertei, beijando – a uma última vez. Depois mexi nos bolsos, procurando o que tinha comprado com a ajuda de Angie.

- Isso aqui. – eu disse, puxando uma corrente dupla do bolso – É para você, quando olhar, lembrar que sempre tem alguém para comer muffins com você, Zoe.

Quando tirei completamente do bolso, um muffin repartido brilhou na luz da lua, e ela começou a chorar de verdade. Um dos colares tinha apenas o bolinho, mas encaixado nele estava uma cobertura de morango com farelos de amendoim, que estava atado à outra corrente.

- Prefere ser a cobertura ou o bolinho? – sorri tentando consolá – La, e Zoe pegou o bolinho, tentando sorrir.

- Você sempre será a cobertura do meu bolinho, com farelos de amendoim.

Sorri para ela também, e ao mesmo tempo, colocamos as correntes no pescoço. Escutei uma buzina, e Zoe me deu um último selinho antes de sair correndo em direção ao carro da mãe de Angie, me deixando sozinho acenando, a cobertura de um muffin pendurada no pescoço.

Quando o carro virou a esquina, sentei na mureta e encarei o chão, imaginando o que esse verão faria por mim.

- Pete? – ouvi uma voz conhecida chamar. Na porta, James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Lily, Emmeline e Dorcas me olhavam solidários, e dei um sorriso fraco. Meus amigos.

**Narrado por: **James Potter

**Meta Atual: **Fazer Pete ficar melhor

**Ouvindo: **Peter é um bom companheiro – Todo mundo

- E ninguém pode negar! – Sirius ergueu um copo de água no alto, como um brinde. Estávamos todos num círculo no quintal de Lily. A festa já tinha acabado, mas nós decidimos alongar um pouco para Pete poder aproveitar. Sirius e eu tínhamos puxado o coro, e todos nos acompanharam.

- Zoe vai voltar. – Marlene e Lily afagavam os cabelos de Pete, tentando fazê – lo parar de chorar um pouco. – Ela adora você, fofinho!

- É! Além do mais, o tipinho magro está totalmente fora de moda, querido! – Emme completou, na sua própria ideia do que era "consolar". Dorcas puxou o seu Nintendo e o de Remus, e começou a abrir e fechar os dois, fazendo um Mario e um Luigi falarem "bye bye" várias vezes, seguido de "It's me, Mario!". Peter parou de soluçar um pouco e nos encarou.

- Não sei o que faria sem vocês.

- Nós não sabemos o que faríamos sem você, cara. – Remus falou simplesmente, resumindo tudo que aquela festa queria dizer.

- Amamos você. – Dorcas abriu os Nintendos de novo.

- Vamos organizar uma conferência de webcam entre você e Zoe. – sorri decidido, já imaginando que esquemas faríamos pra convencer minha mãe. Opa! Não preciso de esquemas mais. É só falar com o Roger. Ele sempre me ajuda.

Rindo por causa dos irmãos Mario, nós nos jogamos no chão, olhando as estrelas. Ficamos em silêncio total, só olhando o céu e a lua, até que Emmeline riu de leve:

- E pensar que eu já joguei suco em vocês. Desculpem.

- E pensar que eu já achei Nate algo próximo de legal. – Lily suspirou ao meu lado, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- E pensar que já quis te dar um soco, Rem. – Dorcas riu nasalmente.

- E pensar que eu já te detestei. – Marlene deu um tapa no ombro de Sirius.

- Ainda bem que tirei o aparelho. – refleti, lambendo meus dentes da frente sem empecilho nenhum.

- Pelo menos consigo falar sem assoar o nariz. – Sirius respirou fundo, fazendo todos caírem na risada.

- Perdi vinte quilos e duzentas. – Peter sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Alguém quer trabalhar essas férias? – Remus interrompeu as nossas reflexões, e Marlene deu um beliscão dele.

- É a hora final, Rem! Fala alguma coisa legal!

Remus riu um pouco, pensou e depois gritou:

- PESSOAS QUE NEM VOCÊS SÃO A MINHA RAZÃO PRA FREQUENTAR A TERAPIA.

Caímos na risada juntos, e abracei Lily contra mim, sentindo o perfume dela se misturar com o cheiro da noite.

-Você. É a melhor – suspirei para ela. Emmeline escutou, e depois de sussurrar um pouco com ela, passaram o recado para as meninas e as quatro riram alto.

- And we love the marauders! – elas sorriram para nós. Sentamos um pouco, e nós quatro nos entreolhamos. Mal reconheci meus três melhores amigos, e imaginei por um minuto o quanto nós mudamos. Sirius me lançou um sorriso convencido, e Remus deve ter captado a mensagem dele melhor que eu, porque abriu um sorriso de lado e disse:

- Ah, Everybody Loves the Marauders.

E juntos, tendo só aquele céu e o quintal escuro de Lily para testemunhar, nós nos abraçamos, espremendo Peter naquele bolo, que ficou assando durante todo o primeiro ano. Se valeu a pena? Ora, há quem diga que tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena. Eu prefiro pensar que ainda tem muito pra acontecer, e esse ano foi só o começo do que, pelo menos pra mim, pode se tornar uma jornada sem volta. Pra falar a verdade, eu não quero voltar. Prefiro acender meu sabre de luz e enfrentar tudo que vier.

_Nox (Harry Potter rules!)_

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin_

_The Marauders_


	29. ELTM: Segunda Temporada!

**Everybody Loves the Marauders – 2ª Temporada**

**Teaser Trailer**

_Em Julho de 2010, the marauders estão de volta, no melhor verão de London..._

"ÁGUA!" gritamos juntos, nos jogando na piscina. As velhas que estavam tomando sol se viraram para ver quem tinha dado um banho nelas (ainda bem, porque ver a bunda delas não é nada agradável). Marlene afundou a minha cabeça para a água.

"Olá, sou Remus, da Phil fantasias." Falei para o espelho, confiante. Ajeitei o crachá no peito, e sorri. Viva dinheiro!

_Ou de outros lugares..._

"Adivinhem quem está indo pra Irlanda?"

"Não vai dar pra evitar, pessoal. Vou pra New York."

_E nesse verão louco, os velhos personagens ainda sobrevivem_

"Será esse o novo amor de Sirius Black? Confiram aqui! SF conta TUDO!"

"Ela está me PERSEGUINDO!"

_E os quatro amados marotos..._

"Remus Lupin, da Phil fantasias!"

"Sou Peter, namorado da Zoe."

"Sirius Black, e o seu?"

"James Potter, filho do diretor."

_Só arrumam mais confusão ainda!_

"SIRIUS, EU ODEIO VOCÊ."

"Estou parecendo um pinguim com essa roupa de freira, cara. É o pior cosplay que já vesti."

"Vocês são da congregação?"

"Sim, irmã. Somos os irmãos peregrinos do... Sudeste da Dinamarca."

_Muita coisa para quatro adolescentes. Será que a amizade sobrevive?_

"Achei que fossemos amigos, Jim."

"E somos! A culpa não é minha, Sirius."

"É nosso primeiro verão separados."

"Vou voltar, ainda temos o campeonato de Guitar Hero pra vencer."

_**Em Julho de 2010 no e floreioseborroes !**_

_Xoxo, até lá!_


End file.
